Secret Crush
by whenloveandhatecollide
Summary: Everybody's interested to know who is Puck's crush. Everybody wants to know.. even Kurt.
1. Hanging Out With Kurt

**AN:** So here's another RP I'm in. I play Puck and Emmie plays Kurt. We co-wrote this (even though Emmie writes so much better than I do :D) Multi-chapter fic. Btw, this first chapter might be a little messily edited but don't worry, the rest of the chapters are perfect and full of Puckurt. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of the characters. This is from an RP I was in. So there are 2 POVs. Please bear with me. I just love me some Puckurt.

* * *

><p>Sup, Kurt?<p>

Puckerman! How're you?

I'm awesome, as usual but a little bored. You?

Same, bored. I was going to go for coffee but everyone is busy so… I've nothing to do besides read

Ohh. Well I can come with you, if you want. I don't really have any homework to do because I scared Jewfro to do mine. So what do you say? Wanna hang out with the Puckster?

Sure thing, if you don't mind? Where should we meet?  
>Did you wanna go to Lima Bean?<p>

Of course. Like I said, got nothing to do anyway. I can pick you up if you want me to.

Sure, I'll just grab my purse and my jacket :D

Alright. Don't worry. I'll be there in 10. You've got plenty of time to get you purse ;) Haha.

* * *

><p>Puck quickly turned off his laptop and pushed himself off the bed to dress up before going to Kurt's. He got his keys and went downstairs. "Ma! I'm going out with a friend," He yelled to let his mother to let her know where he's going and kissed his little sister's cheek before leaving. And he was out of the door in a second. Puck hopped on his truck and started the engine then got out of the garage.<p>

He pulled over in front of Kurt's house and honked the horn. Puck didn't really think that Kurt would expect him to knock on his door and that kind of stuff. "Kurt!"

Kurt smiled from ear to ear and finished slipping his jacket onto his arms. He saw Puck waiting in the rusty truck that he'd had ever since they first met. Kurt raised his arm and waved to Puck before walking down the pathway. He smiled and took hold of the door handle, climbing into the truck in the passenger seat.

"My my, this is probably the first time we've ever hung out," he sighed, adjusting the bow tie around his neck.

Puck hesitantly put up his hand to wave back with a confused face to why Kurt was waving. Maybe he was just like that, always excited or something. Once Kurt climbed in his truck, he greeted him with a smirk and a nod. "I guess this is our first time to hang out. Isn't that weird?" Puck laughed and watched Kurt as he adjusted his bow tie. "Uhm. Are you sure we're going to Lima Bean or some fancy restaurant. I'm a little confused with your clothes."

"Oh… I can go and change if you want? I mean… I always wear cardigans and bow ties…" he began trailing off, talking about his clothes. He didn't want Puck to think that he was making too much of an effort, he just wanted to remember it as their first time hanging out. If it were Finn, Santana or even Rachel he'd probably wear the same kind of clothes.

Puck got lost at cardigans. _What the hell are cardigans?_ He thought and just nodded at everything Kurt said. "Nah. You don't have to. I'm just asking 'cause I got a little confused. That's all." Puck patted Kurt's arm. Awkward. He doesn't really know what to do or say because it was their first time to hangout. He glanced over at Kurt and leaned towards him. Puck reached a hand over Kurt's back and pulled the seatbelt over the smaller boy. "Can't get caught. Don't want to go to juvie again." He buckled Kurt's seatbelt and smiled at him. Puck released the break and started to drive.

Kurt smiled shyly as they sat in the car. He fixed his hair as they started to drive, the wind messing it up slightly.

Puck was glancing over at Kurt a couple of times wondering why was he moving so much and was not really surprised when he was just fixing his hair due to the wind. He couldn't help but the chuckle to himself.

"So, how've you been?" he smiled. Though he saw Puck almost every day at school it was hard to keep track on how every one was. The only thing that connected them all was Glee club, and even then not everyone spoke as much as they could. He smiled at Puck, he was proud of the way he had changed. He'd gone from the guy who used to throw Kurt into dumpsters and slushied his face, to someone who looked out for him.

"I'm doing alright. I've been trying to.. Have one sex a day. Yeah, not much a sex shark now am I?" He laughed and focused on the road. "I'm uh.. Pretty much interested in someone but she's.. kind of dating someone else. I guess I was too late, wasn't I?" Puck looked at Kurt for a moment and shrugged. "How about you? How are you doing?" He didn't know anything about Kurt's life except that he's gay and girly clothes. Oh! And he's a crier and can kick a goddamn football. That's totally awesome for a small pale kid.

"I read in a magazine once that the more sex you have, the longer you live," he smiled, trying to communicate to Puck's level. He loved Puck as a friend, but he had to find the right topics to talk about, and as Kurt wasn't comfortable with sex in description he did know the odd fact or two from reading women's magazines.

He frowned, even though Puck was a player when it came to being in a real relationship, Kurt knew Puck would be dedicated. This was one of the examples he learnt when Quinn was pregnant with Beth. He just wanted Puck to be happy.

Puck raised both of his eyebrows at the information that Kurt had passed on to him. He laughed silently to himself and nodded. He knew how Kurt was trying to have a conversation with him that he was interested in. "Cool. Now I can live until I'm 80 and still fucking." Puck snickered.

"Maybe they'll realize they've fallen for the wrong guy. Besides, I'm sure you can do better than whoever it is. You're a stunner, Puck. You could have any girl fall into your arms when you wanted them to."

"Well yeah sure, I can get any girl I want but only until my bed and for the night only. They keep coming back only for the sex, not for me…" He sighed softly.

Kurt's mouth dropped open a little as Puck asked how he was. He trusted Puck, and he knew how strong Puck was. Instantly he just wanted to confess about Karofsky, but he couldn't. Not completely.

"I'm fine," he nodded. "I get by. I see Blaine a lot more now he's in our school, it's hard to adjust too because of him being there all the time. I love him and all but, I only used to see him a few times a week - even at Dalton. And then, of course… I still have my nightmares about Karofsky."

Kurt felt safe admitting this to Puck. He could trust Puck not to say anything, yet know he'd be on the look out just incase anything happened.

"Woah. Woah. You love him already? That's a little too fast, don't you think? I mean, you don't even want to see him that often and you say you love him? I'm confused." Puck wasn't the love guru and all but he knew how relationships work with the help of one Quinn Fabray. "And is Karofsky still bothering you? I swear, I'll kick his ass if he still does. Geez. He's got a big problem. And why is he only picking on you, the only open gay kid at school?"

They arrived at Lima Bean and Puck got a sweet parking right in front of it. "We're here!" He turned of the engine as he was unbuckling his seatbelt. Puck got out of his truck and waited for Kurt in front of the entrance.

Kurt frowned at the mention of girls only going back to Puck for sex. The truth was, Puck was a gentleman when he wanted to be. He was capable of holding a good relationship and even though he comes across as flirtatious, Kurt had all the evidence from when Puck liked Kurt. He got out of Puck's truck and walked next to him as they entered Lima Bean. All he could think of was Karofsky. Kurt knew if he gave away the secret he'd be in deep trouble, and it's not as if Puck could do anything to stop it.

"You know, someone will see you for your true colors one day, Noah," he smiled, shaking the horrid thoughts from his mind as he fixed his hair once again. He kept thinking about what Puck said about loving Blaine… were they moving too fast? They'd known each other for months now… surely it was okay? He decided to not answer.

"I'll have a non fat mocha, please. What would you like to drink, Puck?" Kurt asked, pulling his purse from his bag. He smiled up at Puck in awe, the awe coming from how Puck was no longer embarrassed to be around Kurt in school or in public.

"Well I don't know.. I'm not counting on it anymore. People give one look at me and the only thing they will think of is amazing sex. Not that I'm complaining." Puck waggled his eyebrows and nudged Kurt on the arm.

He had a very confused face on when Kurt asked him what he wanted. He had never got in a coffee shop like this with all this frappucino mambo jumbo. He doesn't understand the essence of it all. It's still coffee whatever you do with it so he would rather have the normal coffee than this stuff.

"Uhh.. I'll just have water and maybe some chocolate cake." Puck whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the mohawk haired boy.

"I'm sure you'll find someone who loves you for who you are," he smiled. He couldn't help but have hope for Puck, I mean why not? Kurt knew what Puck was like. Kurt laughed in response to Puck's order, knowing quite well that Puck didn't have a clue.

After Kurt had paid for their order, he found the perfect spot in the corner for them both to sit and talk. He was nervous about it, just the thought of them having nothing to talk about made him feel it would be all his fault. He didn't want that. After spending so much time at Dalton, Kurt wanted to reconnect with all of his old friends.

Puck appreciated Kurt's words of encouragement for him but he didn't really take it in to give him too much hope. He just nodded and smiled at Kurt. "Hey! You didn't have to pay, you know." Puck rolled his eyes and followed Kurt into some corner, smiling.

"So.. You never answered me. Why don't you want to see Blaine so much if you love him?" He crossed his arms over his chest and slouched a little on his seat. Puck wasn't much of a friend to Kurt back then but he's trying to be one now.

Kurt shrugged about paying, he wanted to pay as an effort to show how hard he was trying. Kurt wanted to feel like he could be a friend to anyone in Glee club.

"Oh," he said. "Well, I don't know. We all need a break I guess… it makes it more interesting when I see him again if I wait a few days. We have more things to talk about…"

He took a sip of his coffee, his eyes shifting down to his lap.

"Why do you ask?"

"I'll pay you back. Ok?" Puck didn't wait for an approval from Kurt. In his mind, he is and will be paying Kurt back.

"That is just weird, Hummel.." Puck furrowed his eyebrows as he lifted his fork and played with his cake. "I haven't been in relationships but when I loved Quinn.. I wanted to be around her all the time. She was actually the reason why I joined Glee club. I wanted to be closer to her and wanted her to like me. I always wanted her to notice me and I always wanted her to be mine…" Puck dazed off a little, remembering that he actually made some small effort to be with Quinn.

Kurt sighed followed by a half hearted shrug.

"I'm a weird kid. Karofsky tells me so all the time," he murmured. Kurt couldn't understand why he only liked spending certain days with Blaine, maybe it was because he wanted to take things slow for now and then see what happened. Maybe he wasn't feeling as much as he thought he was feeling, he couldn't work it out.

"So, who's the girl that you like? Do I know her?" he grinned, stirring a spoon around the froth on top of his drink. He had his bets on Tina, or maybe Mercedes. You never know with Puck, he really could surprise people.

Puck scoffed. "Everyone's weird, Kurt. Not just you." He finally took a bite of his chocolate cake and chewed on it with a moan. "Damn. This is good." Puck took a bite again and let out another moan. "You want to try? This is really good." He asked as he hands over his fork, not really caring if Kurt gets his saliva on it or anything. He's not saliva conscious.

He was drinking water when Kurt asked about the girl he liked. Puck chocked on the water and coughed a couple of times. "H-How did you know about that?" He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, wondering how Kurt knew about it when he only told Sam.

Kurt almost wished that he could take a bite of the cake like Puck had… kindly offered, but he declined. It wouldn't look very lady like… or gentleman like.

"My gay instinct," he smirked in reply to Puck choking. "Why else would you be putting yourself down so much when you know deep inside that you're capable of a relationship? I've watched you with Quinn and Lauren…" he said, cleaning up the water the Puck had managed to spit out by accident. Kurt didn't mind, if a secret is supposed to be a secret anyone would be shocked. Unfortunately for Puck, Kurt knew about other people's feelings more than his own.

"Fine. More for me then." Puck continued to eat his cake licking and really getting the chocolate that was stuck on the fork.

"G-Gay instincts? There's such a thing?" His eyebrows were really furrowed. _How could have Kurt found out? Gay instincts. What the hell! _"I never said about me being capable of a relationship.. I'm just moping around because people around me are in couple mode. Sam and Fabray, Santana and Brittany, you and Blaine…"

Puck paused and tried to think of other couples. There were so many but he couldn't think of them. Then he just realized what Kurt said.. "You've watched me?" Puck's eyes widened slightly and just stared at the pale boy.

Kurt instantly placed his head in the palms of his hands. Puck had gotten everything he'd just said completely wrong.

"The gay instincts thing was a joke," he mumbled as his head was down. He brought it back up with a slight smile, he was scared that Puck now thought of him as a stalker, even though he'd taken everything the wrong way. "When I say that I've watched you, I mean I've seen you around school. I saw how you were when Quinn got rushed off to hospital to give birth to Beth, I saw the way you treated Lauren, you were head over heels for her!" he stressed. He was worried now, of what Puck thought of him.

"Ohh.. I've really got to stop hanging out so much with Finn or maybe Sam. I don't know." Puck laughed. "I really need to hangout with you more so I can distinguish your jokes from your real conversing topics."

He nodded and was a little shocked when Kurt started to lose his temper or maybe we was PMS-ing. Puck laughed in his head and licked his lips. "Calm down, Kurtie."_Kurtie? Where the hell did that come from?_ He thought. "I was just messing around. I know what you mean." Puck smiled slightly. "Are you ok? I'm sorry if I overstepped some boundaries or something like that to make you snap." He pursed his lips and placed with the remaining cake on his plate.

"I'm fine, Puck. Sorry… I'm just… really trying hard for you," he admitted. He didn't want to admit it, but he did. Puck had become an inspiration to him, the way he stood up for him, how he helped him etc. He wanted to be able to give something back. He wasn't angry, he showed that by taking the spare fork next to Puck's plate and cheekily taking a pinch of cake.

"This is good…" he laughed, trying to break the silence between them.

Puck arched an eyebrow at Kurt's statement. "You're trying hard… for me?" He furrowed his eyebrows out of confusion. "Why are you trying hard… for me?" puck asked out of curiosity. No one has ever tried hard in doing anything or something for him. This was a first and he was really curious to what Kurt was thinking right now.

"Told you!" Puck laughed softly and pushed the plate with half of the cake left in it. "Here. It's yours if you want." He smiled as he offered.

"Because you're one of the only people I haven't hung out with from Glee club," Kurt smiled. "Think about it. We've not hung out once in the time we've known each other…"

"Dude, we've hung out during those boys versus girls competition Mr. Schue always held for us to be competitive or something." Puck shrugged and took a sip of his water.

He grinned and shook his head to the cake offer. "I might buy myself a piece, if you'll excuse me."

Kurt got up, taking his purse and a slight strut with him to the counter. He was wondering what Puck was thinking, all of the questions… Since when was Puck ever interested in what Kurt said before? Maybe Puck didn't understand what Kurt had been saying. Nevertheless, he was having fun so it didn't really matter.

He tapped his fingers impatiently, wondering who the mystery girl was that Puck liked. He was thinking hard about it - being the gossip queen that he was. It could've been Quinn or else he would've made a move by now. Santana was more of a sleeping buddy. He'd slept with Brittany too. So out of the Glee club that left Lauren, Rachel, Tina and Mercedes.

_What if it's a teacher?_Kurt thought to himself.

"Oh. But.." And Kurt just took off and with a lady like strut. _Damn._ Puck's eyes widened and shook his head, looking at another direction before anyone can see him stare at someone else's ass. A guy's ass. But then he realized something, so he stood up to approach the woman behind the counter without Kurt noticing. Puck took out his wallet and gave money to her to give the pale boy with a bow tie a free slice of cake on him. He went back to his seat and watched Kurt and the woman behind the counter interact with a smirk on his face.

Kurt made a small confused face as he walked back over to the table.

"She just gave me free cake… Are they even allowed to do that?" he laughed. He was surprised. The vain side of Kurt was worried that another girl had a crush on him. "I hope she figures out that I'm gay" he giggled, tucking into his cake. "Want some?"

He smiled at Puck, pushing his plate forward a little. He knew Puck bought the cake, he was just teasing.

"Thank you"

Puck was trying his best to suppress his laugh at Kurt's confused face. "Maybe, she's just being nice. Don't flatter yourself, Hummel." He laughed softly, controlling his hunger feeling to laugh out loud.

"No th.." Puck was cut off by Kurt's thank you. "Why are you saying thank you?" He was confused at the same time a little bit nervous that Kurt might have seen him talk to the lady behind the counter.

Kurt shrugged, guessing Puck didn't want to admit that he was being nice. "For… offering to come with me, hanging out…" he smirked to himself, "paying for cake…" he muttered.

Puck grabbed his glass of water and sipped from it longer than the usual. He suddenly spit out water gently back into the glass when he heard Kurt mutter about the cake. He cleared his throat a little. "Y-You're welcome." Puck whispered.

Kurt beamed at Puck, and make a 'my lips are sealed' sign, zipping his mouth. Kurt leant forward with a sneaky look.

"It's Tina, isn't it? The girl you like?" he grinned. "Who else? She's in Glee club which automatically makes her a loser like the rest of us, she's in a relationship with Mike Chang…"

He had his most confusing face when Kurt leaned towards him with a sneaky look. "What the hell. You're still thinking about that? Just drop it, Hummel." Puck rolled his eyes. He leaned towards Kurt slowly, their noses almost touching and whispered. "And it's not Tina."

Kurt was taken back by Puck snapping.

"I'm sorry… you know what I'm like about my gossip," he sighed. He gulped as Puck came closer, worried that he was about to be beaten up, but he knew by now Puck wouldn't do that. He was probably trying to intimidate him. Kurt pulled himself away, a half smile appearing from the corner of his rosy lips.

"I won't ask in future. I just… whoever it is, I want you to know that I hope they like you back. You deserve the best Puck."

"Actually.." Puck smirked and leaned back as well. "I think future is the best time for you to ask me, not now. Because there's no one. Really." He lied. He just wanted to get everybody off his back. Puck couldn't say anything about the person he likes.. He's not ready yet.

"And I don't think that person will ever like me back.." Puck whispered to himself and crossed his arms. He slouched on his seat and slowly looked at Kurt, forcing a smile on his face. "So.. Are you done with your cake? Maybe we can go somewhere else, if you want." He shrugged.

"Yeah, sure. All done," he smiled, taking a napkin and dabbing the corners of his lips to make sure he had no cake around them. "Well, is there anywhere you'd like to go? We could go to an arcade or… something you like?" he blushed, feeling embarrassed that he didn't know where Puck loved to hang out.

He smiled at Puck, and then stood up, pushing his chair back.

"Awesome." Puck took a quick sip of his water before standing up. "Well. I'm good anywhere. Where would you like to go? Name it and we'll go there." He said sincerely. Puck's pretty much bored with his usual hangout places. Fight club, gym, temple.. He thought maybe Kurt can 'spice up' his daily routine maybe a gay club. He's never gone to those.

Puck opened the door for Kurt as they went out of Lima Bean. He unlocked the doors of his truck and got in. Puck inserted the key in the ignition, turning it on but didn't release the break as he waited for Kurt to get in and tell him where they should go.

Kurt climbed into the truck, fastening his seat belt up, then posed for a moment as he thought of were he'd like to go.

"There's the mall but… I can't see you wanting to go shopping," he mused. He couldn't think of what Puck would like to go to, especially with Kurt. He was scared that he'd bore him to death.

"Oh! How about the arcade?" he grinned. "I know it's not… the best of places but I mean, there's no harm in it right? And you like those race car games?"

Kurt was clueless. He really needed to bond more with Puck before suggesting places out of the blue.

"I'm easy… it's your choice," he smiled.

Puck was a little surprised that Kurt picked the arcade. He never had thought Kurt was all up for video games. He wanted to make Kurt feel that he can be himself when he's with him. So he chose the mall. "We can go to the mall. I have no problem with that." Puck smiled at Kurt before releasing the break and drove away from Lima Bean.

He turned on the radio and kept switching the station while driving but he couldn't focus on the road so much. "Can you switch the station? You can put it on wherever you want."

Kurt smiled and felt himself warm to Puck, was he seriously okay with shopping with Kurt? Kurt looked at Puck for a moment, a smile creeping from the corner of his mouth. He was incredibly thankful of what Puck was doing.

Puck was focused on the road so he didn't notice Kurt smiled at him.

Kurt nodded and started to switch channels.

"Oh! Beyonce! This will do!" he grinned, having the urge to dance along with it. He didn't want to distract Puck, so he tapped his foot to himself, humming along quietly. He hoped Puck didn't mind, after all he did ask. Kurt no longer felt awkward around Puck, sure he'd feel embarrassed, but so far everything had gone better than he expected.

Once Beyonce came out of the speakers, Puck chuckled and glanced over at Kurt. He could tell Kurt was trying to control himself from dancing. "Her songs are really your jam, aren't they?" He continued to chuckle. "Just dance if you want to. Don't worry, I won't check you out." Puck looked at Kurt and winked before focusing on the road again with a smirk.

Kurt instantly started twisting his hand as the chorus came on, doing the dance basically without moving his feet. He laughed to himself and remembered when he asked the football team to do it back when Puck and Kurt didn't get along as well as they did now. He thought it was incredible that Glee club could change so much.

"If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it," he sang along, being sure to have the right attitude in his voice.

"So do you go the mall often?" he grinned, looking at Puck who's eyes were currently fixed on the road in front of him.

Through his peripheral vision, Puck slightly laughed at Kurt instant dancing. Minimal view as it is, he could still see Kurt's face. He really did enjoy dancing that song and he remembered that one and only time he danced to it. Oh memories. "I totally killed that song." Puck nodded and smirked.

He laughed when Kurt sang a long. "Blaine should put a ring on that then."

"Nope. Not really. I only go when mom asks me to which is not often because she's scared I might steal something." Puck shook his head, laughing softly. "Why did you ask?"

"I just wondered where you shopped but, obviously you don't purchase things," he grinned. "I should say 'where do you get your belongings from?'"

He gazed up at Puck, pursing his lips for a slight moment. He sat up straight and listened as a John Mayer song appeared on the radio, he tilted his head and sighed. His ocean blue eyes caught sight of his friend smiling, instantly he smiled to himself. Kurt felt good for being with Puck, he should've tried too hard in the past. Puck was an amazing guy, they could've been friends a while ago if only things had gone right.

"Do you have any plans for Glee club this week?" he smiled, still not sure on what he wanted to do for his piece.

"Hey! I buy things too. Just important stuff like food, toys.." Puck whispered the last word because well, they're definitely toys for the Puckzilla and he didn't want to scare Kurt off. "And my mom actually buys my clothes so it's totally not stolen. Ok?" He playfully glared at Kurt and laughed softly.

"Glee? Damn. I completely forgot! What's this week's assignment again?" Puck forgot due to a certain person. Well he kept staring at his 'crush' during Glee so he wasn't really listening to Mr. Schue and now he's screwed.

"Oh… well it started with Mr. Schue saying that sometimes we all need to take time to listen to our own voices, opinions, thoughts etc. He thought it'd be a good idea to do an acoustic and heart-filled performance this week because 'there's less instruments so we can focus on the voice', we can have either a piano or guitar for backing…" he shrugged. Kurt still hadn't picked his music. The only reason being was that he knew an acoustic version of 'Alejandro' by Lady Gaga wouldn't be what Mr Schuester was looking for.

"I'm all out of ideas," he sighed.

"Cool. Sounds pretty easy." Puck shrugged and they finally arrived at the mall. He parked at the empty slot nearest the entrance. He slowly backed up the truck on the slot and finally parked, pulling the break. "We're here." Puck smiled as he took off his seatbelt. "Dude, I play the guitar. If you want we can have a duet or something. I don't mind." He got off the truck and locked his door. Puck went to Kurt's side and shoved his hands in his pocket as he waited for Kurt.

Kurt opened the door and climbed out of the large truck. He closed the door and looked up at Puck, squinting as the sun beamed into his eyes.

"A gay and a badass huh? Sounds interesting. Do you have a song in mind? We've both got to relate to it or making it… 'emotional'," he mocked in a Mr. Schue way, trying to think of what they both had in common. For now the song didn't matter. They could go and have fun in the mall and take their mind off of school and whatever else was bothering them. Kurt twirled himself around on his heel and linked Puck's arm as they walked into the mall entrance.

"Oh. Well if you think it's hard, then we shouldn't do it together then." Even though it was a direct rejection, Puck felt it was one. He forced a smile and walked towards the entrance. He never got rejected by a girl what more getting rejected by a guy, a gay guy, for a duet.

His eyebrows rose when he felt Kurt's arm linked onto his. Puck didn't know what to do so he just shrugged it off and just let Kurt. "So, where do you want to shop first? God. Did I just say shop? You're rubbing off on me, Hummel." Puck laughed and continued to walk.

"Well… I was thinking maybe we could find outfits for the duet?" he grinned, picturing them both in matching black outfits, with studs and an electric blue collar on their blazers…

"Maybe me rubbing off on you is a good thing," he giggled, giving a happy diva snap afterwards.

"And I never said it would be hard," he said, pausing in his tracks and standing in front of Puck. "Listen… if I said it would be hard I would've suggested you did a duet with Mercedes or Sam… I can take on a challenge. I'm sure you can too, even with a gay guy" he grinned.

"So you want to do the duet with me?" Puck's lightened up a little and smiled slightly. "Is that a challenge from Mr. Hummel?" He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at Kurt. "If it is, I'm totally in. I can definitely do a duet with you. Why would I even ask you to do a duet with me if I can't handle it? Challenge taken." He gave Kurt a sly smile.

"Wait hold up. Outfits?" His sly smile turned into a questioning look. "No sparkly stuff on my out-clothes. Got it?" Puck suppressed a smile and walked pass Kurt.

"Not necessarily a challenge," he smirked cheekily. "I'd love to duet with you, it's another piece of Glee club history in the making. Though my ideas for songs may not be good enough for your standards. I was thinking Use Somebody by Kings of Leon - going for the whole 'I need somebody' kind of theme, then 'Whataya Want From Me' by Adam Lambert…" he shrugged.

Kurt blinked as he watch Puck stroll away.

"Not even a little bit?" he called in a joking manner, jogging until he caught up with him.

"Good. 'Cause we're totally going to kickass at that duet. They'll be totally surprised." Puck quirked his eyebrows and he slowed his pace so Kurt can catch up to him. "Somebody would be awesome! I know the chords to the song, so all we need to do is practice our vocals."

Puck stopped walking and narrowed his eyes at Kurt. "N-O. No. Hell no."

Kurt looked up at Puck and folded his arms.

"I'm joking," he said with a sweet smile. "I wouldn't make you do anything you're uncomfortable with. You could wear something laid back, and maybe I will too, how does that sound? Cool and casual. We'll go with that."

Puck sighed out of relief. "Good! Cause even if I am totally up for the duet, I will never wear anything sparkly." He made an icky face and laughed. "Awesome. Cool and casual. But hey, if you want to wear something sparkly, go ahead. I ain't stopping you. If that's your thing, don't make me as an excuse to change how you dress up just for this duet."

"You know, I really admire you Puck," he blushed. "You've gone from… throwing me into a dumpster to wanting to hang out. It must be hard for you sometimes, y'know, being around the only openly gay kid at school. Especially with guys like Karofsky around."

"Well you're my boy now, Kurt. You're pretty cool. You've got guts, attitude and courage." He smiled and patted Kurt's arm.

At that moment he wanted to pull Puck into a hug, or show some form of affection and sign of admiration for what he was doing. He cleared his throat and stuck out his right hand, offering a handshake. He was awkward when it came to interacting with people he'd never been face-to-face with for this long.

Puck's face was scrunched up when Kurt offered his hand for a shake. "Dude, you're like and old man." He laughed and stuck out his fist, waiting for Kurt to bump it.

Kurt gently bumped his fist against Puck's, a slight giggle as he did so. He looked down at the floor for a moment and then gave him a hug. It was a sudden impulse, Kurt felt he needed to do it. '_You're my boy now, Kurt'._His heart lit up at those words. It was acceptance.

He pulled away quickly, knowing guys always have their personal space boundaries.

Puck pretty much adored how Kurt bump his fist. Adored? What the hell! Noah Puckerman does not adore anything or even anyone. His thoughts were interrupted by a certain pair of pale soft hands around him. Puck slightly laughed when Kurt quickly pulled back. "Hey, it's ok. Friends can hug." He smiled and wrapped an arm around Kurt then they started to walk again.

"Right, I need to find something to make me look fabulous," he muttered. "I'm so excited for the duet, no one will see it coming. We'll rock it, especially with you on guitar. Sometimes I wish I could play guitar but… everyone would probably tease me and say I'm the next George Michael" he frowned, scrunching up his nose.

Puck rolled his eyes. "You look fabulous already. Geez." He laughed and looked around with his hand still around Kurt's shoulder. He didn't know but it felt natural. It wasn't uncomfortable. It was alright.

He laughed hysterically. "I would pay good money for you to sing Careless Whisper and dance sexily to it." Puck continued to laugh and a tear began to roll out of his eye due to all that laughing.

"Oh, really? I can do it right here if you'd want me too?" he joked back. "There is no way I'd cover a George Michael song, he's a good musician but it's just… expected y'know?" he sighed. Though he loved who he was, being openly gay was a struggle sometimes. He wished things could be a lot easier.

"You know what song I've always pictured you singing? Let Me Entertain You, by Robbie Williams," he looked at Puck's hand resting on his shoulder, then looked back up at him, wondering if it was comfortable to be leaning on someone considerably shorter than him.

Puck scoffed at Kurt's way of thinking. "So if they expect it? If you wanna do it, do it! You shouldn't not do it just because people expect you to do it. Ok, I'm rambling." He chuckled softly.

"Hmmm.. I can sing that. Sure. I'll even put on my KISS make up too. That would be pretty awesome." Puck laughed and unconsciously pulled Kurt closer to him. He looked around. "So, where should we go first? I'm not really familiar with this place. I know you are."

Kurt shrugged, still smiling at the thought of Puck wearing his KISS make up again. He really enjoyed watching how awesome they all looked, and how much fun they were all having too.

"There's an outfit I've been piecing together for several weeks now. I'm not exactly sure if you'd want to wait in a dressing room whilst I tried things on," he smiled. "I can just try them on a another time?"

He didn't want to bog Puck down with his usual antics of trying things on and asking for opinions, then changing and swapping clothes… he usually did that with Mercedes and Brittany.

Puck shrugged. "No problem with me. I've really have nothing else to do. So, let's see those clothes on you." He quirked his eyebrows at Kurt. "So what store? You're going to give me a fashion show, a'ight?" Puck laughed and messed up Kurt's hair by accident when he removed his hand around the pale boy's shoulders. "Damn. Sorry, Kurt. I didn't mean to." He had an apologetic face as he tried to fix Kurt's hair for him.

Kurt blinked up at Puck.

"How bad is it?" he said, his eyes showing an element of panic. He didn't want to look a mess in public. "We can fix it in the store, right?" he smiled, pursing his lips for a moment. As fierce as Kurt appeared to be, he like everyone else could be self conscious sometimes. He bit his lip and let Puck to the store he wanted to go to. He beamed at all of the clothes, trying to fix his hair with his hands whilst he did so.

Puck laughed. "Yes, we can fix it. Don't worry, dude." He was trying to fix Kurt's hair but he felt Kurt pushing him or pulling him to a store. It was too fast, he didn't know which one. "Wait! I'm fixing your hair!" All of a sudden Puck was surrounded by clothes. "Ohh. But dude, come here first!" He pulled Kurt closer to him so he can fix his hair. Kurt was so close that he was facing his chest. "There. No go and pick some clothes or something." Puck turned Kurt around and gently pushed him towards the sparkly clothes.

He looked around as well but the clothes the store were selling weren't really his style so he looked for a chair and found one right outside the fitting room. "Hey, I'll be sitting here if ever you're looking for me." Puck called out to Kurt wherever the pale boy was and sat he on the chair, waiting.

Kurt felt something tingling inside of him.

He picked out several clothes, jeans, shirts, waistcoats, then went to the changing rooms, taking his time to make himself look better. He smiled at the first outfit, a grey cardigan with a cream shirt, red skinny jeans… only someone like Kurt could make it work. He took a glance in the mirror and fixed his hair before leaving the dressing room, finding Puck to ask his his opinion on the outfit.

He gave a cheeky smile and did a twirl with a catwalk-like pose afterwards.

"What do you think? I was thinking strawberry and cream with a touch of grey, like summer but on a cloudy day…" he rambled.

Puck was bored while Kurt was trying on the clothes he took from the racks. It was a good thing he borrowed Kurt's iPhone and started to play games on it. Thank god for applications.

When he heard Kurt come out, Puck looked up from the phone. _Well I'll be damned._ He thought. "I-It looks good on you." _His legs. Those legs. Shit._ Puck shook his head slightly and nodded at Kurt. "You totally good in it, Kurt." _ASS! FUCK._He swallowed the huge lump on his throat and buried his face on Kurt's iPhone again to prevent looking at Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes to himself. If Puck was so bored they shouldn't've gone shopping. He went back into the changing room and came back out within minutes with all of the clothes he'd like to buy.

"Are you sure it was alright? I don't wanna look like an idiot in front of the others…" he went on, talking about how his clothes were a fashion statement, not just to him but for everything he stood for. He walked to the counter with Puck, handing his clothes over to the middle aged woman behind, she smiled at him and he smiled back. He was a regular there. He looked up at Puck who was still playing around with his iPhone.

"You're really having fun with that thing aren't you?" he laughed. "He doesn't usually go shopping," he winked to the lady at the counter, they both shared a small laugh. Kurt smiled up at Puck, wondering if he'd made the wrong choice.

"Yes, Kurt." Puck turned to Kurt and away from Kurt's iPhone. "You looked more than alright. You look fabulous in them." He smiled but then shook his head, laughed softly. "You're really rubbing on me, Hummel. I'm saying fabulous!" Puck laughed harder and followed the pale boy to the counter.

He kept playing Fruit Ninja and even making "Hiya!" sounds as he sliced the fruits virtually that he didn't hear the two laugh or talk about him.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I've never had such a cool phone. My mom doesn't want me to have one." Puck stopped his game and returned the phone to Kurt. "Sorry." He smiled and looked down at Kurt's hands were filled with shopping bags. "'Wow. You bought a lot!" He laughed softly taking all the bags from Kurt and went out of the shop.

"You sure you wanna carry all those?" he asked, tilting his head in confusion and linking Puck's arm once again. "This has been really nice, Puck. Again, I just wanna say thank you…"

Kurt looked up at the tall brunette and smiled once again, his eyes reflecting upon how happy he felt. It was nice for Kurt to get away and hang out with a friend for once.

"Y'know, we should do this more often. Maybe one time I can take _you_ shopping, we can pick out some clothes for when you date this girl - don't worry, no glitter or sequins," Kurt winked. He brushed against Puck's arm by accident, kind of bumping into him a little. He blushed at how incapable he was at walking with his arm linked with Pucks; maybe it was the height difference.

"Please. I'm a stud. And no problem. This was a good idea.. You know, hanging out with you." Puck looked down at Kurt and stared at the pale boy's eyes. It was hypnotizing yet it was a good he pulled out of his gaze before something else might happen. Puck smiled genuinely back before focusing on where he was walking.

"Totally. I'm totally ok with that. And that would be awesome if you could help me out. She likes fashion just like you." He laughed softly at Kurt and laughed a little harder when Kurt bumped into him a little. "You ok?"

He laughed along with Puck, giggling off and on for a few minutes. Kurt knew eventually Puck and Kurt would have to part ways and leave to go home, but he didn't want to. Not just yet. He sighed heavily as they walked and started thinking over a few things in his head.

"I don't want to go home just yet," he mumbled, hoping that Puck wouldn't think he sounded like an idiot. Kurt never expected hanging out with Puck to be this fun, nor did he expect that Pick would tolerate his presence for this long. The duet with Puck was playing on his mind - maybe they could practice. It depended, of course, if Puck wanted to. For all Kurt knew, Puck could be trying to be a good friend by staying with Kurt even though he hated it.

Puck heard Kurt's mumbled statement, the taller boy just smiled and continued walking. "So, where do you want to go next? Any more shops you want to go in?" He looked around innocently and he remembered Kurt's idea from earlier. "How about this.. meet me in the arcade in ten minutes and I'll just put these bags in the truck. I'll teach you how to be a dude for just today." Puck smiled down at Kurt and was expecting a yes or something that will signal him it's on.

He raised one of his eyebrows.

"A real man huh?" he laughed. If anyone else had said that to him he would've taken it as an insult. He stood on his tip toes to reach Puck's eyeline. "I'll meet you there in ten minutes… oh, and also," he began, leaning in towards Puck's lips, "I can kick a ball further than you can."

He was teasing. Kurt smirksd to himself and waved at Puck, winking as he left towards the arcade.

Puck just stood there with his eyes wide open. What did just happen? Was Kurt flirting with him or just playing with him. Whatever it was, Puck was stunned at Kurt's actions.

So out of curiosity and a little bit of excitement, he ran out of the mall and quickly went to his truck tossing all the bags in. Puck ran back in the mall and went to the arcade immediately.

Once he was in the arcade, Puck looked around for a pale boy. It was really hard to look for him. But then he got a sight of a boy who was leaning against a wall, looking right at him in one of the dark sides of the arcade. Puck raised an eyebrow and slowly approached the pale boy. He stood pretty close and looked down. "What now?" Puck smirked down at Kurt.

Kurt shrugged at Puck, his smile still there from moments before.

"You wanted some… guy time, I believe," he giggled. He didn't have a clue how going to the arcade was going to make him man-up, and Kurt knew that even though they'd probably be playing testosterone-thriving games - he would still be a diva when he woke up the next morning. He frowned at Puck slightly, wondering what he was thinking. Was he being genuine by hanging out with Kurt?

"Oh we'll definitely play games. Manly games." Puck smirked as he nodded. But then his smirk faltered as he saw Kurt frown. "Hey, what's wrong? Did I insult you or something? I'm sorry. I-I guess we should go? I didn't mean to insult you or make you feel bad in anyway." Puck frowned as well and looked down at their feet, rubbing his mohawk from behind. He totally screwed up a totally real friendship, other than with Finn. Well he did ruin it but they ok already and he hate to ruin this new friendship. A really new kind of friendship.

Kurt shook his head and smiled. He took of Puck's hands in an attempt to show he's okay - this is what Kurt did.

"Honestly, Puck. I'm fine… I just think it's really cool how a badass like you is well… with me," he laughed, letting go of the boys hand. "You've done nothing wrong at all. Now c'mon, we've got games to play - and we can go on the dance machine afterwards, I'll show you my moves."

He laughed as they walked around, the noises from the different games hitting their ears as they wandered around.

Puck looked at their hands together and looked up at Kurt a few times before absorbing everything that was happening.

Puck nodded and smiled at Kurt. "Good. I don't want to ruin our new found friendship, dude. And that's how badass I am. I can and will hang out and be with anyone I want." He followed Kurt with an exciting smile on his face. Puck pulled him to the racing games and jumped in one of the chairs, supposed to be letting Kurt's hand go but he was still holding on to it as he smiled up at him.

He smiled at their hands, thinking Puck had forgotten about it all. He let go even though he didn't want to and hopped into the car next to him, so they could race each other.

"Mercedes is bad-ass at these," Kurt smiled whilst choosing his car. He chose a lower level car that was glittery and red. "At least I can race in style," he commented, trying to copy Puck's posture as he sat in the seat - he didn't want to look too… embarrassing with Puck.

Puck looked over at Kurt and smirked. "How about you? It looks like you haven't even played this." He chuckled and picked the fastest car there was. Puck rolled his eyes when he heard Kurt say he was going to race in style but he was still smiling. "Get ready to get your ass beaten up by me, Hummel. I ain't going easy on you."

They started the race and Puck was totally ahead of Kurt. "Come on, Hummel. You're making it too easy for me to beat you!"

Kurt pushed his foot further down onto the peddle, trying to speed himself up. Alas, he was failing. He sighed to himself, laughing at how slow his car was going. He was in 11th place out of 12 cars.

"You've done this before, haven't you?" he laughed, taking his foot off the peddle so his car came to a total stop. He watched from Puck's screen, grinning wider as he watched Puck own every other car. "You really need to teach me," he laughed.

Puck was pretty focused on the race and didn't realize Kurt was really way behind the race. He just realized it when Kurt started talking. He nodded and smirked. "Of course, I have." Puck was pretty proud but he was feeling bad a little for Kurt so he stopped and lifted his foot from the pedal to look at Kurt. "Sure. I would totally teach you."

He smiled and stood up from his chair and went behind Kurt. Puck took Kurt's hands and placed it on the stirring wheel. "First it's all about your car. You can't drive well if your car ain't good." He picked the fastest car for Kurt and proceeded to the race. Puck held on to both Kurt's hands on the stirring wheel and told him to press the gas pedal.

Kurt blushed as Puck took his place behind him. He was really warm and gentle with how he was teaching Kurt. He glanced at Puck's hands on his, and turned his neck slightly so he could see Puck sat behind him. He couldn't help but laugh at the car comment, though he didn't really like driving an ugly car - even if it was the fastest.

"They could at least give us a colour choice…"

"I hope we win," he whispered, nervous incase he made himself look like an idiot. He turned around to face the screen, leaning back on Puck gently, their arms touching.

Puck laughed at the color choice comment. "Well no choice at all. Sorry." He laughed some more and leaned his chest on Kurt's back. Puck's head was right beside Kurt's.

"So all you've got to really practice are on your turns and you'll be fine." He was practically speaking in Kurt's ear.

Everytime they turned, Puck got closer to Kurt physically and he doesn't even notice because he was into the game. "Like this.." Puck's hand were on Kurt's hands on the stirring wheel. He gripped them turned, making their bodies get closer and closer by the second.

Kurt remained in the position of them hugging. He smiled to himself and turned his head slightly to face Puck. _'I've never noticed how beautiful his eyes are before, wait… Kurt, stop thinking like that'._He pursed his lips for a moment, his eyes shifting from Puck's to his lips, then back to his eyes.

"Do we have to move?" he laughed softly. He stared into Puck's eyes for a moment before snapping out of it, what would Puck think? "Sorry… I'll move…"

Puck stared at Kurt slightly, blinking his eyes a few times before fully standing up.

"Hey, don't be sorry." He cleared his throat. _I liked the closeness but I think he doesn't. He has Blaine for that.._ Puck thought and licked his lips, slightly frowning.

"So, you'll show me your moves? 'Cause I have my own moves." He swayed his hips a little, laughing to lighten up the mood.

Kurt raised an eyebrow playfully at Puck, giggling at his hip motion.

"You seriously think you can beat me at DanceStage? Pu-lease! I was born for three things; music, fashion and dance," he grinned, stepping onto the small light up pads beneath him. He inserted his coin and waited for Puck to join him so they could have a dance off.

"I've seen your moves in Glee club but with everyone else dancing it's hard to see you as a soloist," he sighed, picking out the character he wanted to play as, eventually settling as a tall blonde woman wearing Britney Spears-esque clothing.

Puck followed Kurt to the lit up dance pads, laughing. "So you've been watching me during Glee, huh?" He looked over at Kurt with an arched eyebrow.

He inserted a coin in and picked the manliest character.

"Get ready, Hummel." He slapped Kurt's ass cheek playfully and focused on the screen.

Kurt blushed madly when Puck slapped him, he cleared his throat and posed with a hand on his hip, feet parted to they met the side arrows. He glanced at Puck, then smiled. This was Kurt's strong point, sure - he wasn't the best dancer in the world, but he could throw out a few moves, dance in time _and_look sexy without knowing. Kurt listened for the countdown and the commentator on the game.

_"ARE YOU READY?__  
><em>3…2…1; LET'S DANCE!"

Kurt smiled, of course it was an easy song to begin with; 'Children' by Robert Miles. He didn't need to put much effort into the song, he'd been here many times with Brittany; they'd practically spend all of their money on this game. Dancing until they couldn't feel their legs.

Puck doesn't have a good foot coordination so he kept missing a lot of the arrows and kept groaning whenever he misses.

He gave up and leaned back on metal bars and watched Kurt. Puck never knew he was such a great dancer. _Those hips.. Dammit, Puckerman! Calm your dick down._ He took a deep breath and continued to watch Kurt. "Hummel, you're good!"

Kurt threw his last moves before finishing the song, his chest rising and falling rapidly. "Good huh?" he repeated, placing his hands on his hips as he caught his breath back. "Do you… not like dancing?" Kurt asked, fixing his hair as he looked at Puck.

He could feel butterflies in his stomach as he looked at Puck, Kurt found his eyes incredibly alluring. _Kurt, you're losing it. Stop it._All he wanted to do was be close to Puck, stay close to him and be with him… he couldn't understand why and he felt awful for it. He had Blaine. Maybe it was the distance between the two, maybe he needed to spend time with Blaine in order to stop himself being desperate. His feelings were incredibly jumbled at this very moment. He wanted to hate himself, he was with _Blaine._

Puck smiled and laughed silently. "Really good." He nodded. Puck was impressed. He never watched Kurt dance during Glee club and now he's seen him dance, a private performance. Puck smirked to himself and bowed his head so Kurt wouldn't see his face.

He hasn't felt this kind of happiness in a long, long time. And it was only with Kurt that he has felt like this. _What if.._ Puck slowly looked up at Kurt and started to thing all sorts of things about being in a relationship with Kurt. He shook his head and shoved his thoughts away. Because he knew Kurt has Blaine and they love each other while Puck will be alone and unwanted by anyone.

"Do you wanna get some ice cream? We could get to know each other a little more, maybe?" he smiled. "We don't have to go now, by the way… we could go later if you wanted? Or in a few days?"

Kurt was now nervous at how he was feeling, part of him didn't mind but all he could think about was how he was with Blaine. He wished he could go back and think about everything, he did like Blaine… but maybe not as much as he thought. Maybe, once again, he just needed to spend time with him.

"You won't have any problem getting this girl to like you, Puck," Kurt murmured, completely oblivious towards Puck's feelings. "You'll be fine," he smiled; genuinely meaning what he had said.

Puck grinned. "I would so freaking love ice cream right now!" He was a little confused when Kurt said they could go later or in a few days and curious what he meant by that. "You want us to go somewhere for a few days? Away from everyone else?" Puck whispered his last question and pulled Kurt out of the arcade and walked towards an ice cream parlor.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you talking about? I can't make the person I like, like me back. She uhm… She's got someone else." Puck sighed as they entered the ice cream parlor.

Kurt loved how confused Puck could be when he spoke to him.

"I meant, if you were bored from me right now; we could go to the ice cream parlor on another day, that was all," he said softly. "Don't look so down, Noa- Puck, I mean. Whoever they are… they're really missing out."

He guided Puck to the counter, gazing at the different flavors of ice cream. There were far too many choices for poor Kurt, he couldn't decide between the different flavors - even though he was going to order a three way banana split. Kurt sighed in frustration.

"I can't decide, it's too difficult!" he joked, covering his eyes with his arm in a diva like way.

Puck laughed at Kurt being a drama queen. He pulled Kurt's arm away from his face then faced the girl behind the counter. "We'll have your biggest banana split." He leaned his side on Kurt and whispered. "We'll share." Puck grinned without looking at Kurt.

After Puck paid for their banana split, he found an empty table and sat down on the chair with Kurt, placing their banana split on the table in between them. "You know, you can call me Noah if you want." He smiled and scooped some ice cream and ate it. "And it's not his- I MEAN HER loss. She loves her special someone. So she's pretty much happy."

_Puck is sharing… with me? Wow. Okay… heart? You can stop beating so fast now… wait! What am I saying? I like Blaine… but Puck is being so… incredible…_

"I thought you didn't like people calling you 'Noah'?" Kurt asked as he scooped some of the cinnamon and apple flavored ice cream onto his spoon, then taking a bite, licking his lips afterwards. _Did he say 'his'? Must've been a mistake, Puck is straight…_"Well, maybe _she_ doesn't love this special someone as much as you think?" he said, his blue eyes sparkling as he looked at Puck gently.

"Well you're not just other people. We're friends now.." He shrugged and filled his mouth with the banana and chocolate ice cream flavor. Puck was getting nervous and nervous. Puck made a slight mistake and he hoped Kurt didn't notice it.

He was acting strange in front of Kurt but he kind of liked it. Different Puck.

Puck looked at Kurt's blue glistening eyes. "I don't know. She told me she loved her special someone.." Puck shrugged and sighed, playing with the ice cream on his side of the bowl.

"Friends… it's got a nice ring to it," Kurt grinned, tilting his head to the side. He was listening to the old music playing in the speakers there, songs from the early 50s/60s. His eyes lit up when he saw Puck looking at him, then frowned his eyebrows as he looked away… poor guy. He obviously really cared about this person, and they didn't even know.

"Puck…" he whispered, "maybe this… _person_was wrong about how they feel. Just be yourself around them, care for them like you normally would and get to know them, you'll have the girl melting in your arms soon enough," he sighed, taking Puck's spoon from him and feeding him some ice cream in an attempt to stop him from playing with his food.

"Don't think so low of yourself…"

Puck looked up at Kurt when he took his spoon and laughed softly. He leaned a little and opened his mouth to eat the ice cream, looking at Kurt the whole time. Puck smiled at Kurt and licked his lips, clearing the ice cream from his lips. "Thanks, Kurt. But I am being myself around her and I show her how I care for her and stuff.. Maybe she's not the one for me. I don't know." He shrugged and slouched on his chair, folding his arms over his chest. "I don't want to get hurt…" Puck remained silent as he stared into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt softened completely as Puck looked into his eyes, Puck was clearly heartbroken. He half smiled and remembered what it was like to be in this position; it must really hurt. Especially someone like Puck, who wasn't used to this kind of behavior.

"How do you know you'll get hurt, sweetie?" he asked, looking at Puck's lips for a second. He put down his spoon and began to fix his bow-tie again as it had started to tilt ever so slightly. "You really think anyone will let you get hurt? You have Finn, Sam… _me._"

He felt he was pushing Puck, and he didn't want to come across that way. He simply wanted to help him. "You've got us. And there are plenty of ladies out there," he winked.

"I told you, he-she has a special someone. She loves her boyfriend. She told me herself…" Puck's voice trailed off and he sighed. He looked at Kurt when he said that Puck had him. "Really? I have.. you?"

Puck shook his head. "I don't want any other person. They're just distractions. But if the person I like doesn't like me back, maybe I'll just return to my old self. Nobody likes caring Puck, why should I keep being him?"

Kurt nodded when Puck asked if he had him, of course he did. Why else would Kurt say it? At this moment, all he wanted to do was hug the poor boy and tell him how he felt, tell him that everything would be alright - but would Puck believe him? He seemed to be finding that difficult right now.

"I like caring Puck," he mumbled shyly, taking a small scoop of strawberry ice cream. "Like is a bit of an understatement though… and, is caring Puck the real Puck maybe?"

Puck smiled when Kurt said he likes caring Puck. "Wait.." He was confused again. "What do you mean like is a bit of an understatement?" Puck titled his head slightly out of confusion.

"And yes… Caring Puck is the real Puck but everybody seemed to like badass Puck so I decided to be him ever since I became popular." He shrugged and stole Kurt's spoon, not knowing what happened to his. Puck scooped a big part of the ice cream and shoved it in his mouth before returning the spoon to Kurt.

"When I say… like is an understatement, I basically mean that I love yo-… the caring side of you. I'd rather hang out with this guy than the badass any day. Though I do like you being badass sometimes," he chuckled. He rolled his eyes when Puck stole his spoon to eat up, there was a smile in the corner of his lips.

_I wish we could spend more time together…_

"You love it?" Puck tilted his head to the side slightly. "Badass is still cool though, to other people… I guess around you, I'll be the real Puck." He smiled and took Kurt's spoon again, laughing this time and took a spoon full of ice cream in his mouth. He felt better and it was all because of Kurt. "Thanks." Puck mumbled.

Kurt smiled and lent forward, wiping off some ice cream from the corner of Puck's lips with a napkin. He thought it was adorable how he couldn't even eat ice cream without getting some of it on his lips.

"Why're you thanking me? For being a friend?" he laughed, "last time I checked - friends were someone you had there automatically, you never have to say 'thank you'." He took back his spoon and scooped up some of the apple and cinnamon flavor. "Mmng, this is so good."

Puck froze for a second when Kurt lent forward to wipe the corner of his lips. A grin slowly crept on his face but it faltered when Kurt lent back on his seat when he was done.

"Something like that." Puck pursed his lips before continuing. "Thank you for forgiving me for everything I did to you in the past by being my friend." He smiled shyly at Kurt. "Really? Ahh!" Puck opened his mouth, wanting Kurt to feed him with the ice cream.

His cheeks flushed pink as he began to blush; Kurt didn't notice. Kurt didn't care either. His eyes softened completely at Puck's words; his expression. Was Puck really thanking him? He didn't need to, Puck didn't even need to say sorry. Kurt had forgiven him a while back.

He stood up and moved over so he could sit next to Puck, scooping up some more ice cream and feeding it to him; laughing softly as he did so.

Puck grinned widely when he saw Kurt blush. He looks cute when he blushes. He laughed softly as he stared at Kurt.

Puck bit his bottom lip from the inside of his mouth when Kurt stood up to move closer to him. He slowly leaned closer to Kurt and opened his mouth, eating the ice cream from Kurt's spoon slowly as he stared at his blue eyes.

Kurt took a sharp breath in, butterflies completely taking over him. He felt incredibly nervous, shy… smitten. _Oh my God, his eyes… he's so handsome… What am I saying?_

He took the spoon away from Puck's mouth slowly, gazing at his lips as he did so. Kurt had such a strong urge to kiss him, he felt it growing more and more inside him. His soft pink lips lay slightly parted, his eyes flickering every so slightly as they stared at the brown eyed boy in awe.

Puck licked his lips slowly and longer than the usual way he did. His mind never went blank like this with anyone and Kurt was the first person to do this to him. _Ogod. What's happening to me?_ His breathing pattern changed and he was blinking a little too fast than the normal.

"C-Can I?…" He stared at Kurt's lips wanting to touch them with his own lips, forgetting they were in a public place. But then someone from the other table clear his throat and Puck shook his head slightly, going back to reality. He fakes coughed, gasping for air silently. "N-Nevermind." Puck laughed nervously and looked at another direction.

Kurt wasn't listening, too busy lost in the sound of Puck's voice. He blinked when Puck turned away and frowned with worry.

"Is… something wrong, Puck?" he asked, placing a hand lightly on Puckerman's shoulder. He didn't know what was going on… was Puck being too friendly? Maybe he was daydreaming of the girl he liked… Kurt fixed his hair with his free hand and smiled. He took it upon himself to wrap his arms around Puck's waist and hug him, resting his head on the shoulder of the boy with the mohawk. Kurt was trying to comfort him.

Puck shook his head and was about to speak but he felt Kurt's arms wrap around his waist and hugged him. He swallowed a big lump on his throat and his breathing was really hitched. He couldn't take it anymore.

Puck stood up and pulled Kurt out of the ice cream parlor. He looked for the nearest restroom and opened a cubicle, pushing Kurt in before he went in himself and closed it behind him locking it. Puck gently pushed Kurt against the door, his eyes filled with lust. He trapped him with his arms and continued to stare into his eyes and his luscious rosy lips then back up to his eyes.

Kurt blinked as Puck kissed him. _What about Blaine? Why is Puck kissing me? Wait… is Puck gay? Oh my God what if he's gay?_

His mind was racing, enjoying the touch of Puck's hands on his small waist. He pulled out of the unexpected kiss knowing it was wrong and looked at the tall boy, rather shocked. However, he didn't move an inch; Puck's hands still on his waist, they were still close. _Am I the girl he likes?_Kurt reached up and placed a hand gently on Puck's cheek, feeling sorry for him. Though Kurt didn't understand what was going on he wanted Puck to open up to him.

"Noah," he said softly, looking into his eyes. He didn't know where to start or what questions to ask. "Am I?" he asked, hoping Puck would understand.

When Kurt pulled out from the kiss and placed a hand on his cheek, that's when it hit Puck. He slowly stepped away from the pale boy, panting and gulping a few seconds after another. _Fuck! What did I just do? Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ Puck cursed and scolded himself in his mind and looked down. "I-I'm sorry." His mouth opened and closed a few times, not knowing what to say to Kurt.

When Kurt spoke, he looked at the pale boy through his eyelashes. Puck nodded at his question and ran his hands through his mohawk. "I'm sorry… You have Blaine… I should go…"

Kurt swallowed as Puck nodded, he was incredibly uneasy about what was going on. He had Blaine… but he felt so much more comfortable and loved with Puck.

"Wait," he said, standing in front of the stall door. He wasn't going to let Puck out until they straightened out the situation. Kurt wasn't going to make Puck answer anything right now, if anything Puck was probably suffering from sexual frustration or lack of sex or something along those lines. Kurt reached out his hand to touch Puck's arm but lowered it, scared that Puck might retaliate in a bad way. He sighed and folded his arms, frowning with worry at the floor. "I won't tell anyone about this, okay? Like I said earlier… I'm… _here_for you. If you want to talk about_anything_I'm here."

His eyes softened as he saw the brown eyed boy clearly confused about what had just happened. Kurt wished that he could do something to put them both out of their misery, he wasn't happy with Blaine and Puck… well Puck was clearly confused about his sexuality or sexual frustrations.

Puck stopped and looked at Kurt's hand on his arm. He looked up at Kurt and nodded. Puck pursed his lips and slowly pushed Kurt's hand off him. _He has Blaine. You have no chance with him… And you're goddamned straight, Puckerman!_ He thought. But then when his gaze met Kurt's eyes, he wanted to melt and just kiss him again. Puck yelled out of frustration and forced himself out of the cubicle, thinking what a big problem he just fucking made.

Maybe this was why he never became friends with Kurt in the first place…

"Puck," he whimpered. He slid himself down the wall of the cubicle and placed his head in his hands, everything had seemed like a complete rush. He knew that Puck wouldn't listen to him, not a chance. He looked up at the boy who was clearly stressing out in front of him. He felt that Puck was ashamed of him, Puck was ashamed of Kurt. That's what it felt like. He sighed and picked himself up off of the floor, wiping the back of his cardigan with his hands.

"You have my shopping bags in your truck," he murmured - it appeared Kurt was in a bad mood. He left the bathrooms, walking out with his usual strut. Kurt wasn't mad, or upset with Puck. He was upset with himself. He sniffed and wiped his tears with his sleeve, heading out of the shopping mall to wait for Puck.

Puck was down straight confused and he doesn't want to be like this anymore. _Should I stop being friends with Kurt? What about Blaine? I'm a fucking bad friend!_ His mind was yelling at himself. He shouldn't have done it. He just made up another big mess. Goddammit.

Once Puck got the shopping bags from the truck, he gave them to Kurt. "I think you should stay away from me for a while." He nodded slightly while he spoke and continued. "You were fine without me anyway." Puck tried to smile. "I'm going. Just call Finn to pick you up or something.." And with that, the mohawked boy turned around, went back to his truck and went home.

_I think you should stay away from me for a while.__  
><em>  
>Was all of this Kurt's fault? He ran a hand through his hair, shopping bags on the floor. He scoops the handles of them all and looped them onto his arms, starting to walk home from the mall. He didn't care that it was half an hour away, at least the walk could take things off of his mind. Kurt was questioning so much; was Puck gay or simply lusting for intimate activity? He sighed to himself, it didn't matter. Puck didn't want to speak to him any time soon.<p> 


	2. Practice at Kurt's

Sorry if this update took too long. I was focusing on my Quick story. Anyway, I appreciated the reviews I got for the first chapter. I'll try to edit the other chapters nicely. Again, thanks for reviewing! :)

Here's the second chapter. It's a little steamy so I'm changing the rating of the story to M.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee. I just love Puckurt ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt texts Puck the week after the incident:<strong>

_Hey, can we talk? I'm sorry for what happened at the mall... - K xox_

…_I should be the one who's sorry for you know… kissing you. But sure. Where do you want to talk?_

_Wherever you want to talk... I can keep texting if you want me to. We still need to practice our duet - K xox_

_I can talk wherever, just tell me where I'll be there. Keep texting.. I want you to. Oh shit! I totally forgot. Right. We totally need to practice. Sorry for spacing out._

_Don't worry, it's fine. Well... for now, if you wanna practice the duet I'm at home? You could use Finn's guitar if you wanted. -K xox_

_Ok.. I'll be there in 5. Do I need to bring something?_

_Yourself and a smile :)  
>No, bring whatever you want. I've got the sheet music, Mr. Shue let me look through his archives and borrow some - K xox<em>

_Well, that won't be a problem then. I'll just bring my guitar. I don't trust Finn's guitar. Haha! Cool. I'm actually surprised Mr. Schue has a music sheet for that song._

* * *

><p>When Kurt texted, Puck was actually relieved that he did. He kind of missed his new friend and felt bad for running off like that, leaving Kurt alone in the mall. He decided to bring his guitar.<p>

Puck drove his truck to the Hudson-Hummel house and parked right in front as soon as he got there. He swung his guitar strap to his shoulder and his gift on his free hand. He knocked on the door and waited for Kurt to open up.

_**He has music for everything! It's crazy. I'll see you soon then - K xox**_

_**For everything? Again, big surprise. Haha. I'm already here, by the way.**_

Kurt took a deep breath, looking into the dresser mirror and making sure his hair was perfectly right-sided. He brought his pale hands up to the color of his grey sleeveless cardigan, fixing it so that it lay perfectly on top of the white t-shirt he was wearing underneath. Why was he paying so much attention to how he looked? It was only Puck.

The blue eyed boy hurried down the staircase and opened the door, smiling brightly.

"Wow, ready to rock huh?" he laughed, showing Puck into the house. "Do you want a drink or a snack before we go to my room?"

Puck smiled back. "I was born to rock, babe." He waggled his eyebrows and stepped in. "Uh root beer and chips will do." Puck was shifting a little awkward so he sucked it all up and tried to act normal. "So, how did you get home from the mall?" He asked as he followed Kurt to the kitchen with his guitar still attached to him. Puck leaned his elbows on the counter and watched Kurt.

_Babe. He called me babe… __  
><em>  
>Kurt searched the cupboards for a bag of chips and a few bottles of root beer, grabbing the bottle opener from the drawer in front of him.<p>

"My dad picked me up…" he lied. Kurt could tell that Puck wasn't feeling right about something, the last thing Kurt wanted to do was make him feel guilty about what happened. He scooped everything into his arms and led Puck upstairs to his room. Kurt was nervous about Puck's reaction, he'd never been inside of Kurt's bedroom before and it was… incredibly feminine. Kurt didn't want Puck to feel uncomfortable.

"Make yourself at home," he mumbled, smiling as best as he could.

Puck was a little relieved but there was something in Kurt's voice when he said that his dad picked him up. There was definitely something but he can't pinpoint it. So he just shrugged the feeling away and focused his attention on Kurt.

They went up stairs, following Kurt's steps. He never went in Kurt's room even though he has been to their house a lot of times but he only hangs out with Finn either in the living room or in Finn's room.

When Kurt's bedroom door opened, his eyes grew and his lips parted slightly. It was like one of the girls' rooms he's been to. And trust him, he's been in a lot of girl's rooms. Puck tried his best to hide his expression with a smile. "Cool. Thanks." He sat on a chair, well he thinks it's a chair, and opened his guitar case, grabbing his guitar. "So, where are the music sheets for our song? I wanna check if its arrangement is the same with what I made."

"Oh, right here" he smiled, shuffling them back in order and handing them over to Puck. He was surprised to hear that Puck had bothered to make his own arrangements of some sort. "I don't know how many adjustments you'll have to make, we could always improvise a harmony around the chorus and last few verses" he said, peering over Puck's shoulder as they read through the music.

Puck reached out his hand to take the music sheets from Kurt and placed them on one of his thighs while his guitar was on the other. He tried to play his own arrangement and the arrangement on the music sheet to see if it can work out.

Kurt stepped away, realizing he may have been too close. He sat on the edge of the bed, crossing one leg over the other humming the song to himself.

He smiled when he Kurt peered over his shoulder and didn't want to say anything, not wanting the pale boy to move. Then he frowned once Kurt moved away so he just focused on the new arrangement for their song.

"So uh, where've you been? Did you go home after the mall orrr?"

"Do you have blank music sheets I can write on? I don't want to ruin Mr. Schue's." He turned his head to look at Kurt with a smile.

"Uhm. Yeah, I did. Then Amber asked me to go to her house to entertain her, which was a failure. I entertained her to sleep." Puck rolled his eyes as he continued to strum the strings of his guitar.

"I do indeed," he said, scribbling 'Use Somebody; Puck and Kurt ' at the top of the paper Puck was going to write on. Kurt nodded his head when Puck spoke about Amber.

"You really like her, don't you?" he asked in a quiet voice, not really paying attention to Puck's attitude towards what happened between the both of them. He already felt sad at the mention of Puck 'entertaining' her. Maybe when Puck kissed him it wasn't something _special._He narrowed his eyes slightly when he looked back at the brown eyed boy, he was trying incredibly hard to hide his jealousy towards Puck spending time with Amber.

"Should I ask how you entertained her? Or was it the usual?" he sighed. _Don't be a bitch, Kurt. Why are you acting like this anyway? You're jealous… get over it._

Puck heard the quietness in Kurt's voice. _Oh shit. Why did I have to say Amber's name?_"Uhh. She's different. That's for sure.."

_Not as special as you though._

"She's pretty interesting. A little mysterious. Hot. Sexy. She's ok." Puck licked his lips and cleared his throat. "We just danced and sing. She felt sleepy so I carried her to her room. Then she fell asleep. So much for entertaining, huh?" He looked at Kurt and shrugged.

"So… The empty music sheets? I've got some arrangements in my head at the moment." Puck returned to strumming the arrangement he was thinking, hoping he wouldn't forget it and to change their topic. He didn't want to talk about Amber with Kurt or Kurt with Amber. And he definitely didn't want to spill that he imagined Amber as Kurt when they were making out on her bed.

Kurt handed over the music sheets, forgetting about the little heart scribbled at the top. He stood up and went to his dresser to grab a bottle of water, taking a small sip before he spoke. "I've heard all that before… hot, sexy… every girl you've been with is _hot_ and _sexy,_" Kurt voiced - jealousy flowing right through his veins. _I'll never be one of them._

"Maybe after we've practiced you could entertain me? I like singing and dancing…"

_And I like you too. _

He picked up the bottle of water and downed some more, too afraid that he was coming off as forward. The kiss was nothing, wasn't it? Puck liked Amber and that was that. The kiss was obviously because of sexual frustration of some sort. Kurt shook his head, they needed to focus on the song.

_His eyes. _No, just the song. _His lips… no, Kurt. Song only… stop it._

"I hope there's not too many adjustments," he spat out, he wanted to clear the awkwardness in the air.

When Puck was about to write on the music sheets, he saw the little heart and grinned. _Heart huh?_ He glanced over at Kurt slightly, not wanting the pale boy to notice him looking.

_You are totally jealous._ Puck smirked as he began to write the arrangement he was thinking onto the music sheet. "Yeah, she is pretty much like the others." He shrugged and strummed the notes he came up so far. "Maybe I need some change in my choices." Puck looked up at Kurt and stared at him for a while then went back to work.

He smiled to himself when Kurt said that he wanted to be entertained as well. "Sure, babe. Anything for you." Puck continued to strum and write. "Don't worry. Not much. Just writing down your part so we wouldn't get confused." He started to play and hum as soon as he was done rearranging the song. "So what do you think?"

What was Puck doing? Kurt could feel himself melting every time he spoke. Changing clothes, calling him 'babe', 'anything for you'… Kurt watched over his shoulder as Puck played the guitar, it wasn't exactly watching either… it was more… staring.

"I uh…" Kurt cleared his throat. "I like yo-it. I like… _it. _Mr Schue will love our arrangement"

_Kurt what are you doing? Think before you frickin' speak._

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, if it wasn't obvious to Puck that Kurt liked him by now, Kurt didn't know what was. He could feel himself fidgeting around, fixing his hair constantly, his clothing, checking how he looked… Kurt couldn't work whilst he felt like this, but he was going to do his best to try. He walked over to the bed and sat down, keeping his head held high.

Puck noticed Kurt slipping a little and realizing he was still smiling to himself. _Kurt likes me? Really? But what about Blaine?_ His smile slowly faltered when he began to think of Blaine's feelings. He was about to steal someone's lover again. Puck sighed but he wanted Kurt and what Puck wants, Puck gets.

"Good. Let's start practicing so I can entertain you already." Puck stood up and put the strap of his guitar around his body as he faced Kurt. He slowly approached Kurt and gave him his part. "You start and I'll follow." Puck quirked his eyebrows and started to strum the intro of the song. He nodded to Kurt when it was time for him to start singing.

Kurt stood up and took his music, reading over it as Puck started to strum, waiting for the vocals. It was the most simplest of songs, but filled with a lot of meaning. Kurt was never one to choose music like that but for Puck, he wanted something he'd like - rather than his usual choices of Britney Spears, Lady Gaga or Julie Andrews.

_'Woah, woah,_  
><em>Woah ohh, woah ohh…<em>

_I've been roamin' around,_  
><em>always lookin' down on all I see.<em>  
><em>Painted faces fill the places,<em>  
><em>I can't reach.<em>

_You know that I could use somebody,_  
><em>You know that I could use somebody.<em>

_Someone like you,_  
><em>And all you know and how you speak,<em>_  
><em>_Countless lovers under cover of the street._

_You know that I could use somebody,__  
><em>_You know that I could use somebody__  
><em>_Someone like you…'_

Kurt meant every word he was singing deep inside, and rather than singing along with Puck, he was singing _to_Puck. His heart was pounding, singing every word as clearly as he could. Blue eyes were sparkling, gazing into brown eyes watching him.

Puck couldn't stop smiling at how Kurt was looking at him as he sang. He stared back into Kurt's eyes as he was doing the same thing. Puck didn't know how but he could feel every word he was singing and because of that, a smile was plastered on his face as he sang his part.

_Off in the night while you live it up, I'm off to sleep__  
><em>_Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat_

_I hope it's gonna make you notice__  
><em>_I hope it's gonna make you notice_

_Someone like me__  
><em>_Someone like me__  
><em>_Someone like me, somebody_

_Go and let it out_

_Someone like you, somebody__  
><em>_Someone like you, somebody__  
><em>_Someone like you, somebody_

As he kept singing, he slowly approached Kurt. Puck was so close that the only thing that was between them was the guitar and his hand, brushing along Kurt's stomach. He never felt anything like this whenever he sang.

Kurt harmonized with Puck's voice, taking a baby step towards Puck. His breath was hitching every time he inhaled deeply. They were repeating the chorus over and over, not taking their eyes off of each other.

_'I've been roamin' around,__  
><em>_Always lookin' down on all I… see…'_

They finished. The blue eyed boy was breathing a little heavier, the only thing stopping them from being so close was the guitar between them both… Kurt raised one of his pale hands and gently touched Puck's cheek, stroking it gently. He didn't care if Puck would freak out, in Kurt's own little way he was being friendly. He smiled up into the brown eyes gazing down at him.

_Do you like me, Puck? Do you really like me? I'm here… I want to know…_Kurt couldn't find it in himself to say these words out loud.

"You're so talented," he whispered…

Puck's heart started to beat faster when Kurt rested one of his hands on his cheek. His hands felt cold but his cheeks were there to warm him up and he liked the coldness of Kurt's skin. Puck leaned slightly on his hand and closed his eyes as he wanted more of Kurt's touch.

"Thanks. So are you." He slowly opened his eyes and slid his guitar to his back and closed the space between them with a hug. Puck wrapped his arms around the smaller boy tightly, not wanting to let him go. "Tell me if you don't want this and I'll back off." He whispered.

Kurt rested his head onto Puck's chest, listening to the taller boy's heart beating as they embraced. Kurt slid his arms around Puck's waist, inhaling the scent of his body spray and clothing. He shook his head, he knew what he wanted. He wanted this, he wanted Puck. Kurt raised his head slightly and looked up, his rosy lips parting ever so slightly.

"So, you like… m-me?" he asked, already he was smiling before Puck had answered. The hottest guy in school liked _Kurt Hummel._How did this happen? Not that Kurt minded at all. He snaked one of his hands from Puck's back to his right arm, he could feel the warmth beneath the cotton shirt Puck was wearing. _Blaine… I need to speak to him. I don't think I can do it anymore… this… this is what I want._

"Didn't I tell you already? Well more like nodded." He laughed softly more and pulled Kurt closer as possible, feeling their body against each other. "Yes, Kurt.. You're the one I like. I like you so much. Why would I kiss you if I didn't?" Puck raised an eyebrow at Kurt and licked his lips as he remembered that moment. Not really a romantic place for kissing but it was the most private place Puck thought of that time.

"Because you kiss lots of… beautiful girls, Puck," he sighed - still with a smile on his face despite the sad comment. _Does he mean it?_ "And… I'm not beautiful… or a girl for that matter, I've never had sex or… anything like that," he blushed. Kurt knew Puck had high standards when it came to sex and being with another person. Kurt… lacked in that department. He was, however, incredibly romantic and up for fun every once in a while.

_Do you think I'm beautiful?_

"I just… need to know if you'd-," he paused, repressing his shyness as he pursed his lips. "I'm not like those girls, Puck… I don't believe in flings and-"

He looked down at the floor, still in Puck's embrace. He didn't want to seem too picky, desperate or bossy for that matter. "I _really_ like you, Puck…"

"Well you're kind of like them… You're a beautiful boy, Kurt." Puck snaked one of his calloused hands up to Kurt's cheek, cupping it. He licked his lips as he gaze upon the pale boy's rosy luscious lips. "I don't care if you've never had sex. I can teach you, if you want. I don't care if you're not a girl. All I care about is.." Puck paused as he was too nervous to continue but he tried to power through. "I want you, Kurt. I want you all for myself. I want you and nobody else."

Puck was breathing heavily like he came from his morning jog. "I really like you too, Kurt."

Kurt leant into Puck's cupped hand, his chest rising and falling incredibly fast. Was this really happening? The pale faced boy was listening to one of the most handsome guy's he'd ever known tell him that he was beautiful. Puck must've really liked him, Kurt knew that Puck wasn't one to take things slow or want a relationship with just anyone.

_I can't kiss you… I'm still with Blaine, I'd be cheating… but I want to…_

Puck smiled as he felt Kurt leaned onto his hand so he stroked his cheek with his thumb back and forth. He let his lips guide his head where it wants to land and it wanted to land on Kurt's lips but when he saw the pale boy a little hesitant, he didn't push through and he wanted to wait until Kurt was ready to kiss him.

"What about Amber?" he asked. Kurt knew he'd have to talk to Blaine about things too. He felt more connected with Puck now than he ever did over the past few months. "Aren't you two… dating?"

Puck sighed. "She's interesting and all but… You're so much different than her which makes you more interesting. When I'm with you I feel great, I feel I can be myself around you, I can feel freedom… Is that weird?" His face scrunched up thinking he was too forward, weird or just too much.

Kurt laughed softly.

"It's not weird at all," he whispered. "I'm glad that I can make you feel comfortable, especially since… well… it's up to you what happens," he smiled, leaning up on his tip toes to kiss Puck's cheek. He blushed softly before setting his heels back down on the floor. Kurt didn't want to use the word 'boyfriends' around Puck, cautious that he might still be sensitive towards dating a gay guy. Kurt felt loved already, Puck's voice was incredibly softening, his attitude towards Kurt… it was clear that he really cared.

Kurt wondered what Puck wanted to happen between them, all Kurt knew he needed to do now see Blaine as soon as he could…

"Especially what? You know you can tell me anything, right?" Puck wanted Kurt to be open to him like he's _kind of_ open to him as well. "And what do you mean it's up to me whatever happens?" He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What if I wanted to do this.." Puck lowered one of his hands down to Kurt's ass and squeezed one of his ass cheeks. He stared at the pale boy's face and pursed his lips, trying his best not to laugh. "You want me to entertain you right?" He smirked and grinded his hips softly towards Kurt's. Puck was just kidding and it was his way to force Kurt what he really wanted to say and just say it out loud and straight like he always do.

Kurt's cheeks immediately started to flush a deep pink, his breathing became even heavier than it was before.

"Especially if you wanted a relationship with me!" he blurted out in a half-whisper. Kurt had never had someone do that to him before, part of him enjoyed it - the other was still timid Kurt. "If you wanted to be… boyfriends… or I could be your girlfriend," he laughed as quietly as he could, still unsure of what Puck wanted.

He liked how close Puck was; he couldn't deny it. Obviously he felt a little scared of intimacy with the mohawked-boy, this was the first time anyone had ever been like this to him. He paused his thoughts for a moment and looked up at Puck, his eyes gazing at him softer than ever. He stood on his tip toes once more, and placed his hands on Puck's shoulders.

"Please tell me if you don't want this…" he whispered no more than a few centimeters away from Puck's lips.

By _this,_Kurt meant _them._ He wanted to know if Puck wanted a relationship.

_Boyfriends…_ Puck repeated in his mind. He never thought he could have a boyfriend. He had a few guys suck his cock, about two, but he never thought of having a boyfriend. Puck still had his hand over one of Kurt's ass cheek as he was thinking.

He continued to look at Kurt into his eyes and his eyebrows rose when the smaller boy rose up, almost closing the distance between their lips.

_Why would I tell you I don't want this?_

Puck's facial expressionsoften and he smirked slowly, giving a dramatic effect. "I. Want. This." With every word he slowly closing the gap between them and as soon as he finished speaking, Puck captured Kurt's lips with his and kissed the pale boy sweetly. His hand went up to Kurt's back to pull him closer.

Kurt hummed quietly into the kiss, pulling himself even closer. Kurt felt awful about Blaine, at the back of his head it was all he could think of, and he knew there were consequences to follow through after that. But for now, being with Puck… it felt incredible. Puck's touch could make him shiver and still feel sweet at the same time, as he kissed the taller boy he could feel his own heart swelling with happiness. He pulled out of the kiss slowly, looking straight into Puck's eyes with a slight smitten expression. He was still centimeters away…

Puck wanted to stay in that position and just kiss Kurt all day. That was the sweetest way he has ever kissed anyone and it just came out naturally. In his head, he wanted to kiss Kurt so much that their lips will be swollen but the pale boy pulled back and Puck was left kissing the air, trying to find Kurt's lips. He opened his eyes to see the smaller boy looking at him and he grinned.

"So does this mean we're…?" he couldn't pick a word. 'Boyfriends', 'official', 'dating', 'partners'… Kurt didn't want to freak Puck out. Especially since the whole Karofsky incident, Kurt knew he couldn't risk Puck being in trouble. At this rate, Kurt didn't even mind being Puck's 'girlfriend', just to keep Puckerman out of trouble.

"I really want us to be in a relationship but.. What about Blaine? Didn't you tell me you love him? And aren't you two together?" Puck's grin faded at the change of their topic and he's starting to regret doing it.

Kurt frowned at the floor and let go of Puck, biting his lip as he realized what he was doing. He went and sat down on the double bed taking up most of the space in his room, curling his legs up this his chin whilst he thought to himself. Kurt shook his head and looked back up at Puck.

Puck frowned when Kurt fully let go of him. He missed the warmth of Kurt's body. He watched Kurt sat down on his bed and gazed on his blue eyes as soon the pale boy was settled sitting on the bed.

"I… don't love him. I thought I did but then, you made me realize that I just care about him. He's moving too fast for me I mean… he took me away for the weekend, Puck. I wasn't ready. It's stupid, I'm stupid. I just wanna curl up on the couch with a big tub of ice cream…" he started mumbling about how he was a bad person, he didn't want to cheat and he knew the relationship with Blaine was going nowhere. "I need you to believe me when I say I don't love him," he sighed, looking up at Puck who was standing before him. _It's official. I am a total bitch._

He listened word per word hoping Kurt would say the things he wanted to hear and of course what he meant as well.

Puck took off his guitar strap and placed his guitar in his case before he approached Kurt. He sat right next to the pale boy and turned his body to face him. "Kurt, did Blaine do something to you while you guys were away? You weren't ready for what?" Puck placed one of his big hands on Kurt's shoulder lightly. "And I believe you.." He smiled softly and ran his hand through Kurt's hair, carefully not messing it up.

Kurt laughed softly when Puck asked if Blaine had done something to him.

"No, no… just…" he pursed his lips before looking at Puck, his blue eyes softening by the minute.

"I'm a romantic guy… Puck, but… I need _time._I take things slow because I've never been intimate with anyone, because I enjoy actually taking in what's happening to me… Blaine and I have been dating for 3/4 weeks now and we've already spent a weekend together, living together for the entire weekend. To me, that's something two people who are madly in love would do, y'know? I enjoyed it but… Just being with him for that long… it made me realize that my feelings aren't as strong as I thought they were and it's hard to love someone when," he licked his dry lips and looked down. "When you have feelings for… someone else."

Puck nodded at Kurt's words about him being a romantic guy. So he thought about how to woo this pale boy, knowing he likes romance and taking it slow.

_Flowers, chocolates, teddy bears? Maybe I can take him to Breadstix too. But.. Or maybe just a romantic meal at home for two. That would be so much better._ Puck was nodding at his thoughts but he was still listening to Kurt.

He looked up at Puck. _He thinks I'm pathetic, doesn't he? I can see him laughing inside… I hope he can understand._Kurt glanced at the hand on his shoulder, smiling weakly as he shook his head once more - ashamed of himself for being a coward.

"You can go ahead and laugh now, Noah."

He let out a fake, humorless laugh when Kurt told him he can laugh. "Why the hell would I laugh at you, Hummel? That's who you are." Puck shook his head and started to become more serious a little curious. "Is the someone else…" He cleared his throat and licked his lips before continuing. "Me?"

"Of course it's you," he laughed, sitting up a little more. He lent forward and placed a kiss on Puck's cheek, placing one hand on Puck's waist. "Who else would it be?

"The whole weekend away… I was… thinking about you. Ever since the mall I just… haven't stopped." Kurt was blushing now, but he didn't mind. Puck could handle the pale boy blushing, surely. He was still curious as to Puck's sexuality, was he gay? He couldn't have been, if anything he was bisexual - maybe even pansexual.

Kurt's expression toned down slightly, his lips shaped into a sweet smile.

"How long have you liked me?"

He paused to make himself comfortable, sitting back against the headboard on the bed, fluffing up the pillows next to him for Puck - if he chose to sit there. Kurt fixed his hair and swooped his fringe to the right, _fabulous._

Puck stood up on his knees as he made his way right next to the pale boy, sitting on the fluffed up pillows by Kurt.. "Hey! Just making sure, you know." He grinned and watched as the pale boy was still blushing.

"Did you know after our trip to the mall, I made out and got it on with Amber so I can forget about you? But guess what happened. I imagined I was making out with you on her bed. I imagined I was looking into your blue eyes… I wanted her to be you. I wanted to do all the things I did to her… to you." Puck laughed nervously. He practically said he had sex with Amber and the fact he practically said that he wants to have sex with him.

"I've liked you since I…" He slightly bit his bottom lip nervously. "Since the day I tossed you in the dumpster."

_Puck made out and was… intimate with Amber whilst fantasizing about me… Oh my God…_

Kurt tried his very best to not show that he was feeling shy.

"So… I was jealous of her for no reason at all then?" Kurt sighed, inwardly cringing. This is what happens when you show others that you're jealous, you end up making a fool of yourself for no reason at all. "How did I not notice? I mean… I noticed at the mall but… you liked me back when you were shoving me into dumpsters? That was so long ago now… a year ago…"

Kurt's face lit up completely; despite the fact that he would usually feel upset about remembering something like that. Maybe Puck was doing what Karofsky did… hiding his sexuality by picking on others, though he'd changed over the past year. Puck had soften to those around him. _All this time, you liked me and I never even saw it…_Kurt had never seen Puck so nervous, so the small boy took Puck's hand in his and smiled gracefully to let him know everything was alright.

Puck smiled at Kurt when he took his hand. He squeezed the pale boy's hand not too hard, knowing he was too strong for the delicate hand in his.

"I was throwing you in the dumpsters so I can talk to you, get your attention and touch you.." The last reason was really weird to say out loud but it was true. Every time he got the chance to touch Kurt's skin, he was really happy. A single touch made his day, that was why he always threw Kurt in the dumpster every morning before school starts.

"Then I joined the glee club and thought I was doing it to get closer to Quinn but when time went by, I wanted to be close to you.." Puck was getting really shy. He's never been this shy, ever. _God. What the hell is happening to me?_ "I act cool so you'd think I'm cool. I don't know?" He groaned, not knowing what to say anymore. He looked at another direction and took deep breaths.

Puck never thought this day would come especially when Kurt transferred to Dalton. He was excited when he came back but he had Blaine, which made him more hopeless. And now, this.. It was too surreal.

Kurt licked his lips and watched as Puck turned away. He moved on the bed, now kneeling right next to Puck. He placed a hand on Puck's cheek and turned his face back to look at Kurt.

"I've always thought you were badass, Puck. Even when you're being gentle and shy, like now. I still think you're cool. You're just one of those guys who are awesome no matter how you're feeling, and right now?" Kurt lent forward to kiss Puck's lips before cupping both his cheeks into small pale hands. "I think you're amazing…"

Puck immediately gave into the kiss after listening to Kurt's long speech of what he thinks of him. When Kurt finally pulled back, Puck gasped for air and looked at Kurt slowly smiling. "No, you're amazing. You're the most courageous person I've ever met. You still go to school even though you know that I'm waiting for you everyday to throw you in the dumpster. You still go to school even though you know Karofsky will push you to the lockers. You still go to school even though you know the other football players will slushie you.." He shook his head. "You're the most amazing person I've ever met."

Puck snaked one of his arms on Kurt's waist and pulled the pale boy closer to him. He kissed Kurt's forehead and kisses his way down to Kurt's lips, kissing him sweetly and romantically.

"Noah," Kurt mumbled. He closed his eyes as Puck kissed him, and then met their lips together. The pale boy smiled into the kiss, not caring that his clothes were creasing when Puck held him close. He couldn't believe that a year ago they practically hated each other, now they were pretty much an item; holding each other close and admitting to their feelings for each other. He'd never been around anyone so sweet and caring, especially towards himself. Kurt knew he was doing wrong, and he felt awful for it. He knew rumors would spread quickly - and poor Puck would probably have to face Karofsky himself.

_None of that matters, as long as we have each other, right?_

He'd never felt so safe in someone's arms before. Kurt gently pulled Puck closer, and then backed out of the kiss, resting his head on Puck's shoulder as he hugged him.

When Kurt pulled back from the kiss, Puck groaned. "You've got to stop doing that." He laughed softly and let the pale boy rest his head on his broad shoulder. Puck wrapped his other arm around the small boy, hugging him as well.

Puck was a little shy to say something but he wanted to know Kurt's reaction to his full honesty. So he took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm hard." Puck waited for Kurt's reaction, hoping he didn't ruin their moment.

Kurt blinked for a moment, looking at Puck. _Hard? As in big muscles?_He frowned in confusion. _I know he's a tough guy, why would he state that he's ha-… oh…_

Kurt laughed softly, his cheeks completely turning pink. Did he do that? Or was Puck's sex drive incredibly high? He didn't know what to do, or say. He stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Sorry…"

_Sorry? Kurt… you can't apologise for someone getting an erection over you! Oh god, the word erection… I never thought I'd hear myself say that in my own head._Did Puck want Kurt to do something? He looked away for a moment, still close to Puck. "I don't know what to do," he whispered to himself, totally confused.

Puck laughed and pinched Kurt's blushing cheek softly. "You're adorable." He grinned and shook his head. "You don't have to do anything and don't be sorry. I just wanted to say how my body reacts to you. I've never been hard that fast before. But don't worry, I'll take care of Puckerman Jr. myself later."

Puck laughed softly and covered his erection with one of his hands while the other was still holding Kurt close to him.

Kurt was thankful that Puck was taking things slow with him. It must've been difficult, every other person Puck had been with knew how to handle situations like this, and they all knew how to satisfy Puck to fulfill his needs. Kurt felt ashamed for it, how he was a teenager and not sexually active. He bet that everyone he knew had been that way with Puck, or with another person.

"So uhm.. What should we do now? We practiced our song and we totally did awesome with one go. Now what?" He looked at Kurt, smiling and waiting for Kurt's answer.

"Well, it's your choice. I don't care as long as I'm with you," Kurt smiled, snuggling up to Puck more to forget his shame. "What about you?"

_I feel so safe in his arms. I've never felt so… protected before. We're only hugging too. How is he so incredible?_

Puck grinned at Kurt's answer and he felt the same way. But when the pale boy snuggled up to Puck more, he suddenly had an idea.

"Well don't tell this to anyone but.." Puck playfully looked around suspiciously, pretending there were people around them. "I like cuddling." He whispered into Kurt's ear. "So maybe we can cuddle, if you want.." Puck waggled his eyebrows but got a little nervous when he felt Puckerman Jr. twitched at the thought of cuddling. _Dammit. Calm the fuck down._ He kept pushing his erected length down, hoping Kurt won't notice anything.

"Wow, Noah Puckerman is a cuddler huh?" Kurt giggled and wrapped an arm over Puck's stomach lightly. Kurt smiled to himself and closed his eyes. He loved being able to feel Puck breathing so close to him, he could even feel Puck's _heart_ beating. "I wish I'd known sooner that you liked me," the small boy sighed. It was as if he was with a knight in shining armor. He felt so comfortable in the older boy's arms, as if it was a totally natural thing to do. _I wish we could be together. I don't care what I am to him, boyfriend, 'girl'friend, I don't care… I always feel loved when I'm with him…_

"Shhhhh! Don't tell anyone." He placed a finger against Kurt's lips and narrowed his eyes playfully.

Puck slid them down and laid Kurt's head on the pillows then he settled next to the pale boy. He pushed his lower body away from Kurt and let his chest closer to him, not trusting himself to control.

"Well I was afraid what people will think. I was afraid of what you would think. Most of all… I was afraid of rejection." Puck sighed and nuzzles on top of Kurt's head, smelling his hair.

"As if I'd reject you, Noah," Kurt whispered, his eyes still closed as he lay next to Puck. "You shouldn't be afraid of what people think of you, you could walk into school wearing a dress and people would still love you."

Kurt slid down a little, so he could rest his head on Puck's chest. Kurt was falling for Puck more and more, he really liked him. Why hadn't he done it sooner? The blue eyed boy snuggled up to the taller boy, wrapping his arms around him. Kurt wanted to make sure that Puckerman felt comfortable with him, if anything. He didn't want him to come out to others until he was ready, and hiding a relationship from the others would be easy; all until Puck was ready.

"I thought you'd reject me because of all the bad things I did to you back then." Puck sighed. "People, well mostly girls, only 'love' me because they want me to fuck them until they're minds go blank."

He smiled when he felt Kurt slid down more and rested his head on his muscular chest. Puck wrapped his arms around Kurt and felt comfortable enough to let his lower body close to Kurt's, making him feel his erection a little. "Hope you don't mind." He whispered.

"People change. _You_changed. You stood up to Karofsky for me after I left to go to Dalton, oh yeah, I heard about that," he smirked. Kurt's breath hitched slightly as he felt Puck closer to him, he didn't mind. If anything he was scared of messing things up between them.

"Not at all," Kurt whispered. He knew it was only natural, and he'd probably have to get used to talk like this if he was going to be with Puck. Kurt still couldn't believe how _gentle_Puck was being towards him. It was like a blessing in disguise.

"Are you okay sweetie?"

"How did you know that?" He raised an eyebrow and smiled. Puck laughed at Kurt's smirk. "Hey! Don't get too touched. Well.. You should be totally touched. I was stuck in the port-a-potty for 24 hours after that." He squirmed, remembering the smell in that small damned space.

Puck was kind of having a hard time making his erection calm down. It was throbbing like hell and he didn't want to Kurt feel uncomfortable. "Is it ok if I use your bathroom first so I can take care of Puckerman Jr? He needs attention and with you near me.. He's getting impatient." Puck pursed lips as he felt himself get harder. _Dammit! How is that even possible? We're not making out anymore!_

Kurt's eyes softened as Puck told him about being stuck in a port-a-potty. He couldn't believe someone managed to do that to Puck, just for standing up for him. _I'm so sorry…_Kurt had his bets on Karofsky, and of course - Kurt knew what was wrong with Karofsky. To everyone else he was just an everyday high school bully.

Kurt laughed softly - a hint of nerves in his tone.

"Oh, sorry. Sure… it's uh… just down the hall…"

Kurt was blushing once again; more because his innocence reflected in pretty much everything he said. In his head he knew that if Puck was with anyone else they would've helped him out with his… situation.

Puck sighed with relief. "Thank you!" He practically jumped out off the bed and ran to the bathroom. Once he was inside, he quickly took off his pants. Yeah, he was in full commando that day. He didn't know if it was good idea or a bad idea.

He flipped open the cover of the toilet and started to stroke himself, pointing his tip on the bowl so he wouldn't make any mess. It wasn't his house so he was just being polite. Well he's being polite because it was Kurt's house, so yeah..

Puck was turned on by the fact Kurt was on his bed, alone.. _Ahhh!_ He internally screamed out of frustration as he stroked himself faster. _Fuck!_

Kurt sat on the edge of his bed, tapping the sides of his shoes together whilst he waited. Surprisingly enough, he didn't find it awkward. It was Puck. He'd heard worse when he used to play football, when some of the cheerleaders used to turn the guys on… Kurt looked down at what he was wearing. He felt some-what overdressed compared to Puck. Plus he didn't want his shirt creasing whilst they were together.

He stood up and walked over to his wardrobe and looked through the clothes he owned, it took him five minutes to decide he was going to switch to a black and white striped t-shirt. Kurt assumed Puck would be a while, so he took off his bowtie and placed it back into the drawer where it belonged, moving on to his shirt; unbuttoning and sliding it off, folding it neatly on the chair in the room.

Kurt observed the stripy t-shirt and smiled, knowing it matched his jeans so he had nothing to worry about - no wardrobe malfunctions to cringe over. The blue eyed boy took hold of the t-shirt and pulled it from the hanger.

Puck didn't last long like he used to. _God. What did Kurt do to me?_ He groaned as he released his cum and shoots it in the toilet bowl. Puck muffled his noises biting on his shirt. He cleaned off himself with tissues and flushed the toilet as he pulled his pants up, zipping and buttoning it.

Puck went out of the bathroom, looking down to check up on himself especially his clothes. He left Kurt's bedroom door open when he left so when he reached Kurt's bedroom, Puck came across a half naked Kurt. _Well fuck.._ He leaned his arm on the door frame. "Well, well, well.." Puck smirked and looked closely at Kurt's naked torso.

He's seen him like this when he joined the football team, where he acted he wasn't happy about it. But really, Puck was ecstatic Finn helped Kurt get in.

Kurt jumped, gasping quietly.

"Shit! I'm sorry…" he said, closing the wardrobe door with his t-shirt still at hand. He began to open the edges so he could put it on. "I wanted to change… my good shirt was creasing and I thought considering we were just lying on the bed I wanted to wear something more comfortable. I'm sorry…"

He pursed his lips, watching the taller boy resting against the door frame. Kurt looked down at the t-shirt and began to open it up, placing his arms through the holes, about to place it over his head.

Puck laughed at Kurt's reaction. "Oh please. You don't have to say sorry, babe." He winked and slowly walked over to the half naked pale boy.

As he has walking towards Kurt, Puck looked a Kurt's creamy, milky, white skin that was still exposed to his eyes. He held on to Kurt's hands, stopping him from putting his shirt on. Puck took the shirt away from him and smirked.

He let the back of his hand ran down Kurt's arm, feeling Kurt's soft skin. Puck bit the inside of his lip, looking at Kurt with lust-filled eyes. His breath hitching slightly as he gazed at Kurt's blue eyes.

Kurt gasped as Puck's warm hands touched his skin. He looked down at his own chest, worried what Puck was thinking. He felt a little uncomfortable with himself, but strangely attached to how Puck was holding him. He looked into the brown eyes before him and pursed his lips, looking incredibly shy - more than usual.

"Do I have something on my face?" he asked, wondering what Puck was looking at.

Puck shook his head. "Nothing." He leaned closer to Kurt and kissed him hungrily. Puck slid his hands to the pale boy's back, getting more contact of his soft skin.

He kissed down to his jaw line then to his neck, softly nibbling on his skin. _Shit._ "I want you, Kurt." Puck whispered against Kurt's neck and stroked the pale boy's bare sides, pulling him closer if possible.

Kurt moaned quietly as Puck whispered into his neck. _Oh my God. I feel like I'm going to freeze up… Do I say no? What do I do… I don't think I'm ready for this…_He held his breath for a moment, placing his hands on Puck's waist - more in a 'I just want you to hold me' kind of way. He felt his jaw quiver because he was so nervous. He couldn't deny that he liked Puck's touch, it just didn't feel like it was right. They'd only just got together.

Puck felt Kurt's jaw quivered so he stopped and looked down at the scared pale boy. _Great. Nice going, Puckerman. You just scared him._ "Uhm. I'm sorry.." He stepped back and looked at another direction as he rubbed his mohawk with one hand. "Got a little carried away." Puck cleared his throat and laughed nervously. He totally forgot Kurt hasn't been too intimate with Blaine. But he really wanted to devour Kurt right there and then.

Kurt shook his head and cupped Puck's cheek.

"Don't apologize," he smiled. "I'm just… n-nervous. It's nothing against you I mean, I'm still a… a virgin, Puck. I've never… _done_anything."

Kurt licked his lips and smiled at the gentle boy before him, part of him wanted to give in to Puck, but Kurt was a romantic guy. It would have to mean something to him greatly.

Puck looked at Kurt with his lips pursed.

"Exactly. I shouldn't be doing anything close to getting it on with you. Ugh." He groaned out of frustration. "I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do. If you want to do it and you think you'll be ready, that's the only time we'll do anything." Puck took Kurt's hands away from his cheek. "I promise."

"Well… how about, when I'm ready I let you know?" Kurt smirked cheekily, trying to make Puck laugh or cheer up. If Puck could grow to love Kurt, then he'd do it. He knew he would deep down, and something was ticking inside of himself; Kurt knew he could love Puck with ease. "I'm sorry… I must be a disappointment compared to the girls you've been with."

Puck smirked and nodded. "That works for me. But can you please say no and stop me before get out of control again. I don't want to molest you." He scrunched up his face at the thought, shaking his head slightly and sighed at himself for saying that out loud. _So embarrassing. Dammit._

"No! You're not a disappointment! You're something new.. something special." Puck smiled and kissed Kurt's cheek, trying to reassure him. He slid Kurt's shirt on his arms and put the striped shirt on the pale boy with a smile.

"I swear, I've never felt so… cared for before," Kurt whispered as Puck placed the t-shirt on for him. He reached up and placed a hand on Puck's cheek.

"You're so handsome, Puck," he blushed. All Kurt wanted to do was kiss him again, for Puck to hold him, _anything._He didn't care. The small boy was falling for him, and he was falling fast. Not in a million years did he ever imagine that _Noah Puckerman_ would want a relationship with him. Kurt didn't even mind Puck's little comments about sex now and then, he'd always had to be around that. It was a part of Puck. Despite all of that, the taller boy seemed so incredibly loyal, trustworthy and _dedicated_ to the other. Somehow, Kurt knew he could trust Puck.

He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer after putting on his shirt. "Well I can be gentle whenever I want to. I just didn't know who to show it to." Puck shrugged and smiled down at the pale boy. He slightly turned his head to kiss the palm of the hand on his cheek. Puck felt loved at Kurt's touches. It was a really different feeling for him. It felt… amazing.

Puck laughed softly at Kurt's compliment. "I know." He waggled his eyebrows playfully and grinned. "You're beautiful. You know that, right?" Puck rested his forehead against Kurt's and looked straight into his tantalizing blue eyes as he kissed the pale boy's lips softly and quickly.

Kurt closed his eyes slowly, trying to figure out whether he was dreaming or not. He told himself that if Puck was still there when he opened his eyes it'd be a dream come true. So he did, and the taller boy was still there, looking back at him. Kurt slid his hands around Puck's waist, one resting on his lower back. He could hear himself breathing as it was so quiet, both of them marveling what was happening. He brushed his lips lightly upon Puck's being careful not to kiss him, in his own little way Kurt was trying to be playful and romantic at the same time. He slid one hand up the back of Puck's shirt - just wanting to touch the soft tanned akin underneath. He smiled sweetly, his eyes flickering every time he looked into Puck's. This was no dream, and if it was; Kurt didn't want to wake up from it at all.

Puck was a little confused when Kurt closed his eyes but thought it was completely adorable when he watched the pale boy reopen his eyes and it was bluer than before. He never thought it was possible but when he saw it, Kurt looked even more beautiful. _Damn._ Puck was mesmerized all over again.

He smirked when Kurt brushed his lips against his but not really kissing him. Teasing? Puck liked games but he wasn't sure if Kurt were into them. He moaned softly and really quietly when Kurt ran his cold hand up his shirt. Puck licked his lips, making his tongue touch Kurt's lips as well. He wanted to taste more of Kurt. Kurt tasted sweet and heavenly and Puck wanted more of it. And he means MORE.

He blushed when Puck moaned, finding the noise surprisingly attractive. He watched Puck with his deep blue eyes, tracing his hand gently on Puck's lower back.

"I've never been this close to someone before," he sighed, it felt amazing. The way Puck was holding him - he felt important. Cherished, in a way. Kurt's lips were slightly parted as he breathed, the warmth from Puck's body colliding with his senses. This wasn't lust to Kurt, it was simply a form of love. Maybe not strong love, but it was a way in which Kurt knew Puck wouldn't let the relationship go, it was clear he wanted it. It was the beginning of something special, something in which Kurt felt completely smitten with.

"Really? Well I've never been this close and not do anything sexual." Puck laughed softly and felt Kurt's breath on his own lips. He thought it was really sexy and bit his bottom lip to stop a moan from coming out. Puck wanted to feel more of Kurt, more contact with his skin so he took one of the pale boy's hands and made him feel his abs underneath his shirt. He rubbed Kurt's hand on his abs and watched Kurt's reaction. "So.. What time should I go?" _Or maybe I shouldn't go home at all. Beg me to stay? I'll definitely stay._

Kurt gasped quietly as he felt Puck's abs. Damn, he really was in shape wasn't he? Kurt licked his lips and looked at Puck.

"Wait, you mean you were planning on leaving?" Kurt joked, pulling Puck as close as he could. His hand was still touching Puck's abs, he could feel Puck's heart racing from underneath. It was almost as if they were synced as one. Kurt didn't want Puck to leave, Finn, Carole and Burt were in New York watching football - they wouldn't be back until early morning. Why couldn't Kurt do this with Blaine? He never ever felt comfortable with the idea of him staying but with Puck he did. What was going on?

Puck grinned at Kurt's reaction. He licked his lips together with Kurt, imagining they were macking and totally French kissing.

"Why? Were you expect me to stay for the night?" Puck brushed the tip of his nose to the pale boy's blushing cheek, feeling a little warmth from it. He smirked and pressed Kurt's hands harder on his abs and he continued to guide the smaller boy's hand of to his chest, making his shirt ran up to reveal his abs. "Oh right. You're out home alone." Puck let his lips go closer to Kurt's ear. "Want me to stay for the night?" He whispered into the smaller boy's ear while his hand that was around Kurt's waist was rubbing his back, pushing him more to him.

Kurt was reaching his limits of restraining himself from kissing or touching Puck, he half moaned as Puck whispered into his ear and pulled him closer. He had goosebumps crawling his arms making the hairs stand on the edge - much like his nerves at this time.

"It's your choice," Kurt whispered with a slight gasp at the end of his sentence. If Puck stayed, what would they do? Watch a movie? Goodness knows what Puck had in mind, especially since he was practically making Kurt melt right before him. He was wrapped around Noah's little finger. He gulped, trying to step back from Puck so he could sit on the bed but he couldn't, he was frozen with the look Puck was giving him. Admiration, awe…

Puck's smirk grew when he heard Kurt half moaned and slightly gasped. "So I get to choose if I stay or not?" He whispered into the pale boy's ear again and slowly pulled back slightly to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Hmmmm." Puck looked at another direction, pretending to think. He looked back down at Kurt and slowly leaning again, to kiss maybe. "I'll totally stay." Puck said right against the smaller boy's lips and when Kurt closed his eyes, Puck pulled away himself away from Kurt and jumped on the bed making himself comfortable. He pursed his lips, trying to hold back a laugh.

Kurt blinked as he felt Puck let go, he opened his eyes and scrunched his nose as Puck decided to lie on the bed.

"Playing games huh?" he laughed, walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge, crossing his legs. He smirked to himself and fixed his hair. He was debating whether he should lay back or stay as he was. "Is it bad that I'm really liking this relationship already?" he asked. They weren't even officially together yet.

Puck placed his arms behind his head. "You know it, babe. I love games." He quirked his eyebrows and made himself comfortable on the bed. Puck watched the smaller boy sat down on the edge of the bed. He was about to ask Kurt why was he away from him but then the smaller boy started to talk. Puck grinned and mouthed "Yes!" to himself then he acted normal again. "Maybe. Maybe not. It depends." He smirked.

Kurt turned his head so that he could see Puck out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh, really? Depends on what?" he asked with a smirk.

Puck smirked and sat up to grab Kurt, wrapping his arms around the torso of the smaller boy and pulled him to the bed. He let his lips linger on Kurt"s ear from the back. "Good 'cause I really like it too." Puck started to whisper his next sentence. "Bad because I want to fucking devour you right now but I'm totally controlling it." He laughed evilly against Kurt's ear playfully.

Kurt was unsure of how much more he could take; he was totally turned on, but he was trying so hard to stay true to himself. He shivered when Puck spoke, leaning back onto his chest as lightly as he could. He wasn't scared. Not anymore. He kept on toying with his mind of if Puck was just using him for sex, or if any of it was genuine right now.

Kurt placed a hand behind his back and felt the hem line of Puck's shirt between his pale fingertips. Kurt was unsure of what he was doing. He didn't want to be used in anyway. He tried to smile without looking too concerned.

Puck noticed Kurt didn't respond to his slight teasing and joking. He loosen his grip around Kurt, feeling he didn't want to be treated that way or something. Puck didn't like the aura that he just made. Did he made the wrong move? _Holy crap._ He sighed and fully let go of Kurt as he sat up on the bed and leaned his back on the headboard. Puck didn't say a thing and just sat there.

Kurt looked at Puck as he moved away. Kurt looked down at himself, then back to Puck.

"Hey… Did I do something wrong?" he asked in a small voice. He stood up and moved away from the bed, worried incase Puck wanted to go home. He bit his rosey lip and looked down at the floor.'"Puck…"

"You know you can just tell me if I'm coming on too strong, right? I just.. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me. If you get uncomfortable with what I'm doing, I expect you to tell me. But if you don't, maybe I should just leave so I won't cause distress to you." Wow. That was one hell of a speech from one Noah Puckerman.

Puck stood up from the bed and started to fix his things, a little sad at how things became a little disastrous from a beautiful moment just because of what he did. He sighed as took his guitar and other things.

Kurt sighed; for some reason he was tearing up.

"Please don't go, Puck," he said timidly. "I want you to know that I'm not uncomfortable. I'm… incredibly awkward, and I don't know what to do. I…" he cleared his throat. "I… want you. But I want to take things slow at the same time, I just…"

He sat on the edge of his bed and ran a hand through his hair. "I just want to be with you."

Kurt knew he was an incredible disappointment to Puck. He could feel it.

Puck placed his things on the floor again and sat beside Kurt on the bed. He took his hand and squeezed it a little. "Listen, I don't expect you to do anything. I just really want to be close to you and tease you and.. well play with you. If you catch my drift." Puck laughed silently. He rested his knee on the bed so he can turn his torso to look at Kurt. "We'll take things slow if that's what you want. Ok?"

Puck sighed with relief and smiled slightly. "I want to be with you too, Kurt."

Kurt smiled and pulled himself towards the other boy, embracing him in a tight hug.

"Sorry for… well, today pretty much."

He laughed softly, pulling himself onto Puck's lap. He poked his nose gently with a finger, then smiled once again, a dimple appearing on the corner of his smile. "I know I'm no Santana or Amber but, I'm going to try my best to make you happy. I can work at being sexy, and I can try to stop being so awkward…"

Puck laughed and hugged the smaller boy tightly. His eyebrows raised when he felt Kurt pulled himself on his lap. Puck grinned and watched Kurt's face lighten up again like nothing bad just happened. "Pssh. Stop saying sorry. And you being awkward were sometimes adorable and entertaining anyway." He laughed softly and brushed Kurt's hair with his fingertips. "You're already sexy, Kurt. You just don't know it."

"Really?" Kurt's eyes completely lit up. "But, I thought I wasn't? I mean… with the Warblers I felt like I wasn't… In fact, Blaine told me up front that I wasn't," he laughed, remember the whole 'Animal' incident. Kurt had always been incredibly insecure when it came to the word 'sexy', but Puck made him feel like it was a total compliment.

Puck rolled his eyes when Kurt mentioned Blaine. "Please. You are definitely damn hot sexy. You've just got to feel comfortable about intimacy and sex. That's all. But now you've covered intimacy pretty well." He quirked his eyebrows, talking about their position.

He smirked to himself and looked at Puck.

"So… if you're staying tonight. Do you wanna watch a movie and… 'make out'?" he laughed, trying to make himself sound sexy and use language that Puck could relate to.

Puck smirked at Kurt's suggestion.

"Wow. Mr. Kurt Hummel asking me for a make out session? Who wouldn't say yes to that?" Puck practically growled with excitement and he lied down, pulling Kurt with him. "So, what movie are we going to watch?" He grinned up at Kurt.

"Why don't we pick a movie later?" Kurt grinned as he lay with Puck. He leant forward and began to kiss him, wrapping his arms around Puck's waist. He smiled into the kiss and let his hands stroke Puck's sides.

"That's a great idea." Puck kissed back and smiled into the kiss as well when he felt Kurt's hands on his sides stroking him. "See.. you're so.. sexy." He said in between kisses and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's torso. Puck rubbed Kurt's back with both hands, pushing the pale boy down to him so he can have more contact with the boy.

Kurt's body lying down on top of Puck's was turning the taller boy on but he was trying to control himself for Kurt.

Kurt's breathing became heavier as they kissed, he was enjoying every moment. The feel of Puck's fingertips against his shirt, his lips on Puck's, the warmth… Kurt wasn't even trying to be sexy. He smiled until his cheeks hurt when Puck said that he was.

"Please… you think I'm sexy? Look… at you," he giggled softly as he began to kiss Puck's lips, to his jaw, making his way down to Puck's neck.

Puck's eyebrows shot up when Kurt kissed down to his neck. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he threw his head back. "Damn, Hummel.." Puck moaned out softly. "S-See… you're fucking.. sexy." He licked his lips and grinned at the feeling of Kurt's lips on his neck. _I hope he leaves a mark._ He thought and laughed silently to himself.

Kurt grinned, was he seriously in control of all this? He kissed harder on Puck's neck, placing a hand on Puck's outer thigh. He nibbled Puck's skin gently, teasing as he was about to give a love bite. He traced his tongue lightly, starting to leave his mark on Puck's skin.

Kurt couldn't believe he practically had Noah Puckerman wrapped around his little finger.

Puck was enjoying Kurt's dominance over him and thought it was hot. Really, really hot. His lips kept releasing little moans at everything Kurt was doing. Puck shivered slightly when Kurt licked his neck. He spread his legs for Kurt so he can continue to touch his thigh, making Kurt lay right in between Puck's legs and wanting more of the pale boy.

His breathing was a little off, becoming more turned on. "Fuck.." Puck said above a whisper. "I-I told you. You _are_ sexy."

Kurt pursed his lips, pulling away from Puck's neck. He looked down at the mark and bit his lip.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. Kurt was still new to things like this so obviously he'd be a little taken back. He thought it must've hurt Puck. He could feel himself building up, a form of tension, he was turned on again. Was this right? It felt right. However, he was still incredibly confused. "Maybe I should get something for that…" he said, meaning some form of first aid.

Puck whimpered when he felt Kurt pulled back. He slowly opened his eyes and propped up himself using his elbows and looked at Kurt. "Why are you saying sorry? That was fucking hot, babe." Puck stretch out one of his arms to grab Kurt's hand.

He laughed and shook his head. "No, it's fine. I liked it. And it didn't hurt that much, it was more pleasurable actually." Puck grinned and stroked the back of Kurt's hand with his thumb. "Hey, don't worry too much. You were actually good, Mr. Sexy Hummel." He winked at the pale boy and pulled him on top of him as Puck lied down on the bed again. "Don't be scared, Kurt. If you want to do or try something, tell me so I can teach you."

"Teach me?" Kurt mused for a moment, wondering what Puck had in mind exactly. He nodded, looking at Puck with his innocent blue eyes. It couldn't have been that bad right? "Okay."

He looked at Puck and kissed his lips once again as a sign that he trusted him. He felt okay to go ahead with whatever Puck was willing to share, after all he'd be learning. Puck liked him, and it's not as of Puck was using him or anything, he'd made that clear. Kurt gazed at the tanned boy and smiled so sweetly, he wasn't scared, nervous - if anything, with all the compliments Puck had given him, he felt confident.

Puck was happy that Kurt agreed, well that was he thought the 'okay' was for. He wanted Kurt to approach him for anything. Puck would teach him everything if he wanted him to. He's willing to learn more stuff about gay sex by watching more porn and please Kurt in any way he could.

He smiled when Kurt kissed him again and he kissed him back. Puck looked deep into Kurt's blue eyes as he was staring at him. He wrapped his arms around Kurt tightly and yawned.

Kurt giggled as Puck yawned, it seemed that he was tired. "Shall we leave it for another day, sleepyhead?" He nuzzled Puck softly and began to hum to himself.

Puck closed his eyes and nodded, yawning again. He let Kurt nuzzled into him and he held the smaller boy tighter. Puck kissed the top of the pale boy's head. "Good night, babe." He whispered to Kurt before falling asleep, smiling at how happy he was with everything that happened that day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Hope you guys liked it! Reviews will be pretty much appreciated. A lot :)

**Next Chapter:** Puck comes over again but this time he'll try to be more romantic and with the 'rents & Finn back.


	3. When Puck Met Kurt

**AN:** SMUT CHAPTER. Totally hot. And to those who posted a review, thank you so much. Now I know what you guys meant. I hope this chapter is well edited. Do tell if there are still problems with the editing. And thank you for waiting!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. I just love Puckurt. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>I THINK I'LL GO AND watch when harry met sally<br>****-posted by: Kurt**

* * *

><p><strong>Puck replied to Kurt's post:<strong>

What's it about? I bet it's one of those sappy movies you make Finn watch with you. I'm right, right

It's a romantic comedy actually, about a man - Harry, who questions whether males and females can be friends without having any form of romantic relations. Then Sally being the wonderful woman she is tells him that men and women can be friends without sex. It's one of the most hilarious films you'll ever see. It's also quite beautiful.

Hmm. Sounds awesome except for the 'without sex' part.

If it helps, Sally fakes an orgasm in a public restaurant. My Dad thought I was watching porn when he first heard it…

That would be totally hot. It will be hotter if someone would be underneath the table. Hmmm. I wanna try that. Sucking and licking.. Mmmm.

….

What?

Nothing… nevermind.

* * *

><p><strong>Puck texts Kurt:<strong>

_Hey, want me to come over and watch the sappy romantic comedy movie you're watching? And maybe you can show me your awesome moves ;)_

_If you want to :) If you can handle sappy romance.  
>And maybe I can teach you the Single Ladies dance all over again? ;) <em>

_If I'm watching with you, I really want to then ;)__  
><em>_Hmm. I can just watch you, you know.__  
><em>_And are Finn, Carole and Burt back?_

_Hmm… alright. And no, haha. You can dance with me Puckerman.__  
><em>_They got back about 5 hours ago… I can try and distract Finn or something if you want?__  
><em>_xxxxx _

_Well if you want me to, I will definitely dance with you ;)__  
><em>_Damn. Hm. Here's the plan, try your best to keep them away from your room. Ok? Trust me. I know how I'll get there._

_Keep them away from my room? Noah, what're you up to? I'll try my best… Keep out of trouble. Xxxxx _

_Yes. And you'll see. I'll try. ;)_

_I feel nervous! This is your fault. Xxx_

* * *

><p>"Oh, hey Kurt. Me and Carole are heading off to bed after the flight home," Burt began, rubbing his forehead when he spoke. Kurt smiled and nodded, instantly glad that the most difficult obstacle had been taken care of.<p>

"Well, I hope you two have a good night. Sweet dreams and don't let the bed bugs bite," Kurt laughed. Burt raised an eyebrow.

"Is something goin' on?"

"No, no, Dad. I feel rather enlightened that's all… Beyonce has a new album out soon so I'm all hyped up," he lied, still with a smile on his face.

"Hmm. Alright… Make sure you're in bed by 12-"

"And where is Finn?"

"He's in his room, I think he's on his Xbox or something. Anyway, I'm _really_tired so goodnight, and get some sleep okay?" Burt smiled, patting his son on the shoulder.

"Goodnight, Dad."

Kurt pulled Burt into a gentle hug before letting him go and let him head off to sleep. He waited a moment before heading back to his room with a bottle of root beer for when Puck arrived. How was he going to get in? Kurt would have to open the back door or something. He kept his phone at hand, waiting for a text or a sign Puck had arrived…

_**Don't be nervous, babe! You just need them to not go into your room. That's all. I'm doing the physical part here. And it will all be worth it ;)**_

_**I think I've taken care of my parents… Finn is in his room. **_

Puck drove as fast as he can to the Hudson-Hummel house once Kurt agreed to keep everyone from his room. When he arrived at the pale boy's street, Puck parked in front of the neighbor's house behind a huge tree so that Finn or Carole wouldn't notice his truck.

He quickly got out of his truck and approached Kurt's house in stealth mode just like a ninja. Puck remembered which side of the house where Kurt's room was and went there quickly but surely.

Once he was right below Kurt's room, he sent the pale boy a text:

_**Babe, is the coast clear?**_  
><em><strong>-P<strong>_

He pressed the send button and waited in the dark for Kurt's reply, shivering a little at how cold the weather was.

_**All clear. Should I open the door or something?**__**  
><strong>__**- K xxx**___

__Kurt bit his lip and waited nervously for a reply from the handsome boy. His heart was beating away in his chest at the thought that his parents could walk in at any given moment. He waited in his room, kneeling on the floor ready for an answer in reply. Kurt knew he was breaking the rules, but at the same time it was an incredibly romantic notion - and Kurt being all for romance couldn't let it slide…

Puck's phone vibrated and smirked as he read a text from Kurt.

_Just follow the tiny thump you'll hear ;)__**  
><strong>__-P_

He looked down at the floor after sending his text and looked for a little rock. Once he found one, he threw it to the closed window above, which was Kurt's bedroom window and he was sure about it. Puck started to climb up using the veins and the branches of the tree right next to the house. He knocked on the window lightly but audible to Kurt with a big grin on his face.

"Follow the… tiny thump?" Kurt looked extremely confused, that was - until, he heard the small rock hit his window. Kurt frowned with a sense of curiosity in his heart. He heard another tapping, and went over to the window to see a handsome face awaiting outside, hanging onto the branches of a tree.

Kurt opened the window, laughing quietly.

"What're you doing?" he whispered, a huge grin across his face. This was something Kurt would call extremely romantic. He took the older boy's hand and helped him climb through the window as quietly as he could.

Puck tried his best to grin while he was balancing on the branches of the tree. "I thought it will be romantic way to sneak in." He whispered and took Kurt's hand so he can get in his room. Puck got in steadily and quietly as possible so he won't wake up anyone or get any attention.

He wrapped his arms automatically around Kurt's waist and held him close to him. "So, how's my great act of romanticism? Uhm that's the term for it, right?" Puck whispered as he kept his gaze on the smaller boy's blue eyes. The room was a little darker than his last visit but he could still see through the depths in Kurt's eyes.

"I missed you." Puck whispered into Kurt's ear as he hugged him tight, not wanting to let go of the smaller boy. Puck was definitely enjoying the hug and missed the vanilla scent of Kurt's hair.

Kurt inhaled Puck's scent as they held each other, Kurt tightly in Puck's arms.

"I missed you too," he whispered back with a sweet smile on his lips. They must've been hugging each other for about 5 minutes; Kurt resting his head on Puck's chest, until he pulled away, looking right into Puck's eyes

It took less than a second for Kurt to lean up and pull the taller boy into a passionate kiss, showing just how much he missed him. He kept hold of Puck's hands, linking their fingers whilst his free hand remained on one of Puck's shoulders. _He's so warm._Kurt felt like he hadn't seen him in years.

Puck's eyes widened as he was surprised at Kurt's sudden action. His eyes fluttered close and kissed Kurt back with as much passion. Puck was pretty sure he was getting hot even with the window open so he wiggled out of his leather jacket and let it drop on the floor. Now he was only wearing his favorite white tight singlet.

Puck grabbed Kurt's hand again and intertwined their fingers, squeezing it tightly. He wrapped his free arm around Kurt's waist, pulling the smaller boy closer than before. "Missed me.. that much?" Puck said in between their passionate hot kiss.

Kurt felt embarrassed by the sudden reaction but that didn't mean he regretted it. He kept kissing back, not wanting to move away at all.

"Shhh… All princesses… miss their Prince Charming," he smiled, kissing Puck's soft lips once again. He placed a hand on Puck's chest, right over his heart and felt it beating underneath the cotton white that fitted him perfectly. Was Puck always this romantic? Kurt looked up at the tall boy and smiled, remembering that they had a film to watch.

Puck grinned into their kiss when he heard the words 'prince charming' from the smaller boy. He never thought he could be a prince to anyone. And now he had found his 'princess' and he's really, really happy. Puck wanted to moan when he felt Kurt's hand on his chest. He thought that the only thing keeping Kurt's hand from touching his bare chest was his tight singlet but then the smaller boy stopped and his thoughts were stopped as well.

"What's the real reason you came over here?" Kurt laughed, stepping away from Puck and picking out When Harry Met Sally from his DVD collection. "Did you come to see a woman fake an orgasm? Or are you here to see me?"

Kurt was obviously joking. He was laughing to himself as he inserted the disk into the DVD player and reached for the TV remote.

Puck smirked and tried to play with Kurt. "Oh I'm totally here for the fake orgasm. I wanna see if it's hot and will it affect me or something." He pursed his lips to stop himself from laughing.

He approached Kurt and hugged him from behind when the pale boy was done setting up the movie. "Oh you know why I'm here." Puck whispered into the smaller boy's ear and placed a kiss on his pale neck, smiling. He pulled Kurt to the bed and laid right next to him.

"So this movie is seriously sex-less?" Puck took the remote from Kurt and pressed play. He returned his arms around Kurt and stared at the TV screen.

Kurt shook his head.

"Is there a romantic comedy that's completely sex-less?" he asked, watching as Puck navigated the DVD menu and pressing 'play movie'. He lent over and passed Puck the bottle of root beer that he brought up before Puck arrived, then made himself comfortable in Puck's arms. Kurt couldn't comprehend that Puck was with him about to watch a rom-com, of all things. Kurt thought that silly parody films, action and badass movies were more his type. It felt nice though, he was being held by someone he was falling for quickly and they had no objectives against it. He turned and saw the small smile in the corner of Puck's lips as the movie started to play. Why was he smiling? Was it, perhaps, the film making him feel this way? Or was it Kurt?

"I actually have no idea." Puck shrugged. He was lying. Puck totally knew about romantic comedies but he wasn't ready for the world to know that Noah Puckerman watches romantic comedy movies. He'll never tell anyone but he will tell Kurt when he's ready.

Puck took the root beer from Kurt and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, babe." He smiled widely and sipped from the bottle, saying a little 'Ah.' after. With his free arm, Puck kept the pale boy in his bare arm as he tried to watch the movie. He made a good choice sneaking out of his house and sneaking in Kurt's. Puck made a decision in his mind that he'll do this every night, if Kurt wanted him to. Or maybe even if Kurt didn't, Puck still wanted this.

Puck furrowed his eyebrows as he felt like he was being watched. He looked over at Kurt and raised an eyebrow at him. "What'cha looking at, princess? Do I have root beer on my face?" He laughed softly.

Kurt shook his head briefly.

"Call me a lovesick fool but… I feel so lucky right now," he said - without even blushing. Oh, wait… no. Here comes the blush warming his pale cheeks. He turned to face the TV again, laughing at something Sally says to Harry. He covered his mouth from realizing he had to stay as quiet as possible - Kurt didn't want his parents to wake up or Finn to suddenly enter and ask what was going on. He wanted to explain why he felt lucky, but his heart was already beating harder from Puck just calling him _princess. _Kurt wasn't one to spill out his feelings either, but this was different. It was only their second day together and he already felt right about everything that had happened; from awkward moments, sad moments, hilarious moments, and the moments that made him smile so much that he thought his cheeks would fall off.

Puck grinned at Kurt's statement. He was really touched. He never thought someone would be lucky to be around him. Well people will only be 'lucky' to be around him when they want to be pleased by the Puckster or it's because he's popular and a total stud. His grin grew when he saw Kurt blushed.

Puck kissed Kurt's blushing cheek and kissed his way to the pale boy's ear. "I'm the lucky one here, babe." He nibbled softly on Kurt's earlobe before looked back to the television screen and sipped once more from his bottle of root beer, smirking like there's no tomorrow.

Kurt shivered when Puck started to nibble on his earlobe, no one had ever done that to him before, and poor Kurt wasn't sure whether he should be excited by it or grossed out; he enjoyed it.

"Oh! I love this part," Kurt beamed, watching as Harry and Sally meet again in a bookstore. Without realizing, he snuggled up to Puck more, resting his head on Puck's shoulder. "I could stay like this forever," he whispered to himself. It was different, and Puck seemed to be… having a good time.

Kurt didn't want to try and understand why Puck was so okay with doing things Kurt liked; I mean… it was feminine things. They weren't even an official couple yet. Kurt sighed to himself, thankful that Puck had decided to visit in the romantic way that he did. He never ever imagined Puck to be like that.

Puck tried his best to understand the scene that Kurt said he loves but he couldn't when Kurt was freaking centimeters away from him. But the movie was important to Kurt so he tried to be subtle at how distracted Puck was from the movie.

He gently massaged Kurt's arm then he sipped from his bottle of root beer and burped. "Oops. Sorry." Puck grinned and placed the now empty bottle on the side table. He snuggled more to Kurt when the pale boy snuggled up to him. "You know we can." There was the smirk in his voice as he pulled the covers over them.

Puck placed his other arm over Kurt, pulling the smaller boy into a full embrace. He could feel the heat coming from Kurt's body and he liked it.

"Know we can what?" Kurt smiled. "We couldn't stay here forever, even if we wanted to…"

Kurt started to pay less attention to the film the more Puck held him, there was something about being in the arms of the taller boy that Kurt loved. When Puck pulled him closer Kurt held his breath, he knew that Puck was so close that he could hear him breathing. It seemed Puck held his breath too; both from nerves. Kurt exhaled softly, as did Puck with a small laugh escaping his lips.

He loved being held. He kissed Puck's chest once on top of the shirt he was wearing and let himself soften into his embrace. Puck was so tall, and Kurt always felt tiny compared to him, but laying next to him - despite the difference in height, Kurt felt protected. He stopped watching the film and looked at Puck, his eyes were glistening with happiness.

Puck felt the smaller boy's lips on his bare chest and could feel his face stretched out a big grin as he kept his gaze on the television. Kurt might be small but he was the perfect fit in Puck's arms. The perfect fit.

Puck just couldn't help himself and he really felt that Kurt was definitely looking at him. He looked down at Kurt and smiled sweetly, which he don't let anyone see it. Kurt was special. No doubt about it. Puck was having an urge to kiss him since the movie even started and he just let his urge win over him. He placed his hand on Kurt's cheek and crashed his lips onto the smaller boy's. Puck kissed Kurt so hard that he felt his lips were swollen in an instant but he didn't want to stop so he kept going.

Kurt hummed into the kiss, not expecting it at all. Puck was kissing him hard, Kurt thought his heart would stop beating from being so happy. Kurt kissed back, placing his cold pale hands onto the tanned boy's sides. It wasn't long before Kurt needed a break to breathe. He was inhaling rather deeply through his nose. The noise from the TV didn't distract him, in fact, Kurt couldn't even hear it. He was zoning out because it felt like him and Puck were the only two people on earth at that moment in time. He let his lips linger near Puck's for a few moments.

"Are you like this with the other girls you've been with?"

Kurt was honestly curious, he'd never seen Puck like this with any other girl besides Lauren and even then, Puck was drunk at Rachel's party. He kissed Puck again, slowing things down a little so that they could breathe properly.

Puck was pretty sure he was smiling the whole time him and Kurt were kissing. He felt nothing like this, ever. Puck never had this kind of urge to kiss someone unless it was full of lust. This time, he was sure it was a lust-free urge. He has never felt this kind of longing anyone. Everything was new to him but he really liked it. He had Kurt in his arms and nobody can ruin this.

When Kurt pulled back, they were both panting and Puck was totally turned on. Kurt never failed to turn Puck on even with the smallest things he do. He vigorously shook his head to answer the pale boy's question. "Hell.. no. One, we would have had sex already. Two, I never stay over after having sex. Three, I never come back. Four.. I don't have feelings for other girls not like I have for you."

Kurt smiled - Puck answered his question in more depth than little he had even expected him to.

"Darling, you've won my heart once again…" he grinned, a hint of sass leaking from every word.

Kurt shuffled the tiniest bit closer underneath the duvet, making sure that he was still in Puck's arms. Kurt's eyes widened suddenly. A noise coming from the TV - the famous scene of Sally faking an orgasm, fully clothed in a restaurant, sat at the table opposite Harry. He began to laugh as he kissed Puck again, trying to block out the noise.

"Oh my God, talk about moment killer," he muttered, narrowing his eyes and gazing at Sally on the TV. Kurt was scared that she'd have Puck's attention a little too much.

Puck held Kurt into place and started to hear some horrible moaning but then the pale boy suddenly kissed him. He didn't care about anything else except Kurt's luscious lips against his.

Puck laughed softly at Kurt's muttered comment. He turned the smaller boy's face to look at him and looked at him into his eyes. "What moment killer?" Puck smirked and kissed Kurt slowly and sweetly. He never kissed anyone this way. Puck wrapped one leg around Kurt's legs and let his hand roam down south, caressing his sides.

Kurt closed his eyes, his breath hitching at the back of his throat when Puck touched his sides. It felt really nice. It didn't feel awkward or uncomfortable. _What do I do back?_He thought, being totally oblivious in these sorts of situations. Kurt remembered when he was kissing Puck's neck, he really enjoyed that. So he decided to move his kisses to the tanned boy's neck as gently as he could whilst placing a hand on Puck's outer thigh. It was as if they were tangled together in some form of lovesick mess.

Despite the fact that the two were fully clothed it felt special and sacred to Kurt. He didn't believe in the whole 'you can't have sex until you're married' sorta thing, but he did believe in true love. Puck and Kurt had only been together for a few days, somehow it felt longer than that, technically it had been; Puck first kissed Kurt almost 2 weeks ago now.

Kurt reached for the remote with one hand and turned the TV down ever so slightly just so that if anyone woke up, they could hear them and hide Puck somewhere.

Puck slowly opened his eyes when Kurt pulled back. He was about to whine about it but then he felt the smaller boy kiss down to his neck and his eyes fluttered closed again. Puck grinned as Kurt continued to kiss his neck and moved a hand over his outer thigh.

Puck placed his big calloused hand over Kurt's that was on his thigh and started to move it to caress his thigh. "Mmmm. Fuck.." Puck whispered. He was really enjoying the attention that Kurt was giving to his neck.

"You're so good with your lips." Puck whispered into the pale boy's ear. He moaned a little too loud, even louder than Sally did in the movie.

"Shhh," Kurt hissed. He pulled away and placed a finger on Puck's lips. "My Dad is in the next room, he doesn't know you're here, remember?" A small smile appeared across his lips, a rather shy smile - in fact. Puck still had one hand on his leg, Kurt looked down and laughed softly.

"Your hand can't stay there forever…"

Kurt sat up and took the ability of taking his cardigan off, letting it drop at the side of the bed. He smiled at Puck and lay back down on the pillow with one hand behind his head, the other was free. "You know, I could do this every night… that is providing I don't bore you and we don't get caught…" he said with a worried look in his eyes. Did people know about them?

Puck immediately opened his eyes when Kurt stopped and placed a finger on his lips. He actually thought it was hot. Seeing Kurt in control/in-charge even just for a little was totally sexy.

Puck watched as the smaller boy sat up and took of his cardigan. "Sexy." He whispered to himself and placed his arms up behind his head to rest on them and to let Kurt see his beautiful arms. "I could sneak in like this every night as well. You know I will do anything for you, babe." He waggled his eyebrows. "And you never bore me." Puck shook his head with his eyebrows furrowed. "I love spending time with you. I want to spend all my time with you." He looked at Kurt with a sweet and warm smile.

While they were staring at each other, there were steps that were coming from the other side of the door. "Kurt?"

"Hide."

Kurt gave a look to Puck as if asking him to hide behind his wardrobe. He went to his bedroom door and looked outside, seeing his father coming out from the bathroom. His eyes widened immediately, motioning a hand behind his back for Puck to keep out the way.

"Fuck." Puck whispered and quickly stood up. He looked left and right, finding a good hiding place. He grabbed his jacket from the floor and opened Kurt's closet, seeing there was a lot of room in it for his big framed body so he shoved himself in and carefully closed it. Puck left the door half opened so he can hear and of course breathe.

"Hey kiddo," Burt yawned.

"Hey, Dad… I thought you were sleeping?"

"I just went to the bathroom," Burt replied, raising an eyebrow. Kurt opened his bedroom door a little to make it look like nothing it was just him. "So uh… what're you doing up so late?"

"I uh… I need to work on my material for Glee club. I'm just researching songs, Mr Schue gave us a difficult task this week and-"

"And it's getting late, Kurt. Go to sleep as soon as you can, okay? And keep the TV down…"

Kurt smiled as Burt placed a kiss on his forehead, slowly making his way back to his bedroom. Kurt watched, then sighed when he'd gone, closing his bedroom door behind him.

Puck listened to every word but was distracted by the scent of Kurt's clothes. The clothes smelled like him, his perfume. He never met someone who sprays their perfume on their clothes when they're still not wearing them.

"Oh my God." Kurt laughed quietly to himself, trying to catch his breath. Thank God Burt didn't suspect anything else. He sat on the edge of his bed, running a hand through his hair, trying to relax. He felt a little tense after that.

Puck smelled one particular piece of garment, one of Kurt's silk scarfs. He was so distracted; he didn't realize Burt was long gone.

"Puck?" Kurt asked quietly. He shifted his eyes around and noticed that his wardrobe door was hanging over the edge of the frame by a few centimeters. "Noah, you can come out now…"

He opened the door to find Puck with his blue silk scarf in the palm of his hands. Kurt didn't know whether to be confused, laugh, be shocked or just plain worried. What was he doing?

"I didn't know you were into scarves but I'll let you try it on if you want… blue is just your colour," Kurt winked, leaning his thin pale body against the frame as he spoke. "In fact, I didn't even know you were into cross-dressing…"

Puck screamed, manly of course, a little when the door opened. He quickly threw the scarf away from him and stepped out of the closet, placing his hands on Kurt's waist to push him so he can get out.

"I'm not into cross-dressing! I was.. I.. It-It smelled good. It smelled like you…." Puck blushed and looked down at their feet feeling ashamed. And yes people, Noah Puckerman blushed. He freaking blushed. And the thought of being in Kurt's house in the middle of the night slipped from his mind.

"Kurt?" A loud and rather angry voice from outside.

"Fuck!" Puck exclaimed and returned in the closet and fully closed the doors.

"Shit…" Kurt picked up the TV remote and turned on a random channel and lay on his bed, right on time before Burt marched in.

"Kurt… what's going on?"

"Oh… I was just watching CSI. There was a cross-dressing man who was hiding from a serial killer in his girlfriend's close-"

"Yeah… I-I don't wanna know details, Kurt. People are trying to sleep. Do you mind turning it down?"

"Sure, sorry Dad."

"…Weren't you supposed to be working on something for Glee?"

"Oh, yeah. Don't worry, I'm just giving my eyes a rest from the computer screen."

"So, you're looking at a TV screen to cure it?"

"Well, my plan was to watch some music channels for inspiration," Kurt sighed, trying to keep as calm as possible. Burt nodded and closed the door behind him as he left the room, ordering Kurt to 'keep it down or no allowance'. He remained laying on his bed, face completely pale from worry of Puck being caught.

"Puck…" Kurt sighed.

Puck slowly opened the door and peeped a little. Puck only let his head out while the rest of his body remained behind the door. "I'm so sorry, Kurt." He whispered but made it loud enough for Kurt to hear and only him.

Puck slowly stepped out of the closet and approached Kurt on the bed, sitting beside him as he looked down on the smaller boy a little stressed. "I'm sorry, babe. You look so stressed." He leaned down and kissed Kurt and rested a hand on the smaller boy's chest to caress it.

"Want Pucky bear to make you feel better?"

Kurt giggled softly, not minding that they nearly got caught. He nodded.

"Yes please," he replied. Kurt looked down and smiled at the sight of Puck's hand on his chest. Kurt closed his eyes and tried to de-stress himself, or his thoughts at least. Kurt knew he was cutting it very fine, if Burt caught them again he'd be in deep trouble. Even more if Puck was found there. They had to be quiet, which Kurt didn't mind I mean, how much noise could two boys make?

Puck smirked once Kurt said yes. He leaned down once more kissed the smaller boy again but this time only deeper. Puck's smirk was still there as they continued to kiss.

Puck let his hand go down to caress Kurt's stomach then his big calloused hand went right on top of Kurt's crotch. Puck opened his eyes to see what Kurt's reaction would be as soon as he started rub the small bulge on his crotch.

"Push my hand away if you don't want me to continue." He whispered against Kurt's lips as he was still rubbing the smaller boy's small bulge that was slowly getting bigger. Puck was pretty sure he was getting turned on but he still wanted to know if Kurt wanted this.

Kurt began to blush as Puck traced his hand down south, he tilted his head back ever so slightly. Kurt opened his eyes when Puck pulled away and whispered to him. There was no response from the boy for a moment, then he shook his head. He took hold of Puck's hand - still nervously, and didn't move it. This was basically the signal that Kurt was fine. He smiled sweetly, his breath hitching the more Puck kept his hand down. _What if we get caught?__  
><em>  
>"I can't believe I'm gonna let you do this," Kurt sighed, the smile bigger than it was before. He felt himself tense up the more Puck's hand remained there. He let out a soft noise, almost like a moan. He exhaled heavily as he began to become more aroused. "Puck…"<p>

Puck smiled when Kurt placed his small hand over his and didn't move it. He continued to rub the smaller boy's crotch.

"You'll enjoy this, babe. Especially since you're stressed right now." Puck leaned down to Kurt's ears and whispered. "I'll help you release it _all_." He kissed his way down to Kurt's neck to nibble on his skin softly. Puck smirked against that smaller boy's neck when he heard him moan out his name. He pulled back to look at Kurt. "You made a sound. I'm guessing you like it." Puck squeezed the pale boy's crotch with a big smirk on his face. He leaned down to kiss Kurt passionately as he started to unbutton then unzipped his pants. Puck slowly slid in his hand under Kurt's underwear and grabbed Kurt's bare length that was getting hard with every touch. "Mmm. Someone's getting hard." Puck still had the big smirk on his face.

Kurt tipped his head back onto the bed, inhaling sharply when Puck touched him. There was no point in hiding that it felt good, Kurt smiled as Puck spoke. Usually the term 'hard' would make him cringe, but it's not like Puck was obsessed with sex. Kurt knew he could be romantic too, so at least if they were to have a relationship it wouldn't all be about sleeping with each other.

"W-what's your point?" he laughed quietly, biting his lip to control a moan.

Kurt reached up and placed a hand on Puck's shoulder, pulling him down gently so that they could kiss.

"My point? I'll make you feel so much better, babe." Puck said right before Kurt pulled him down gently so they could kiss.

Puck kissed the smaller boy sweetly as he pushed his pants down along with his underwear with one hand. Puck pushed them down as far as he can while they kissed. Once Kurt's pants and underwear was out of the way, Puck carried Kurt into the center of the bed and grabbed a pillow to put it under the pale boy's head so that he was comfortable.

Puck stayed on the side of Kurt and continued to kiss him as his hand snaked down to Kurt's bare and hardening length. He started to stroke Kurt slowly and he let his free hand grab Kurt's hand and interlocked their fingers.

Instantly there was an essence of trust between the two, the interlocking of their fingers gave Kurt a sense of security with Puck. He started to breathe more heavily as Puck stroked him, his heart beginning to pound hard into his chest. It felt like he was being teased, but he held on for a little longer before a quiet moan escaped his glossy lips during the kiss. He arched his back a little, hoping it would ease himself; but no. His jaw began to quiver from Puck's touch, he was waiting for something more.

"Go easy on me," he said between the kiss, smirking to himself. He was joking in a way, but he was also being honest. No one had ever wanted to be this way with Kurt, it was the first time Kurt had ever received anything like this.

"I can't promise that, babe." Puck pulled back from the kiss with Kurt's bottom lip in between his teeth. He nibbled on it for a second and finally letting it go as he stroked Kurt a little faster. Puck turned to look at Kurt's length fully for the first time and his lips parted at the sight of it. Kurt was rock hard and it was making Puck hard as well. He gulped the lump on his throat and licked his lips as he watched his hand go up and down at the glorious length of the smaller boy.

Puck never had the urge to do all the dirty things to another man's junk except when he looked at Kurt's. "Fuck." He whispered to himself as he watched Kurt's length let out some pre-cum and he spread it around Kurt's length. Puck licked his lips again as he watched the pale boy's length glisten with pre-cum. He wanted to lick it, suck it and play with it _but_.. Only if Kurt would let him.

Kurt tightened his eyes shut and moaned once again, trying to be as quiet as he could with his parents in the house.

"Oh my God…"

Kurt bit his bottom lip as hard as he could to mute himself, letting his free hand roam to the duvet covers, he grabbed hold of it tightly. He was breathing loudly - but not too loud. His hair was in his eyes, and his pale skin lit up when he smiled.

"Noah, please…" he wanted something, anything, just as long as the pleasure didn't stop. He felt somewhat adored from all of this - he didn't know why.

Puck smirked when Kurt begged. He turned to look at Kurt, who looked fucking beautiful all turned on. He wasn't pale anymore and his hair was messed up in a totally sexy way. Puck couldn't help it but let his erection that was kept prisoned in his pants, rub against the bed but only just a couple of times so that he would continue to please the smaller boy.

"Yes, babe. At your service." And with that Puck slowly went down a little, his hand still holding Kurt's with their fingers interlocked and the other around Kurt's hard length. Puck licked his lips seeing how red the tip was and it was fucking beautiful as well. Everything about Kurt was beautiful and now he has seen it in full bloom.

Puck kept stroking Kurt and without hesitation, he licked the tip and finally tasted Kurt. He moaned at how good he tasted and he wanted more. He licked Kurt's shaft then licked all the way up to the tip again, wrapping it with his tongue. "Fuck. You taste so good." Puck said with a hoarse voice.

Kurt kept biting on his bottom lip to prevent him from making too much noise. Kurt took hold of Puck's shoulder as if begging him to stay down _there._He moaned, though it was muted through his closed lips. His legs were tensing up, his thighs in particular. He was dying to move or let out something, having to keep himself quiet was proving to be hard.

"Ha-have you done this before?" Kurt asked, his voice was higher than usual. Kurt rolled his eyes back, then closed them in fear that he'd look a mess in front of Puck. He was still keeping quiet, right now that was all he knew he had to do. God knows what Burt would say if he caught the two.

Puck pulled back a little to answer Kurt's question but he kept stroking him but now his pace went faster. "No, I haven't. But I want to do everything I've seen in porn to your hot big cock, Hummel." He licked the tip once more before turning to look at Kurt, who has his eyes closed shut and bottom lip in between his teeth.

Puck took Kurt's length in his mouth and started to bob his head as he sucked. He let his hand off of Kurt's length and down to the smaller boy's inner thigh. Puck caressed Kurt's inner thighs so it would relax and hope it will help him enjoy what he was doing.

Kurt gripped hold of the duvet, so hard that his fingers were changing from peach to white.

"Sh-shit…" Kurt squeaked, trying to keep himself quiet. He moaned in frustration, mentally telling himself to shut up. Kurt never thought anything could feel this good, he always thought that sex had been made to look amazing and it didn't feel that way, but this - despite it not being sex, felt incredible. Another moan escaped his lips, it was so quiet that only Puck and himself could hear. There were cold beads of sweat gathering by the boy's hairline and his forehead, he wanted to wipe them away but he feared if he let go of the blanket he'd need to pinch something else. He felt himself tensing up more and more, tensing up as Puck kept moving his lips over him, Kurt moving his hips slightly to match the rhythm of Puck. His moans were becoming higher in pitch, still low in volume.

"Oh, Noah… Oh my God," Kurt whispered. His thoughts were slightly incoherent, he didn't know what to say when he wanted to make a noise, he didn't know what else to do.

Puck has never done this but he was really enjoying it especially how Kurt's body was reacting to his lips around his length and his hand on his inner thigh. He would love to do this for Kurt any day.

Puck could hear Kurt's moans and it was getting him harder and harder with every moan and sounds the smaller boy was making. _Fuck! I might explode in my pants. You're so fucking hot Kurt._ Puck thought as he sucked on Kurt faster.

Puck wanted to try something that he knew it felt good when it was done to him by some dude. Puck took Kurt all the way in and moaned on it to send tingling sensations into his length. He snaked up his hand from Kurt's inner thigh to the smaller boy's balls and started to squeeze them. Puck kept taking Kurt all the way in and moaned all the time, trying to send Kurt over the edge.

Kurt dug his head right into the pillow he was leaning on, his back arching the more Puck sucked him in. Kurt couldn't even think straight. There was a slight ringing in his ears from all of the frustration, his cheeks were a dark pink as he tried to hold his breath and tried to silence himself.

"Fuck… Noah I'm cl-" Kurt stopped speaking and let out a small cry as he felt himself almost ready to release. He was being as quiet as he could, pushing on Puck's shoulder a little more. Kurt was breathing a lot louder now, a lot heavier. He was making small, bittersweet noises with every move Puck made.

Puck knew Kurt was on the verge of coming. So he resumed to bob his head up and down as fast as he can and suck deep and hard to help Kurt make his release.

Puck put his hand around Kurt's throbbing length and stroked Kurt's length as fast as he can. He looked at Kurt and squeezed his hand. "Cum for me, baby. I wanna taste you. Just cum and I'll take care of you. I'll clean you up with my tongue and mouth." Puck licked his lips as he watched Kurt's cheeks go crimson red. "Fucking cum, Hummel." He tightened his hold on his length and continued to stroke him fast.

Kurt arched his back and dug his head into the pillow, his fingers clawing the bedding beneath him so hard that it hurt his knuckles.

"_Puck_," Kurt moaned. All he could hear was himself breathing heavier than ever, his forehead was damp with small beads of cold sweat, his t-shirt showing a slight patch on the front; right down the middle. Kurt gritted his teeth as he tried to keep himself quiet. "Oh my God… _shit!_" Kurt didn't think he'd swore so much in his life. He tensed up completely whilst his thighs were numbing as he started to release, he could hear himself panting as he gave out, his mind rising in what felt like a rush of ecstasy, lust and pleasure. His moans softened as he started to calm down, he could feel his heart drumming in his ears whilst he let out short but deep exhales through his mouth.

Kurt looked beautiful. With the moon's beam on him, his pale cheeks now pink as a rose, beads of sweat on his forehead, parted lips due to heavy breathing, continuous swearing and moaning.. FUCKING PERFECT.

Once he felt Kurt's cum on his hand, Puck quickly turned his attention back to the smaller boy's length and continued to stroke him while his lips were right above the tip to catch any if Kurt would start to squirt.

Puck licked Kurt's tip and moaned at how deliciously salty he tasted. He wanted _more_. So Puck took the head into his mouth and pumped him up, swallowing everything Kurt was releasing.

Kurt gasped as he gave out his last, setting his back onto the bed and letting his body collapse and rest. There was a little smile on his parted lips; he was worried about how messy he looked. He could feel the sweat, he could hear himself gasping, his hair was out of style and well… Kurt didn't see how the hell anyone could look attractive like that, especially himself.

Kurt opened his blue eyes and saw the ceiling above him, his chest rising and falling like he'd just ran for 30 minutes. He felt _amazing._He let out a small sigh when Puck finished off. Kurt wanted to pull his trousers back up, he felt so weird being half naked waist-down in front of Puck, it was a nice weird.

"P-Puck?" he asked with a small gentle voice, waiting to see the handsome boy before him. Kurt couldn't bring himself to sit up, he just wanted to lay there.

Puck sucked and licked Kurt clean. And he enjoyed doing it. He enjoyed so much that he was still holding the smaller boy's swollen length with his lips around the head. Then he heard Kurt's faint voice, so he let go of his length and slowly went up to the smaller boy's face.

Puck smiled as he finally got a look into Kurt's blue eyes. "Had fun? Because I did." He laughed softly and fixed the smaller boy's hair. "You came a lot. Did you know that?" He laughed again but then he heard something. "Did you hear that?" Puck whispered as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Is… is that good?" he asked shyly, still panting away. Kurt shook his head in reply to the noise question. "I can't hear anything but your voice and my… my heart beat drumming in my ears…"

"Is it good that you came a lot? Hell yeah. That means you enjoyed it, babe." Puck smirked. "Alright. If you say so." Kurt and him were moaning a lot so he was a little worried Burt or Finn would hear them.

Kurt lazily reached down for his boxers and his jeans and pulled them up. He couldn't hear any noise, if anything it was Carole or Burt turning over in bed. He lay back down and took hold of Puck's hand. _I feel so good… He's amazing…_

"Puck?" Kurt whispered, looking up at him as if he was about to ask a question.

Once Kurt was settled, Puck smiled when the smaller boy took his hand so he laid right next to him on his side so he can still look at Kurt. "Yeah?"

"Does this mean we're like… dating or _something_?" Puck asked, biting his lip afterwards. He didn't just want to be Puck's fuck buddy or someone to fool around with. He wanted something special with this boy, and something amazing. Already things were quite different as to what Kurt expected. He was nervous, waiting for Puck to answer so he looked away incase he'd be left with a 'no' or 'we're just sleeping buddies'. _Please say I mean something to you, Noah. _

Puck's smile grew bigger. "I want us to be together. I want us to be in a relationship. I want us. I need you.." He licked his lips. Puck was getting a little nervous. He wants Kurt so bad but he didn't know how to tell the other boy his feelings. He's new to saying his feeling out loud.

Puck took a deep breath before continuing. "I wouldn't do this, you know.. Sucking your cock and sneaking in your room if you didn't mean so much to me, Kurt. I… I really, really like you. And… I want you to be my boyfriend." It was weird for him to call someone his boyfriend but he needed Kurt. He didn't want to go on unless Kurt was officially his. And only his.

"You want me to be your… _Boyfriend_?"

The small boy turned around and looked at the mohawked boy, though it was dark, Kurt could still make out the different features of the beautiful guy's face. Kurt watched Puck's eyes, his lips… He didn't even need to say anything to make the night any better. Kurt lent forward and placed a kiss on Puck's lips, soothing the top of his right arm gently with his hand. He nodded into the kiss, letting his blue eyes tear up but not so much that it would make him cry, the tears were simply from how happy Puck made him, how much Puck made him feel like he was actually _worth_ something.

Before Puck could even respond to Kurt's question, he felt the smaller boy's lips against his and all he could do was smile. He kissed back and grinned into the kiss when Kurt nodded. Puck deepened the kiss and stuck his tongue out, tracing the bottom lip of smaller boy. "I like you so much." He let out a deep breath and moved closer to Kurt.

"I like you too Puck, so _so_ much," Kurt whispered, feeling Puck's tongue across his lip. Kurt slipped a hand onto Puck's waist and held him tightly, nibbling gently on Puck's bottom lip. The more he kissed Puck, he seemed to improve with certain skills - all because of Puck. He let his tongue roam freely, gliding across the front of Puck's teeth as they lay together. Puck was perfect in every way possible. "Will you… come back tomorrow?" Kurt smiled, whispering through the sweet kisses. He felt comfortable enough to do this again and maybe even give Puck something in return.

Puck nodded and kissed down to Kurt's neck. "Of course, babe. I'll come by every night if you want." He nibbled on a patch of skin on Kurt's neck. Puck bit down hard so he could leave a mark of this memorable day, when Kurt finally became his.

"Are you sure? I mean… isn't it too much trouble?"

Kurt jumped as Puck bit him, but then let Puck know he was alright by giving a soft whispery moan next to Puck's ear. Everything was new to Kurt. He'd never been given a love bite before, and to cover it up in front of his parents? He had enough scarves, snoods and bandanas to help with that. "I still… can't believe that, that you like me…

"Hell no, babe. Like I told you a million times.." Puck moved to Kurt's ear and whispered. "I'll do anything for you. And I mean anything." He pulled away from Kurt's neck and looked into the smaller boy's eyes. "Believe it, Kurt. I like you. I really like you." Puck leaned and crashed his lips into Kurt's sweetly yet passionately at the same time.

"I know you do… and… I like you too…" Kurt's heart began to swell with how soft Puck was being towards him.

"Do you wanna go to sleep, Noah?" Kurt asked in a timid voice - the same voice he had when he first found out that Noah liked him. Why was Kurt acting like they'd been together for a long time? He genuinely was worried of Puckerman was tired though, it must've been early morning surely, and Puck sneaking all the way here must've worn him out.

Puck smiled and he felt himself falling harder for the boy in front of him.

"I'm good. I can't feel sleepy though. I've got ta drive back home. You know I can't stay tonight, right? And I think you're the one who should rest already. Coming like that should have worn you out." Puck placed a hand on Kurt's stomach and caressed it gently. "You need to rest. I'll see you tomorrow?" He was hoping for a yes or a nod or any sign of affirmation because he really wanted to see him again. Puck didn't want to leave him but he knew if he slept on Kurt's bed, they might get caught.

"Damn," Kurt laughed tiredly. "I was hoping you'd be the first person I saw when I woke up."

Kurt nudged himself towards Puck and pulled him into a last cuddle, his tired eyes looping in and out of consciousness. Kurt sighed contently and let himself wrap his arms around the tall boy, not wanting to let go at all - even if Puck had to wrestle him off. He could feel himself starting to fall asleep, but he didn't want to take his eyes off of Puck.

"Thank you… for tonight, Puck. It was wonderful. And… I… _enjoyed_ it more than anything else," Kurt said in a sleepy tone. "I could stay in your arms forever…"

"I'm sorry, babe. I don't want us to get caught. Maybe next time, we'll plan this together." Puck laughed softly.

Puck held Kurt in place. He smiled and nuzzled on the side of Kurt's head, smelling his hair like he always do and placed a soft kiss. Puck pulled back a little to look back at the pale boy and smiled at him, brushing Kurt's hair with his fingers.

"No problem, babe. I enjoyed it too." Puck let his lips go nearer Kurt's ear. "You tasted amazing. So salty yet delicious." He licked the smaller boy's earlobe gently. "I'll wait for you to fall asleep then I'll go." Puck tightened his grip around Kurt, who looked pretty tired and sleepy.

"You really are like a Prince aren't you? And I'm the princess who's sat in her castle, waiting for her handsome Prince to fight dragons as he climbs his way up to her bedroom where she awaits each night," Kurt chuckled.

Puck chuckled along with Kurt about him being a prince and fighting dragons.

It was getting later and later, the two talked - or in Kurt's case, mumbled quite a lot about silly little things; food, clothes, cars, music. Then they moved onto something closer to each; life, school, Glee club… It came to almost 2:30 AM before Kurt finally fell asleep, his arms were hugging Noah tightly as if he were precious to Kurt - which indeed he was. One hand was gripping Puck's shirt in the most gentle of ways. There was no noise between them besides their own breathing and the nature outside in the street as they'd left the window open. Kurt almost wished in his dream that he could see Puck first thing when he woke up.

When Kurt finally fell asleep, Puck watched him first for a few minutes. He looked like an angel, sleeping or not sleeping. Kurt was beautiful and he didn't know why people can't see that. He's seen it since the day he first threw him in the dumpster. Puck even remembered the day when he put his arm around Kurt's shoulder when he was about to throw him in the dumpster while Mr. Schue walked by. He laughed silently, not wanting to wake up the finally asleep pale boy.

Puck slowly pulled away from Kurt's grip and it was a tight one even though he was asleep. He really didn't want him to leave, but Puck had to or else Kurt will be in a lot of trouble with Burt.

Puck kissed Kurt's forehead and pulled the covers over Kurt, tucking him in. Puck took a good five seconds to stare at Kurt, grinning. Puck slowly went out of the window and carefully closed it as soon as he got onto a steady branch. He landed on the ground on his feet like a cat and stealthily walked to his truck that was still parked in front of the neighbor's house. Puck turned on the engine of his truck and drove back to his house, smiling and completely forgetting about his jacket in Kurt's closet.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER:<strong> Puck and Kurt's first date!


	4. Strawberry Swing

**AN:** This chapter is full of fluff, smut and lots of fluff. Hope you guys enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. I just love Puckurt.

* * *

><p><strong>PUCK TEXTS KURT:<strong>

_Good morning, __sunshine. How was your sleep?_

_Sunshine? Wow… I could get used to that. I slept well, thank you. Your fine self? Xoxox_

_Haha. Good. I bet you did. I slept well too.__  
><em>_So do you have anything planned today?_

_I'm glad, though I missed you when I woke up.  
>Nothing at all, I've read this month's Vogue like 10 times over and over now! :( How about yourself? I hope you weren't too late getting home xoxox<em>

_I missed you too. Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. I didn't want you to get into trouble with Burt.__  
><em>_Wow. 10 times? You should have called me or texted me instead.__  
><em>_Me? Nothing really. Just watching some TV. Nah. Mama Puckerman didn't notice anything but Chloe kind of heard me get in. So I owe her for not telling mom._

_I didn't know if you'd be busy! I thought you might've been working out or playing basketball.__  
><em>_Oh God, I'm glad you didn't get in trouble! I would've felt awful and I'm not good at sneaking into other people's houses, not with heels, I'm too loud… xoxox _

_Well you can watch me play basketball or workout rather than reading your vogue magazine. And you know you want that ;)__  
><em>_Haha! Tonight mom's working so it's all good. And you don't have to sneak in, remember I said that I'll do all the work. So don't worry, babe._

_Maybe I will one day ;)__  
><em>_I know but, it'd be nice for me to do something for you every once in a while. You could get in trouble xoxox _

_You should ;)__  
><em>_It's ok. Like you said, I'm your prince and you're my princess. And I like to sneak in to your house, it's like a suspense movie. Haha._

_Doesn't someone always die in a suspense movie? I don't want that to happen… :'( xoxox _

_Shhh. Don't think that way, baby! In our case... We get caught. That's all. Ok? No one will die._

_Yeah, I could handle that :) Maybe we'd get locked up together in a dungeon haha 3 xoxox _

_Hmmm. That sounds good. I'll keep you warm during cold nights ;)_

_Wouldn't you do that anyway? :P xoxox _

_Hell yeah. I'll do that even during summer nights ;)_

_You're such a charming boyfriend. So are you busy again orrr would you like to go out somewhere? Xoxox_

_Yeah. boyfriend :D__  
><em>_Never busy for you. But.. go out? Like in public?_

_We don't have to hold hands or anything… I know you're not ready for that. Maybe we can go to the old park? No one is ever there. I can make up something for us to eat too if you'd like? xoxox _

_Cool. That sounds great.__  
><em>_Thanks, Kurt. I'm sorry for being a pussy, hiding us.__Unlike with Blaine, you guys were out. I'm really sorry.._

_You sure? If you want to we could do something else?__  
><em>_No, no. Don't say sorry. It's hard to come to terms with.__  
><em>_It also makes me feel special that I'm the only one who knows :) xoxox _

_Well I trust you when you say nobody goes to the old park. Let's go there.__  
><em>_You know, you're amazing. Did you know that?_

_Alright, I'll pick you up in 10 minutes okay?__  
><em>_And I did, but you just reminded me ;) I'm joking, you're amazing too Puck. More amazing than I think you know yourself xoxox_

_Alright, babe. I'll be right here.__  
><em>_Haha. Thanks, Kurt. But you are far more amazing than I am. You have no idea._

_Shhh! I'll just get dressed and then I'll be on my way :) xoxox _

_Well you can just dress down. That works for me too ;)_

_Maybe another time… I don't think mother nature would appreciate me being naked in the wilderness xoxox _

_Oh please. Mother nature will be so glad that she will let me be naked as well ;)_

* * *

><p>Kurt placed the picnic basket into the trunk of his car and made sure everything was inside like he planned. After closing the door he checked how he looked in the mirror; he decided to tone down how he was dressed. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and it would be far too hot for his usual opting of a bowtie with a nice colored shirt. Instead, he decided to wear the outfit he purchased with Puck at the mall, the red skinny jeans, short sleeved cream colored shirt, a red and cream scarf and to top it off? A pair of calf length black boots. It was much more relaxed and suited what he was planning.<p>

Kurt started the growling ignition and pulled out of the drive, listening to his Glee mix tape, made entirely of songs (by the original artists) that the group had covered. He had a smile across his face for the entire journey, he didn't care how silly he looked to the other people driving past. Kurt was happy, others should be happy for him too, right? Within no time, he reached Puck's part of the neighborhood and beeped as he pulled over - knowing that his mother might question who he's with. Kurt decided to park in front of another house, but still visible to Puck when he left.

_**You're so funny, Puck. I'm outside now, just in front of the house next door :) xoxox **_

_**Awesome. I'll be right out.**_

_**Yay! xoxox **_

Puck never really cared about what he wears until now that he's dating Kurt Hummel, the fashion guru. He wanted to look his best on their first date. Well to him it was his first _ever_ date. Puck wore his red and black plaid shirt with his slightly baggy jeans and a pair of matching rubber shoes. Wow. Matching rubber shoes? Oh, Puckerman is definitely in love. He ran downstairs when he received Kurt's text that he was already on his street. Puck kissed his sister's forehead and whispered, 'Be good.' before heading outside.

Once Puck was outside, he looked for Kurt's car. _Oh shit. I have no idea what his car looks like._ He grimaced at his own stupidity so he looked for a pale boy instead. Puck ran to the pale boy in a car that looked familiar. He went in the passenger's side. "Sorry I took so long, babe." Then he paused as he looked at what Kurt was wearing. "Hey, that's what you put on in the mall right?… I didn't say I was wearing red, did I? You didn't say you were going to wear red too right?" Puck began to chuckle at how their colors seem to match.

"Maybe its fate," Kurt grinned, poking his tongue out and making a silly face. He laughed and took a good look at Puck and what he was wearing, followed by a nod of approval. "I'm _very_ impressed."

Puck nodded in agreement. "Totally fate." Puck smiled then waggled his eyebrows. "Well I am dating you now, so I should look good for my boyfriend."

Kurt was dying to kiss Puck's cheek, lips, hand, neck… anything just to greet him, but Kurt knew Puck wasn't comfortable with kissing in public just yet - especially in front of his own home. Kurt had to respect the fact that Puck was uncomfortable with his sexuality at the moment, and Kurt knew it was hard to come to terms with. Fair enough - Kurt had pretty much always known about his own sexuality, but Puck had a huge reputation, Kurt knew that a few people would take advantage of it all. He settled with kissing the pads of his index and middle finger, then placed them on Puck's lips. He giggled, then started the engine again, driving towards the park.

Puck was surprised with Kurt's small gesture but he was totally touched. Kurt knew he was a little uncomfortable with public displaying that he's dating a dude. He was actually thankful that Kurt was so understand with all of it. Puck smiled and placed his hand on Kurt's hand that was on the gear stick as the pale boy started driving.

"How're you feeling?" Kurt asked, eyes focused on the road in front.

"I'm feeling light and happy. A little nervous." Puck laughed softly as he looked at Kurt. "How about you?"

Kurt looked at Puck for a brief second, then looked out of the window in front of him again.

"Sweetie, why're you nervous?" Kurt asked. If he wasn't driving he would've taken hold of Puck's hand properly for some support. "No one will see us in the park you know, it's practically abandoned besides an old swing-set," Kurt smiled. He took his hand off of the gear stick and placed Puck's on it, then placed his hand over Puck's so he could still have some form of comfort in holding his hand, or at least showing that he's there. Kurt knew it must've been hard for him, but Kurt was going to do everything he could to clear rumors or keep Puck comfortable. He was even willing to let Puck use the excuse that he's teaching Kurt how to stand up to bullies and that's why they spend so much time together. "You've got nothing to worry about. You look very suave, I've got it all planned out… you trust me right?"

Puck smiled to himself when he heard Kurt call him sweetie. He slowly looked at Kurt and nodded. "I know. You wouldn't bring me there if it wasn't really abandoned so you can jump on me and let me do those crazy things to you." He laughed and looked at Kurt for his reaction.

Puck's heart warmed when he watched Kurt switched their hands on the gear shift. He moved his gaze to his boyfriend and smiled in awe. "It's just.. It's our first date and my first date ever.. I really don't know what I should do." Puck shrugged as he looked down on his buttoned plaid and played with the bottom button with his free hand. He licked his lips and nodded. "Of course I do." Puck looked up again and looked at Kurt. "I trust you." He sighed smiling and let his head rest on the headrest.

"Hey, that's just between you and me," Kurt laughed, winking with his right eye. "Don't worry about the date, like I said. I've got it all planned out okay?"

Puck laughed softly then nodded. "Alright, babe. I'm totally excited."

Kurt pulled the car up at the sidewalk as they reached the gate of the park. There were no other cars parked there, no one was around. It was just Kurt and Puck now. Kurt turned off the engine and undid his seatbelt, then lent over Puck's lap to undo his, before placing a sneaky kiss on his cheek. The small boy hopped out of the car and went to the trunk, taking out a picnic basket with a blanket folded neatly on top of it. He watched as Puck climbed out of his car, staring at him in awe. He looked so… gentle.

Once Kurt parked the car in some abandoned place, he guessed they were there and there were no people at all. Puck giggled when Kurt kissed him on the cheek after taking off his seatbelt for him. Yes, he giggled. GIG-GLED. He watched as Kurt got out of the car and went to the back. Puck was curious what would Kurt take out from the trunk. So he got out of the car slowly and turned around to look at Kurt after closing the passenger's door. Puck's face lightened up when he saw the pale boy carrying a picnic basket. "A picnic? I've never been to a picnic." He grinned and started to walk over to his boyfriend. Puck grabbed the smaller boy's hand and squeezed it. "I really thought you were gonna jump on me." He laughed at his joke and leaned to kiss Kurt. Puck was no romantic but thankful Kurt was. Maybe he could learn some stuff about being romantic from Kurt.

Kurt tilted his head and laughed.

"Maybe I can do that _after_ the picnic? I mean, I made all of this especially for you…" Kurt was joking around, but honestly Kurt was starting to loosen up around the mentioning of sex, he didn't mind it anymore. He didn't freak out or anything. He locked his car, then they entered the park hand in hand without a person in site.

Puck was swaying their hands back and forth like a little boy as they entered the park. He was really happy and both of them were pretty laid back. Nobody was there to ruin their date, hopefully no one will come.

Kurt found the perfect spot for them to have their picnic and led Puck there, underneath a huge tree, sunlight dotting through the branches of the trees, a single swing not far from there. Kurt placed the basket on the floor and lay the blanket down. He turned around to see Puck with his hands in his pockets, smiling to himself.

When Kurt found the spot where they will have their picnic, Puck looked around and smiled at how beautiful their surrounding was. He was curious why would this place be abandoned but he was thankful because at least there was a place for him and Kurt.

"Hey…" Kurt smiled, he ran a hand up to Puck's shoulder and kissed him gently. "I hope you're hungry, I even managed to sneak out some apple cider with me."

"Hell yeah! I'm totally hungry." Puck sat on the blanket and scooted closer to Kurt when he sat down next to him.

Kurt took the lid off of the basket, revealing the 2 bottles of apple cider, sandwiches just as Puck likes them, chocolate covered strawberries, grapes, banana coins, apple and cinnamon muffins, snacking waffles for Puck and some extra candy - just in case Puck didn't like anything he'd made. Kurt always came prepared.

Puck laughed but mostly he was really touched with all of Kurt's efforts. Making them secret, being okay with no public display of affection, finding a totally abandoned place for them to go and actually kiss and do a lot more of course, and preparing him food and a bunch of other stuff. He really liked how much Kurt was putting a lot of effort on him and he never had anyone be like that to him, until now.

"Wow." Puck looked at all the foods Kurt brought and his mouth watered in an instant. He was really hungry for Kurt's food and not someone else's food. "Can I?" Puck looked at the sandwiches that looked really, really tasty.

"Help yourself! You don't even have to ask!"

Kurt smiled widely and looked up at the blue sky. He'd been here many times on his own, but never with someone. It was incredibly beautiful, and the only time that people were ever there was when there was some form of summer fair going on. It was abandoned because nearby was a better park, complete with a jungle gym, benches, lots of flowers etc. Kurt guessed that people just preferred the modern park over this one simply because there was more for people to look at. All this place had was a single swing, green grass and a ton of trees.

Kurt reached for a sandwich and tucked into his food, grinning as he did so. Kurt was an amazing cook and he wasn't afraid to show off his skills. He was daydreaming of Puck laying on his lap one day, Kurt would be reading a book and Puck would be annoying in a sweet way; pestering for Kurt to kiss him, and Kurt wouldn't mind. Kurt knew things were looking up for them both, especially now. Puck was making effort too, Kurt could see that from how loyal and gentleman-like he was acting.

Without a second wasted, Puck quickly took a sandwich and started munching on it. "Mmmm." He let out while chewing. "This is so freaking good, Kurt. Thanks." Puck smiled at Kurt and gave him a quick kiss on cheek then he returned to eating. Then his eyes caught the sight of the muffins and he quickly took one with his sandwich still in the other hand. "Mmm. Cinnamon muffins!" Puck took a big bite and closed his eyes, really tasting the cinnamon. He turned his head to Kurt and opened his eyes slowly, chewing. "Marry me." Puck blurted out. His eyes widened, realizing he said his thoughts out loud, he started to choke on the muffin.

Kurt couldn't help but place a hand over his mouth to cover his giggle. He gently patted Puck on the back to help him to stop choking.

"All in due time," Kurt joked. He thought what Puck said was adorable, Puck being someone who quite often was reserved with his thoughts. "If you think that's a good way to propose you've got a lot to learn about romance," Kurt winked. He noticed how embarrassed Puck seemed, Kurt's heart was swelling with happiness at the same time. How could Puck be so… tough and adorable in one? At least Kurt knew Puck had a soft spot for romance somewhere. "You know, Noah, I could get used to you being a total softy. I love it…"

Once the muffin was out of his throat, he heard Kurt's comments and statements and he blushed at how embarrassing that was. Puck couldn't believe he let his thoughts be spoken. Of all the things he was thinking at the moment, why that? Kurt's food was too good. It was like his mind went blank or something. Puck opened one of the apple ciders and drank from it.

He looked at Kurt and smiled. "Well this softy side will only be for your eyes." Puck kissed Kurt's eyes, giving each eye a kiss. He moved his lips down to Kurt's and kissed him softly. Puck smiled and grabbed his unfinished sandwich and continued to eat it, finishing it. He took one chocolate covered strawberry and pulled the small leaves out. Once he pulled the leaves out, Puck placed half of it on his mouth and turned to Kurt, feeding him the strawberry from his mouth as he quirked his eyebrows.

"Ah, c'est romantique…"

Kurt lent forward and took a bite of the strawberry, kissing Puck's lips as well somehow. He chewed, nodding contently and waited until Puck finished his piece. Kurt adjusted his position so that he was kneeling instead of sitting next to Puck, he wanted to feel a little taller, and it was easier for him to kneel so he could move around. Kurt took the scarf away from his neck, it was too hot to wear, and Kurt didn't mind showing off his lovebite to Puck, considering Puck left the mark there.

Puck furrowed his eyebrows at what Kurt said, obviously not in English. But then it loosened up when Kurt took a bite from the strawberry from his mouth, kissing him in the process, and watched as the pale boy chewed his piece. Puck took another one and ate it whole. He looked at Kurt a little curious why he was moving too much then his eyebrows shoot up when Kurt was taking off his scarf. _Is this it? Something will happen?_Puck's thoughts were cut off when he saw the mark that was where he laid a lovebite on. He let his fingers touch the mark and grinned when it turned out to look like a letter P. P for Puck of course.

"Um… can you do me a small favour?" Kurt asked, pursing his lips for a second. He felt totally stupid but the true romantic inside of him had been lurking for too long now.

"Sure, babe. What is it?"

Kurt licked his lips and then took a breath in, laughing nervously.

"I know this will sound incredibly," _damn, what's the word?_"Idiotic… but uh," Kurt coughed to clear his throat. "Can you… can you kiss me?" he asked. Why was he so embarrassed to ask that? His cheeks were practically flushing pink as he looked into Puck's sparkling eyes. What had gotten into him? Why was he asking for a kiss when he could do it anyway? Kurt was blaming his romantic side, he was being selfish basically. He wanted Puck to kiss him so that he felt loved and could love Puck back.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Believe it or not but the boy was nervous about being alone with Puck, and not because of what happened the night before - Kurt very much enjoyed it. He was scared of making a mistake or putting Puck off liking him.

Puck laughed softly. He was a little confused at Kurt's request. He could just kiss him but he guessed when Kurt was positioning himself, he wanted it to be romantic or something else. Puck was just confused but of course, how can anyone pass out a request to kiss Kurt Hummel? Puck sure wouldn't. So he smiled and nodded. Puck scooted closer to Kurt and placed a hand on his cheek as he looked up at the pale boy. He leaned up and kissed Kurt sweetly and gently as he can. Puck wanted to please and make Kurt happy in any way he can. Why? Because he has made Puck so happy and he had never felt this happy in a long, long time. It was like Kurt brought him alive again.

Kurt was taking in each and every kiss. The sun began to beam down once again through the gaps in the trees. Kurt felt like they were the only two people in the world at that time and he felt incredibly content with that, after the night before he was content with anything around Puck.

"How're you feeling, handsome?" Kurt asked, stroking the side of Puck's neck lightly with the pad of his thumb.

Puck smiled and slowly opening his eyes, continuing to look up at Kurt. He could feel the sun's beam on his skin and it felt good. "I'm feeling great, beautiful. How about you?" Puck grinned and cupped both of Kurt's cheeks, pulling him down and kissing him passionately before he could let him speak again.

Kurt melted into the kiss and his knees felt like jelly as he was nervous. Kurt had kissed or been kissed by a few people in his time; Brittany and Blaine, forced into a kiss by Karofsky, but none had been as humane as Puck when kissing Kurt. His tongue crossed Puck's charmingly, the two were completely alone to do whatever they wanted. Kurt was already picturing the scenarios that could come after the kissing, he wanted to be a little cheeky, but alas, Kurt knew whilst Puck was being romantic that he should make it last at least… unless Kurt could be cheeky and romantic at the same time.

Kurt couldn't help but wonder how Puck was feeling deep down. Was he enjoying this as much as Kurt was? Was he happy? Was he okay with going for a picnic? It's not usually his style…

Puck knelt up and pushed Kurt down to the blanket, laying him carefully so their kiss didn't break. He continued to kiss Kurt passionately and let their tongue touch once in a while. Puck felt like he was in his heaven and just wanted to stay here forever with Kurt. He was smiling a lot into the kiss and he hoped that Kurt could feel or sense he was really, really happy.

The wind blew and everything became cooler. Puck laid the upper part of his body on top of Kurt while the bottom part was still on the blanket. He supported his weight using his elbows so he wouldn't squish the smaller boy. Puck wanted everything romantic for Kurt so he won't do anything unless the smaller boy wanted it. But Puck can't stop himself from kissing his way down to Kurt's jaw line then down to Kurt's neck, nipping on his skin just ever so lightly.

Kurt was happy. No, wait. He was more than happy. As Puck kissed his neck, all Kurt could think about was how he had Puck to himself. Puck was a lady's man, he would switch around different people when he felt like it, but he was staying with Kurt which was some kind of achievement or something. Kurt thought that maybe it would be nice to thank him for that in a way Puck might appreciate it, but, maybe afterwards. Everything was going too perfectly for words.

"Is it possible to love someone after a few days?" Kurt laughed softly, stroking the back of Puck's neck as he was buried in his own. He was referring to the conversation that he and Puck had in Lima Bean, when Puck said it wasn't possible to love someone after a few weeks. Kurt was falling hard in more ways than one, he could definitely fall in love with this guy.

Puck stopped kissing Kurt's neck as soon as Kurt finished asking him his question. He slowly put his head up and looked into the smaller boy's blue eyes. Puck slowly smiled. "Why do you ask? Are you falling in love with me?" He moved his lips down to Kurt's ear. "Because I'm in love with you already." You could hear the smile in Puck's voice. He moved his head up again and looked at Kurt. "I love you, Kurt." Puck pursed his lips, getting a little nervous at what he just said.

Kurt inhaled loudly, almost like a sign of relief. He swallowed and smiled at the boy on top of him, cupping one of his cheeks and looking into those eyes that made him weak at the knees every time. Kurt ran his hand down the back of Puck's mohawk and realized just how nervous Puck was, he'd never seen him so vulnerable.

"I thought you said it was impossible to love someone after a few weeks?" Kurt smiled, still with a smitten look in his eyes. He loved Puck back. He just wanted to know that Puck knew what he was saying before anything else was said. He lent forward and pressed his rosy lips to Puck's as a sign of reassurance.

Puck kissed Kurt back and placed a hand underneath Kurt's head to hold him into place. After their kiss, he slowly put Kurt's head down with a grin on his face. Puck shrugged and pressed his forehead on the smaller boy's. "I guess I was wrong. And I liked you first anyway." He smirked and gave Kurt a small kiss on his nose.

Puck sat up right next to Kurt and took the pale boy's hand as he looked down at him. "When we started hanging out, I suddenly changed. Well not really.. I just showed you who I really was and it wasn't that hard. You know why? It was because I wanted you to like me for who I really was." He smiled.

Kurt shuffled and laid his head on Puck's lap, their hands still in grasp. He was taking in everything that Puck was saying, word after word. His blue eyes started to glisten as he teared up, giggling nervously as he lay in Puck's lap.

"But, Noah," he said quietly, looking up at the tall boy as he lay there. "I don't like you for who you are."

Puck's smile fell for a moment, his hand losing grip on Kurt's. Kurt smiled anyway, and watched Puck's expression. This was how he knew Puck truly meant every word he said. This was how Kurt knew Puck really loved him, so, in return, Kurt was going to be totally honest with him. He wanted to take his time saying the next sentence because it meant so much to him, a tear of happiness fell down his cheek whilst he waited for the right moment. He caressed the back of Puck's hand and smiled again.

"I don't _like_ you for who you are, because I _love_ you for who you are."

Puck's confused frown slowly became a grin. He wiped the happy tear away from Kurt's cheek with his free hand. "You're silly. You know that, right?" Puck laughed softly and licked his lips. His hand remained on the smaller boy's cheek and his other hand tightened its hold on Kurt's hand. "I love you, babe." Puck leaned down and captured the smaller boy's rosy luscious lips into his, kissing his boyfriend with all the love he has for the pale boy.

"I love you too," Kurt hushed between kisses. He felt Puck's warmth as he breathed through the kiss, he smelt wonderful too. A mix of cinnamon, some form of cologne, spearmint something distinctive that he couldn't quite put a name on… the smell was like home to Kurt. The night that Puck sneaked over, Kurt woke up to the same smell lingering his duvet covers and all he could remember was wanting to fall asleep once again with the taller boy nearby.

Kurt felt like he was in a cute romantic movie. He'd only dreamt of something like this, so it was a blessing to experience it all. The sun's golden rays beaming onto their faces with an essence of warmth, birds were singing as they flew across the blue sky, and the grass was freshly mowed but still long enough that the wind could flurry between each strand.

Puck felt he was the luckiest and the happiest man alive. He couldn't believe Kurt would love him but here they were. At first he never thought someone like Kurt would ever like him. Puck thought Kurt's type would be the opposite of him. He promised to himself he'll do whatever it takes to make his boyfriend happy.

Puck slowly deepened their kiss as he lowered his body slowly down to the blanket and he placed Kurt's head on his arm to support it. He lied on his side and placed his free hand on Kurt's waist, gently caressing it. Puck moaned really softly against Kurt's lips.

"I love it when you do that," Kurt whispered without thinking. His eyes widened and he placed a hand over his mouth, trying to hide a giggle and his embarrassment. Kurt has his own reasons for liking Puck moaning, it made Kurt feel special in a way that he couldn't understand. Like, Puck was moaning because he wanted Kurt, that kind of thing. His hand slipped to Puck's waistline and lingered there until he looped a finger through a belt hole on his jeans.

Puck laughed softly, still in front of Kurt's face. "Which one, babe? This.." He caressed Kurt's waist harder. "Or this.." Puck's lips went to Kurt's ear and moaned a little louder. He remained his lips on the pale boy's ear and nibbled on his earlobe for a while.

Kurt shivered as Puck moaned into his ear. He simply adored it. He adored the powerful grip on his waist too.

"Mmh… if there was one place on earth you'd like to go to, where would it be?" Kurt asked between sweet kisses, wanting to get to know his boyfriend better whilst they lay there.

"In between your legs." Puck whispered into Kurt's ear and snickered. He pulled back a little to look into the smaller boy's eyes. "But seriously, I wanna go to LA. I want to become an actor but mostly I really want to become a musician who writes his own songs. How about you? I'm guessing, Paris?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow in interest after laughing at the 'between your legs' comment.

"You can do that any day," Kurt chuckled. He stroked the top of Puck's hair as he spoke and looked into his eyes. Kurt had no idea that Puck was so interested in the arts that he wanted a career in them, especially considering Puck played football - which was what Kurt thought Puck wanted as a career. It was refreshing to hear from him, in fact, it was a pleasant surprise.

"If you dream it you can do it; Walt Disney," he quoted, "and I know you can do it, you're an _incredible_ musician. I'd let you serenade me any day," Kurt sighed with joy just from thinking about it and then put on a 'thinking' face. "Hm, you know me so well," Kurt tittered. "I'd also like to go to New York, London, Rome… cities of fashion and music."

Puck lowered his hand to Kurt's crotch, rubbing it slightly as they talked.

Puck smiled at Kurt's compliment then laughed softly at Kurt's statement on serenading him. "Thanks, Kurt. I really hope I can. And I'll serenade you even while we're in bed." He winked and grinned at Kurt.

"As long as there's fashion, you'll go there. Right?" Puck laughed softly. Then he thought of something. "Hey, why not in LA too? I mean, you could be a fashion consultant to the stars and when I become an action star whatever actor or a musician, you can still have your hands all over me?" Puck smirked,

A light moan escaped Kurt's lips as Puck spoke.

"Well, I… I wanna do acting and music… too, but… you can't do all three. Unless, unless I…" Kurt trailed off, giggling nervously as Puck rubbed him. There was no way Kurt was going to let Puck do anything to him outside in the wilderness, what if someone caught them? Kurt felt it was his turn to do something for him in return. "I'd love to work in acting… theatre or… something extravagant…"

Another moan, damn, Puck was getting to him now.

Puck just watched Kurt's face and he knows pretty damn well he's all turned on. And by the way the smaller boy spoke, he was about to give in and he'll do whatever it takes to make it longer.

Puck slowly went to Kurt's neck and showered it with wet kisses. "Mhm. What else, babe? What else do you want?" He rubbed the smaller boy's crotch harder. "Tell me." Puck whispered against Kurt's milky white skin.

"O-outside?" Kurt hummed, leaning back on his two elbows to prop himself up against Puck. He tilted his head back and let out a deep-ish groan, transposing his hand over Puck's jeans, down to the bulge lurking behind his zipper. "I thought it was… your turn," he smirked. Kurt meant it, he felt awful for Puck giving what he could to thrill Kurt, but Kurt doing nothing in return. He felt comfortable enough to go for it too. He wanted to be indoors - just so that they weren't on display to locals if they were to pass by, and Kurt's house was empty as they spoke. He didn't want to feel they were giving a free show to those passing by, oh no.

Puck suddenly stopped his hand from rubbing the smaller boy once he felt his small hand on his crotch. "Fuck.." He whispered as he pulled back to look at Kurt who was smirking. Puck was affected fast. Why? Well he hasn't been touched down there for almost two weeks now. And with Kurt rubbing him was making him more turned on by the second. "B-Baby.. Y-You don't want to do that.." Puck's lips were slightly parted and he was breathing through his mouth. "Y-You d-don't have to.."

He licked his lips and just stared at the blue eyed boy, who was touching him. Puck moaned softly, trying to control himself not to buck his hips. "T-Then suggest where.. we can go t-that we can s-still be alone.."

It was working, Kurt was actually doing _something_to Puck to turn him on, it was like a small miracle at its finest. The small boy kept rubbing and sat up underneath him.

"My house is empty, and a fifteen minute drive," Kurt whispered, teasing as he stopped rubbing for a few seconds before he carried on. He had courage to do something now, yet he was still a little clueless as to how to do certain maneuvers. Sure, Kurt had some private time to himself but to another guy? He needed to get it perfect, and that never usually happened on first tries.

Kurt got up slowly, bringing Puck up with him. Kurt threw everything he could into the basket, then looked back at the tanned boy before him.

"Are you coming or what?" he laughed.

Puck had an evil grin on his face when Kurt said his house was empty. "Hell yes!" He stood up quickly and got the blanket with one swift pull. With his other hand, Puck grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him almost running to the car. "I'll make it a seven if I drive." He winked and carried Kurt like they were newly weds.

Once they arrived at the car, he took the keys from Kurt and opened the doors. Puck placed Kurt in the passenger's seat and he went to the driver's seat. He turned on the ignition and finally releasing the break to drive to Kurt's house.

Puck was so excited. Kurt was going to give him a little somethin', somethin'. He had a big grin on his face as he was driving and glancing over to Kurt once in a while. Puck rubbed himself a few times just to make sure he was still hard for Kurt later.

As soon as they reached Kurt's house it didn't take long for Puck to park the car and hop out, Kurt was already at the front door opening it up so they could hurry inside. Kurt slipped off his shoes and welcomed Puck inside by grabbing his shirt and pulling him towards him as gently as he could. Kurt closed the door with his foot and took the keys from Puck, placing them into a dish in the hallway. He didn't want to be over-the-top lustful, but Kurt wanted to give something to Puck. He wanted it to be special too, considering it was his first time giving out something.

"My room?" he asked quietly, placing his arms around Puck and draping them over his broad shoulders.

Puck had a huge smirk on his face. He pulled Kurt's legs up and wrapped it around his waist. Puck held the smaller boy by the waist, holding him up as he ran up the stairs to Kurt's room. He was very careful but he was swift. Once they got to the second floor, he kissed his boyfriend passionately and went to Kurt's room. Puck closed the door with his foot when they got in. He toed-off his shoes and went straight to Kurt's bed, dropping Kurt there on his back. Puck was still hard on so he leaned down and kissed Kurt's neck and grinding his crotch on the smaller boy's crotch, moaning.

Kurt arched one of his knees, allowing Puck to lay on top of him as they kissed. He moaned back only quieter, he was trying to think things through in his head. How would he relieve Puck? The nerves were starting to kick in.

Kurt slipped his hand down once again, rocking his hips gently into Puck's whilst he rubbed his crotch, toying once again with the waistline of Puck's jeans, moving to his belt, slowly unbuckling it.

"What do you want?" Kurt whispered lowly into Puck's ear. He wanted it to be good, and if he couldn't give it to Puck correctly at least he knew that Puck thought he was sexy, he had that to count for. "Guide me, guide me and I'll go for it," he smiled, caressing Puck's neck with his soft lips.

Puck rolled them so Kurt would be on top and him at the bottom. He helped Kurt with his pants and pushed them down then kicked them off. Of course, he was in full commando. No surprise there. Puck took Kurt's hand and wrapped it around his throbbing and standing length. "I want you to suck me.. Do everything you want with my cock, babe. Please…" For once in his whole life, he never begged anyone for it. But there he was, his hand over Kurt that was around his length begging Kurt to touch him to do everything just to get him off.

Puck started to move Kurt's small hand up and down his length. He couldn't control it but to thrust his hips upward to meet their hands. "Fuck!" Puck exclaimed out of frustration.

Kurt looked down at Puck's throbbing length, he always imagined these parts to be disgusting but it was strangely attractive, the pre-cum escaping, the thickness of Puck's length and _oh,_the bittersweet noise that was leaving Puck's lips made him shiver. His scent was lingering the duvet covers once again, Kurt knew he would have a goodnight so long as it remained there. He placed his hands gently on Puck's thighs, sliding one upwards so that he could hold Puck's hand. He was trying to show that he felt strongly about this, but at the same time he was nervous. What if he screwed it up? He licked his lips and licked Puck's tip, taking his first taste of the tall boy, he pursed his lips, it was weird. How could something taste odd and incredible all at once?

Kurt sort of knew how to go about it from when he used to watch porn as an insight to his curiosity and innocence. Kurt let his lips wrap around Puck, making sure that his teeth didn't touch him - he knew how that could turn out, he wasn't entirely stupid. He bobbed his head, taking Puck in as much as he could before starting to repeat the process, he began to move his lips up and down, hollowing his pale cheeks. His baby blue eyes peered up to Puck's, totally oblivious as to whether he was doing it right or not.

Puck groaned loud once Kurt took him in his small mouth. It was like fucking a tight hole and it felt so good. Puck was breathing through his mouth, taking in deep breaths as he controlled himself not to cum early. He's Noah badass Puckerman for crying out loud. Puck propped himself on his elbows and looked at Kurt, sucking him. "Yeah, suck it, babe. I know you want it." He growled out when the smaller boy took him all in as much as he can. Puck stared into the pale boy's blue eyes. Kurt's cheeks were starting to turn into tint red and Puck though it was cute.

"Squeeze my balls as you suck me…" Puck moaned out. "Yeah.. Like a good boy. He rested one of his hands at the back of Kurt's head, pulling him down to really get his length in Kurt's mouth. "Shit. You're so hot, babe. So, so hot…" Puck's lips remained parted as he watched his boyfriend being naughty.

Kurt did as he was instructed and squeezed gently. He began to hum as he moved his mouth, acting as a vibrator to Puck - all of these things he'd picked up from _studying_ them. He inhaled as heavily as he could through his nose, trying his best to meet a suitable pace that pleased Puck. He didn't expect Puck to be enjoying it so much considering it was his first, seriously, Kurt was more than happy that it seemed to be pleasing him - that was just judging from Puck's expression.

Puck's eyes rolled shut and his mouth was wide open when Kurt hummed. That practically pushed him to the edge. "I-I… I'm gonna c-cum!" Puck said in between breaths. He thrusts upward into Kurt's mouth, wanting more friction. Puck eventually ruined Kurt's hair style by tangling his fingers with it, grabbing and pulling when he came gloriously all inside Kurt's mouth. Still shuddering, he was still releasing with his free hand pumping his shaft as he groan ever so loudly. Puck has never released so much and groaned very loud when coming. Kurt was definitely really good. Really, really good. He hoped the smaller boy didn't mind him coming his his mouth.

Puck flopped flat down on the bed, panting like he went to football practice just three times harder. He still had his eyes closed and his hand on Kurt's head, feeling really restless to move at all.

Kurt swallowed everything he could, it wasn't the most pleasant of experiences but he could certainly get used to it, and it wasn't as bad as he expected. Kurt let go of his grip and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. There was something about the lingering taste in his mouth that made him realize that he was better than he thought he'd be, the experience was pleasurable and well… Kurt stood up, not caring that his hair was a mess. Laying there was a tall handsome boy, panting like there was no tomorrow, his eyes closed and beads of sweat on his forehead. It was attractive in the most wonderful of ways. The pale boy pulled Puck's jeans back up so that Puck could rest, then he lay next to him, placing a hand on Puck's rising and falling chest.

"W-was that okay?" Kurt asked nervously, still totally confused as to whether Puck enjoyed it or not - and obviously he would be.

Puck felt Kurt's body on his side and he automatically wrapped his arm around the smaller boy's shoulder, pulling him close. "Fuck.. You still need to ask?" He said, still panting and trying to catch his breath. Puck zipped and buttoned his pants with one hand and grabbed Kurt's hand. He scooted closer to the smaller boy and whispered into his ear. "Thanks, babe. That was fucking awesome. You made me come so much." Puck nuzzled his nose on the side of Kurt's head as he turned his body to face the pale boy. "Your mouth was amazing, princess." He kissed Kurt's ear to his cheek then to his lips, tasting himself.

Kurt smiled and poked Puck's nose.

"I could get used to this… you practically begging for me, me wearing you out and then calling you calling me by the name 'princess'," Kurt grinned. He made his fingers 'walk' across Puck's chest until he reached Puck's neck, Kurt's mark was still intact. "It's not every day I have the hottest guy in school pining after me."

Puck laughed softly. "I'll beg for you and let you wear me out every night, **_princess_**." He whispered as he was staring into Kurt's blue eyes with a smirk on his face. "Well we'll make that everyday now, babe." Puck quirked his eyebrows and wrapped his free arm around Kurt's tiny waist.

Kurt felt proud that Puck was his boyfriend, he hadn't forced Kurt to do anything and the only time he did was at all mall and that was just a kiss. "I always ask how I was because… well… I get nervous in front of you, Noah. You've had so many girls going after you and you've screwed most of them. That was my first time doing anything like that and…" he paused, smiling bashfully.

"Don't be nervous. The blowjob I gave you, that was the first time I gave one too. And the one you gave me just now… Fuck. Best one ever. Seriously." Puck nodded with a smile. Puck's face became serious. "Kurt, sure I've been screwing with a lot of girls but.. You're the only one I love. Those were only pure sex and no feelings. Remember what I told you when we were in Lima Bean?" Puck took Kurt's hand and placed it on his left chest, nearest to his heart. "I want someone to like me for who I am. And that someone is you, Kurt."

"I still can't believe that the girl you liked was me," Kurt murmured. His blue eyes met Puck's and he could feel the happiness bouncing off of the way they were looking at each other. "And you thought 'she'd' never like you back."

Kurt laughed softly and lay down flat on his bed, almost wishing that it was night time and they were looking at the stars.

"I'd do this every single day so long as you said you loved me" Kurt grinned, arching one leg and crossing over another with his hands behind his head. "Because I'm high maintenance, darling. I need to be loved and cherished and still have time to be a performer."

Kurt was playing with Puck, he even threw his hands around, pretending to be a diva - though it looked like he was being serious. He carried on.

"And I need you to be my knight in shining armor, you can even sing duets with me but you may need to audition," Kurt smiled with a wink.

"Well you were with Dwaine, seeing you two in the hallways being lovey dovey." Puck rolled his eyes. "You even told me you loved him.." He sighed and pursed his lips._You ain't the jealous type, Puckerman. Shut the fuck up._

Puck pulled away just slightly to look at the smaller boy. He raised an eyebrow at how Kurt was being all diva-like and he thought it was freaking hell hot.

The taller boy frowned and cuddled to the diva, being all touchy all over Kurt's small framed body. "I have to audition? Hmm.. Can this be my audition?" With a smirk, Puck slowly attacked Kurt's neck biting down to leave another mark, trying to shape it as a letter 'U' right next to the letter 'P' that he marked the night before.

After biting hard, he licked the red and swollen part of Kurt's skin with a smirk plastered across his lips.

"Shhh," Kurt hushed, his eyes softening with guilt as Puck mentioned his relationship with Blaine. "And, you showed me that I _didn't_love him. It was also impossible for me to love him when… well, when I had someone as handsome as you around me all the time." He felt awful for Puck, how he must've felt watching Blaine and Kurt at school and in Glee… "You're the one I love Puck and here's a dirty little secret for you… I've liked you for a while, sweetie-"

Before Kurt could continue his sentence, he was letting soft noises escape his lips as Puck marked him once again. He laughed softly as he felt Puck's teeth sharply on his soft skin.

"Hm, I think I'll let you slip with that. You can sing with me any day…"

Puck smirked as he finished off licking the swollen skin that he just bit on. "Good. Because I'm not going to audition for some duet that I fucking earned." He laughed softly and pulled Kurt closer to cuddle. If anyone asked Puck if he likes cuddling, he'll never say yes but deep inside he really does.

"I've been around you ever since we were kids.." He laughed softly and just nuzzled his face against Kurt's. "I love you, Kurtsie babe." Puck snickered at his new nickname for Kurt.

Kurt blushed and nuzzled himself into the embrace, pulling Puck's arms around him tighter.

"You're being so cute, stop it before I melt all over you," he giggled. The nickname, the cuddling… he didn't think that Puck could be so adorable in his life. He smiled into Puck's eyes and kissed his lips gently. "I love you too, and until I find a nickname for you I'll just call you 'Pooh' - as in the bear. You're acting like a huggable bear, stuffed with fluff and other cute things."

Kurt began to laugh at how lame and awful his nickname was. "I never thought I'd ever say that to you in my life."

"The hell.." Puck put his hand on his forehead, shaking his head at the nickname Kurt gave him. He laughed along with the smaller boy. "Uhh.." Puck removed his hand and looked at Kurt. "Is there any way you can change it? I am not stuffed with fluff and other cute things. I checked it already. I'm stuffed with blood and veins, babe. A total badass." Puck playfully glared at Kurt.

Kurt tilted his head and pursed his lips as he thought to himself.

"I honestly do not know what to call you. You're… you're sweet like honey and then you sting like a bee," he laughed, sitting up and throwing a pillow playfully at Puck. "How do I possibly combine that? I already call you 'Prince', 'sweetie', 'honey', 'cuddle bear'… what about Tigger? He's a tiger - fierce, then he's sweet and adorable… like… you."

And queue the blush. Queue Kurt blushing madly as he began to laugh at how awful his nicknames were.

"Forgive me, Puck. It must be the cider from earlier…"

Puck scoffed playfully at Kurt when a pillow hit his face. "Ho-Hold up. You already call me _cuddle bear_? When?" He never heard the smaller bay call him cuddle bear, ever. He laughed as soon as Kurt's face reddened fast and unexpectedly dark.

"Babe, I got a new nickname for you… Tomato Kurt."

Puck laughed hysterically rolling over his stomach then back on his back. He was gasping for air.

"In my head I call you it…" he smiled, awkwardly linking his hands together behind his back. Once again he was blushing, he was so embarrassed.

"That was a little… mean," Kurt mocked, holding his hands to his face as he pretended to cry. "I'm so offended! No sex for a month!"

"No! No! No! No! No!" Puck cried out and quickly straddled Kurt's hips. He took off the smaller boy's small hands out of his face to let him see his frown. "I'm sorry." His adorable frown with his famous puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to." Puck leaned down and stroked Kurt's neck with his nose.

"You're making it difficult for me to be 'angry', why'd you have to be so adorable, Noah?"

Kurt kissed the top of Puck's head and wrapped his pale arms around the older boy. He lay back, taking Puck with him. He just wanted to lay in the arms of his boyfriend and be able to talk to him. Despite the fact that Kurt wished he could tell people of their relationship, Kurt's heart was telling him that the secrecy was almost what made it so special - they were the only two people who knew about it. Sure, people had assumptions but they could always be shaken off easily. When Kurt was with Puck he felt like all of his fears didn't exist, fears of school, rumours, lies and Karofsky.

"Don't move, okay?" he asked in a shy/quiet voice, as Puck lay on top of him. Their arms around each other, Puck still lingering near his neck. "I just want to lay with you…" He also wanted to get to know Puck more, and now was the chance to do that.

"Mhm." Puck hummed with a nod and a smile to both Kurt's questions. He thought that Kurt wanting to just lie down with him was sweet. Puck never had someone to just ask him to lie down and not actually move. Girls have been screaming at him to move while he was inside them but this.. What he has with Kurt was really special and he would never exchange it for anything.

"Baby.." Puck was a little hesitant to ask his question but he continued and still asked. "What did you ever liked about Blaine?" His curiosity was killing him since day one and he just had to know.

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows as Puck raised the question. He didn't mind Puck asking, he had a right to know now that they were dating. He gave Puck a small smile and nuzzled him gently, stroking the top of Puck's mohawk to give him comfort.

"He was nice… I… at Dalton, I didn't feel appreciated here… not much. I met him on a staircase and well… I guess it was just like that. He took my hand and we left to watch the Warblers who I learnt that he was the lead singer of later on. He was cute and he took care of me, he was sweet," Kurt sighed to himself, and pressed a kiss to Puck's forehead. "I told him of everything… the shoving into lockers, people ignoring my existence, whole issue with Karofsky-"

_Shit. Shit. I said I wouldn't- he'll kill me. Shit.__  
><em>  
>"A-and well, Blaine spoke to Karofsky and confronted him. He took care of me and… I-I guess he was more of a friend," he said, trying to compose himself and rid the little slip up. It wasn't noticeable, but his nerves were. Kurt often wondered what Puck saw in the girls he liked, he'd never really had the courage to ask before.<p>

"But… nothing compares to you, Noah. I want you to know that."

Puck could tell Kurt was hiding something from him with what happened with Karofsky but he didn't want to find out by forcing the smaller boy to tell him but instead, he wanted Kurt to tell him freely like he did with Blaine. He was definitely jealous of that former gargler boy from the start but didn't want to tell Kurt or anyone. He's just not the jealousy type that was known to others but he was a huge one. He's just being in denial.

Puck just sighed and nodded with everything Kurt said about Blaine. "He sounds perfect. I'm just some trash sex addict badass boy toy. How can I not compare to that? No, you're right. I can't compare to that because he's fucking perfect that nobody can ever compare to him. Awesome." He said coldly and said the last word sarcastically. Puck didn't move an inch and just blinked off the fucking tear that was trying to escape from his eye. _You are not going to fucking cry, Puckerman . Be a man. Be a fucking man._

Kurt's heart sank as he heard Puck's voice change in tone and feeling, it killed him to hear the change, it hurt. Kurt kept shaking his head and repeating the word 'no' over and over, not wanting to hear Puck say anything more about himself that was false.

"I didn't mean it like that…" Kurt whispered. He wrapped his arms tighter around Puck and felt his chest fall heavy. "Noah, listen to me," Kurt lifted Puck's chin gently so he could look at Puck. He wasn't expecting his heart to break so much when he did, the tears in Puck's eyes… oh God. Kurt didn't want to see this, he didn't want to see the boy he loved cry.

"You, are perfect in every fucking way," he said, starting to cry himself as he watched Puck. He shook his head and pursed his lips whilst he tried to compose the sentences in his head.

"I do _not_ care that you are a sex addict, you wanna know why? Because it's _me_that you're interested in. The only people who have ever been interested in me besides Blaine - are only interested for sex or something else. Those people were Brittany and… well, the other person doesn't matter."

Kurt cupped Puck's cheeks and kissed him on the lips, once, twice, and a third time, letting a tear fall freely from his ocean blue orbs. "You've only ever been there for me, and you've stood up for me, you're willing to do anything for me… including teaching me new things, you're willing to risk people finding out about your sexuality, and right now I don't care what you are… gay, pansexual, bisexual… because you're with _me_. You _chose_ to be with me. You like me for who I am, what I do, my flaws, my talents, my fashion… you think I'm _sexy_ and beautiful and… God, Puck… I love you. I love you, I really do. You're handsome and charming, you're talented and _you_mean much more to me than Blaine ever did…"

The smaller boy said nothing else, he let out a few sobs - simply from seeing Puck's sad expression, and held onto Puck with everything he had.

Puck took a deep breath as Kurt continued to talk about him so beautifully and just good. He never thought anyone can think of him like that. Never.

People never saw Puck in anyway good way except for sex and well.. Just sex.

When he saw Kurt crying, he freaked out and propped himself up on his elbows and cupped Kurt's cheeks, wiping off the smaller boy's tears with his thumbs. "Oh baby, please don't cry.. I love you and I don't want to see you hurt, cry or anything negative." Puck leaned down and kissed Kurt passionately, hoping it would help to make Kurt stop crying. "I love you so much, Kurt. You're my princess, my Kurtsie babe, my Tomato Kurt…" He snickered softly at his last nickname for him. Puck stopped snickering and continued, putting a serious face on. "And especially, you're my boyfriend. You're Noah Puckerman's boyfriend, babe. That's the second most special title in the whole world."

He smiled with his eyes glistening a little as he captured Kurt's lips into a passionate kiss again, the most passionate kiss he has ever given anyone.

Kurt kissed Puck like it was their last. It was strong, powerful and filled with love. He had to pull away after a few minutes from being breathless, as he did he remembered what Puck had just said. Second most special title? He brought the duvet over them both and tucked them in, still bearing in mind that it was the middle of the day.

"What's the first most special title?" he asked with a curious look circling his eyes. He took hold of Puck's hand and gave it a small squeeze, his eyes were still a little red from crying, but Puck was there to comfort him and that was all he needed. There was so much that Kurt wanted to ask but he knew there was no way he could without chickening out. He'd know one day, maybe even in a few moments but for now, Kurt was fine with cuddling with his boyfriend. He loved Puck, and he didn't care how little they'd been together, they'd known each other for a while and sometimes that's all you need to make a love happen quickly.

Puck smiled while catching his breath from that hottest passionate kiss when Kurt pulled back. He was blinking slowly, meaning he was tired already even though there was still light outside.

Puck went back to nuzzling Kurt's neck and closed his eyes. He hasn't been this happy in years. Puck continued to smile as he spoke. "Kurt Hummel's boyfriend." He whispered before yawning silently, holding Kurt's small hand.

How could someone be this sweet? Kurt realized how tired Puck was and decided to leave everything else, maybe it would be best if they just lay with each other. He looked into Puck's eyes and kissed his left cheek until he decided to close his eyes - not to sleep or anything, Kurt couldn't mess up his sleeping schedule, but to relax next to Puck. If Puck fell asleep he'd be more than happy to just stay there next to him.

* * *

><p>Kurt opened his eyes. He felt hazy from the sun beaming into his bedroom brightly, his vision was practically blinded by the light, so he decided to turn over. He was gracious; the older boy's arms were still firmly around his tiny waist. Kurt concentrated as he looked at the features of his angelic boyfriend sleeping peacefully beside him, there was nothing more beautiful than this, nothing more beautiful than being in his arms and inhaling his scent. It made Kurt not want to wake him up - but alas, he had to.<p>

"Noah?" he asked softly. "Noah, sweetie… we fell asleep…"

Puck was pretending to be asleep. He was pretty tired from Kurt's amazing lips around him. Puck heard a very beautiful voice saying his name but he just groaned out as a response. He tighten his grip around something little and breathing. He was guessing his arms were still around his little Kurtsie bear and with that he snickered at his nickname for Kurt. Puck scooted closer as possible, smiling a little so Kurt won't see he was awake.

Kurt started giggling as Puck pulled him closer, wondering what he was dreaming about.

"Puck? Come on, sweetie. It's like… 2pm," Kurt whispered. His eyes widened a little as Puck held him tighter - he liked it, but he couldn't wriggle out of Puck's embrace. "Hey handsome… you're creasing my Dior shirt… which isn't a good thing." You could hear the smile on Kurt's lips as he said that.

"Puck…" he laughed.

"Is your door shirt more important than my arms being around you?"

Puck whispered, not caring if he was caught that he was actually awake.

"Can't we just stay like this? I'm too lazyyyyyyyyyyy.."

He held the last syllable a little longer to emphasize his laziness. Puck just wanted to lie in bed all day with his man.

"It's pronounced dee-oor, hunny."

Kurt grinned to himself and moved a hand down south to Puck.

"It's a shame… I was hoping you'd do me a favour," Kurt began. He started to rub Puck gently, slowly, anything to make him get up at least. Kurt loved this feeling, being able to wear Noah Puckerman out like this. Maybe they could have another talk afterwards - if Puck was willing to let Kurt do this that was.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NEXT CHAPTER: <strong>_Kurt meets some new kid after having a little 'talk' with his worst nightmare, Karofsky.


	5. Tell Me Where It Hurts

**Author's Note:** Sorry this update took way, way too long. For those who are reading this right now, you are loved and you deserve this really long update. I'll be updating more often now, I promise. And it contains Puck and Kurt's first time. So enjoy!

**Warning:** This chapter contains slight physical abuse. It's just a short part. The chapter mostly consists of fluff, smut and more fluff.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of the characters. This is from an RP I was in. So there are 2 POVs. Please bear with me. I just love me some Puckurt.

* * *

><p>Kurt was grinning as he stood at his locker, the door open, sorting out which books he needed to study when he got home from having coffee with Quinn. He was excited, it'd be nice to finally have a girl around to talk to - not that he disliked the guys, but a little girl talk was always refreshing and he could trust a few of them.<p>

"French… no, Math… Government…" he muttered to himself, sorting his books into his satchel, then some into his locker. He was dreading the amount of homework he had over the next few days as it meant less time with Puck, less time to himself and probably less time to concentrate on Glee club assignments despite competitions coming up.

Karofsky dotted his eyes around the corridor whilst looking for something to do. The time was 3pm and everyone was due to go home, yknow, except for the geeks and brainiacs who stayed for extra work or somethin' stupid like that. He'd forgotten that a certain boy had returned to McKinley high school after transferring back from the all gay boy school known as Dalton.

"Move it, kid!" he roared. He could tower over most of the kids in the hallway and each of them would flee when they heard his voice. Hummel was standing right there. Karofsky narrowed his eyes with the signature smirk he held so evilly across that wide smile of his. What the hell was the kid wearing?

Fucking _pink_ jacket, the fuck? Those jeans… fuck. So tight around his slender legs and his ass… Thank fuck that kids were leaving to go home. "The fuck're you doin' here lady?!" and with that he shoved the petite boy to the floor and letting his books fall with him.

Kurt cried out as he fell to the floor, landing awkwardly on one of his arms as he tried to keep his balance. He was startled and completely shook up. _Karofsky_. What could he do? He couldn't do anything, not even defend himself. He tried to pick up everything he'd dropped on the floor and avoid eye contact with the huge boy glaring at him. Kurt could feel the tears in his eyes. He wanted Puck. He wanted Quinn. He wanted Rachel or _someone_ to help.

"I asked you a question, faggot. What're you doing here?!" he bellowed at the top of his deep voice. His leg shot out like a reflex action and kicked Kurt in the side so he'd fall back onto the floor and feel small around Karofsky. He took Kurt's sore arm and pulled him up so it hurt the muscle so bad that the fairyboy couldn't move it afterwards. "Have you told anyone besides your faggot Blaine?"

Karofsky let Kurt's arm drop to the floor. He wanted him. He wanted all of Kurt. No one could know of this. There wasn't a drop of guilt flowing through his veins right now because all he wanted to do was see the little boy cry out his name. Kurt's locker was still wide open so the husky guy decided to do his worst and empty everything out, ripping up pages of work and pulling every poster down. Yes, this will show him, Karofsky thought. This will show him who's boss. This will show him that he can't be played with.

Kurt shook his head violently. Why was Karofsky doing this? He let out such a loud cry that he hurt his own ears. His arm… it felt numb or damaged in some way. Where was everyone? He started to cry to himself, being careful not to let the bully see his tears. He scrambled on the floor trying to pick up everything that Karofsky had thrown onto the floor. Kurt was raging with anger, hurt and sadness. Karofsky was getting worse.

"I-I haven't told… anyone. I swear!"

Kurt kicked against Karofsky's ankle, causing him to lose balance and fall over, Kurt pulling himself back up by holding onto the lockers with everything he had. He hissed when the muscle in his arm ached, he could barely move it. _Oh God, Puck… Puck, someone, anyone, please help me. _Kurt didn't know whether to run or watch, so he chose to run and turned on his heel to get away.

"HOW DARE YOU HUMMEL!"

Dave got up off of the floor and pulled the boy back into his muscular arms. "You wanna hurt me? You wanna hit me? Go ahead faggot, no one's here to help you! You can face my fists either way you choose!" Kurt let the boy go and punched him right on the nose and wouldn't stop until he made sure that is was bleeding including his lips. "You fucking watch your step Hummel! I'm not playin' games no more. . ." Karofsky wanted the boy so weak that he could take him and control him into whatever the hell he wanted. This was all because he was lusting after him and lusting after everything Kurt was. The blood on his porcelain skin looked delightful, Karofsky thought.

Kurt coughed as he fell onto the floor, blood dripping from his nose, onto his shirt and his trousers. He was crying, his lips were swollen and all he could do was cry. He wanted to shout out something.

"I… I won't hit you b-because _I'm_ the bigger man here…" he coughed, feeling like he was about to vomit at any moment. "Someone help me!" he cried. The tears kept coming, pouring from his eyes. His work was scattered everywhere, his work was ruined, his arm barely had feeling in it and his face was in so much pain from the several times Karofsky punched him.

Suddenly someone called out Karofsky that made him stop punching Kurt.

Nope, it wasn't Puck. It was the new kid, Ryan.

Kurt shook his head. It was all he felt he could to. He felt dizzy and ill, yet grateful that Ryan found him. Kurt could barely move, his arm had been badly injured, he was still in shock, and truth be told he felt like he could black out from fear.

"Th… thank you, for stepping in," Kurt said weakly, trying his best to collect up the papers, blood still dripping down him. "Oh my God," he uttered. He hated the sight of blood, he loathed it, especially on his jacket. He must've looked hideous. If anything, Kurt was glad that Puck wasn't there to see him a bloody mess, but Kurt knew he had to tell Puck about what happened soon. It wasn't exactly something he could leave.

After getting themselves cleaned up, the two boys went out for coffee at Lima Bean. Ryan drove them due to Kurt's arm hurting from Karofsky's wrath. They talked about the people in Glee club and everything they could think of, especially about Karofsky.

* * *

><p>Puck was really pissed when he got that anon message about that Bryan whatever his name crushing on his boyfriend. He was furious when he asked Kurt if they hung out and they even hung out at Lima Bean where they first hung out before. No, he is definitely not jealous. Hell no. Why would he be, right?<p>

He quickly got out of his house, not caring if he only wore his singlet and a pair of boxers, not even caring to grab a jacket out of frustration. Puck drove with a glare on his face. As usual once he got on Kurt's street, he parked in front of the neighbor's house so that if Finn was home, Puck's truck wouldn't be seen by his best friend. Once again, he stealthily walked towards Kurt's house and went to the side where Kurt's window was. Puck was slightly surprised that Kurt's window was open. He went up on the branches of the trees a little off balance at some steps but he still managed to balance himself through the cold wind.

Puck went in the room through the window one leg at a time and shocked when he saw Kurt. His lips parted, he blinked fast, he gulped hard, he was shaking his head. He really couldn't believe his eyes. "Kurt.."

Kurt knew that Puck would enter the house through his bedroom, so he'd left the window open for that purpose. It was the only way Puck could get in without being caught. He didn't hear the boy enter the room until Kurt heard his name distantly in the back of his head, he turned and saw Puck looking at him. He felt like some form of monster. The damage made him feel ugly, and Kurt began to feel glad that Puck wasn't there when the beating happened because he looked 10 times worse on the day.

The pale boy pursed his lips, being careful not to be too hard from the cut that was still there and still stinging away. He started to tear up, just wanting Puck to hold him and tell him it was all okay. He shook his head and started to cry, his shoulders shaking from fear and sadness. Kurt didn't know what to say, how does one explain something like this to their significant other, without them wanting to beat the life out of the other person? Puck had been in juvie once, there was no way Kurt would let it happen again.

When Puck saw more of Kurt's injuries on his face and when the smaller boy started to tear up, he rushed over to the pale injured boy and hugged him but not too tightly. He didn't want to hurt Kurt more. Puck stroked the back of Kurt's head, trying to comfort him. Now he felt such an asshole for being all up in Kurt's business with the new kid whether it was true or not. All he knew, when Kurt needed him the most, Puck wasn't there for him. He felt this was all his fault.

Puck pulled away just slightly to look at Kurt in his eyes. "W-What happened to you? When did this happen? Who did this to you!?" Puck tried his best not to tear up as well. He needed to be strong for Kurt.

"Y-yesterday… just after school… Karofsky… I-I tried to get him off of me but he was just… he kept coming and and I couldn't do anything to him!"

Kurt wished that in times like this he could be strong, but he'd had enough. He'd had enough of the tears, the name calling, the injuries, the torment, the paranoia… "I tried to run, I tried but he was too quick…"

He lent into Puck's hug and cried into his shoulder, trying to control himself in front of his boyfriend. He felt extremely embarrassed but this wasn't something he could hide easily, it wasn't something he could keep away from Puck. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Choking back on the tears, trying to smile at his boyfriend. He knew Puck liked it when he smiled.

Puck's right arm slowly went to his own side then his hand started to turn into a fist so hard that his palm was starting to hurt. He wasn't even wincing out of pain. Puck was so mad at Karofsky and at himself.

He even wanted to punch himself for not being there for his boyfriend, the one and only person who he cared about the most other than his mother and little sister, of course. The only person who saw right through him. The only person who loved him for him and not just because of the sex. The only person who… he has genuine feelings for.

"Why are you saying sorry for?!" He said while his teeth were still together out of anger as he spoke. "I'm sorry. I wasn't.. I wasn't there for you." Puck was on the verge of crying. "I-I should have protected you." He gasped for air sharply. "I'm so sorry." Puck grabbed Kurt and hugged him tightly not caring if he was hurting the smaller boy with his strength. He just wanted to hug Kurt and keep him close to him.

Kurt shook his head violently.

"No, Puck… it's not your fault. No one was around after school," he sobbed. "You couldn't have known…"

He rested his head against Puck's shoulder, breathing onto Puck's neck as he cried. Puck was smoothing him so much, from rubbing his back and rocking the back and forth ever so subtly. Kurt's jaw quivered as he blubbered silently. "It wasn't your fault baby." If anything, Kurt felt it was his own fault. It was only now that he regretted being gay, and wished that he could be straight or… something that would make Karofsky leave him alone. However, having someone as incredible as Puck loving him made him proud of who he was. Kurt overall, was so proud of himself for being gay, and he loved his sexuality. He just hated the taunting that came with it. "It hurts so much," he whimpered, nuzzling Puck's neck for comfort.

Since the said incident, Kurt had gone back to his old ways. He was jumpy, paranoid, losing weight… all from one attack. It was his first encounter with serious physical violence, obviously, so things would be different. Kurt realized that he couldn't explain everything to Puck… he couldn't explain of how Karofsky was secretly gay, or how he kissed him and then threatened to kill him in the locker rooms before he left for Dalton.

Puck quickly loosen his grip around Kurt's arms around the smaller boy when he heard him say that it hurt. He carried Kurt to the bed and laid him down gently before lying down right next to him. Puck held the smaller boy close to him, making his body feel every inch of Kurt's body on him. He just wanted to make Kurt safe and he knows the pale boy will be safe in his arms and nowhere else.

Puck pulled back slightly to look at Kurt's glistening blue eyes. "I'll never ever, ever, ever! Leave your side again. Even if people start to talk about us. I don't care anymore. As long as I get to protect you from that douchebag and other people.."

He rubbed Kurt's waist, trying to comfort the smaller boy. Puck let the tip of his nose touch the tip of Kurt's nose.

"I love you so much, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt smiled and felt tears gathering on his eyelashes. He lent forward and placed a kiss on Puck's lips, only a small one. But it was the most glorious kiss he'd ever given him. His cheeks were damp with tears and just having Puck there beside him… it was extraordinary and moving. It was the most fragile he ever felt but with Puck next to him and offering so much… he felt like he could be invincible so long as Puck was with him. Puck gave him strength.

"I love you too, Noah. I really do," he whispered. "You don't have to… y'know… come out… especially if you're not ready. I can't let you do something like that if you don't feel right about it."

Puck quickly wiped Kurt's tears away from his cheeks. He doesn't want the one person who really cares about him, other than his family, to cry or to be hurt in anyway.

Puck smiled goofily at Kurt's first statement but then it faltered one he heard his second statement. He shook his head. "No, no, no. I'm not uncomfortable, Kurt.." Puck kind of lied. "I want to protect you." He said seriously. "I don't want this to happen again. I'll be around you 24/7 if I have to. I don't care what others say anymore. And I'm serious, Hummel. That's the end of this conversation. You'll have me around school whether you like it or not."

Kurt couldn't help himself, he giggled softly as Puck released his stubborn side onto him. He loved it secretly, he loved how stubborn Puck would be and it was something he'd always love. Kurt moved up a little so that he could rest his forehead against Puck's, resting his sprained arm on Puck's waist but not gripping it. "I don't want you to get hurt, Noah. If anything happened to you… because of me I, I don't know what the hell I'd do." Kurt felt bad enough for when Ryan stepped in on the argument, and then back when Sam, Mike and Artie stood up for him… if Karofsky did _anything _to hurt Puck, Kurt wouldn't forgive himself.

"You're a beautiful person, Noah," he mumbled, stroking Puck's cheek ever so gently. He was scared to admit the next thing, but he had to. He had to get it out and he didn't care if Puck thought that he was crazy or suffering from head injuries.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Puck's face went blank. He couldn't believe what Kurt just said.

_'You're the best thing that's happened to me.'_

Puck couldn't help it but his goofy smile from before, has definitely returned hard on his face. He sighed as softly as he could and continued to stare into Kurt's eyes with his forehead still pressed against Kurt's.

"You know what.." Puck paused and whispered into the pale boy's ear.

"Meeting you was the best thing that's ever happened to me."

He pulled back slightly to look into Kurt's eyes. "Kurt, don't worry. I can totally take on that big goof. And again, don't worry. I won't go to juvie again. I won't do anything to get me away from you."

How was his boyfriend so incredible? That one sentence made Kurt smile so big that he thought his cheeks were going to fall off from being so happy.

"You make it sound like you're thinking of elopement," Kurt laughed. He didn't care if Puck was either, everything was way too adorable right now. The way they were positioned and the way they were talking to each other, the way they were acting; they were like lovesick kittens. _Exactly_like lovesick kittens.

"It's weird isn't it? How we ended up together… fate must've been on our side but I mean… we're so…opposite. You're strong and tall, I'm small and obviously fragile… you just… I… you're perfect, Puck."

"Elopement?" Puck's eyebrows furrowed out of confusion on what it meant but he just shook the thought off his mind and tried to focus on what they were truly talking about.

_Perfect? Perfect? I-I'm perfect?_

He thought to himself. "Wait. You're talking to me right? Me. As in Noah Samson Puckerman?" Puck asked as he blushed just slightly. "Cause what I know.. You're the perfect one here."

"It's where you run off to get married, sweetie," he laughed, showing Puck that he was only joking - just before he decided to freak out. Kurt knew Puck was a little… new to such gestures, though he actually asked Kurt to marry him in the park.

"Yes, I know, _Noah Samson Puckerman_, I'm talking to you…"

But wait, Puck was saying the same thing back? But why? Kurt shook his head and looked into Puck's eyes… something felt different. Something felt very different. He felt like he couldn't breathe but not in a bad way, almost like he was so overwhelmed with love and happiness that his heart could stop from so much of it. Kurt didn't say anything. He simply stared for a moment and then let his lips crash to Puck's.

"Ohh.." Puck nodded now understanding what it meant with the help of Kurt. He smirked to himself, thinking if that would happen it would be totally awesome. Puck will snatch Kurt away and go to Los Angeles and just live their lives freely there. No Karofsky, no judgmental ass fucks and definitely no more Lima. _That would be the life…_Puck thought.

He was being silly by pointing to himself and looking back like he was looking for someone else when Kurt said his last statement. Puck laughed softly but then he caught Kurt's gaze.

He smiled into the kiss as he kissed Kurt back. Puck cupped the pale boy's cheek, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss but he didn't kiss to hard, seeing he had a cut on his lip.

Kurt kissed Puck, taking his time with every single move. It was simple and sweet, something which Kurt had missed between the two of them. He smiled; the smell of cinnamon and Puck's cologne hitting his senses straight away. Puck's skin was warm, and he was being so gentle that it made Kurt wish that his arm wasn't injured, this way he could hold onto Puck like he used to.

_That's a thought… Puck hasn't signed my cast yet…_

Puck could do it later, but if Kurt wanted a message from anyone it would be Puck. They kept kissing, sweet, tender and lovely kisses. They were coming and going, short kisses, passionate kisses… all they were doing was kissing and everything felt perfect. Kurt almost wished they could do something more but as it was, Kurt was too bruised and Kurt enjoyed being spoilt by Puck's romantic side.

Puck kissed Kurt as sweetly and gently as he could with his big whore lips. He went on top of the smaller boy, straddling his hips and continued to kiss him. Puck's lips travelled down to Kurt's jaw line then to his pale neck.

"Tell me where it hurts, baby.. I'll kiss it.. Wherever it hurts… I'll kiss it."

Puck said in between kisses. He wanted to show Kurt how much he wants to take care of his boy. Puck will do everything for him even if he wants to make him do his homework, he'll definitely do it.

"Tell me, babe."

He continued to give big hot wet kisses on Kurt's neck, pampering him the way he knows how to pamper.

Kurt placed his good arm on Puck's waist, his hips dying to jerk up but no, no, no, Kurt wanted something romantic with Puck. However, Kurt allowed a few soft moans to escape his pale lips, he tilted his head back to allow Puck to have more room to kiss him. He could hear himself exhaling in short, simple breaths.

"My arms," he whispered, though Kurt wasn't looking forward to revealing them. The top of Kurt's left arm had a huge purple bruise where Karofsky shoved him onto the floor, it stood out so clearly on his porcelain skin that it made Kurt feel embarrassed at Puck seeing it. On his right arm he had a few scratches, his shoulder was sore and slightly bruised from Karofsky's grip. God, he practically looked like a human punch bag. Maybe that's what he was.

"Baby… you don't have to do this."

Puck grinned into Kurt's skin when he started hearing moans from the boy underneath him. Even though he was giving soft and gentle kisses to the smaller boy's neck, it still gave a big impact on Kurt. So he just continued until Kurt finally spoke about where in his fragile body hurts.

With his lips still attached to Kurt's neck, Puck started to unbutton Kurt's shirt and slowly pushed it off the smaller boy's shoulders to take it off, exposing his milky white skin. The bigger boy wanted to take little bites off Kurt's body, wanting to taste him if he tasted like milk chocolate. Of course Puck was just goofing around.

"I want to, baby.."

His voice trailed off as he caressed Kurt's arms gently and his lips started to move from his neck to Kurt's right shoulder. Puck went down, trailing kisses on his arm to the scratches he saw. He traced the long scratches with his tongue, not leaving them until he thinks they're wet and pampered enough.

Kurt took a glimpse out of the corner of his eye and teared up, looking at the bruises. There were only more to come; and he felt hideous for them. There was something about what Puck was doing that just made Puck want to love him right there, right then - he'd keep that to himself though, maybe he could toss in a few hints but right now, he was too focused on the thought of how disgusting he must look to Puck. He made a noise, more of a mumble than anything else, there was a sense of discomfort in it, but Kurt kept hold of Puck to let him know he wanted to be kissed. His pale hand slipped to the back of Puck's neck, bringing him closer.

Puck felt Kurt's hand on the back of his neck that made him stop. He felt himself go up to Kurt's face and a concern look rained over Puck's face once he saw the smaller boy's face.

"Baby, what's wrong? Did I hurt you? I just wanted to try to make your bruises better. I'm sorry.."

Puck leaned down and kissed Kurt gently as possible, not wanting to hurt Kurt anymore. He lifted one of his hands to Kurt's cheek and wiped his tears away, stroking it with his thumb.

"Is your dad or anyone else home?" He asked against the smaller boy's slightly bruised lips.

"You're not hurting me… I just feel.." he paused, looking up at Puck, looking into those beautiful brown eyes, "ugly." There it was, he began to tear up again. Kurt knew he wasn't an unattractive guy - boy did he know that, but the bruises… it was amazing how such small things could put him down about himself. He didn't want Puck to stop kissing him, he was so tender with everything he was doing and Kurt had never seen Puck being so protective of him.

"No… my Dad and Finn are out looking at parts for Finn's car; then they're going to the shop to work on it. Carole is at her sisters. I was invited but I couldn't do it, I needed to stay home and I-"

Puck shook his head and stopped kissing Kurt. He looked serious and stared into the eyes of the boy underneath him. "Baby, you still look beautiful. You are not ugly. Karofsky's the ugly one even without any scratches or bruises on his face. You know why?" Puck waited until Kurt shook his head as an answer.

"Because he's an asshole who torments everybody and feels damn proud about it. That's the most fugly thing. Trust me.. I've been there. Remember?"

Flashes of him throwing Kurt in the dumpsters filled his mind but then it was cut off when Kurt said that nobody was home. "And you what?" He asked with curiosity. "Have you eaten anything? I'll cook you something if you want."

Kurt giggled and nodded his head to Puck's answer. He really was touching. Kurt's heart was swelling so much that a small lump appeared at the back of his throat - the good kind, the kind that made Kurt want to kiss Puck and not stop, the kind that made Kurt want to touch Puck's soft skin and wrap his arms around him…

"I… didn't know you could cook," Kurt blinked. He was genuinely shocked, he never thought that Noah Puckerman would be able to cook up a good meal; maybe Kurt would have to look into that more often.

Puck raised an eyebrow at Kurt. "Is it that a big of a surprise? Babe, I cook for my little sister when mom's not home. I'm like the greatest chef in the Puckerman household." He had his charming smile on and sat up on smaller boy's lap. "So, babe. What do you want to eat? Tell me and I'll cook it for you."

Puck ground his hips teasingly and gently while quirking his eyebrows as he waits for Kurt's answer. He took the pale boy's good hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Wow… aren't I lucky," Kurt smiled as he placed a kiss on Puck's nose. As nice as the offer was, all Kurt wanted to do was stay in bed with Puck… especially now. The grinding was… what Kurt wanted. "You are such a tease," Kurt sighed, looking down at himself - his shirt undone, Puck in his underwear… "What are you suggesting?"

"You know it, babe." Puck licked his lips and smirked down at the smaller boy. "I'm the king of teasing." He quirked his eyebrows and continued to grind down against Kurt's groin.

"Suggesting? I'm suggesting we go down and watch me cook, babe." Puck stood up from the bed, getting off of Kurt and just looked down at him waiting.

Kurt made a sulky face and then sat up, his shirt still undone.

"So, what did you have in mind to cook?" he asked, looking at the cast on his arm and seeing Mercedes' name in purple letters with 'I love you boo' and a heart underneath.

When Kurt sat up, Puck couldn't stop looking at Kurt's milky white torso. He really wanted to take a bite of the smaller boy's body and he meant everywhere, growling silently to himself. But he shook the thought away and gulped.

"Well what do you want to eat. I can cook anything." He said as he turned around and closed the window, where he came in from.

Puck walked towards the door and turned his head. "I'll cook with an apron on, naked underneath it if that helps you to come down with me." You can hear the smirk on his voice as it trailed off when he walked out of the room and down to the kitchen.

Kurt was cautious that his boyfriend could only eat certain meats so he wanted to be careful with his choice, he could get used to it easily, and he didn't like consuming too many calories in one day anyway.

"Um… I guess omelet would be good," he whispered, watching as Puck left the room. He followed hastily, fixing his hair as he walked down the stairs. Puck hadn't been anywhere else in the house with Kurt, it felt quite exciting despite how normal it actually was. He followed and lent against the kitchen counter, watching as Puck was pretty much setting up everything he needed.

Once Puck was in the kitchen, he took off his singlet and tossed it on a stool and looked for an apron to wear. When he finally found one, he put it on and was snickering because the apron has a 'Kiss the Cook' on it, which he would really like for Kurt to do.

Puck turned on the stove and placed a pan over the fire. He poured a small amount of oil, knowing Kurt was into healthy way of eating. While he waited for the oil to heat, he started to crack eggs in a bowl and sifted them with a fork. Puck sprinkled a pinch of salt on it before returning in front of the stove. He was pretty much aware of Kurt behind him so he tries to flex his muscles as much as often as he started to pour the egg onto the pan.

Damn, could this boy do any more to Kurt? The moment Puck flexed his muscles, Kurt's eyelashes fluttered and he sighed in such a dreamy manner. He was… hot. Sexy. Amazing. He was pretty much every good description in the English dictionary. Kurt leaned against the counter, watching his boyfriend do his thing. The view was spectacular. Puck making him food, showing off his body and being romantic? Kurt could get used to this, he could certainly get used to everything. Kurt wasn't sure if Puck knew that he was flexing his muscles, but Kurt thanked God, or whatever higher power there was that he did.

"I could watch you do this forever," he muttered to himself, speaking out loud. Kurt didn't realize that he was doing such a thing. Kurt wished that they could go back upstairs and he could take off the remaining of whatever Puck was wearing… wait, Kurt was actually thinking things like that?! Someone was certainly starting to grow out of his baby penguin fantasies of _only_ holding hands.

Puck smirked once he heard Kurt mutter about watching him. But Puck didn't want Kurt just to watch him. He wanted the boy to the something to him. And anyone can tell what he meant.

The heat of the stove was getting on to him. Droplets of sweat started going down Puck's muscular back, tracing his muscles that were continuously flexing for Kurt to drool over. He was trying to see how far the smaller boy will go with all the skin and muscles Puck was showing off.

He was flipping the omelet like a pro. Well Puck thinks he is a pro because he's cooked omelet a bunch of times for Chloe and even his mother if she's too much in a hurry for work every morning. He always serves his omelets in perfect shape and totally presentable.

Puck left the pan for a while to take some parsley and a plate. He went back to the pan and transferred the big omelet on the plate, perfectly made of course, and placed the parsley on top of it. Puck grabbed a tissue to wipe the excess oil off the sides of the plate before handling the plate over to Kurt on the counter with a fork in his hand.

"One giant omelet for my baby." He said as he took off his apron, exposing his chest as he rested his elbows in front of the plate to watch Kurt eat and of course to continue teasing the pale boy with his lovely arms.

"Damn- this is so good. _You're_so good…" he mumbled, taking another bite of the omelet. He looked up and saw Puck teasing, teasing once again like always. Oh, Kurt would have to do something about that once he'd finished.

"You want some?" he asked with a smile, pretending to not notice how Puck was trying to show off his body. He took a piece of the omelet and pinned it to the fork, placing it to Puck's mouth. Kurt would have to thank him for all of this, looking after him and making him _food_, that was the last thing on earth Kurt would ever expect Puck to do but damn he was thankful. He sighed softly to himself, looking over at his cast whilst Puck was eating. "You still need to sign it for me," he smiled. "But - keep it clean."

They laughed together, and Kurt leant forward to give Puck an eskimo kiss - then realized it was a bad idea because of how much his nose stung afterwards. He giggled though, and he gave Puck a real kiss to make up for it.

Puck grinned as he kissed Kurt back gently with omelet still in his mouth. They stopped the kissed then he continued to chew what he cooked, smiling at the boy in front of him.

"By the way, I can't promise on keeping my message on your cast clean." Puck winked at Kurt and turned around. He walked sexily towards the sink with the pan and opened the faucet to flood the pan with water first to help get it colder. Puck took the sponge and dropped some dishwashing liquid on it before scrubbing the pan clean.

"So what do you want to do today? I'll keep you company until the folks and Finn get here or even after that." He smiled to himself thinking of staying longer. He was even thinking of staying overnight but he just needs to wake up early the next day so they wouldn't get caught.

Kurt looked around the house and shrugged.

"We could do anything we wanted…" but then Kurt remembered, Puck only arrived in his boxers and his vest. He laughed softly, oh, Kurt knew what they could do. He said nothing though, he wanted to play along. "You could help me pick flowers? Or maybe you'd enjoy watching Moulin Rouge with me," he said with a cocky smile spread across his pale face. He watched Puck like he was prey or something, how did Kurt get to lucky? "Maybe you could help me clean my room…" he smiled. It didn't even need cleaning, it was spotless the way it was.

Puck put a grimace face on as he turned around to look at the pale boy. "Pick flowers?!" He shook his head. Sure he was a romantic stud now, but that is where he crosses the line. Picking flowers is waaaay overboard. That's too much. It's too girly for him. If Kurt wanted flowers, Puck could just buy him some from the flower shop, not go out and pick them up. Well maybe he could do that IF Kurt wasn't going with him and if it was a surprise - _NO! Just too girly, Puckerman. Shut up._ Puck thought as he shook his head viscously.

"Moulin Rouge?… Well cleaning would be ok, I guess. I'll help you out with your room with your injured hand."

Puck shrugged and went back to the pan he was cleaning, flexing his back muscles at Kurt.

Kurt laughed softly to himself, coming up with a good joke in his head. _How about instead of _**_picking_**_ flowers, you can _**_de-flower_**_? _But no, he kept that to himself. He kept tittering away at how witty it was and how he really wanted to say it out loud. One day he'd say it, but the only way Kurt would let himself have actual intercourse with Puck was if it meant something and it was special, like earlier on the bed when Puck was taking care of him. He wanted his first time to be something he wouldn't regret.

"You really are naive, you know that?" he smiled, wrapping one arm around Puck as he kissed his back gently. "I wouldn't ask you to do any of those things."

Puck moaned at the touch of Kurt's skin on his. The smaller boy's bare chest on his muscled bare back, Kurt's arm around him, the pale boy's luscious rosy red lips… _Fuck, Hummel. What are you trying to do?_ He thought as he put his wet hand on Kurt's. Puck turned around and leaned his back on the sink as he pulled Kurt closer to him. He rested his hands on the smaller boy's lower back and stuck out his lower body towards him, poking Kurt's groin by accident.. Or not. Puck raised an eyebrow.

"So what do you suggest on doing today, babe?" He said as he massaged the pale boy's lower back.

Kurt's breath hitched at the back of his throat as the taller boy massaged his back. Kurt couldn't speak, or at least he couldn't find the right words to say. Kurt didn't mind what the hell they did but he knew he'd have to take an ice cold shower later in the day if nothing happened; he was already half hard just from the slight grind and gazing at his boyfriend's naked torso. "I uh," he squeaked, swallowing audibly, "I really _really_ don't mind."

Puck gasped really softly, feeling something poking his inner thigh. He licked his lips and smirked really big as he continued massaging his lower back and to stare at the smaller boy in front of him. "Don't mind what, babe?" Puck spread his legs to get his groin leveled with Kurt's then he started to thrust his hips towards the pale boy's. "Don't mind this?" He raised an eyebrow and continued to thrust forward, wanting to hear from Kurt what he wanted to do. Puck leaned forward and whispered into Kurt's ear.

"What. Do. You. Want? Tell me." He breathed heavily on the pale boy's ear as he thrusts harder on him.

"Ohmygod," he gasped softly, placing his good hand on his boyfriend's chest. He let out another gasp when Puck thrust once again. "So… I..so good," he moaned as Puck kept thrusting, and with each one Kurt felt he could come just from the sensation. He moved his hand up Puck's chest and gripped his shoulder gently, his bad arm resting to the side. Kurt's pink lips remained parted and he closed his eyes automatically.

"I… you- I want… want you," he rambled, not having the ability to form coherent sentences from the small ride of sensations that were sending him slightly over the edge.

Puck turned both of them around and pressed Kurt's back against sink. "Want me? Want me to do what?" He whispered into Kurt's ear as he thrusts harder on Kurt's groin, feeling himself get hard as well. Their erections bumping on one another on every thrusts was so freaking hot he wanted to come all over Kurt on the spot. Puck licked on Kurt's earlobe before nibbling on it. He kissed his way down to the smaller boy's neck, showering it with big, wet mouth open kisses.

"What do you want, Hummmel?" Puck practically growled against Kurt's neck as he continued to thrust hard.

Kurt didn't know what he wanted. He wanted everything. He wanted Puck there, Puck on top of him. He wanted Puck inside him, Puck being with him. He just _wanted_Puck. He moaned softly and felt his knees begin to buck with how frustrated he was. "Bedroom," he simply said. There was something wrong about having sex in the kitchen, and his bedroom would be safe if his family were to make a sudden return home. "Now, Puck…"

Kurt had a feeling that Puck would keep teasing him like this until Kurt actually admitted what he wanted. Of course, that'd be tricky for Kurt - he only just got over the word _erection. _How on earth was he supposed to phrase 'I want to have sex with you?' And he meant real sex, not blow jobs or hand jobs, he wanted the full thing.

Puck smirked and with one swift move he had Kurt's legs wrapped around his waist while one of his hands were on the smaller boy's ass while the other one was on his back to support the pale boy as he carried him upstairs to his bedroom, where he said they should be at the moment. He remained his mouth on Kurt's ear, trying his best not to kiss the smaller boy on the lips as they went to their destination. The taller boy really wanted to get Kurt say what he really want. He's trying to teach Kurt how to be vocal and if teasing is the only way, you'll bet he'll do it if he needs to tease all night long.

Once they arrived at Kurt's bedroom, Puck kicked the door closed and threw Kurt on the bed before covering it with his own body. He continued thrusting his hips against Kurt's once again and latched his mouth onto Kurt's neck sucking, biting, licking and kissing it, leaving behind red patches until he hears what Kurt really, really wants.

"Fuck," he whispered, wishing that he could use his left hand to grip onto the duvet covers. Kurt knew what he wanted but he was afraid that if they did something, it wouldn't mean anything at all. Kurt would be just as important as all of the other girls Puck had slept with and they didn't mean _anything_to Puck. He wanted it to be special but oh, everything was too much. He just wanted Puck doing something to him. He moaned as Puck ground against him and let out a few soft sighs that fell into several deep inhales.

"I… I mean it when I say I want you, Puck," Kurt smiled, tilting his head back into the pillow. He meant every word. He didn't continue or want to tell Puck about the romance part, he was hoping Puck could pick that for himself.

Puck stopped doing everything he was doing. He lifted his head up to look into Kurt's eyes. "Kurt, if you're not going to tell me what you _really_ want…" Puck shook his head with a slight disappointed expression on his face. "I'm not going to do this then." He loved Kurt so much that he wanted him to be honest.

_Does he really want this?! Because I fucking do. Why can't he just tell me?!_

Puck thought as he slowly sat up on the bed. He really wanted to please Kurt in every way he can but if he continued to act that way, Puck doesn't know what to do. He thinks he's doubting Kurt but he shouldn't, right? And this was what Puck wanted all along. Sex. But why is it when it's finally going to happen, he suddenly feels different..

"I want… want to make love… with you," Kurt whispered. He felt as timid as a mouse, the way Puck was looking at him… had he done something wrong? What was happening? Everything was so heated before. Kurt knew how to do everything, after his Dad gave him the pamphlets; he actually took the time to read over them. He wasn't stupid, and he actually had protection and other things that could help in his room; he was always prepared ever since has given the leaflets.

"I- sorry, oh God, I'm sorry," Kurt panicked. Had he messed up?

A smile slowly crept on Puck's face as he heard Kurt say he wanted to make love with him. "That's all I wanted to hear from you." He smirked softly and went on top of the smaller boy again, covering his pale body with his. Puck kissed Kurt passionately yet still gentle. He was still fully aware that Kurt had a cut on his lip even though he wanted to bite on his rosy lips. Puck pulled back just slightly as he kneed Kurt's legs to spread them wide because he was in between them. "I want to have sex with you because I love you, Kurt. And I'm actually fucking nervous." He let out a breathy small laugh. Puck touched the tip of Kurt's nose with his. "Oh shit. Wait.. I don't have a condom with me." He bit his bottom lip.

It was actually happening. It was seriously happening and Puck _wanted _to make love to him. Kurt shifted his eyes to the left, as if looking at something.

"There's some condoms in my top drawer, there's also a bottle of uh… lubricant," Kurt laughed breathily. You could hear the nerves in his voice but this was how it was supposed to be. They were supposed to be nervous, it was a sign that it meant something between the both of them. "Why're you nervous? Haven't you done this… a million times?" he asked, taking his shirt off completely so that Puck didn't have to mess around with trying to slip it off over the cast on his arm.

"Wow. You're more ready about this than I am." Puck let out a breathy nervous laugh as he reached for the top drawer, opening it to get a condom and the bottle of lube. And it was a pretty big bottle. "You really are ready for this.." He snickered as he stared at the big bottle, putting it next to them on the bed with the condom still on his hand.

"Well… I've never had sex with someone I really care about." Puck shrugged and blushed a little. He leaned down and kissed Kurt. "Want to put the condom on me, babe? You'll be totally ahead in Sex Ed." Puck smirked and snaked one of his hands down to Kurt's crotch, rubbing it.

Kurt smiled and let out a sigh. How could he put a condom on Puck with one hand? He sat up and took the little square foil from Puck, ripping it open with his teeth. He wanted to use his left hand so much that it made him frustrated that he couldn't stand up for himself. He toyed with the waistband on Puck's underwear and slid them down slowly, Puck was right there fully in the flesh and God… he was so handsome. Kurt swallowed noticeably and looked at Puck, practically wishing they didn't have to prep so they could get straight to it, but that wasn't going to happen.

Kurt took his left hand and realized how useless it was to him; he couldn't even move it. "Why can't we both put it on you?" he laughed nervously, moving himself closer so he could be there with his partner. Kurt would never ever _ever_ understand why someone as gorgeous as Puck could want someone like himself. He had muscles but they weren't as big as Puck's, Kurt knew he was good looking but _dayum, _Puck was just _stunning._

Puck was starting to unbutton and unzip Kurt's pants while he was putting on the condom on him. He was controlling himself not to buck his hips and the moan on his throat. Puck helped Kurt with one hand, rolling the condom fully on his erection. He was rock hard that his length was straight on and definitely ready for action. Puck took of his boxers and tossed them over his head somewhere on Kurt's bedroom floor.

He pulled Kurt's pants off until he was only wearing his green silky short boxers. "Mmm. Smooth and silky like your skin, babe." Puck let his fingers linger on the fabric that was just above Kurt's hard length. He moaned when he felt it twitched and it just made his twitch as well. Puck slowly pulled Kurt's boxers slowly and took the bottle of lube and coated his hands then his hard erection.

He teased the entrance of Kurt's ass hole with his finger and slowly sliding in his middle finger.

Kurt tilted his head back and gripped the duvet - he knew it was going to hurt. It felt so weird yet… right at the same time, and so… good. He was breathing heavily, feeling Puck's finger inside of him, he couldn't get over how strange it felt. He really hoped that Puck was going to stay over tonight; Kurt had a feeling that if Puck was so exhausted from the blowjob he gave, then how would they both be after intercourse?

"This is… weird… in a good way," Kurt smiled, wanting Puck to lean down and kiss him but there was more to come - Kurt remembered, Puck was going to have to do more before they could start off. He remembered his leaflets… Puck was doing everything right so far. Jeez… how did Puck learn about sex so quickly? Oh, right, of course… he'd had lots of it.

Kurt was praying deep down that this would be special for both of them.

Puck smiled down at Kurt as he fully took off his boxers, making both of them all free from any distractions or hindrances from making it special and good, really good. He started to pump his finger in and out going all the way in and all the way out in a slow rhythm. After a few seconds, he added another finger now scissoring Kurt to get him ready for his big length.

Now that he was actually doing this with Kurt, he was getting excited to finally do this with him. Puck was gonna make love with the person who he cares about the most. He's getting excited but he's still getting a little nervous. _The hell, Puckerman. Man up! Just show Kurt how you love him and everything will be alright. _Puck calmed himself down, sighing just slightly.

He smiled as he watched the smaller boy shuddering a little underneath him. Puck leaned down and whispered into Kurt's ear. "You like my fingers?" He started to bend his fingers that were inside Kurt, like searching for something. Well he was searching for Kurt's prostate.

Kurt nodded violently and lifted his hips once when Puck's fingers hit something… whatever it was, it made Kurt feel good and oh… _oh_… it was getting better every time.

"Puck, I-" Kurt shook his head, then nodded to tell Puck to keep going. He only shook his head because he didn't understand how Puck was making him feel _this_good. "Come closer, please…" he whined, reaching his hand out to try and grab Puck but he couldn't, and Kurt knew that Puck had to prep him before they could move on but he was too impatient and he just needed Puck there inside of him. It felt so weird, and it stung too but… this was how it was supposed to be right? It'd hurt for your first time, but then when you got used to it, it'd feel good? Puck clearly knew what he was doing so Kurt felt safe in that sense. He started to worry though, what if Puck thought Kurt was awful at it?

"I need to… need to kiss you," he whispered. Why couldn't he keep his thoughts to himself? It was almost like Puck had used a magic love potion to make him to this, to make him feel this good, this special, this important and this loved.

When Kurt lifted his hips, he took a mental note on which spot it was because he was pretty sure it was his prostate.

Puck pushed Kurt's thighs to spread his legs more so that his hole will be bigger for his third finger that he was adding. He pushed his pointing finger, middle finger and his ring finger all the way in until his knuckles where touch Kurt's entrance. Puck loved the fact that the smaller boy was asking him to bend down to kiss him. He thought it was cute. "Yes, sir. On my way.." Puck bent down and kissed Kurt while he pumped his fingers in and out and separating the fingers inside to stretch the smaller boy more.

"You're so fucking tight, babe."'

Puck whispered against Kurt's lips. With his free hand, he wrapped it around the smaller boy's throbbing length that was poking his stomach. Puck started stroking along with the pumping of his fingers in Kurt's hole.

"Are you ready? Because I'm so fucking hard and I want to be in you already. I wanna feel the heat that's around fingers right now."

Kurt nodded. The sweat was already starting to bead on his forehead. He was scared. Kurt was scared of messing up. Puck seemed to be okay with everything though, he'd kissed Kurt like he asked so maybe he was actually going to make sure he wasn't too rough.

"Y-yes," he stammered. God, his heart was pounding from arousal, being scared and overall - love. He was already jerking his hips every so often from Puck pumping him. A soft guttural noise escaped his lips as Puck hit a spot again, and it felt so good… "Will it hurt?"

"I won't lie.. It will hurt but it will only take for a while. I'm kind of big so I'll be slow and gentle. Don't worry, baby. I don't want to hurt you." Puck kissed Kurt again as he slowly slid out his fingers and stopped stroking his erection. He pulled Kurt closer to him and massaged his inner thighs. Puck grabbed the bottle of lube with one hand and made himself really slick. He stroked himself a few times before aligning his length on Kurt's hole.

"Just relax, ok?" Puck rubbed the tip on Kurt's hole and slowly slid the head inside the smaller boy, making him groan from the friction. He slid inside Kurt inch by inch, giving the pale boy some seconds to adjust himself at how big Puck was. "Relax, babe." He stroked Kurt so he can relax even just a little so he can continue to slid himself in him.

Kurt jerked his hips up a little when Puck slid himself in. He hissed, his chest rising and falling dramatically as he tried to get used to the feeling of Puck inside of him. He opened his eyes, lining his view to Puck's eyes; Kurt refused to look down south until he felt comfortable, he didn't want to know what was going on down there - even though he knew quite well.

"Jesus… Puck," he gasped, taking in Puck completely. He slammed his eyes shut and felt his jaw quivering, Puck hadn't even started moving and Kurt was already taking some pain. It felt… rather incredible, though. A smile peered from the corner of his lips despite the aching. He just wanted Puck on top of him, their chests together, both of them as one… Kurt knew that his boyfriend wasn't much of a romantic so it meant a lot when Puck was trying to be. He was perfect at it. _Jeez… this is going to hurt. _He shook his head to himself; Kurt was ready.

Once Kurt was starting to relax, Puck pushed himself all the way in. He groaned out how tight Kurt was. It felt fucking phenomenal. All that heat that was around his fingers were finally now around his cock. Kurt's walls were strangling Puck. "Baby, relax! I-I might come already!" He growled out before capturing Kurt's lips, trying to relax the smaller boy as he tries to remain their hips together.

"I'm gonna start thrusting, ok?" Puck whispered against Kurt's lips, breathing slightly heavily. Once Kurt nodded, he started to thrust really slow not wanting to hurt the boy underneath him. Puck remained his gaze on Kurt, his lips parted at how gorgeous his boyfriend was. _So fucking beautiful. _He smiled. "How does it feel, babe? Are you ok?

Kurt nodded and looked into Puck's eyes. He listened to how they were _both _breathing heavily, they were _both_ together and they were _both _moving together. Kurt placed his good hand on Puck's waist, only wishing that he had the ability to do the same with his left so that he could take full grip. Kurt groaned as Puck thrust into him, again and again; even though it was slow. It hurt like a bitch but it was pleasurable in the weirdest of ways.

"I-I'm fine… ar-… you? Are you?" Kurt asked, his words were hazy and quiet, dragged out by his breath. He kissed Puck in a fragile way, their lips quivering together. Kurt moaned softly into Puck's mouth, then tilted his head back as Puck kept moving. He wanted to move back, so after waiting a few moments, Kurt decided to move his hips to match Puck's rhythm and did it hurt? Yes. It hurt a hell of a lot but he was still smiling, and still looking at Puck in adoration.

Puck groaned out loud once Kurt moved his hips as well to meet it with Puck's. "Fuck.." He moaned out as he thrusts against Kurt's movement so their hips would meet with every thrust. "Yeah, baby. You feel so good." Puck grinned and placed a soft quick kiss on Kurt's luscious lips then he trailed down kisses to his neck and started kissing it again.

He kept thrusting with one of his hands on Kurt's length, stroking it while the other one was on one of Kurt's inner thighs, pushing it outward to stretch his hole more. And by Puck's surprise, Kurt was really, really flexible that made his length twitch inside the smaller boy. "Damn, baby. You didn't become a Cheerio for nothing." Puck said with a hoarse voice against Kurt's neck.

Kurt laughed softly, his thoughts becoming too incoherent to say aloud. He was in pain, and a lot of pleasure. He'd never felt anything like it before. He brought his pale hand up to Puck's back and held it there, feeling the sweat lingering Puck's skin and his own. _God… he's so handsome._Kurt maneuvered himself so that his legs were a little wider to make things easier for Puck, Kurt didn't know if it was a mistake or not - all he knew was that he was now moaning a lot louder than normal.

"Please… don't stop," he begged. "Noah…"

His hair was sticking to his face, his blue eyes gazing into Puck's every few moments, then they rolled to the back of his head as Puck began to hit a certain spot. Kurt moved his hand back to Puck's waist and took hold of it to steady them both and bring him as close as possible. "Shit!"

"And that's what you call your prostate." Puck smirked before biting down on Kurt's skin, sucking and licking the skin inside his mouth. He kept on thrusting and trying to hit the same spot. But without warning, Puck started to thrust harder on the spot, pushing Kurt more against the pillows behind him.

He let go of Kurt's length and placed both of his hands each on both Kurt's inner thighs, helping him to spread his legs more. And it helped him to thrust all the way in all the time. "Yeaaaah.. So fucking good, babe." Puck moved his lips up to Kurt's ears, wanting to whisper something dirty but he couldn't even think at this time. He just wanted to please Kurt in anyway and if he said anything or ask him anything, Puck would do it for him.

His lips went back down to Kurt's neck and resume to biting down on his fragile skin. Puck bit down hard to leave a mark of this day, their first.

"Ohmygod, it feels so good! Puck!"

The smaller boy tilted his head right back against the pillow, hissing in pain yet riding with pleasure all over his body. The tingling senses thrilled his body with every thrust, his muscles were tensing and he felt he could collapse from exhaustion. He moved his head to make room for Puck to leave another mark; at this rate, Puck would be able to spell his whole name - he'd done it that many times. The pain from Puck hitting his spot and then biting at his neck; Kurt felt sick for loving it. Was it normal to like this kind of pain? The beads of sweat were now dripping from his hair to his forehead, sweat on his skin rubbing against Puck, and the friction from on top of him… this is what it felt like to be loved.

"Faster, please… f-fuck, why didn't we do this sooner?!" Kurt cried, now taking his damaged arm, placing it on Puck's back so he could feel that he had fill grip on the boy. He squinted his eyes together as he started to moan 'Noah' every few thrusts. He wrapped the back of his legs around Puck's back, and felt his pale knuckles aching from keeping hold of his boyfriend.

Puck licked the lovebite that he just planted on Kurt's neck totally completing the letters of his name.

'PUCK'

Now planted on Kurt's neck. He looked at his fine work, smiling at it. Puck continued to lick on the swollen part of his name on the pale boy's neck as he was thrusting.

He swore on his own grave that when Kurt cursed, his length just twitched again inside him. And it was Puck's motivation to thrust faster. Now he was thrusting hard and fast. Puck hooked the back of Kurt's knees with his arms and lifted them up then he hooked them on his own shoulders for more leverage. With the new angle, it was a lot easier to hit Kurt's prostate without any difficulty. He had to be reminded where Kurt's arms were so he wouldn't hurt his bad one.

"Baby, you were s-scared." Puck said as he lifted his head and looked at Kurt. "You're so.. so beautiful, baby." He smiled down at his boyfriend before kissing the tip of his nose.

The new position had Kurt in hysterics, he wanted to grip into something but he couldn't, so he let go of Puck and moved his hands to the duvet, gripping it so hard that his knuckles were completely white. He jerked his hips upwards every. Single. Time. He was easing to Puck around him and at the same time he felt himself building up in every way. Though he felt the position was rather undignifying; he didn't object. How could he? He felt like he was in _heaven._Kurt was breathing loudly, he was trying to control it but there was no use; he needed as much air as possible right now. Thank God no one was home.

Puck kept hitting his prostate, and it was much faster, much harder. Kurt felt like he was going to scream. His thoughts were fumbling into a mess of 'ohs', 'Noah', and the word 'yes' over and over, becoming louder each time; that was until Puck hit him so hard that he arched his back straight away.

"Jeez… Puck, I'm going to-, _oh…"_ he gasped, trying to keep his focus on the beautiful boy on top of him. He had that feeling again… like the first time Puck gave him a blowjob; the one where the muscles in his legs started to tense and his toes were curling, his cheeks were flushed and he felt like he was going stop breathing from pleasure attacking each and every bone in his body.

Puck slammed himself into Kurt so he could help him and help himself get off. His balls were slapping against Kurt's ass, making his breathing really hitched. He was about to come but he wanted to wait for Kurt. Puck felt the pale boy's walls were contracting and almost strangling his length. He groaned out loud at how great it felt. When Kurt came, the smaller boy squirted all over their stomachs and that took Puck off the edge, feeling Kurt's cum on his body.

Puck kept slamming into Kurt and felt himself explode in the condom, releasing so much that his sight went blank white. He fell right on top of Kurt, still inside the pale boy and panting like he did a hundred laps on the field. "Fuck…" Puck whispered as he was catching his breath, nuzzling on Kurt's neck.

They still moved, slowly, Puck holding Kurt's waist now as they slowed down and finalized everything. They were panting into each other's ears, their bodies covered in sweat and cum and God knows what else. It was a sweet, sticky and blissful mess. Kurt's muscles ached and he knew that he'd have to recover over a few days but it was worth it. It was worth everything.

"Noah," Kurt spoke, brushing his good hand in Puck's mohawk as they started to calm down. They were still panting, still trying to catch their breath and Kurt was still riding in the aftershocks of an orgasm. It. Was. Perfect. As he felt the full weight of Puck on top of him, Kurt knew this was right. The taller boy nuzzling Kurt's neck made him want to cuddle up and not let go. In Kurt's head, all he could say was '_don't let go_' to Puck; he didn't want Puck to let go. He wanted him to stay and be there with him, hold him and kiss him like they did when they first got together.

"I love you, Noah," Kurt whispered, placing a kiss to the top of his head, feeling his soft skin against his chest.

Puck looked up at Kurt and smiled weakly, lips parted as he breathed through his mouth. "I love you too, Kurt." With all his strength that was left in his body, he lifted himself up a little to give his boyfriend a kiss on the lips before falling down again on top of Kurt, nuzzling his pale neck again. Puck kept himself inside Kurt, liking the warmth around him.

He pulled the duvet over them as much as he can to cover his ass from the cold. Puck embraced Kurt. "Oh. Is it ok for me to be on top of you? Or you want me to roll us over so you'll be on top?" He asked weakly as he placed a soft kiss on Kurt's neck.

"Whichever you prefer," Kurt smiled. Too lazy to give a proper answer; he honestly didn't mind either way, he was too exhausted to think about it. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of them breathing, feeling Puck's chest on top of his. He brought the blanket up once again, so it covered Puck's shoulders. He felt that he could do this every single day, even if it hurt, he'd still want to be right there with this boy who he'd fallen in love with. Kurt brought his good hand up to the back of Puck's neck and placed it there gently, using his thumb to sooth the skin in a comforting way.

"Hmm," Kurt sighed, letting himself smile even though he felt too tired to do even that. How did he end up with the hottest guy in school? Kurt understood now why people couldn't get enough of him. He was sexy, beautiful, handsome, _and talented_ in more ways than one… Yet out of everyone in school and in the town, Puck chose Kurt.

Every time Kurt's chest rises, Puck tries to go along with his movement by inhaling. He nodded and thought if they will fall asleep in each other's arms, it would be hard on Kurt because Puck knew he was heavy. So he turned them around carefully under the duvet, making Kurt be on top while he was under him.

"Babe, as much as I love being in you I've got to take off the condom. It's fucking dripping."

Without warning, Puck slid himself off then he rolled off the condom, throwing it as much as possible to the trash bin next to the bed. And to his surprise, it was thrown in the bin.

Puck can now fully embrace the smaller boy, stroking Kurt's back with his big calloused hands. "I wanna sleep over. Is that fine, baby?" He asked with his eyes closed, not even having enough energy to keep them open anymore.

"You don't even have to ask," Kurt smiled, yawning softly afterwards. He sighed and nuzzled himself right up to Puck, both of them as naked as the day they were born. Kurt remembered how he'd always get embarrassed thinking about himself being naked with someone, but Puck made him feel like he was beautiful and that he was special. There was no need to be ashamed. Sure, the bruises and cuts Karofsky gave him were more than noticeable, but it proved that Kurt was 10 times more a man than he'll ever be. The bruises would fade, the cuts would heal over and his arm would be better in a few weeks, but despite all of these imperfections Puck still said that he looked beautiful; it was probably the greatest compliment anyone had ever given him.

"Stay over whenever you want to."

Puck smiled and yawned right after the smaller boy did. He kissed the side of Kurt's head and nuzzled on it. Puck kept his arms around Kurt as much as possible, not wanting to let go of the smaller boy. He never thought he would be this tired after having sex. Puck thought that he really put so much effort on being gentle and making it really good for Kurt for his first time. He didn't even ask the other boy if it was good for him or what.

"Good." Puck smiled restlessly as he fell asleep underneath the boy he loves.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't be shy to post a review :)<strong>

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Kurt stays over at the Puckerman household.


	6. Kurt Sleeps Over

**Author's Note:** Here is the 6th Chapter of Secret Crush! This chapter is full of fluff and smut, of course. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of the characters. This is from an RP I was in. So there are 2 POVs. Please bear with me. I just love me some Puckurt.

**Song Used:** Never Gonna Leave This Bed by Maroon 5

* * *

><p>Kurt thanked the taxi as he arrived at Puck's house. He was carrying his overnight back over his right shoulder, and a few shopping bags in his right hand. He nudged the doorbell with his nose and stepped back, waiting for Puck to answer the door.<p>

He didn't change from what he was wearing when he went to see Brittany. He was still wearing his combat boots, the black skinny jeans and a black and white striped t-shirt that revealed some of his left shoulder; the only thing he left at his house was his coat. Crazy idea considering it was almost 10pm at night and it was freezing despite it being spring.

Puck had no idea what Kurt's text stood for. 'Je suis arrivé!' _The hell? He should really stop typing in Spanish. _He rolled his eyes then he heard the doorbell. _Kurt!_

Puck ran down the stairs just wearing a pair of shorts and a a sleeveless shirt, one of his gym shirts. He opened the door and smirked at the person behind it. "Hey, babe." Puck quirked his eyebrows and grabbed Kurt's overnight bag and the shopping bags from him. He pulled the smaller boy in his house and pushed the door closed behind them as he kissed the smaller boy roughly. "Damn. I missed you." Puck whispered against Kurt's lips as he stared down into the pale boy's blue eyes.

"I missed you too," Kurt returned in a whisper, resting his head on Puck's chest as they held each other close. Kurt wondered if he should tell Puck about Brittany and about the anons who contacted Finn about their hidden relationship. No, he thought. It's best to wait until they're settled down, maybe when they're sat down together. He sighed happily then looked up at Puck and half smiled, his blue eyes flickering as he looked right into Puck's. Kurt couldn't believe that he'd only been there for a few moments and already he didn't want to move from Puck's embrace. Kurt had a few ideas of what they could do, question was, would Puck oblige to them? Who knows.

"What're your plans on this fine evening then?"

Puck rubbed the back of Kurt's neck before pulling him into the living room. He put the bags down next to the couch and pulled Kurt to sit on top of him, straddling his lap. "Plan? Hmmm." Puck narrowed his eyes as he thought of a plan while his hands were stroking the smaller boy's waist. "I can cook dinner for us, if you're hungry. Maybe watch a movie then half way through it.." He pulled Kurt's torso closer to his, making their lips touch but not really kissing. "Macking session." Puck said with a hoarse voice before licking Kurt's rosy luscious lips with a smirk. "What do you say?" He whispered and still not kissing Kurt, trying to tease the pale boy.

"It all sounds wonderful," Kurt smiled, trying to press his lips to Puck's. "You don't have to cook for me all the time, you know. I should do things for you too."

Kurt moved his good hand to the back of Puck's neck and pressed their foreheads together gently, not wanting to make a move incase Puck didn't want to kiss him - he could tell Puck was being a tease. Their lips remained together but not kissing, simply touching and it was driving Kurt crazy. The corners of his lips crept into a smile until he started to giggle, not able to hold his pretend serious attitude.

"Really? Like what, babe? You'll cook for me? 'Cause I haven't eaten dinner, to be honest. I'm freaking starving."

Puck couldn't help it anymore. Kurt pulling his head closer to his. Their lips were pressed against each other that he was just itching.. Ogod. What the hell. Puck kissed Kurt so passionately their lips were swelling faster than the usual. He tightened his grip on the smaller boy's torso, their chest pressed against each other. Puck continued to kiss his boy even though he couldn't breathe anymore at how intense it was. Finally, he pulled back gasping for air and leaned the back of his head on the headrest of the couch with his lips all red and parted.

"You'll have to give me a hand… why didn't you eat, baby?" he asked in a worried tone. Before Kurt could speak again, Puck's lips were fully pressed against his, kissing him as passionately as possible. It was like Kurt's life flashed before his eyes because the kiss was so intense, he couldn't even remember doing it afterwards. He took in a deep breath to catch his breath back after Puck pulled himself away. The blue eyed boy looked at Puck in nothing but awe of him, wow… Kurt smiled, still catching his breath.

"Did you miss me _that_ much?"

Puck was still breathing through his mouth as he lifted his head from the headrest to look at Kurt and nodded. "I totally missed you, babe." He smiled and gave the pale boy a quick small kiss.

"Yeah, I'll help you out even though you said you'll do things for me." Puck chuckled as he joked. "Well I was feeling kind of lonely so I really didn't have any appetite to eat. Will you eat with me after you cook my meal?" Puck pouted and batted his eyelashes at Kurt, who was still straddling his lap and definitely looking hot.

"I can't cook with one hand, Noah. If I could then I'd do it all myself," Kurt pouted, running his hand down the back of Puck's mohawk. Having his left arm sprained really made him upset, he couldn't dance, he couldn't apply make up as good as normal, he couldn't even cook properly, he couldn't drive… He smiled and nodded when Puck suggested that they ate together, it sounded perfect. "Of course I will," he whispered, placing a weak kiss onto Puck's lips.

Puck moaned softly when smaller boy rubbed his mohawk, closing his eyes just for a second. He laughed slightly then grinned widely at Kurt. "Awesome! Let's go cook then. I want some carbs like mashed potatoes, chicken, blue salmon, caesar salad.. Then for dessert ice cream, cake, ice cream cake! Damn. Now I'm really, really hungry!" Puck licked his lips before lifting Kurt by his ass as he stood up and carried the smaller boy into the kitchen. "You better cook me all of those, babe. My stomach needs some attention from you." He placed Kurt on one of the counters and opened the fridge to look for some food.

Kurt laughed softly and shook his head. His boyfriend was slightly crazy but he wouldn't love him if he were any less, and the way he treated Kurt was perfect to him. Kurt sat crossed legged on the counter and watched as Puck chose the food that he wanted. He tilted his head and started thinking of what meal he could make.

"I'm thinking… honey-butter chicken and sweet mashed potatoes. How does that sound?" Kurt asked, swaying his body slightly from left to right. "Then we could have ice cream for dessert, maybe?"

He made a soft humming noise as he sighed and hopped off of the counter. "I'll need you to use your muscles when it comes to mashing the potatoes…"

Puck bit his bottom lip and started chewing on it, trying to imagine the taste of that meal Kurt was saying. "Damn. Now I need to really eat." He groaned at how frustrated he was.

"Sure. I'll mash all the potatoes." Puck turned around and kissed Kurt's cheek before getting the chicken out of the freezer. "But baby.." He continued as he put the chicken on the sink to let it defrost for a while. "Can the mash potatoes not be sweet? I kind of want something salty tonight." Puck grinned at Kurt then went to the potato sack to get 5 big potatoes and putting them on the counter to peel them.

He looked at Kurt. "So, what else do we need? I really don't know that recipe. We have the chicken on the sink then here's the potatoes. I'll peel and mash, so don't worry." Puck smiled and started to get a sharp knife.

Kurt nodded. He was totally flexible with meals, and he was willing to try and satisfy Puck's needs. "Okay so, salty… not sweet… got it."

Kurt thought over the recipe in his head and did a mental checklist. He found Puck incredibly cute right now, he was like a child waiting to be given some candy. "It won't take long to cook, so I'll have you fed and asleep in no time," Kurt giggled, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek as he passed him.

"Salt, pepper, honey, 1 lemon… uh… butter and some parsley," Kurt smiled, looking at the condiments that Puck already had. "You've got all of them… do you have any honey?" he asked, biting his lip nervously.

Puck let out a humorless laugh playfully at Kurt's statement. _Ogod. That giggle. How fucking adorable. So fucking adorable. _He sighed slightly as he started to peel one of the potatoes.

"Honey? I'm here." Puck laughed and pointed the knife at the fridge. He went back to peeling. "It's the one in a bear-shaped transparent plastic container. Chloe likes having honey on her cereal sometimes." Puck smiled to himself as he placed the fully peeled potato on a bowl filled with water.

"So, babe.." He said as he took another potato. "What's the first step?" Puck asked without looking at Kurt.

Kurt preheated the oven and smiled at Puck when he referred to himself as 'honey'. Kurt loved how much Puck knew that he was a stud, his confidence was one of the things Kurt adored the most.

"We need to season the chicken with salt and pepper. I've already mixed the honey, lemon zest and juice together so I've saved us another job there," Kurt smiled, thinking things over in his head once again. He'd made this meal a few times - just for practice. "You need to put the chicken in the oven for… 15 minutes. Then we can add the honey," he said, clicking the fingers of his right hand. "I hope I'm getting kisses for all of this, it's very rare I cook on demand," he laughed. "Well… unless it's Finn. I don't have a choice usually."

Puck finished peeling all the potatoes and drained the water on the sink leaving the peeled potatoes in the bowl. He placed the bowl on the island table and looked for the masher as he listened to Kurt for the steps on the recipe.

"You cooked for Finn already? Damn. Lucky bastard." Puck frowned playfully as he started to mash the potatoes with the specific utensil for mashing.

He smiled at Kurt. "You'll get lotsa kisses. And hickeys!" Puck quirked his eyebrows at the pale boy and laughed softly.

"Well, it's either I let Finn eat every snack we have available _or_ I cook him a hearty meal so he doesn't attack the cupboards," Kurt laughed, raising an eyebrow at Puck afterwards. "Noah, as much as I love hickeys… my neck is pretty damn covered."

He let out a giggle, looking at his reflection in a spoon, seeing the red marks on his neck. "Seriously, I don't know how to keep them hidden for so long. I've been wearing scarves every time… I've even been wearing _turtlenecks_."

Of course, Kurt was half joking, but he was worried that people would suspect anything with the amount of times Kurt was wearing scarves. Kurt could always say it was bruises from Karofsky, but then he couldn't risk someone seeing 'PUCK' on his neck, knowing exactly who the marks belonged to.

"Have you uh... told anyone about… us?" Kurt asked nervously. "Brittany knows I like you," he added.

Puck laughed at the statement about Finn attacking the cupboards. That's totally their thing when there were no adults whenever they hung out at each other's house.

"Well aren't turtlenecks your thing? And don't worry! You wear scarves all the time. People won't suspect a thing. Turtlenecks and scarves are totally your thing, babe. It's a part of you and now it will be always a part of you when I get to finish that PUCK into a PUCKERMAN."

Puck smirked evilly as he continued to smash the potatoes with all his strength.

"Really? Cool. And actually, no.. I haven't told anyone. But I really wanna tell Finn already. Anons have been messaging him about us. I think it's better if he hears it from me." He said a little concerned, staring at the bowl underneath him.

"They are… but not _all _the time. I like to alternate," he smiled, working on the chicken after it was ready to coat in honey. Kurt smiled when Puck said about finishing his name off. "I'll let you finish your name off… but no more until they've faded, okay? I still need to give _you_ some."

Kurt listened intently to Puck's reasons for not telling anyone about them. Kurt could understand everything, it was hard for Puck to admit that he had feelings for a guy; it was incredible that Puck didn't turn into someone like Karofsky and beat him up out of lust - it was just the one time in the bathrooms when Kurt found out about Noah liking him. Kurt stopped what he was doing and wrapped his arms around Puck's waist, resting his good hand on Puck's arm, Kurt kissed his back and then rested his head against him in a hug. "You know it'll be okay, Noah. Finn is really understanding… and neither of us will let anything happen to you, okay? Neither will Brittany…"

Puck smiled and took Kurt's good hand. "Yeah. Finn's really understanding but… I'm just scared he would freak out on me or something. Or maybe he'll feel awkward when we hang out. You know?" He turned around inside Kurt's arms to look at him.

Puck pursed his lips hesitating to say what he's about to say but he still continued. "That was kind of what I felt when I was around you before, some of the time." He shrugged, hoping Kurt didn't feel offended by it.

"Shh.." Puck placed a finger on Kurt's lips while his free arm went around the smaller boy's waist, pulling him closer. "I won't let anything happen to you for protecting me. No. I don't want anything to happen to you because of me." He shook his head as he took his finger off Kurt's lips and replaced them with his lips.

"This isn't about _me,_ Noah, it's about you. I-I know things were awkward for me and you but we're distant in personality. I like Broadway and you like boxing. That's just who we are. I just… don't want _you_ to get hurt," Kurt smiled sadly. He kissed Puck back gently, with a warm aura beaming off of his heart.

Kurt felt awful in a way. Puck was his boyfriend and he needed to be there for him. Sure, they'd hidden their secret from everyone around them; but thanks to Glee gossiper, more rumors were spreading around in which people can unravel themselves. Kurt wanted Puck to be able to come out and address other to his sexuality in his own time, without being forced or feeling humiliated by it.

"You're not… ashamed of us, are you?" he asked with an honest tone. Kurt needed to know, and he was hoping it wouldn't anger Puck. The blue eyed boy just wanted to make him feel comfortable and accept himself for who he was.

Puck was confused all of a sudden. "How the hell did this conversation ended up me being ashamed of us?!" He was getting a little pissed right now. Puck was really stressed if people knew about him being gay for Kurt without him being mentally and especially physically ready.

"Of course not." He pulled his hands back to himself. Puck pushed Kurt back gently and walked away from the kitchen and went into the living room. He couldn't believe Kurt would ask him that. He's been loyal, romantic and other things just to show who he really was to Kurt.

Puck lied on the couch on his stomach. He put the pillows over his head, trying to calm down. Puck didn't want to get mad at Kurt. No he wouldn't get mad. He loves that boy too much..

Kurt waited half an hour before he decided to go and actually see if Puck was okay. He wanted to give him time to calm down.

"Hey," he said quietly, holding Puck's food on a plate in his right hand. He felt so frightened incase Puck was still angry, he didn't want to upset him even more. His blue eyes gazed at Puck's body laying stomach down on the couch. He placed Puck's food on the coffee table and tilted his head to the side, pursing his lips together. He took one step forward and placed a hand on Puck's shoulder, nudging him gently incase he'd fallen asleep. "I've brought your dinner," he said softly as he looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry… for before… I know you're not ashamed of being with me but… I…," Kurt sighed, not finishing his sentence. He just wanted to make sure Puck was comfortable, that's all. Kurt had known pretty much all his life that he was attracted to guys, so it was easy for him. Puck went around sleeping with young girls and women, only then to find out that he was attracted to the pale boy. Kurt was just trying to help.

Puck fell asleep. The only way he knew he could really relax his mind off things was a small nap.

He was awoken by a soft nudge on his shoulder and he slowly opened his eyes, squinting a little by the light of the room. Puck slowly flipped himself on his back and looked up at a beautiful boy. He smiled gently. Puck grabbed Kurt's good hand and pulled him on top of him.

"You what?" He asked curiously, wanting to know what the smaller boy was thinking.

Puck sniffed something that really smells good. "Mmm. Is that my dinner?" He slightly smiled.

Kurt crossed his arms over as Puck pulled him on top. The smaller boy smiled and placed a kiss to his nose, glad that Puck was obviously okay after a nap.

He took a deep breath in, closing his eyes for a moment whilst he thought out what he would say to Puck. "I was only asking because sometimes… sexuality is a hard thing to come to terms with," he sighed with a sad look in his eyes. He knew his from how Karofsky was acting - there was no way in hell he'd come out soon. "It's difficult and I can understand that. It's easier to accept your sexuality when you're with the person you love than it is when you're with friends… I just don't want you to rush into coming out if you don't feel comfortable yet. That's all. And, for the record, I know you love me… or else you wouldn't let me do this…"

Kurt placed a kiss onto Puck's lips; a rather nervous kiss. He was acting as if it was his first time kissing the boy. Once he pulled away, he smiled when Puck asked about dinner. The smaller boy nodded and climbed off of his boyfriend.

"Once you've ate… I can help de-stress you, if you'd like?" he asked, knowing _exactly_ what to do. He was hoping Puck knew too from the tone of his voice and the smirk that crossed his pink lips.

Puck smiled into the kiss and grinned up at the smaller boy. "You're not rushing me, babe. I'll come out when I'm ready. But right now, I want to keep you for myself." He sat up and hugged Kurt from behind, nuzzling on the side of the smaller boy's head. "Cause you're mine and I plan to keep it that way for a long time." Puck brushed Kurt's neck with the tip of his nose.

"Mmmm." He purred on Kurt's ear. "I would love that, babe. Can you feed me?" Puck placed kisses on the pale boy's neck.

Kurt scrunched his nose when Puck smiled with a face full of mashed potato, talk about gross. Kurt's ego was inflating with the compliment; Kurt knew he was an amazing cook, he wouldn't deny it. "Practice makes perfect," he said with a smug grin.

Oh… what was happening? Kurt was suddenly looking deep into Puck's eyes and then… _'You're mine until the last beat of my heart'. _Wow… how was he so… strong with words? Kurt swallowed audibly and smiled, laughing softly as he exhaled. He suddenly felt shy and new to all of this. "You really mean it?"

Puck smiled warmly at Kurt, still staring intently on his blue eyes. He nodded but there was a little fear that Kurt's feelings weren't as strong as his. That was one of the reasons why he didn't like saying his feelings out loud. But with Kurt, he hopes it's different.

"I've never felt like this about anyone… Not even Quinn." Puck pursed his lips slightly and took a deep breath while waiting for Kurt's answer but there was no response. So he took the fork from Kurt and started to stuff his mouth with the mashed potatoes.

Kurt waited until Puck had finished chewing before he decided to cup his boyfriend's cheeks. He gave him two eskimo kisses - he loved giving them to Puck, and then kissed his forehead.

"I don't just love you, Noah… I'm_ in love _with you, something like that is… hard to replace," he began, smiling at his handsome boyfriend. "I only hope we make it," he whispered; referring to staying as a couple. No one had ever felt so strongly about Kurt, especially in the way that Puck did. He wondered why Puck felt like this with Kurt and not Quinn, they still had so much to learn about each other and Kurt was willing to open up. He felt his heart whirling at Puck's words repeating over in his head… he almost felt that he didn't deserve them. They were so special and… yeah… he felt incredibly happy.

Puck slowly grinned at Kurt's words. The words went right to his heart. That never happened to him. No one has ever touched Puck with words. Kurt was definitely special. He wasn't wrong for falling in love with the pale boy.

"I'm on love with you too, Kurt." Puck said before he captured Kurt's lips and kissed him passionately than ever. He whispered 'I love you.' in between kisses. Puck wanted Kurt to feel and at the same time hear how much he loved the smaller boy.

"I love you too," Kurt whispered back, draping his arms over Puck's shoulders as they kissed. He made a soft humming noise and traced a small heart on the back of Puck's neck with his thumb.

Puck blindly put the plate on the coffee table as he continued to kiss Kurt. He let the smaller boy lie down on the couch on his back while he straddled his waist without break their kiss. Puck unconsciously bucked his hips against Kurt's groin that made him groan slightly against the pale boy's lips. He soon realized what happened. "Sorry, babe." Puck whispered and soon he was nibbling on Kurt's neck.

Kurt didn't mind Puck groaning or even bucking his hips, he didn't mind the nibbling or leaving marks on his neck, and he didn't mind Puck's need to get laid all of the time. Kurt was usually traditional about it all and normally wouldn't approve but _Puck loved Kurt._ That's what mattered. Kurt would let Puck do anything to him because he knew he wasn't joking around.

"Don't be," Kurt whispered, "only be sorry when there's no more room on my neck for your name."

Puck laughed against Kurt's neck then lifted his head up to look at the boy underneath him. "Well.." An evil smirk was slowly forming on his lips. "I should give you hickeys on other parts of your body." Puck said sexily and started to unbutton Kurt's top. He kissed every inch of skin that was exposed as he unbuttoned each button. When Kurt's nipple was exposed, Puck flickered his tongue as he looked up at the smaller boy through his eyelashes to see what would his reaction be.

"Mmm, it'd be sweet if I could give you one sometime," Kurt whispered, watching as his boyfriend began to undress him.

Kurt took a deep breath, wondering what Puck was planning on doing. Puck had ways of doing things to Kurt that Kurt didn't even think were possible; and he_al ways_ felt amazing afterwards. He nodded his head, then rested it against the pillow behind him, mentally preparing himself for whatever Puck was about to do.

Puck stopped and flipped them around, making him lie down on the couch on his back while Kurt was on top of him. "Why not now?" He quirked his eyebrows up at the pale boy. "Your neck is full of it. Why not give me a lot too. Oh! Spell your name too… But not on my neck." Puck had a perverted smile on his face. He started to take off his shirt so Kurt wouldn't have a hard time doing it.

Puck thrusts his hips up when Kurt was drooling over his chest.

"Spell my name? I don't think I'm skilled enough to do that," he giggled, leaning down and kissing Puck's neck. He remained there for a few minutes, just kissing - until he decided to move down Puck's chest, thrusting back once to tease his boyfriend. "I'll try my best but no guarantees - I'm not as talented with my lips as you are," Kurt smiled, now kissing Puck's chest over and over, waiting for Puck to give him the 'okay' to start making his mark.

Puck laughed but then it turned into a gasp when Kurt started kissing his neck. He licked his lips. Puck snaked one of his hands down to Kurt's lower back, pulling his lower body down onto him. Puck thrusts upward, getting turned on with the friction and Kurt's lips on his chest. He moaned softly.

Puck's other hand landed on the back of Kurt's head, encouraging him to continue. "You love my chest so much, don't you?" He smiled as he tried to look down at Kurt. His chest was going up and down a little fast, hoping it wouldn't bother Kurt.

Kurt nodded, placing a trail of kisses as he moved down Puck's chest, wondering where to leave his mark. He looked up at Puck's eyes, then moved upwards, starting to nibble gently on his tanned skin. His breathing was growing heavier as Puck began to thrust, so Kurt in return did the same, matching his rhythm to Puck's. He moaned as he started leaving little marks, so far he'd done a 'K', it wasn't very neat but it would do for his first letter mark on _anyone._

"You keep… doing that thing," he gestured to the thrusting as he kissed down on Puck's chest, now moving onto a 'U'. "It feels so good…"

Puck nodded as he breathed through his mouth, lips parted. He did as he was told. Puck kept thrusting upward, placing the hand that was on Kurt's lower back on down to his ass. He squeezed on it tightly as he groaned a little loud out of pain when Kurt left the first mark. Puck has no idea how it looked like but he's liking it already.

He slid in both of his hands under Kurt's tight pants, which he thought it was a miracle. Puck squeezed the pale boy's bare ass cheeks as he grind up his groin on Kurt's.

The friction was already sending an immense amount of pleasure through Kurt's body. He moved on to his next letter; 'R'. He felt Puck's hands on his ass and smirked as he carried on marking his name. "Oh my god," he moaned, pressing himself more against Puck so they could feel pretty much everything. He was hardening quicker than usual and it made him want to blush and hide himself under a pillow - instead, he swallowed whatever made him feel embarrassed and kept nibbling away. The sound of Puck groaning almost sent him over the edge, that _noise_, it was perfect and wonderful and… incredibly sexy.

"I hope I'm not hurting you too much," he whispered, leaning down to kiss Puck's chest over where he'd been marking.

Puck's groans were becoming more breathy as Kurt was almost finishing his name. "A little… But the-the thrusting is.." He couldn't continue. Puck was getting harder and he felt Kurt's getting harder as well that he wanted to come in his shorts already. He tried to continue."F-Fucking good!" Puck said quickly and a little loud. He was thrusting upward really fast, shaking Kurt a little. Puck's feet were flat on the couch as he pushed his hips up. "Kurt.." He moaned out loudly.

"Shit," Kurt moaned, finishing a 'T' on Puck's chest. He moved up and placed a weak kiss to Puck's lips, still thrusting against him. The smaller boy was becoming breathless and god… he felt he could come at any moment. "I-I don't… want to ruin my jeans," he stammered, moaning Puck's name loudly straight afterwards. How was Puck doing this to him? They weren't even… _naked_ and it felt like heaven. Kurt squeaked and gasped for breath, keeping their rhythm equally paced.

"_Puck,_" Kurt sighed.

Puck growled when Kurt finished his name on his chest. "Fuck! Kurt!" He slammed his hips up with his eyes tightly closed, imagining he was deep in Kurt. Puck groaned loud and long.

When he heard Kurt repeated his name, he couldn't hold it in any longer. "I-I'll pump you.. naked.. I-I'm… come!" Puck yelled and slammed his hips the hardest and the fastest as he can, releasing everything in his boxers as he yelled Kurt's full name.

When Kurt heard Puck yell his full name - that was it. He felt himself jerk upwards, his senses on the verge of what felt like ecstasy of some sort. "Fuck," he panicked, still not coming; though he was almost there. He cursed several times, taking a tight grip on Puck's waist with his good hand. "Noah, I… shit… _Noah,_ perfect… you're… it's… _oh!_"

Now releasing hard and fast into his trousers. He let out a groan, followed by a few moans of 'Noah' over and over until he collapsed onto Puck's chest, panting and sweating, his eyes flashing in and out of white dazes.

Puck forced his eyes to open to watch Kurt. He was so fucking beautiful and the way his lips curved when he came, it made Puck licked his own. He laughed softly as soon as the smaller boy collapsed on top of him, panting. Oh and sweating as well. Puck wiped away the beads of sweat from Kurt's forehead and wrapped his arms around the tired pale boy.

"I thought you weren't going to come?" He laughed softly.

"I wasn't going to… I couldn't help it," Kurt mumbled against Puck's chest, closing his eyes as if he was going to fall asleep. He waited a moment before opening his eyes to realize there was now a mess down south, he grimaced at the thought. "My pants are ruined, aren't they?" he asked, still mumbling.

Puck laughed softly but to him it was really hard but you can tell by the way his chest was rising and falling of his chest.

He nodded. "Mhm. If you want, we can throw them in the washing machine right now. And you can totally take it off right here, right now." Puck smirked and tried to push Kurt's tight pants down but he couldn't because it was too tight. "Seriously, Kurt. How can your legs, your ass and your cock breathe?!" He laughed again as his hand went up to Kurt's head, fixing his now messy hair.

"It's a little thing I like to call magic," he whispered with a wink of an eye. Kurt smiled sweetly and then got up off of his boyfriend, trying not to make a face at the feeling down below. It felt totally gross. Kurt strutted over to his over-night bag, wondering if he should slip into his pajamas or something… he looked through and paused, not knowing what he should do. He looked over at Puck and smiled, just wanting to cuddle up and talk to him about each other, who they are etc…

Puck snickered but then suddenly whimpered when Kurt stood up. "Baby, where are you going?" He pouted, already missing the warmth on top of him.

When Kurt just stood there and looked at him, his face lighted up a little. "Are you gonna strip for me? Because if you do, I won't stop you!" Puck suddenly became hyper and sat up quickly, taking off his boxers then wiped his length with it before throwing it on the other couch. He looked at Kurt and quirked his eyebrows. "You're turn?"

Kurt blinked at his boyfriend, not really knowing what to say. He felt incredibly shy right now, seeing his boyfriend naked before him - even though he'd seen it all before.

"I… can't you do it for me?" he asked, pursing his lips. If they were heading up to Puck's bedroom he wouldn't mind because it meant they could kiss and be close under the duvet but… on a couch… it wasn't really Kurt's thing. He looked down at himself, too nervous to strip off because of the mess down there. He'd rather Puck did it - after all he'd seen plenty before. Kurt was still fragile with these kinds of things.

Puck chuckled softly and nodded. He pulled Kurt closer to him and positioned him standing right in front of him. Kurt's groin was leveled to his face. Puck rubbed Kurt's wet tight pants as his free hand was starting to unbutton then unzipped the pale boy's pants. He pulled down the pants with one strong tug and saw a big wet patch on Kurt's tight blue silk boxers. "Seriously? Tight boxers?" Puck looked up and shook his head. He teasingly pulled down the smaller boy's tight boxers. Puck commanded Kurt to lift each foot up to take the jeans and the boxers fully off the pale boy. Once Kurt was half naked, Puck grabbed the pale boy's length and started licking him clean. "You know what, babe?" He licked the tip. "I'm so fucking gay for you." He placed the head in his mouth for a little while. "I wanna suck your dick…" He licked the shaft. "All the time." He licked from the shaft up to the head, licking the tip and sucking the cum off.

Kurt felt his knees buck when Puck took him into his mouth… it was so warm and _fuck_ the things Puck did to him… He had to hold himself up by resting his hands on Puck's firm shoulders. "I thought… thought you were gay anyway," Kurt retaliated, laughing softly as Puck began sucking at the mess. Kurt took a deep breath in and felt like he was going to go crazy if Puck didn't do something to him right there and then - even though they'd just done something and there'd be no physical way of Kurt releasing for at least another half hour. He made a soft noise and looked at Puck, really wanting to lay with him.

Because Kurt retaliated, he bit down on the head of Kurt's length and fully pulled it out of his mouth. He leaned his back on the couch, pulling Kurt on top of him again. Puck let Kurt straddle his lap as he slipped off Kurt's shirt. He rested his hands on Kurt's waist and just looked up at his beautiful boyfriend that he was totally gay for.

"Baby, I'm only gay for you. Ok?" Puck sounded serious and he actually was. "Only. You."

Kurt hissed and winced when Puck bit him, making him jump. He didn't see it coming… he'd have to be careful next time he wanted to be playful.

He smiled at his boyfriend. Kurt knew he'd have to get used to Puck saying things like this, and he didn't mind it, it just sounded weird… almost as if Puck was still straight… but had this one thing for Kurt. He nodded nevertheless.

"Okay," he said softly, placing a kiss to Puck's nose.

Puck smiled. "You really like my nose, don't you?" He chuckled softly and bit Kurt's nose really softly.

"So.. What was Britt's reaction when you told her that you liked me?" Puck all of a sudden asked. He remembered what the smaller boy told him about telling Brittany his own feelings for him.

Kurt shrugged, blushing at the same time.

"I love everything about your face, it's not just your nose," he smiled, then placing a kiss to Puck's lips. "You're so handsome, I don't know how I got so lucky."

Kurt thought to himself, remembering back after Brittany throwing up glitter several times to what she said. "She said it was obvious that I liked you," he laughed. "She doesn't know about you, and she doesn't know about us being together. Only that I'm head over heels for you because she's seen the way I look at you…"

Puck kissed back, smiling. "Shhh. I'm the lucky one here. I've got you, who loves me for me."

He nodded and smiled. "Thanks, babe. I appreciate you for not telling Britt everything. When I'm ready, we'll tell her the rest of the story together." Puck cupped one of Kurt's cheeks and stroked it with his thumb.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "The way you look at me? How can that be? I mean.." Puck was getting a little confused. "Every time I looked at you, you act like I don't even exist in this world. How… What?"

"Together?" Kurt asked, biting his bottom lip to hide his smile. Does this mean that… Kurt could tell people of their relationship? Maybe not now… obviously but, when Puck was ready they could both begin to tell people and… Kurt wouldn't have to do it alone. Wow… Puck was really considering coming out to people.

"Hey, don't say that," Kurt giggled. "Every time I look at you in _school_ I act like you don't exist… unless I see you do something sexy in which I can't help but take my eyes off of you."

Puck nodded. "Mhm. You'll be there with me while I say that I'm madly in love with you that I'm all gay for you then we can say that we're in a relationship together." He knew this was a huge thing for Kurt. Puck wanted to make Kurt happy and he knew this was one of the biggest things the smaller boy will really love.

He raised an eyebrow and shook his head as he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. Well everybody loves to stare at me all the freaking time not like someone." Puck crossed his arms over his muscled chest, playfully looking disappointed.

Kurt raised his eyebrow playfully in return.

"I look at you pretty much _all_ the time Puck. When you pass in the halls, when we're in Glee club, when I see you on the football field or in line at lunch," he sighed at how pathetic he was for it. "My eyes are never off you. Especially now. Not letting me look at you would be like… not allowing me to breathe. I do try to… stop but sometimes it's too hard. I know you don't want people find out about us just yet and-"

Puck's eyes went wide open at the same time his eyebrows shot up. "Baby, I freaking look at you all the time! Well at least I'm subtle. Britt didn't catch me like she did with you." He snickered and placed his hands back on Kurt's waists, massaging them. "Don't ever try not to look at me, ok? I know how it feels. It's like my day or even my life is incomplete if I don't get to look at you." Puck sighed softly. "And what?" He asked curiously, tilting his head to the side just slightly.

"And… I feel like, when I look at you… some of the girls in school look at me as if to say 'why is he staring'? Y'know? Almost as if… I'm not good enough for you in their eyes but… after being with you it's made me realize that I was always good enough, wasn't I?"

He placed his hand on Puck's chest and half-cuddled up to him. "I'm very subtle about looking at you… it's just because I'm the only out kid at school. I could turn to look at Sam and everyone will think I like him…" he huffed, really disliking the whole gay stereotyping that went down at McKinley.

"Pssssh. Ignore them! And yes, but 'good enough' in not really the right term for that…" Puck paused to think of a perfect term. _That's it! _"You're perfect for me." He grinned.

Puck rubbed Kurt's back with one hand, comforting him. "Then never look at Sam! I don't care if you don't be subtle whenever you look at me. As long as you won't look at other guys too much, I can live with that. I don't want some news you like some dude that will go around. I'd rather have that I hear my name. Me, the one you really look at. Ok?" He shook him slightly, getting Kurt's attention.

"And by the way.. Have you ever stared at me whenever I take a shower in the locker room after football practice or gym?"

Kurt's heart was welling at Puck's words, each and every one… how did Puck always know how to make Kurt feel better?

"I don't look at Sam in _that_ way, I'm not attracted to him, Noah. But that's what it's like. I could look at Finn and even though we're brothers, people assume I like him. I could look at Artie and even though we're just friends, people assume I'll like him… but," he paused and smirked, "if you're giving me permission to stare at you more often then I won't object."

Kurt's cheeks flushed deep pink… why would he ask such a question?! "Uh… yes… a little-lot… yeah."

Puck shook his head. "You don't need my permission, babe. You can look at me anytime, anywhere. I'm yours remember?" He quirked his eyebrows. "Well people are stupid if they think you like Artie. I mean he's just your friend. But I would understand if they think you like Finn even though your brothers already. You had a huge crush on him. Remember?"

Puck snickered then he licked his lips. "Good. 'Cause I was taking little peeks at you too."

He scrunched his nose when Puck mentioned crushing on Finn; since they found out that they'd be brothers the crush died down a hell of a lot because they'd be related; it was impossible to like him in that way.

"Oh?" Kurt asked, kissing his boyfriend's neck tenderly. "When, exactly, do you take little peeks at me? I've never noticed…"

It sounded so cute to hear that Puck glanced at him every now and then, in fact, it was rather flattering.

Puck purred softly at Kurt's lips on his neck. "That's why they're little peeks, so you wouldn't notice." He smiled and threw his head back to give the smaller boy more skin to kiss on.

"Hmm. I took little peeks every opportunity I get. Definitely took the advantage when you were still on the team. When you were showering, of course. Remember when I asked shampoo from you? I was totally checking you out. Then whenever you finished showering, I try my best shower quickly and go out right after you." Puck smiled and closed his eyes.

"I even saw you helped Finn with his facial condition." He said a little coldly and internally rolled his eyes.

Kurt laughed softly.

"Well… I could help you with your skin like I did for Finn but there'd be no point. You keep it moisturized and flawless," Kurt giggled. "I still can't believe I didn't… catch you looking. I mean… how did I… I'm _gay!_ I'm supposed to notice these things!" Kurt laughed. He wasn't as cliché-gay as he thought he was; almost like he was letting the side down.

"Hey. I just moisturize now because I'm dating you." Puck poked Kurt's sides, laughing. "Well, I'm a good creeper. I'm like a ninja. One second, I'm staring at you then when you look towards my direction, I act like I'm doing something else." He snickered as his hands relaxed back on Kurt's waist. Puck kissed the pale boy's cheek.

"Really?" Kurt smiled, stroking the side of Puck's neck with his thumb. "I find that really sweet…"

_Wait a second…_

"So… what about in French class last year? I remember," Kurt paused to think back. "I remember you looking at me, and I glanced back. You sort of… raised your eyebrows and then asked to copy my work. I gave you my book to copy from and when you handed it back, you placed your hand on top of mine…"

Kurt blushed and realized that may have been a sign from the beginning.

"I asked what you were doing… and you were looking back at my notes - still with your hand there, and you said you hadn't finished copying them down yet. Was that… anything special?"

Puck slowly smirked as Kurt was revealing one of his genius plans on touching and talking to Kurt without throwing him on the dumpsters. He only did that so he can actually get a hold on Kurt even just for a few seconds every day. Yeah.. So much for badass.

"Babe, that was my first experiment to hold your hand and to talk to you. I was so freaking nervous that you caught me or something. But I guess it was totally effective. You didn't even realize I was just pretending." He chuckled.

Puck grinned widely as he looked at Kurt. "It was really something special. It was… The first time I held your hand." He blushed lightly, feeling his cheeks getting warmer. He looked down, feeling a little embarrassed for blushing.

See? Puck _was_ romantic, how could he think otherwise? That was one of the most beautiful things Kurt had ever heard. How Puck had pretended to do something as simple as copying notes just so he could hold Kurt's hand.

Kurt cupped one of his cheeks and kissed him slowly, almost feeling the warmth of Puck's blush through his fingertips. He really did love this boy the more as days went by. "I love you so much," he whispered between kisses, not being able to stop his heart welling from happiness and feeling more loved than ever. Everything Puck did make Kurt feel special and comfortable, despite the fact that they were from 2 completely different worlds too.

Puck grinned into the kiss and kissed back right away. "I love you too. So, so, so, so much." He kissed Kurt deeply after every time he said the word 'so' then he went back to kissing the smaller boy's rosy lips gently and slowly.

Puck pulled Kurt closer to him as much as possible. Their chests were really pressed on each other that he could feel the pale boy's length on his stomach that made him a little hard. But he was trying to control himself, knowing Kurt was sitting on his length. _Shit. _

"Shouldn't we move to your bedroom?" Kurt asked, feeling Puck twitch against him. He knew they were bound to have more intimacy, after all; he was dating Noah Puckerman. He wrapped his arms around Puck's shoulders, waiting for an answer as they kept kissing.

Puck snickered at Kurt's question that made their kiss end. He licked his lips as he thought of an idea. "Sure, babe." Puck grabbed Kurt by his thighs as he stood up, lifting the smaller boy carefully with his life. Well more like, his life was in his hands.

Puck turned off the lights in the living room before starting to go upstairs carefully and nibbling on Kurt's shoulder. He whispered sweet nothing into the smaller boy's ears as he opened the door to his bedroom. Puck closed it by pushing Kurt's back on it.

Kurt brushed a hand through Puck's mohawk and sighed softly into his ear, still in Puck's strong arms. Once the door was closed they moved to the bed, Kurt not taking much notice to Puck's bedroom; even though it was his first time in there. He could see Puck's guitar in the corner, with a few CDs scattered on the floor with sheet music nearby. He could vaguely make out a football and a football jersey hanging over the back of a chair.

"You okay?" Kurt mumbled, just checking before they did anything else.

Puck's eyebrows furrowed. "Of course, babe. Why are you asking? Are _you_ ok?" He was getting a little worried. But Kurt was the one who asked to go to his bedroom, right? So what was wrong? "If you're tired and you want to go to sleep already, we can just sleep already."

Puck bit his lip from the inside and let his hands stroke Kurt's sides up and down to his thighs.

"Shhh, I'm just checking," Kurt hushed, laying down on the bed with Puck next to him. He stroked Puck's thigh gently and started to place kisses up his arm, moving to his chest where he'd marked his name earlier. "I don't want to sleep yet," he grinned. "I'm not tired enough."

He winked at the tall boy and whispered to his ear, "I've still got plenty of energy."

Admittedly, Kurt was trying to be sexy; it came off as natural though. After the incident with Blaine, Kurt didn't try too hard when it came to being sultry. He wanted Puck to enjoy himself, rather than doing lovey-dovey things all the time. Yes - Kurt wasn't that type of person but a relationship needs to work on both sides. Puck had been incredible to Kurt for the last few weeks and the least he could do was return the favor.

Puck purred a lot while Kurt was talking, talking sexily. This was a new Kurt he was seeing before his eyes. And the way he was kissing his chest, the way he's talking.. He's getting damn hard.

Puck winced and hissed softly when Kurt kissed the part of his chest where his name was on. But he was enjoying the feeling of the smaller boy's hand on his thigh.

Puck smirked. "So what do you have in mind, babe?" He licked his lips as he flickered his pointer finger on Kurt's hardened nipple.

Kurt licked his lips and started to kiss Puck's chest, moving to his torso, his hips… until he came to Puck's erection. He looked up and smirked at the boy, starting to stroke him slowly.

"_I_ want you to sing," Kurt smiled. He could already tell that Puck was confused, so Kurt pumped him a little more to persuade him. "If you sing, you won't regret it."

Puck propped himself up on his elbows to look down at what the smaller boy was doing. "O-Ogod." He started to breath heavily. He grabbed on to the sheets of the bed to control himself from bucking his hips up.

Puck's eyes almost rolled shut when Kurt started to pump him a little more. "What s-song do you want me to sing?"

Kurt had so much self esteem from watching his boyfriend basically give in to him; it almost made Kurt feel like he had a good amount of control and could satisfy Puck to his needs.

"Anything, anything you want; I just want to hear you sing," he smiled - still pumping of course. A smirk crept across his lips for a moment; Kurt knew exactly what he was going to do.

Puck nodded vigorously. "O-Ok." Why was he stuttering? He already had a handjob from Kurt, why is he so nervous right now? Well maybe because of how Kurt was looking up to him and talking all sexily while stroking his now hard rock length. _Fuuuuuuuck. You're so fucking hot right now.. _

_"Y-You push me._  
><em>I don't have the strength to,<em>  
><em>Resist or control you.<em>  
><em>Take me down. T-Take me down.<em>"

Kurt smiled as he heard Puck singing, he kept pumping him slowly, watching his reaction as he dragged out every word he sang. Oh… wait. _He stopped? Nuh uh, that's not allowed._

Kurt stopped pumping and folded his arms, pretending like nothing important was happening. He pouted, not even getting to the blowjob part yet.

He leant forward over Puck and kissed his lips once.

"I believe the deal was… you sing for me, and I'd give you a blowjob," he smirked, breathing onto Puck's lips as he said it. He knew quite well that he was being a very difficult tease; it'd be hard to sing whilst being in a state of pleasure, but damn, Kurt was enjoying this already. "Are you gonna sing for me baby?" he asked, taking Puck's length in one hand and starting to pump him slowly again.

"Kuuurt!" Puck whined when Kurt stopped pumping him. He flopped down on the bed, his back fully flat on the bed. He moaned a little too loud when Kurt said the deal. "Shit, baby. You drive a hard bargain. But if that's what you want.." He smirked as Kurt started to continue to pump him. "I will."

Puck resumed singing because he liked Kurt being in control for once. It made him sexier and so much hotter.

"_You hurt me.  
>But do I deserve this?<br>You make me so nervous.  
>Calm me down, calm me down.<em>"

He licked his lips as he looked down to look at Kurt. Puck took a deep breath when Kurt started to take him in his mouth.

"_W-Wake you up,  
>In the middle of the night t-to say<br>I will never waaaalk away again  
>I'm never gonna leave this bed, oooooh<em>"

He moaned out loud the last word.

"You have a beautiful voice," Kurt grinned, moving downwards to take Puck into his mouth. He licked the tip first, cleaning off the pre-cum. He hummed along with Puck, harmonizing with what he was singing, then he took Puck whole into his mouth, moving up and down slowly, humming the harmony against Puck's dick at the same time. The thought was sending Kurt wild, God knows how Puck was handling all of this. He reached his sprained hand upwards, and stroked Puck's inner thigh with his thumb. Puck looked so beautiful, and his voice; the singing and the moaning… he'd never heard anything more pleasant in his life.

Puck moaned loudly and hissed. He couldn't believe that he was actually doing this. Singing for a blowjob? Well if it was Kurt's lips that will be around his rock hard cock, there was no way he will say no to that. Puck was breathing heavily already but he tried his best to continue singing with all his strength so he could get off and release the tension that he was feeling in his stomach.

"_So c-c-ome here,_  
><em>And never leave this plaaaaaace.<em>  
><em>Perfection of your face…" <em>

Puck touched Kurt's cheek with the back of his fingers, caressing it while he was working on him.

_"Slows me down. Slows me down._"

"_So-so-so fall down._  
><em>I need you to trust me.<br>Go easy, don't rush me.  
>Help me out. Why don't you help me out?!<em>"

Puck shouted out the last sentence as he started to thrust up on Kurt's mouth, wanting more friction as he felt getting closer.

Kurt snickered as he used his good hand to help pump Puck as he sucked him off. He felt pretty evil, and he couldn't work out why. He could feel Puck tensing with each movement he made; Puck's soft voice was making Kurt's heart constantly flutter, especially when he moaned. Kurt rubbed Puck's thigh more to comfort him, in his head he kept saying 'I know, I know', as if he was soothing Puck for some reason.

He slipped Puck out of his mouth and kept pumping with his hand, looking at how gorgeous his boyfriend looked as he held onto the duvet covers. "It's okay," Kurt whispered - now being soft to him. As much as Kurt enjoyed the teasing and being sexy, he loved Puck too much to not be sweet to him. He felt the throbbing from Puck's erection and went back down, taking him into his mouth again, moving in time with Puck's hips.

Puck was a little confused when Kurt said, "It's okay." What's okay? Okay that he needs more friction to actually get off or it's okay not to sing anymore and they could just have sex? He was getting confused. But if Kurt stopped because he stopped singing, he'll be so frustrated. So he continued to sing even if he's really close already.

"_Wake you up!_  
><em>In the middle of the night to say!<em>  
><em>I will never walk away again!<em>  
><em>I'm never gonna leave this bed, ooooooooh<em>"

He sang every line a little bit louder and faster as his thrusts became faster as well.

"_Take it, take it all_  
><em>Take all that I have…<em>. KUUUUUURT!"

Puck screamed Kurt's name as he came gloriously inside Kurt's mouth. He rode his wave of orgasm, gripping on the sheets and closing his eyes shut with his mouth wide open.

Puck's voice was giving Kurt goosebumps up his arms; his hairs were standing on an end from pleasure and _God_, the way he sounded was making Kurt become aroused. There it was; he felt Puck's hips thrust upwards and he felt the warmth hitting the back of his throat.

Kurt took Puck whole, half-grimacing as he swallowed everything that Puck was giving out. Fuck, it tasted so weird yet so good at the same time. He moaned quietly as he cleaned Puck off, stroking him gently until he was sure Puck had given all he could. He pulled away and crawled back onto the bed, laying next to his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around him and laughed softly when he saw his name on Puck's tanned chest. The pale boy sighed softly and placed a kiss to Puck's shoulder.

"Was that okay?"

Puck was panting really fast, trying to catch his breath. It was one of the best orgasms he ever had and the hardest one too. Singing while getting a blowjob was definitely a test of stamina or something. And the way Kurt was getting in control, it was totally hot and Puck wants to experiment on that side of the smaller boy.

Puck smiled as he felt Kurt's lips on his chest and shoulder. "Hell yes.. baby. That was…" He gulped as he tried to talk with his mouth all dry. "Wow. So.. wow." Puck grinned and looked at Kurt. "I love you." He whispered before capturing the smaller boy's lips into a kiss.

Kurt kissed back with as much passion as possible, all he wanted was to kiss Puck and not leave his side. They had their house to themselves for the night, and it would be perfect. They would do whatever they wanted and not worry about people walking in on them; Kurt was sick of being paranoid when it came to being in his own home with Finn, Carole or his Dad lurking around at night. Over the past few weeks, Kurt had fallen so badly for Puck and he didn't think it was possible, but the way they were right now… everything seemed to piece together as if it was _meant_ to happen between the both of them.

Kurt reached his pale hands down to the duvet and pulled it over the both of them, the same routine as always.

"I'm sorry for the small argument we had earlier," he whispered, nuzzling against Puck.

Puck felt breathless again when Kurt started to kiss back passionately. He can't describe how happy he was right now. Everything seemed to be perfect. He grimaced a little when he could taste himself on Kurt's mouth but that wouldn't stop him from kissing the one he loves the most.

Puck shifted his weight to the side to get to kiss Kurt really full on with his hand on the pale boy's cheek. When Kurt spoke, stopping the kiss, he was catching his breath again as he replied to Kurt's apology. "Baby, you don't have to say sorry. It's just.. I was stressed.. and I'm sorry for walking out on you. I shouldn't have done that. It was rude." He frowned slightly, feeling ashamed. Puck took Kurt's hand and looked at their hands together.

"I don't want you to feel that I'm ashamed of us. I would never be.." He looked back at Kurt. "I'll shout it to the whole world if I have to, just to prove to you that I am not ashamed."

"You don't have to shout it out," Kurt whispered, trying as usual to not let happy tears fall. Whenever Puck spoke to him like this he couldn't help but let his emotions show. "I believe _every_ word… you don't have to shout it out. I'd rather have you to myself, Noah. I want all of you to myself, every part of you… I understand why you were stressed, darling."

Kurt squeezed Puck's hand supportively. "You're also really sexy when you're annoyed," Kurt smiled; trying to make Puck smile. "I love you so much… I can't imagine what my life was like before I met you."

Puck grinned and shook his when Kurt said he wants him to be all to himself. "Baby, I'm already all yours. No one will take me away from you. Nothing will take me away from you. Every single part of me is all yours.. Especially my heart." He placed the palm of Kurt's hand on his left chest, where Kurt's name was. Puck hasn't seen the mark yet but he thinks it's perfect and should be rightfully there forever.

He smiled. "Then maybe you should annoy me more." Puck laughed softly. "Why not? Did I erase your memories?" He put on a fake shocked face then chuckled as he kissed Kurt's forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't be shy to post a review :)<strong>

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Puck finally tells Finn about his relationship with Kurt.


	7. Puck Tells Finn

**Author's Note:** Here is the 7th Chapter of Secret Crush! This chapter is just a short chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of the characters. This is from an RP I was in. So there are 2 POVs. Please bear with me. I just love me some Puckurt.

* * *

><p>Finn was heading over to Pucks place to discuss all these stuff some anons have been leaving him. Finn has been pretty confused about all of this..like is there really something going on between Puck and Kurt. He was already dealing with figuring out a song now he is dealing with this and wondering if it is true or not. He was glad Puck texted him wanting to talk about all of this. Finn changed into something casual since it really didn't matter what he wore anyways. Finn grabbed his car keys and head out front to his car still thinking about all of this.<p>

Finn got in his car but didn't start it for a couple seconds. If something was going on between them wouldn't they have told him by now, he wouldn't have a problem with them being together he just has a problem with them hiding stuff from him. He hates secrets most of the time, he doesn't know why he hates it maybe it has to do with the fact he feels like nobody trusts him.

Finn just shook off that feeling and started his car and headed over to Puck's. After a couple minutes he finally arrived at Pucks but stayed in the car for a couple seconds before getting out and heading towards Puck's front door and knocking on it waiting for Puck to answer the door. This was it he was finally going to find out if all of this was true or not.

Puck was so pissed at these anons who kept bugging Finn about his relationship with his stepbrother, Kurt. He really wanted to tell Finn from the start but he didn't want to be judged. He was still little old horny Noah Puckerman. It's just he didn't mean to fall love and have genuine feelings for another dude. Specifically, Kurt Hummel.

Puck was getting a little nervous but he shouldn't. If Finn really is his friend, no. Best friend. He should accept Puck even though he likes another dude. When Puck heard the knock on the door, he hesitantly opened it and tried to look his normal self as best as he can. "Sup, dude. Come on in." He stepped aside to let Finn in and closed the door behind him. Puck followed him into the living room and watched him sat down on the couch. "Want anything?"

Finn was deep in thought but it was broken when he heard Puck, "Oh Hey" Finn walked in and into the living room sitting down. "Oh umm no I'm good actually" Finn said, he wasn't real sure if he was good and was glad to come over here to help clear things up for him.

Finn wasn't the kind of guy to judge anyone yeah he had to get over the fact that Kurt use to have a crush on him but Finn was okay with the fact that Kurt was gay so it wouldn't make a difference if Puck liked dudes. It's not going to change that they are Best Friends. They been there for each other through everything and nothing.. NOTHING can change that.

"So is what all these anons telling me true, cause if they are true, I don't care, it doesn't bother me one bit, your my best friend and nothing can change that" Finn said to help Puck know he is there for him no matter what.

Puck smiled slightly and looked his best friend. He nodded and gulped for a second. "I'm in love with Kurt." Puck took a breath and threw his head back on the head rest. He couldn't believe he just said it like that. Well at least it was over and hearing what Finn just said, he was really thankful. But Puck still had his fears.

He lifted his head and looked at his best friend. "Dude, I'm gay and I just hope you don't treat me different or feel awkward when he hang out… That's one of my fears if I ever told you. But you're my best friend and I know you deserve to know the truth from me."

Puck played with his thumbs out of nervousness. Sure he had successfully outed himself to Finn but what about the others? How about the judgmental bitches and assholes out there. His head was spinning and he's trying to calm himself by breathing heavily.

Finn wasn't real sure how to react to what he just heard, Puck was in love with Kurt wow and he was gay too. Finn never really thought he would hear Puck say that but he can tell Puck was scared about what he has to say about all of this and Finn knew what he was going to do, he wasn't going to treat Puck any different just cause he is gay, Finn doesn't treat Kurt different.

"Oh wow so they are true" Finn looked at Puck, "Look it's ok, you're my best friend I'm not going to treat you any different, I don't treat Kurt different and I live with him, you don't need to be afraid, I'm here for you 100 percent, and don't worry about what others have to say, you can tell everyone else when you're ready, I'm just glad you told me" Finn said and patted Pucks back.

"You just need to calm down ok, everything is going to be ok, again I'm here for you dude and nothing will change that" Finn said putting on a reassuring smile.

Puck nodded. "Yeah, they are absolutely true." Puck just slightly laughed trying to lighten up the mood but he doesn't know what if it worked or not. "Thanks, dude. You're really the best best friend I've ever had. Well you're my only best friend since we were kids so yeah." He laughed and continued. "Other than Kurt, you're a true friend." Puck half smiled at his best friend, who he thinks is a totally awesome person. He thought that if he was in Finn's shoes, he would tease him for being gay and stuff. Yeah, he admits he's an asshole.

Finn shrugged his shoulders, "No biggie, that's what I'm here for" Finn smiled a bit, it was still a lot to take in, Finn at first thought all of the things the anons were saying were false. He just never though Puck would be gay but the world is full of surprises. "So umm how did you know you were gay, not that it's any of my business I'm just wondering" Finn asked while scratching the back of his neck.

Puck shook his head. "I don't know. It's just, once I saw Kurt kick that football and got a touchdown… He looks like a girl… Whenever he smiles… The way he dances… His sense of humor… His laugh… His bitchy side… Oh that giggle… The way his hips…." He smiled the whole time he was talking about Kurt, having his own little image of his now boyfriend dancing and smiling at him, everything. Dazing off into his own happy place, which was Kurt Hummel.

Finn smiled and shook his head, "Wow you really do love Kurt" Finn has never really seen this side of Puck before because he never thought Puck would fall in love with anyone because of how he used to be but Finn was glad that Puck finally found someone even if it's his stepbrother but he really didn't care.

Puck's thoughts were cut off when Finn spoke. He laughed and nodded with vigor. "I told you." Puck grinned at his best friend. "I really care about him, dude. He's seen the real me who can actually love and be romantic and more importantly, who can be loyal." He quirked his eyebrows and sighed and he leaned back on the couch. "Thanks again, dude. Thanks for being really understanding."

"You're welcome, what kind of friend would I be if didn't and wanted nothing to do with you, but also please don't hurt Kurt" Finn really didn't want to see either one of them get hurt but Kurt was his brother and would hate to see someone in his family get hurt.

Puck shook his head. "Dude, I won't hurt him." He pursed his lips for a second. "I can't promise that I can't hurt him emotionally. Arguments and disagreements can't be avoided. But I will never ever physical hurt him again like before. He only gets hurt when it's pleasurable pain." He quirked his eyebrows and laughed hysterically just like the old Puck does.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't be shy to post a review :)<strong>

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Puck finds a way to get Karofsky out of his and Kurt's lives.


	8. The Plan

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all who read and reviewed this story! I really appreciate it! Here is the 8th Chapter of Secret Crush! This chapter is full of angst and violence. This is the chapter where Puck, Sam and Finn finally gets rid of Karofsky from their lives. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of the characters. This is from an RP I was in. So there are 2 POVs. Please bear with me. I just love me some Puckurt.

* * *

><p>Sam didn't really feel like that plan was going to work. But he was going to go through it anyway. It was the least he could do. Sam walked with Puck to the parking lot, Finn wasn't coming with them, he was somewhere else, ready to do his part when needed. Karofsky was already talking alone, saying they wouldn't show up in the moment they walked out of Puck's truck. "You wish, jerk." Sam retorted quickly and he was too much eager to punch his face, even though he knew he should stick to the plan. "We're not cowards, you're the one hitting other people just because you're stronger. So the coward here is pretty much you." Sam tried to not remember the way Karofsky was talking to Quinn the other day, so he wouldn't feel a bigger need to punch his stupid face.<p>

Puck was totally ready for this. He had everything planned from Finn's part to his part. Especially his part. Once they arrived at the parking lot, Puck texted Finn to stay where he was until everything was in order. He promised to Sam and Kurt that Finn and Sam won't get hurt and he intended to keep that promise.

"Sup, Karofsky? Thought you wouldn't show up since you came out of the closet yesterday on the internet. So you've got a thing for Kurt.." He raised an eyebrow. Puck leaned a little bit closer to Sam to whisper but still audible to Dave. "Maybe he's here to feel you up, man." He laughed and looked Dave.

Ok, Sam was confused. Was he really that dumb that he never understood stuff or was he just too interested in his own stuff to notice the rest? Suddenly it kind of made sense, that was why Puck was so protective of Kurt lately. Ok, resuming this: Puck was dating Kurt and Karofsky was also gay and had a thing for Kurt? Really, how in hell had he missed all of that?

Sam understood that Karofsky was trying to turn him against Puck, but for a second the only thing he could do was to look between the two of them without any kind of reaction. Also, the comment about Puck eyeing him on the showers was far too unexpected to him, he realized David was only playing with his head, but still it just left him without reaction for some more seconds.

The moment Sam's thoughts came back to him he pushed Karofsky strongly against the car behind him and he knew he shouldn't break his face right now because it was not part of the plan. "Look here, idiot, are you aware that gay guys can have friends without being interested in them? If Puck's with Kurt then he ain't eyeing anyone else." Ok, Sam wasn't so sure about that, but he figured out he would have to stay by Puck now and ask him what the hell was going on later.

Puck stood up slowly and dusted the dirt off him and picked up the wedding topper. He furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at it. "What is this? Why do you carry this around? You want to secretly become a wedding planner or something? What?" Puck doesn't have an idea why Karofsky tossed the topper on the ground next to him.

Puck grimaced at Karofsky's way to convert Sam into his side while the blonde boy had the larger man pinned up against the car. "Seriously? I would never fucking look at Sam in the showers. He's my friend. Unlike you. Some little birdie told me that when Sam was drinking from the drinking fountain, you checked his ass out and he wasn't even naked. Gross." He laughed but then he looked at Sam. "No offense, dude."

Puck pulled Sam from Karofsky. "Calm down." He whispered. He folded his arms over his chest with the cake topper in his hand. "To be honest in the showers, there was only one person I was looking at. And it was Kurt Hummel." Puck grinned.

Sam looked from Karofsky to Puck like if he was watching a ping-pong match. What the fuck? How had this become about him? Why were they suddenly about who was eyeing him either naked or dressed. Ok, Sam was not homophobic at all, but that was getting weird and that was freaking him out a little bit. "Ok, stop talking about me. I'd really rather not have this conversation at all." The guy almost yelled, but then Puck managed to do what he wanted and pissed Karofsky out. Before he even realized what was going on, because all that conversation was getting way too confusing Sam got kicked on his balls and fell into the ground groaning in pain. That fucker.

Sam was defenseless when David kicked him again but quickly he remained his focus and managed to escape most of the kicks, but he was still on the floor, he couldn't really get up right now and he couldn't attack Karofsky either. He had to trust in the plan they had. When Karofsky stopped hitting them and started rambling, Sam got into sitting position and looked over at Puck that seemed a little bit worst than him. Where the fuck was Finn when he was needed? It hit a nerve when Karofsky talked about Finn stealing Quinn from him, but he managed to remain calm. "Of course I would be pissed if Finn took Quinn, but that's because Quinn is my girlfriend. While Kurt wants nothing to do with you. If Quinn didn't love me back I couldn't be mad at some other guy just because she didn't love me, it's not her fault nor the other guy's fault that she likes him more than me. Fortunately, I don't really have that problem, since Quinn loves me, you're the one that isn't loved." Sam said with coldness in his tone, then he tried to ignore the pain so he could get up and protect himself in David decided to attack him because of what he said.

Puck didn't even flinch when Karofsky punched him. He stayed as calm as he can and controlled his urge to punch Karofsky. Everybody knows Puck's punch is like being hit by a large brick. He can pass you out in one punch. Why? He's been trained and he's been fighting a lot of stronger people than he is.

"Shit!" Puck exclaimed when Sam got kicked in the balls and got kicked again. He's promise to Kurt and Sam was totally broken now. "Ok. Karofsky, why are you so mad at Sam? I thought you're mad at me for stealing Kurt away from you? Why don't you kick me in the balls instead? OR you kicked him because you wanna feel his cock if he's hard for you." He raised an eyebrow at Karofsky. Puck was ready if he was gonna get kicked in the nads because he was wearing a metal underwear. It was given to him by his mom. Yeah, don't ask.

Puck helped Sam to is truck, far away from Karofsky. "Don't let him get into your mind. And you can't get hurt anymore. I promised Kurt. And Quinn's totally gonna kill me." He went back in front of Karofsky, leaving Sam in is truck. _Finn the signal is already out. Where the hell are you!? _Puck faced Karofsky. "What do you really want, Karofsky?" His nose was bleeding and he didn't care to wipe off the blood. All he wanted to do was to get this over with. "If you want Kurt… You can't have him."

What was happening suddenly Figgins and Finn where there and he was pinned against a car. Sam was not strong enough though because Karofky kicked him in the balls again so he fell to the floor and he ran towards Puck with the knife and stabbed him in the stomach but enough so it wouldn't kill him. "I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY WITH KURT HE IS MY EVERYTHING AND I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!" Karofsky yelled.

Puck didn't know what was going on. All he knew there was great pain on his stomach that made him groan out loud. It was like his skin was ripping. Puck could hear the faint scream of Karofsky. Finn and Figgins caught Karofsky in the act. Sam tried his best to trip Karofsky and he succeeded. Finn pinned Karofsky to the ground to keep him in place while Figgins called the jocks and Schuester to help Finn hold down the big guy.

Puck was just lying there in pain. He put his hand on the aching part of his stomach and felt something sticking out of it. _What the hell? _He could feel some sticky liquid too.

Schuester called the cops. He quickly ran to Puck's side when he saw the poor young boy was on the ground full of bruises and a knife stuck on his stomach. He called an ambulance and tried to stop the bleeding on Puck's big cut.

Kurt watched as there was some form of gathering near the door entrance to the school, he stopped for a moment and rolled his eyes; realizing it was probably a fight.

"Can you see anything?" he asked to blonde girl next to him, trying to look out between the small crowd of students watching. When she replied that there was a fight, Kurt furrowed his brows with worry. Wait… he realized that Puck said something about a fight the night before when they were talking about Karfosky. Kurt felt like his heart was at the back of his throat when he saw Mr. Schuester rush over to a boy on the floor… oh my God.

"Move!" Kurt shouted, dropping his text books to the floor and shoving past the students who started shouting back to him. He ran out of the entrance, tears streaming down his face when he saw that his beautiful boyfriend was on the floor with a puddle of blood nearby. Kurt felt like he couldn't breathe, but he kept running; choking back on tears as he came face-to-face with the broken boy laying on the floor. Kurt knelt at his side and kept crying, shaking his head.

"Noah… I… oh God… Noah…" he sobbed, taking Puck's hands into his own. Mr. Schuester was talking to a member of the medical team, pointing over to where the incident had happened. "Noah… why… I love you," Kurt sobbed, placing a weak kiss to his partner's lips.

When the ambulance was parked up, the medical team rushed over with a stretcher for Puck. 2/3 members of the medical team went over to Sam in his car, and several police officers were taking Karofsky under arrest.

Puck tried his best not to close his eyes even though his stomach was so painful. It was like his body was on fire and he was burning by the second, starting from his stomach. He was breathing a little hard because every time he inhaled, his stomach got more painful.

He felt a presence on his side, crying. _Fuck. I know that voice. _Puck tried to focus his eyes and look up at Kurt, squinting. If it weren't for the sun, he wouldn't get a minimal view of his boyfriend. Puck couldn't squeeze Kurt's hand back, fearing that if he squeezed it his blood will ooze faster out of his cut.

"Shh.." Puck hushed Kurt softly. "Baby.. What are.. you doing here? Get back.. inside the school. Don't cry.." He furrowed his eyebrows slightly. "I'm.. fine." Puck winced. "You better.. get away from me. Your.. clothes might.. get ruined." He laughed just softly. "My plan.. worked. He's.. never gonna.. never gonna.. hurt you." Puck smiled like there was nothing wrong with him.

He closed his eyes when Kurt kissed his open mouth, kissing back as much as he can. "I love you too.. Kurt."

Puck felt himself getting sleepy and his body was really, really tired. But he fought it and knew if he gave up and just went to 'sleep', he might never see Kurt again and that was he feared the most. Puck felt himself being lifted up away from Kurt. "Kurt.." He tried to yell it out loud so he can get the smaller boy's hand and keep him close to him.

A bunch of people were around him, putting a some kind of a mask on his face. He guessed it was oxygen, hoping it wasn't anesthesia. He felt them moving and a loud noise of the siren was all he could hear. "Mr. Schue?" He mumbled out but he couldn't be understood by the mask and the noise of the siren was overpowering every other sound. Puck closed his eyes and couldn't fight it anymore.

As soon as the ambulance arrived at the hospital, the nurses rushed Puck into the emergency room to get him ready for the surgery. The doctors worked on him. He had bruises and a minimal internal bleeding due to all the kicking Karofsky did, causing him to bleed so much when he was stabbed on the stomach.

Kurt nodded at Sam's offer and continued to cry. He didn't care if Puck's cut wasn't deep, it still felt like this was all his fault. If Kurt hadn't gone to school after the beating Karofsky gave him, no one would know. If Kurt wasn't gay, none of this would've happened.

"I am so, so sorry," Kurt choked as he sat in the back of Sam's car next to his elder brother. He knew that Finn and Sam would have to give accounts to the police the moment they arrived at the hospital, Kurt never wanted that for any of them. He leaned into Finn's hug and kept crying; he hated not being able to see how Puck was or the fact that Mr. Schue had gone with him. Kurt kept shaking his head, denying everything that happened, he was crying silently and felt like he wanted to punch the life out of David Karofsky. How on earth did he have the guts to _stab_ someone? Kurt thought that simply hitting Sam and Puck was bad enough but he never ever prepared himself for Karofsky to be so violent. He didn't think anyone was prepared.

When they arrived at the hospital, the three boys headed towards the reception, Finn doing all of the talking considering Kurt had been reduced to tears and Sam was too exhausted. They followed the nurses instructions and had to wait outside of an empty room; Puck still being in surgery due to his knife wound. No doubt someone had called Puck's family to be on their way to see him. Kurt sat down, gripping onto a plastic cup that was filled with water, his sobs still coming and going as they waited nervously.

Sarah Puckerman and Chloe Puckerman arrived at the hospital as soon as they were called. Sarah was talking to the nurses and trying to ask where his son was but the nurse only said to wait where the others were. When they reached the room, Chloe, Puck's 6 years old sister, ran up to Finn and hugged him. "Finn!"

* * *

><p><strong>Don't be shy to post a review :)<strong>

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Kurt finally gets to visit Puck in the hospital.


	9. At The Hospital

**Author's Note:** I wanna say thank you for all who read and reviewed this story! I really appreciate it! Here is the 9th Chapter of Secret Crush! This chapter is full of smut, fluff and all things amazing. This is the chapter where Kurt finally gets to see Puck, Mercedes visits and Kurt gets jealous that ends up in smut. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of the characters. This is from an RP I was in. So there are 2 POVs. Please bear with me. I just love me some Puckurt.

* * *

><p>Kurt hadn't slept much that night, he'd gotten around 3 hours sleep; most of the time he spent crying to his Dad and Carole - also telling them about how Puck and himself were dating. When Kurt arrived at the hospital, the first thing he did was go to the chapel and say a prayer. No, Kurt didn't believe in God; but he had to believe in something at a time like this and he learnt that from when his Dad had a heart attack. After praying (as best as he could, without cursing at God for letting this happen) he went to grab himself a bottle of water, some flowers for Puck's room and a fruit basket for his boyfriend.<p>

He took his time to find where Puck was, not really wanting to remember how he looked yesterday; how weak he looked yet the same beautiful smile was beaming at him like nothing had happened. Kurt sighed and fixed his tie, loosening it around his neck before knocking on the door three times and entering. The room was so dull, he thought. At least it had a TV, Kurt knew Puck would happy so long as he could watch football whilst he was there. He saw the tanned boy beneath white sheets, he was still paler than usual, his lips were dry but his eyes were closed; he looked like an angel. Kurt smiled weakly and looked at the equipment near him, it'd been clear that they needed to give Puck extra doses of oxygen to help him sleep through the night.

The pale boy settled the fruit basket onto the table at the edge of the bed. He took the empty vase and positioned the flowers neatly inside, then took it to Puck's bedside table.

"How did this happen?" Kurt whispered to himself, trying not to break down and cry. He shook his head and pursed his lips, taking the seat next to the bed. He lent forward and placed a kiss to Puck's head, watching as he slept. _Do I hold his hand? What if it's cold? Kurt… he's not dead, man up will you!_ Kurt took one of Puck's hands into his own; now his cast had been taken off though it was still sprained. Never in the world had Kurt seen anything as beautiful as his boyfriend, especially now.

Puck had spent almost 6 hours in surgery. Sure his cut wasn't that deep but there was so much blood that came out of him due to all the kicks that Karofsky did before stabbing him that caused some minor internal bleeding. Puck had blood transfusion in the process that only his mother knew about and she didn't bother telling the other people who were present in the hospital.

Puck was asleep the whole time in surgery and even after that. The doctor said that the mohawked boy needed his body to rest so that he could regain his strength to open his eyes and to wake up.

He started to feel a hot breeze of air from his left side that was helping him to breathe well but there was some pain that he felt on his abdomen area every time he inhales. Soon he felt something familiar touch on his head followed by a cold touch on his hand that remained there. He knew that feeling. It was all too familiar and it made him wake up..

"Kurt?" He said weakly and softly, hoping it was still audible for the other person to hear. Puck slowly opened his eyes half way only to see a TV up on the white wall right in front of him. There was no one. Maybe he was just dreaming..

"Shh, I'm here," Kurt replied, smiling softly. He wondered how much the boy had been through; he could hear nurses talking outside of the room but nothing was related to Puck, so he tried to block it out. Half of Kurt wanted to slap Puck for getting himself into trouble, what if he had been killed?! But no… if anything, Kurt was so fucking proud of him. He came out to the _whole_ school through that incident. Rumours would spread from it and no doubt they'd have Jacob crawling after them with his news crew; but none of that mattered anymore. They wouldn't have to fight to hide their relationship anymore, and Kurt would do anything he could to make Puck feel comfortable.

"I'm so glad that you're okay," Kurt whispered, pursing his lips once more. "I can't believe you actually… went to fight _him._"

Kurt couldn't find it in him to say Karofsky's name without wanting to punch something. At least he was with the police now. Kurt stroked Puck's hair with one hand, the other still holding on and not wanting to let go. He looked into Puck's brown eyes and mouthed 'I'm here' to him, he would be there for as long as possible.

Puck slowly gripped on one of Kurt's fingers and let his thumb caress whatever part of pale boy's hand that he can manage to have contact with. He slightly and slowly turned his head to look at the boy into his blue eyes that he missed so much and dreamt of. "Hey, baby.." Puck managed to say but with a raspy and low voice. Just like his sexy voice but only this time, he didn't look sexy in a hospital bed with something under his nose that were sticking through his nostrils.

"Shhh. I did that for you and everyone else he torments. And don't blame yourself, he's a psycho." He tightened his grip on Kurt's fingers. Puck closed his eyes as Kurt stroked his head and smiled at how the smaller boy was being affectionate to him. He missed it a lot. Even though it's been only a few hours, for him. But it's been two days since the incident.

Puck opened his eyes midway again because he still couldn't open them all the way yet. "So did my plan work? Is he in trouble now? I don't want him to snatch you away from me." He said a little concerned that his sacrifice was for nothing and the worse thing is that Karofsky would come back and hurt Kurt and steal him away from Puck.

"He's most likely going to get locked up," Kurt smiled, kneeling by the side of the bed now, still holding Puck's fragile hands. "You got rid of him baby, you did it. And you know what? I don't even know where to start thanking you," he choked, placing a kiss to Puck's lips. "You are _so_ brave Puck. You're so _fucking_ strong and… I can't believe you'd… do something like that. I can't believe he pulled a knife on you! What if he'd killed you?" he asked, looking into the beautiful brown eyes. All Puck seemed to do was smile like he didn't have a care in the world; it was wonderful.

"No one will _ever_ snatch me away from you, ever. Noah… not ever _Orlando Bloom _could snatch me away, okay? It's us now… it's us and… I told myself I wouldn't cry because my makeup would run," he laughed, wiping his eyes with one hand.

"It's just us now… No Karofsky, no one can make fun of us, no one can do _anything _okay?" he placed a kiss to Puck's knuckles. "Enough of me being soppy- how did you sleep?"

All that Puck can do was listen to his boyfriend talk about him and smile at his words. He really missed Kurt's voice and he thank God for him being in his side. He was more happy to wake up and seeing Kurt first rather than his mom. It's not that he wouldn't be happy but he's happier to know Kurt was there even after everything that just happened. Even though his nose was broken and he had a cut on his abs.. He wasn't handsome anymore. He has a lot of bruises and now he knew how Kurt felt when he had bruises. But he pushed those thoughts aside and wanted to talk to his boyfriend.

"I knew he wouldn't kill me because he's not _that_ stupid. Even if Zac Efron came up to you and says he left Vanessa Hugens for you?" Puck was back to his old self and teased Kurt. He laughed softly but it turned into a hiss as he placed his free hand, with the dextrose, on his stomach. He just smiled once the pain faltered, letting Kurt know he's alright.

Puck slowly moved to the other side to make room for Kurt. "It was alright but it would have been better if you were right beside me. Come here, babe." He patted the space next to him with the hand that was underneath Kurt's.

Kurt didn't want to take a chance on hurting Puck, so he slowly climbed into the bed next to him and let his feet lay to the side as he was wearing his combat boots. He glanced at the bruises on Puck's chest, he didn't want to look down at where he'd been stabbed; it'd most likely remain a scar once it'd healed. Kurt placed a hand on Puck's waist as lightly as possible; he wasn't sure where was hurting and where was safe right now.

"I missed you last night," he confessed, looking into the chocolate orbs in front of him. Though Puck was injured, bruised and battered - it a had it's own beauty to it. Puck fought for love, and freedom of speech, he fought for the kids that had faced Karofsky and wouldn't have to do that anymore. Puck was still as handsome as always - the bruises will fade, his nose would heal and the only thing that would remain is the scar. Though Kurt had only been dating Puck for a few weeks, he honestly couldn't imagine his life with anyone else. Kurt knew the next thing for them would be prom; where Puck and him had originally planned to 'come out' as a couple. He also felt sorry for Sam and Finn; both of them having to deal with the police and Sam would no doubt get an earful from Quinn over everything - as well as also being beaten up, he must've been in some shock especially over hearing that Karofsky was eyeing him up.

"I missed cuddling up to you; though my duvet still smells of you and… I wore your black hoodie that you left behind a few nights ago. I wouldn't take it off," he blushed. "I still can't believe this happened…"

Puck smiled. His heart welling up. He didn't even remember leaving his jacket. Nah, he's just kidding. He knew he left it inside Kurt's closer when he was hiding form Kurt's father but he never knew that Kurt would wear it. He was imagining Kurt wearing it and it was too big for him that it was until his pert ass, covering it. Puck grinned at the vision he just had. He looked at the blue eyed boy with passion and lots of love.

"My jacket's yours. I want you to wear it once I get back to school… With me by your side. Ok?" He grabbed Kurt's hand and stroked it with his thumb, trying to comfort the smaller boy as much as he can. "Baby, it's done. I'm fine. Don't worry. The only thing you should be worrying about is what you're going to wear for the prom. You're going with one Noah Puckerman. You should look hot and sexy, Hummel." Puck smirked slightly and he was actually excited for the prom. Maybe even get a little prom after party with just him and Kurt in a hotel or somewhere romantic.

Kurt smiled at the thought of wearing Puck's hoody on their first day back together, sure, it would be baggy on him due to Puck's tallness but Kurt knew there was a way in which he could make it work.

"_You're_ in hospital with a _knife_ wound, and all you can think about is me worrying?" Kurt laughed, cupping his boyfriend's cheek gently. "You're so precious… but no, I'm not worrying about prom or _anything else _until you're back at home with me, okay?"

_Wait a second… prom? Does this mean?_

"I'm your date for prom?" Kurt beamed, his eyes brighter than ever. Kurt knew he'd have to give them a color scheme to match up to; they couldn't be wearing odd colors but it was official. Though Kurt knew he would go with Puck, he liked being able to confirm it out loud. He smiled and scooted the teeniest bit closer to Puck, careful not to nudge him or touch him in places that were sore. Why was Puck making all of this about Kurt? Did he not want to remember the incident? Kurt looked at him and tilted his head slightly to the left. He liked the idea of being able to help Puck drink from a cup of water - Kurt being all protective of anyone who was sick. If Kurt never made it onto broadway or fashion, he'd always go for wanting to be a nurse or president of the United States… hey, he could dream right?

"Do you want some water? Something to eat?" he asked, knowing Puck was probably starving or something. It was Puck after all.

"Wait. Going home with you? As in, your house?" Puck raised an eyebrow but on the inside, he really wanted that. Like really, really want it so bad. While he's recovering, he'll wait for Kurt to get home and they could just snuggle all day or he could just watch the smaller boy do his homeworks on the bed on his stomach while he has his hand over Kurt's back massaging him and watching television. How perfect would that be? Totally perfect.

He shook his head. "I'm all good as long as you stay here with me."

"Yes, Kurt. Prom. Will you be my date?" Puck asked with a big smile on his face. "Kiss me quick for a no and really long for a yes."

"Home. Your house. My house. It doesn't matter as long as I can take you there. If you want a few days without me then I'll understand," Kurt commented. He knew Puck needed privacy at such a time and he'd probably want to spend time with his family too; Kurt could totally understand. "I just want to be there to make sure you get home safely."

Kurt's heart started thumping harder into his chest when Puck asked about prom. A formal invitation. It was actually… quite perfect the way he asked. It was personal and at least the invite wasn't written out on Puck's chest with whipped cream like he thought Puck would probably do; that wouldn't have gone down well at all. Kurt made no noise, he smiled, then as softly as he could - he took Puck's cheeks into his hands and kissed him slowly, not showing any signs of moving away.

_Nice work, Puckerman. _Puck thought as Kurt kissed him slowly and didn't move away. Just like he wanted. He kissed back, grinning. Puck let his hand, without the dextrose, slide up and down on Kurt's back, stroking it. But because of his stupid broken nose, he had to stop the kiss with a hiss when Kurt accidentally brushed his own nose onto his.

"Babe.. nose." Puck whispered as he was wincing and was totally bummed that the kiss ended too fast. He wanted to kiss Kurt more and of course want some totally mack on but his fucking nose… He sighed softly and threw his head back out of frustration.

"Shit… I'm sorry," Kurt frowned. He bit his own lip and placed a small kiss to the corner of Puck's lips. Kurt shook his head when he saw how frustrated Puck was; having the stomach injury probably meant they couldn't do anything physical in _that_ way for a while. Then Puck's nose… Kurt couldn't even give him eskimo kisses until it was better. "I hope you get better soon," Kurt whispered, "and when you do, I'm going to kiss you properly without hurting you."

He looked down at Puck's chest, still refusing to look at the knife wound, however - he did look at the bruises that were there. Kurt felt his heart sink at every single one he looked at. Puck didn't deserve this, neither did Sam or Finn. They didn't deserve to have to fight Karofsky to get him to leave people alone, and Puck for coming up with the whole plan too… how was he so brave?

"It's ok, baby." Puck groaned softly while his head was still thrown back. He was pretty frustrated and he couldn't do anything. This was the most frustrated thing for him especially he's fully out now and he can't do a damn thing with his boyfriend. "You better kiss me longer than we've ever had. Me wants some hardcore macking, babe." Puck looked at Kurt with a pout on his lips, trying to look adorable for the pale boy.

Someone cleared her throat and Puck looked at the door only to see his mother. "Noah, you're awake." She said to his son but looking at the other boy on the hospital bed. "Noaaaah!" He guessed it was Chloe, who ran to the side of Puck's bed but a little surprised when there was someone else who was on the bed already. "Hey, baby girl." He tried to look at Chloe with a smile. "Uh.. Mom. This is Kurt. Kurt this is mom." Puck licked his lips and gulped hard, a little nervous to this kind of meeting.

Kurt's eyes widened when he heard the older female voice. He looked at Puck nervously and climbed off of the bed, straightening out his clothes and fixing his fringe to the side.

"Mrs. Puckerman, nice to meet you," he said with a smile; trying his best to hide just how nervous he was. Oh God, what was she thinking? Of course it was obvious that Kurt was gay; everything from his voice to his clothing was gay so he couldn't exactly pass off as someone Puck's Mom hadn't met. Plus, what was she thinking? Why is this little boy in my son's bed? Oh… this was not happening. He still held a smile and nodded his head once. "I-I was just visiting your son," he added; just to clarify.

Once Kurt climbed off the bed, Chloe immediately climbed up to Puck's side and hugged his big brother. Well more like tackled him. Puck yelped a little. "Chloe.. You might open me up and spill my guts all over you!" He whispered and tickled his little sister. He stopped once he felt pain but he didn't want to let anyone know about it. He kept smiling and let Chloe lie down beside him and rested her head on his arm. Puck hushed his little sister so he could listen to his mom and his boyfriend talk.

"Oh. You're Puck's…" Sarah couldn't find the words to continue. "You're Kurt Hummel. My son's boyfriend." She smiled as much as he can even though she didn't like the idea. But at least his son couldn't impregnate Kurt. "Nice to meet you. I'll just put his things over there, the two of you continue to talk." She smiled and started to bring Puck's things to the other side of the room, trying to act like she wasn't in the room.

"Noah, is that Kurtsie bear?" Chloe whispered but loudly. Puck tried not to laugh and nodded. "Yes, baby girl." Her eyes glistened and quickly sat up. "Hi, Kurt! My name's Chloe. I'm his little sister. You're pretty!" Chloe grinned continued to wave at the pale boy.

Kurt didn't know what to do, did Puck's mom want him out of the room? Should he give them time to talk about things? Still… Puck must've told his Mom about the two of them and the very thought made him want to kiss Puck. However, he knew that he couldn't, not with Puck being so fragile and his Mom and sister being there to watch.

He turned to smile at the little girl with big brown eyes; just like her older brother. The compliment made him giggle as he waved back and knelt next to the bed to talk to her properly. "It's nice to meet you Chloe," Kurt began, smiling at her in awe, "you think _I'm_ pretty? Have you _looked_ in the mirror? You're a beautiful little girl!"

The pale boy was enjoying meeting Puck's family more than he expected; though he felt like he should leave the room and give Puck time to talk to his Mom.

"Do you want me to leave for a moment?" he asked quietly.

Puck was smiling as he watched his little sister and Kurt interact with each other. He looked to the side and saw his mother looking at him, smiling as well and nodded at him. Puck was surprised, to be honest. That meant she approved of Kurt. Maybe she knew what happened and Kurt made a man out of his son. Even his own mother can't even do that, so that means Kurt was special.

Sarah heard Kurt's question and stood up quickly. "No, no. You can stay. I'm on my way to work anyway. I just dropped off his clothes, food and other things he needs. I'm… I'm trusting you to take care of my son." She approached the bed and gave Kurt her calling card with all her contact numbers on it. "If anything happens, just call me and I'll come by. Okay?" Sarah smiled genuinely at Kurt.

"Of course I will," Kurt nodded; his voice trembling with honestly. He wouldn't do anything less than look after Puck. He was going to practically stay until he'd gotten better. Kurt needed to prove to Puck's mom that he was going to do everything he possibly could to look after her son.

Sarah then turned to look at her son. "Of course you can call me too, big boy." She bent down to kiss her son's forehead. "I will, ma. Don't worry. I don't want to worry you. Now go or you'll be late. I'll be fine." He held his mother's hand and smiled up at her. He mouthed, 'Thanks.' before she left the room leaving with Chloe.

"Your Mom is really sweet," Kurt smiled, stroking Puck's hair gently. He looked over at the jug of water, then back to Puck. "Do you want some water?"

Kurt was so thankful that it wasn't just him and Puck in the room; that Chloe had been there too. It would've probably let to an awkward talk between the three of them. He furrowed his brows as he could hear heels making their way up to the room, then he smiled as he saw Mercedes in all her glory standing in the door way. She looked incredibly fine considering she came to visit Puck; which made Kurt raise an eyebrow with a slight smirk crossing his lips.

"It seems we have company," Kurt said to Puck.

Puck smiled and nodded. "Sure. Water sounds great. And oh, you don't have to stay with me all the time. You still have school and I…" He was cut off by when Kurt said that they have company. _Great another interruption. _

"Hey, foxy mama." Puck greeted his boyfriend's best friend. He tried to smile but he was more likely frustrated. Well he was already frustrated when he couldn't have a proper macking session with Kurt when he's officially out. This was the thing he feared the most. Now that everyone knows, he can't have Kurt all for himself. But he couldn't really take Kurt away from his best friend.. Puck can live being away from some of his friends but he knows Kurt couldn't stand being away from Mercedes.

"So what did you bring for me, 'Cedes? It better be good." Puck laughed softly, trying not to move anymore since Chloe was a little rough on him.

"Of course we remembered! I brought my overnight bag," Kurt grinned at Puck; the last time he had it with him he stayed at Puck's house for the evening. Kurt's eyes slammed shut when Mercedes poked Puck's nose, God knows how much that must've hurt him. He pursed his lips and made a squeak by accident. "Um… 'Cedes? Puck's nose is broken," he said calmly, feeling like an awkward penguin for being the one to announce it.

The pale boy laughed when she suggested the two of them had some action between them, Kurt rolled his eyes playfully and folded his arms over; looking at them both with a smile. "All in good time," he laughed - glad that Mercedes was accepting of the two of them. "Wait… you weren't… serious were you?" he asked, now confused as to what was going on.

Puck groaned and winced at the pain that was inflicted with just a poke from Mercedes. He covered his nose with his good hand and threw his head back at all the pain he was feeling. _Fuck! _Puck tried to take deep breaths through his mouth to calm down but now he was feeling pain on his stomach, where the stitches were. But he didn't want to alarm Kurt or Mercedes so he acted like nothing was hurting anymore.

"I want to show you some action but for poking my broken nose.. Hell no." Puck said teasingly to Mercedes. As much as he wanted to give Mercedes a live show but he really can't do anything with Kurt. Not even to get their mack on like they used to and that made him sigh softly.

Mercedes having no clue that Puck's nose was broken now felt sorry for the nose poking action that had occurred. She pouted and folded her arms across her chest and looked over Puck when she realized how much pain he must have been in. "I'm sorry Puck.. I didn't know I just.. thought it was misshapen?" She looked down at her heels and sighed softly."This hasn't been a good day for me so I am sorry Puck."

Cedes smiled when Kurt was speaking and she also looked over at Puck who seemed to be upset that they couldn't kiss. Bringing her dreams down, she nodded and cleared her throat for a second. "I guess I am a bit over dressed here.. I thought I was having a date with Finn but.. he's not interested so I had to cut it off before he got too much into me." She smiled and winked at Kurt then bit her lip, still a little sad by the fact she couldn't get what or in this case, who she wanted.

Kurt tilted his head a little, totally confused.

"A-A date with… _Finn?_" Kurt asked, completely shocked by what she'd just said. Kurt couldn't imagine what it'd be like to have his best friend dating his brother; maybe this is what it felt like for poor Finn when Puck came out to him. "Sweetie, no offence but you need to look for someone who will _spoil_ you with money and treats; Finn does not do that." He laughed, trying to joke about it of course - he wanted Mercedes to feel better. Kurt sat himself on the end of Puck's bed, where there was room for him to sit. He looked at Puck softly and smiled, then back to Mercedes.

"Honestly? You are a beautiful woman, Merc'. I promise you that you'll find someone who loves you just the way you are and will bow down to you for it."

Puck fully turned his head to Mercedes when she said Finn. "Woah, woah, woah… Finn?! Dude, he's like totally into Rachel. You shouldn't go after guys like him." He shook his head. "Listen to Kurt, momma. He knows what he's saying."

Puck listened to Kurt as he continued to give his confidence booster speech to Mercedes and he was damn proud of him. _That's my baby. _He smiled when Kurt looked at him.

"Kurt's right, Cedes. Kurt and I have bowed down to each other a couple of times already." Puck nodded, trying to put on a convincing face. But there was actually a sexual innuendo behind it, making Puck purse his lips trying not to laugh.

"Made for each other?" Kurt asked shyly and looked at Puck with a soft smile. Damnit, all he wanted to do was kiss him; eskimo kiss him, anything that involved a kiss! Where they really made for each other? Kurt was into fashion and musicals, divas and romantic comedies; Puck was into cars and rock music, badasses and action films. Though, in some way - it all managed to fit between them.

The small boy moved off of the bed and remembered Puck wanted some water; so he poured a glass and helped Puck drink from it, beaming down at the boy; he was thankful he could look after him at least. Then, he placed a kiss to Puck's forehead. "Maybe we are," he whispered to Puck. Then looked back at Mercedes who was busy ordering tots on the phone. He placed a gentle kiss to the corner of Puck's lips and sat beside the bed, on the window ledge.

"Hey, if you're ordering tots; can you ask for strawberries too?" he asked with a hint of excitement in his voice.

Puck smiled at the gesture Mercedes did. She looked at him when she said best friends. He thought it was sweet that she taught of him as one of her best friends because he wants to become good friends with Kurt's friends. He just nodded at the girl and smiled at her.

"Baby, we are." Puck whispered back. He was frustrated again that he couldn't get to kiss Kurt not on his lips or anywhere on Kurt's body! But Kurt got to kiss him twice, sure it wasn't on the lips but he was jealous that Kurt got to kiss him and he can. He sighed softly and just lied down after drinking his water.

"Babe, I want the chocolate strawberry ones!" He added.

Kurt laughed softly and shook his head.

"Make that chocolate covered strawberries," he smiled. "Maybe it'll help put a smile on his beautiful face."

The pale boy sighed softly and reached for his overnight bag, pulling out Puck's black hoodie that he'd spoken about earlier; he was simply showing Puck that he'd been carrying it around all day. He then pulled out a small brown bear and placed it at Puck's bedside. "I know you… aren't a fan of stuffed animals," Kurt began, laughing at how girly Puck may have thought it was, "but, I thought it'd remind you of me when I'm not here."

Puck pulled a big grin to show Kurt that it really did make him smile, knowing there will be chocolate strawberries. Remembering what happened in the abandoned park.

His eyes widened at what Kurt brought out from his overnight bag. "Aw. Babe." Puck looked at the bear with awe and took the bear to hug it. "Kurtsie bear." He said and chuckled softly. Puck smelled Kurt's perfume on the bear and sniffed it, holding it close to his face. "Kurtsie bear indeed. But I want this Kurtsie bear." He pulled Kurt down and kissed him, ignoring the pain on his nose. "Thanks, babe." Puck whispered against the smaller boy's lips. He pushed Kurt just hugged the teddy bear on his chest, sniffing it as he looked at Kurt.

Kurt giggled to himself softly as he watched Puck's reaction to the beat. He was pleasantly surprised that Puck actually liked the bear. He smiled at the silly nicknames; remembering the day that they had in the park and they were laughing about the nicknames that they had for each other. "You can have this Kurtsie bear properly when you get home," he whispered as quietly as possible, followed by a wink.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. A hot blonde nurse came in with the tots and the chocolate covered strawberries in separate big bowls. "Mr. Puckerman, here are the tots and chocolate covered strawberries." She said as she made her way on the other side of the bed. "Uhm. Thanks." He gulped down when the nurse was too near him. Puck looked at Kurt, still holding on to Kurtsie bear. "Aww. You are so cute, with that teddy bear." She said as she was holding a strawberry to feed Puck.

The pale boy stood up when the nurse walked in, he thought she'd come in to give news about Puck's improvement so he minded his own business for a few moments; until he turned around and saw her trying to feed Puck a strawberry. Kurt felt like he was going to slap her over and over; she was clearly flirting and Kurt did not like that at all - she was beautiful and gorgeous, so much more compared to Kurt. He cleared his throat and crossed his arms over, walking to the bed.

"Excuse me… who _exactly_ do you think you are?" he asked in a bitter tone, looking at Puck, then back to the nurse.

Puck didn't want to be rude. (When did that happen?!) So he took a bite of the strawberry she was holding. "That's a good boy, Mr. Puckerman." She giggled and scooted over, sitting on the bed to make Puck feel her ass on his side. "I saw you when you were in surgery. I was really worried about you." She fed him again and he took a bite from it, awkwardly smiling. Puck was pretty close to her breasts and they were big. They were big that the buttons of her dress looked like they were gonna pop or something.

The nurse figured Puck was staring at her full breasts so she bent down a little to let him see her cleavage. He licked his lips and suddenly he heard his boyfriend bitch out. _Oh shit. This is not gonna be good. _Puck was pretty scared and just wanted to walk away but he really can't.

The nurse looked at Kurt. "I'm the nurse here. I was assigned to give Mr. Puckerman everything he needs and wants." She looked down at Puck, who looked really scared at what was about to happen. He knew Kurt is a big diva and he wanted to suggest to the nurse that she should just leave but he's too scared to speak. "And who are you? His brother? Because non-family members can't stay in the hospital overnight." The nurse raised an eyebrow and took another strawberry to feed Puck.

Kurt shook his head, raging inside. He could clearly see Puck eyeing her up and looking at her cleavage - not that he had much choice considering she was practically in his face. He huffed to himself and still held the same unamused look across his face. He would've loved to hit the nurse but he knew if he did then Puck would be annoyed at him… _Stop looking at her fucking cleavage! _Kurt wanted to storm out of the room but no, he needed to show who was in charge here; nurse or not, he didn't like the way she was abusing the advantage of Puck being in bed.

"Mercedes here, is Puck's cousin - so she _will_ be staying," Kurt stated. "_I_ on the other hand, am his _boyfriend_," he shot a glare that basically told her to stop messing around. "So I kindly suggest that you either let me feed him, or you can feed him properly without thrusting your boobs into his face - I'm pretty sure that counts as some form of harassment."

Kurt didn't mean to be bitchy, but the nurse was physically flirting with Kurt and it made him hurt inside; it felt like his heart was breaking even though Puck was there and Puck loved Kurt back, but every time he caught Puck look at her cleavage he wanted to leave.

"Also… sweetie, between you and me…" he whispered, leaning over to share what seemed like a secret, "your roots are showing rather badly, and that tan? Honey, you need to learn to even it out… you look like someone poured carrot juice all over your legs."

Puck's eyes were glued at Kurt. He thought he was so hot when he became all bitchy. If he could just use that bitchiness during sex, damn. Puck will explode in record time. He nodded when Kurt said he was the patient's boyfriend but continued to look at the pale boy who was getting a little flushed due to anger.

The nurse's mouth dropped open when Kurt insulted her and all Puck could do was snicker. She huffed and walked out of the room in an instant. Puck was turned on by Kurt's bitchiness that he wanted to do him right there and then. "Damn, baby. You were so fucking hot." He smirked and grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling him onto the bed. "My baby's so fired up. Want me to relax you?" Puck quirked his eyebrows and rubbed Kurt's crotch gently, teasing him a little.

The smaller boy sat next to Puck on the bed, his arms folded. It was all really personal to Kurt; the way a nurse would enter like that and start flirting with him, what would've happened if Kurt and Mercedes weren't there? The way Puck was staring at her, they could've done anything. She was incredibly stunning too, it partly made Kurt wish that he was a girl so that Puck could stare at him in the same way. He'd probably have to get used to beautiful girls flirting with his boyfriend.

He tried not to flinch when Puck started to rub him but it made him smile a little, starting to turn him on. Kurt was glad that Mercedes had gone to the bathroom at this moment in time. "Sorry for the outburst," he said simply, still angry at the nurse.

Puck smirked as he started to saw a little smile forming on the diva's lips. "Sorry? Nu-uh. That was totally hot and it turned me on, babe." He said with raspy voice, trying to be sexy for Kurt as he continued to rub Kurt through his tight pants.

"And I was begging for you to save me." Puck pouted slightly and batted his eyelashes just a few seconds.

Puck rubbed harder as he felt himself getting harder as well. "Mmm. Someone's getting hard."

Kurt inhaled deeply and looked at Puck. It wasn't the same; not being able to kiss him or do anything back. He felt guilty for being able to enjoy something whilst Puck couldn't.

"It's not the same without you getting hard with me," he sighed, totally being honest about it. There was a faint quiver that crossed his lips that made him want to beg for more as he hardened but he couldn't, he didn't want Puck to have to do this, especially in his condition.

Puck shook his head and grabbed one of Kurt's arm with his free hand and placed his hand on his crotch over the sheets. "Not hard with you? Come on. I started to get hard when you were totally bitching on the nurse." He smirked up at his boyfriend and slightly bucked his hips. Puck moaned softly and pushed Kurt's hand harder against his bulge. "Baby, I'm full commando under here." He closed his eyes as he thumbed Kurt's bulge and he started to breathe heavily.

Puck threw his head back and found a way to buck his hips continuously without his stomach hurting. "Kurt.." He moaned out.

Kurt blinked as if he was shocked.

"You've been naked under here the whole time?" Kurt asked as he felt Puck's erection underneath. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

He started to stroke Puck gently at first, being sure that it wasn't going to hurt him as he was still weak from the injury. Kurt had to avoid looking at the wound on Puck's stomach, so he kept his eyes on his boyfriend's lips for the whole time. He felt like such a rebel for doing this in a hospital, especially since Puck was supposed to be resting and not getting it off whilst in bed. He loved hearing Puck moan his name; it felt glorious.

"So, the nurse," he began - still pumping Puck, "I see you kept looking at her cleavage… Am I not up to your standards?" he asked with a slight hint of cheekiness in his voice; letting Puck know that he was joking of course (though he was still feeling offended by it).

Puck nodded and slowly unzipped Kurt's skinny jeans then unbuttoned it with one hand.

Puck purred when Kurt started to pump him. He was more turned on than their last encounter because they were kind of in public. Anyone can come in them and the rush of excitement just made him harder. He dug his hand under Kurt's briefs and pulled out his swollen length. "Oh god, babe. You look fucking beautiful." Puck stared at the smaller boy's magnificent member in his hand. He started to stroke him and tried to answer Kurt with all the pleasure he was feeling.

"Sorry, babe. Her breasts were huge. I was actually surprised. But if I saw you in a nurse outfit.. I'd totally bang you with or without the tits. But I prefer without." Puck winked at Kurt, trying to make him feel better and being truthful at the same time.

"I'll… have to invest in one then… won't I?" he said through small breaths, trying to moan quietly. He found it so weird that they were pumping each other at the same time; yet it felt so amazing and… it was making Kurt feel more turned on. "So… you, you're okay with… me being a guy?" he asked out of the blue, not really able to concentrate on what he was saying with the way Puck was pumping him. The pale boy tipped his head back slightly, remembering the night that Kurt lost his virginity to the tall boy - how he was wishing that they could do it once again.

"_Puck_, what-what if we g-get caught?"

"Or I can buy you one." Puck quirked his eyebrows as much as he can, feeling Kurt pumping him faster. "Of course, babe.. If I'm not being okay with you being a guy, why would I have my hand around your cock?" He raised an eyebrow. "It's one of the reasons why I love you, Kurt." At this point, he wanted to kiss his boyfriend really hard to show him how much he loves the boy. Sure he might be interested in breasts but he loved Kurt and nothing can change that. To him, Kurt Hummel was the most perfect person for him and no one else.

When Kurt asked him his last question, Puck took away his hand from Kurt's length. "We'll just have to stop then." Puck teased. He sighed pretending to be disappointed.

Kurt blinked when Puck let go, he felt almost… lost for a moment.

"Wha-what? Why'd you… stop?" he asked, looking up at his boyfriend with big blue eyes filled with disappointment. He knew it was right for Puck to stop though, he was supposed to be resting after all. Kurt slowed down stroking Puck until he decided to let go, thinking that Puck didn't want anything; Kurt placed a kiss to Puck's cheek and then looked down, blushing from what they'd just been doing.

After Kurt placed a kiss on his cheek, Puck slowly propped himself up on one of his elbows and grabbed Kurt's throbbing erection roughly with his free hand as he pulled Kurt by his length to get him closer. He licked the head then licked off the pre-cum from the slit. Puck pulled away just slightly to lick Kurt's shaft all the way up to the head as he engulfed Kurt whole until his nose was buried on the pale boy's hip, brushing it with the tip of his nose.

All of his actions were gentle and slow. He really can't do anything rough except for tugging on Kurt's length to pull him closer and that was just about it.

Kurt parted his lips and let out a soft moan as Puck moved against him. He placed a hand on the back of Puck's head to keep him there; motioning that he was enjoying what Puck was doing, even though he was still throbbing from when Puck decided to pull him closer via his member.

"I need to… do something for you," he said, once again he felt guilty for being in pleasure and Puck doing all of the work. His breathing was incredibly soft sounding considering the extreme amount of pleasure he was falling into with every movement that Puck made. "S-so good… Noah." The bitchy side of Kurt was wishing that the nurse was here to see this - to see what Puck was really into. The very thought made Kurt want to explode at this very moment, wanting to pump his boyfriend too; but that was impossible considering Puck had very much blocked Kurt's way to his member.

"You don't have to." Puck tried to speak while Kurt was inside his mouth. He started bobbing his head when Kurt placed his hand on the back of his head, encouraging him to continue.

Puck moaned while deep throating the smaller boy and licking his shaft. He was quite enjoying himself. If he couldn't kiss Kurt, at least he could be intimate and get Kurt to come while he's in the hospital. And hearing Kurt moan could get him to come as well. So it was all good. Puck slid Kurt out of his mouth and played with the head, licking it like a lollipop. "I'm such a cock slut for you, babe." He knew talking dirty to his boy would get him off the edge. Puck flickered his tongue over the slit as he pumped Kurt's shaft tightly with his free hand.

Kurt whimpered as Puck spoke to him, the words that escaped his mouth were so… God, he couldn't handle it.

"I know… i-it's why I'm reserved only for you," he laughed in breaths, trying to control how loud he was when it came to moaning every few moments. He was glad that this time his jeans were down; he didn't enjoy the messiness of last time. Kurt hissed when Puck took a tighter hold on him. "_Noah… I-_," he felt himself burning up as his blood began pumping around his body faster because of his racing heart. He gripped desperately to the side of Puck's bed, feeling the cotton sheets scrunch up in his hands as his pale fingers turned white at the knuckles.

When Kurt said that he was only reserved for Puck, the injured boy looked up as he took Kurt in his mouth again. He grinned around Kurt and kept his gaze up at the smaller boy.

The way Kurt said his name, Puck knew his boyfriend was pretty close. He pulled out Kurt but kept stroking him. "Fuck my mouth, baby. I know you want to." He said in a really raspy voice and shove Kurt back in. He bobbed his head as he waited for Kurt to fuck his mouth. Puck was close as well, panting on Kurt's hard on and staring up at his beautiful boyfriend.

Kurt had never really… 'fucked' Puck's mouth before, so he was nervous to try it. He moved his hips back and forth until he started to gently thrust a rhythm to Puck's mouth. _Oh, G-God… _Puck's lips around him, moist and warm; it had Kurt going crazy, along with the thought of Puck saying 'fuck my mouth' over and over. He thrusted a little harder until he let out a guttural moan, arching his back as he leant his head against the back of the bed as he started to cum into Puck's mouth.

"Noah… please," he moaned as he kept releasing, gesturing to let himself do something to Puck. He cried out once more, curling his toes inside his combat boots and started to breath heavily.

Puck put his head still so Kurt can fuck his mouth. It was his first time to get his mouth fucked but he wanted to try it with his boyfriend, who else. He's done this to the other guys, who sucked his cock and he knew Kurt would like it. He moaned loudly around Kurt to really get him off the edge, not caring that nurses or anyone who'll pass by can hear him.

Once Kurt came, he lapped all the juices that the smaller boy released. Puck swirled his tongue over Kurt's shaft until he finished releasing. The taste of Kurt reminded him of the first time he did this to the smaller boy and he came in his sheets. Thick white ropes shoot out from his own member and he collapsed on the bed with some cum on the corners of his mouth. Puck panted. "B-Babe. I think you need to.. ask for new sheets.

Puck took off his blanket and revealed that he was naked under it but his cut was covered with a bandage around his stomach.

Kurt pursed his lips and fastened his jeans up, though his hands felt weak. He looked at Puck as he took the blanket off and shook his head, laughing softly.

"What if someone sees you?" Kurt asked, going over to Puck's bag that his Mom had left behind and grabbed a pair of boxer shorts for him. "Put these on, I'll be back in a moment…"

"Alright." Puck took the boxers and just placed it on the side first. He took the sheets and cleaned himself off with it. After getting cleaned, he doesn't have the energy to put the boxers on so he just placed it on top of his body and closed his eyes as he waited.

Kurt returned with no sheets, but a smile on his face - shortly followed by a soft laugh.

"That's not quite what I meant when I said 'put these on'," he sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. He'd taken off Puck's clothes before so, why couldn't he put them back on? A nurse was going to appear at any minute to help remake the bed and it'd be quite a shock if Puck was laying there buttnaked. Kurt took Puck's underwear from him and guided them up his legs slowly, not wanting to hurt him in anyway.

"The blonde nurse was outside," Kurt said in a cold tone. "She was asking the other nurse if she could assist but I said she wouldn't need to as I was here. There's no way I'm letting her back into this room."

Puck laughed softly. "Sorry, babe. I'm too tired to put them on." He watched as the pale boy put his boxers on him. He had a little pout that he wasn't in full commando anymore. He really didn't care if a nurse saw him but Kurt's possessive about it and he liked it. "Thanks, babe." He smiled at Kurt. He really wanted to stand up and kiss him but he's still weak to do so. Puck's frustrated than ever even though he just came.

Puck chuckled and grabbed Kurt's hand. "Good. But I kinda want her in here so you can be bitchy again. You were so hot, babe. So hot." He quirked his eyebrows and tightened his grip on Kurt's hand. He didn't want to let go anymore. Puck needed him and definitely wanted him. "Oh right. What will we tell the nurse if she sees my cum on the sheets?" He snickered at the thought.

Kurt smirked at Puck's question as he finished dressing Puck.

"If it's the blonde nurse we say that we had hot gay sex with each other," he retorted, really wanting to rub it into her face. Kurt Hummel does not let anyone flirt with his boyfriend, no way. "Anyone else… we tell them that it was already there when you got here, make a complaint and ask for some candy to make up for it."

Puck nodded and grinned at Kurt. He liked jealous Kurt so much. He just wanted to make out with him. Puck wished his nose didn't get broken then he wouldn't be so frustrated over kissing Kurt. "Candy sounds good." He laughed softly.

He looked down at Puck's hand and blushed softly, sitting on the corner of the bed. The pale boy felt like he could do this forever, just hold his hand and be close. They were one of a kind; like Mercedes said, they were made for each other. Yes, they may have taken things fast when it come to sex but it all felt perfect, comfortable and special - that was what mattered most. The way Puck loved Kurt made him want to cry at night, in a happy way. He wanted to cry tears of joy that someone loved him that much and that he wasn't alone anymore. The night that Puck was stabbed, Kurt didn't sleep very well at all; all he could do was think about his beautiful boyfriend and how they've come this far in a matter of months; from being thrown into a dumpster to falling in love.

"Remember when you were talking about going to L.A. and I could come with you?" Kurt asked softly, "I've been thinking about it a lot lately… just the two of us away from Lima. Away from Ohio…"

Puck nodded and smiled that Kurt still remembered it. Puck basically asked Kurt to go with him to LA without actually asking the smaller boy and Puck was amazed that Kurt figured it out on his own. "Of course, babe. You'll be my stylist when I get to be an action star or a singer." He quirked his eyebrows. "What about it?" Puck asked curiously why Kurt suddenly brought that certain conversation of theirs.

But before Kurt could speak, there was a knock on the door and a new nurse came in. A little over her forty's and she has a good aura so there was no problem. "I'm here are the new sheets." The older nurse smiled and looked at the boys. She took the dirty sheets and placed them on the floor then she placed the new sheets properly on top of Puck with no problem. "There you go. Another nurse will check on you a little bit and will give you your medication. Ok?" She smiled and left the room with the cum stained sheets.

"Poor lady." Puck laughed and looked up at Kurt. "So, what were you saying?"

Kurt smiled at the nurse and whispered 'thank you' to her, before heading over to close the door behind her. He then took his place next to Puck, snuggling up as gently as possible beside him.

"Well, I was talking to Quinn about a road trip with the entire Glee club and it made me wonder what life after McKinley would be like. If we'd be together," Kurt said, looking into Puck's chocolate colored eyes. Kurt was never scared for the future until he started dating Puck, and that was because he felt he'd gotten so close to be boy - he wouldn't know what to do without him. "It's… scary to think about it sometimes. Scary to think of where I'd end up, where _we'd _end up…"

Puck placed his arms around Kurt's shoulder to keep the smaller boy close him. "Shhh. Don't think about things too much." He rubbed Kurt's arm, trying to comfort him. "You shouldn't be scared, babe. You should think more about the present rather than the future. Well.. Wait." Puck paused and realized something. "Ma told me that I should think about my future too. So I guess, we should plan ahead. Like the colleges we'll go to. We can apply to the same colleges so we'll make sure that we'll still be together. What do you think?" He smiled and looked straight into the pale boy's blue eyes. Puck really wanted to be with Kurt forever, if it was possible. Even if Kurt didn't have feelings for him anymore, he doesn't know if he could ever move on from this boy.

"You'd do that?" Kurt didn't want to smile brightly just yet; he wanted to make sure Puck meant what he said but inside his cheeks were already hurting from smiling so much. If they went to college together then they'd be around each other all the time, except for classes of course. It'd be perfect. They'd both be in LA together, they'd take turns to cook and clean when needed, they'd walk along the beach together, and Kurt could take Puck shopping and when Puck got bored they could go for a drive. Puck could write music and practice his lines in the apartment, whilst standing on a stool as Kurt measured him up for clothes he was making for a show he had coming up.

"I'd love to," he said softly; placing a shy kiss to the corner of Puck's lips.

"Hell yeah!" Puck nodded with a serious face. "Why would I suggest it if I wouldn't do it?" He slowly smiled then it turned into a grin when Kurt said he'd love to. Puck returned the shy kiss with a real passionate kiss on the lips of his boyfriend.

He imagined being dorm mates with Kurt in college and they would do everything together. From studying to eating to showering to sleeping to.. Of course getting off. More hot steamy sex. He'll set up romantic dates perfect gifts. He'll let Kurt in a shopping spree and other things Kurt wanted to do. Puck smirked to himself as he imagined all of those while kissing Kurt.

He pulled back just slightly, their lips still touching. "So we're going to apply colleges in New York, Paris, LA and other places we want to go. We'll enroll to the same school that we'll both get in." But then his happiness suddenly faltered when he thought about none of the colleges would accept him.. _Shit._ Now he's getting scared.

"_Paris_?" Kurt asked with a smile, "Isn't that… far from home? You'd have to learn a new language."

Kurt snuggled next to Puck, still being as gentle as always. He tilted his head and looked up at the mohawked boy, cupping one of his cheeks. "As long as I'm with you, I don't care where we go… Can you imagine waking up next to each other every morning? You wouldn't have to sneak into my bed and leave before my Dad wakes up." He wanted this so bad, like really bad. He wanted to be with Puck no matter what now; he couldn't care less where they ended up. How could he have such strong feelings in the matter of a month or so? Kurt had known Puck for an incredibly long time, in all defense.

"Well I was thinking, if I never get to be a song writer or an action star.. I can be one of your models. You know. when you get to be a successful fashion designer." Puck shrugged and grinned.

Kurt laughed softly and placed a kiss to Puck's temple. "You _will _be a rockstar, you're one of the most talented musicians I know. I'll be your costume designer, and we can tour the world together. Maybe I can make a cameo on your album?"

Puck closed his eyes as Kurt kissed his temple. He chuckled softly. "Of course. You can even make a cameo in every music video I'll make." He quirked his eyebrows and fix Kurt's hair with the hand the was on the pale boy's arm.

Puck blushed slightly and rubbed Kurt's arm. Puck looked down at the pale boy and smiled, enjoying his touch on his cheek. "Me too. Anywhere you go, I'll come with you." He kissed Kurt's nose before continuing and answering the smaller boy's question. "Mhm. And you can fall asleep in my arms with no worries that Finn, Carole or Burt will come in your room." Puck laughed softly. "Speaking of those three… Well I mean the folks. Do they know? About us?" He pursed his lips as he looked into Kurt's eyes, hoping that the pale boy told his parents about them like Puck saying about Kurt to his mom and even Chloe.

Kurt looked at Puck when he raised the question of his parents knowing about the two of them, he nodded shyly. "My Dad must've spent about 3 hours listening to me crying about what Karofsky did," he said quietly. "He was confused about it at first. He didn't know you were… 'gay', he didn't think we were each other's 'types'. He was supportive over it; he was asking about you, how long we've been together… if you'd been over of a night time…"

Puck suddenly was concerned Kurt had been crying. "Baby. You cried for three hours?" He furrowed his eyebrows and frowned slightly. "I don't like it when you cry." But then his attention was transferred to Kurt's last sentence. "Over of a night time?" He asked and gulped a little loudly. "W-What did you say?" Puck was nervous. Burt was a very protective father and he didn't want to be on his bad side. _Nobody_ wanted to be on his bad side.

"I didn't tell him the truth… I know I should have but, all I said was you came over the day after I had my 'accident'," Kurt admitted with a smile. "He was fine with it, a little weary but, he didn't mind. 'As long as he takes good care of my son' was his response. But… I think right now, the person who needs taking care of is _you_, Noah," Kurt pursed his lips and moved the blanket so he could look at the bandage on Puck's chest. The bandage that had gotten there because of David Karofsky, the person who was having arguments and feuds with Kurt.

"I won't let anything else happen to you. Ever. Again," Kurt whispered, his blue orbs glistening as he started to tear up at the thought of losing Puck, how he felt when he saw him laying on the floor in a puddle of his own blood.

Puck sighed out of relief but a little worried if Burt knew the truth, he'll be definitely be shot or something. He nodded and smiled as Kurt talked but then his face slowly turned into a worried face again when the smaller boy moved the blanket to reveal his bandaged covered torso. He looked down at this body and didn't really feel any regret. Puck did everything he could to protect other people from Karofsky especially Kurt.

He looked at Kurt and sighed softly as he saw the pale boy's blue eyes started to sparkle because of the tears threatening to fall. "Kurt, if you get hurt because of me.. I don't know what I would do." Puck held Kurt with both of his arms and held him tight into an embrace even if he felt pain on his stomach. He didn't care. He wanted to comfort Kurt and just hold him. "I love you, Kurt. I'd rather get hurt than let you get hurt."

This was probably the most serious he'd ever seen Puck in his life. his tone of voice, and the way he was holding Kurt in this tight embrace… yes, they'd done it before but it all had a new meaning to it now. It had a new feeling, a new essence to who they were as a couple and how much they loved each other.

"I love you too," the boy said softly as he looked into his boyfriend's sparkling eyes. He blinked back the tears and smiled weakly, before letting out a soft laugh, "we act like a married couple," he joked. "When you get out of hospital, I want to take care of you and cook for you, I want to be able to do my homework whilst you watch your crazy shows about people driving cars into walls. I want to be there for you."

Kurt took one of Puck's hands and squeezed it gently, even if the two were to split up in time to come (though Kurt was praying that it wouldn't happen) he knew himself that he would never forget how much this boy did for him.

Puck laughed softly, wincing internally. "Yeah. We're a total badass couple who got off in a hospital bed with you fuck facing me." He laughed softly more but then it slowly stopped when Kurt said about doing his homework while he watched TV. He remembered he imagined that back then. "I-I thought of that vision. We're both on bed and you're doing your homework on your stomach and I rub your back with my hand and watch TV. Baby…" Puck was amazed. Really amazed at the moment. They both had the same thoughts, visions, etc.

"Hmm. What if I come live at your house while I'm recovering? Of course if it's okay with Finn, Carole and Burt. Especially Burt." He sighed because Kurt had his family. Puck didn't really have his family. Well he has his mom and Chloe but his mom was always working hard for the three of them and Chloe was always sent to her friends' house or at his nana's. Puck always felt lonely even though he wasn't alone.

Kurt beamed at the way Puck described his thoughts to him, it sounded so perfect, matched to each other too.

"I'm sure my Dad wouldn't mind," Kurt smiled. "Though, he may be uncomfortable with you sleeping in my room. You might have to room with Finn," Kurt laughed. Though it probably wouldn't make much difference, they'd probably still end up sleeping next to each other at some point, and they'd see each other each night and morning. "Would your Mom be okay with you staying?"

Puck slightly pouted. "We really can't have sex you know. Can't do any vigorous activities. If we tell him that all I need is to lie down in a clean environment, which is totally not Finn's room." He chuckled. "Maybe he'll let me sleep in your room." He smiled slyly. Puck really wanted to sleep in one bed with Kurt. He wanted to cuddle and snuggle with him all day long without Finn in the room. It would be just totally wrong and talk about awkward. "Yeah. She'll be okay with it. She's always at work anyway. But is it okay if Chloe comes by sometimes?"

Puck loves his little sister even though she's a pain sometimes, but she's adorable and totally trustworthy. They have each other whenever his mom wasn't around. For Chloe, Puck was her best friend and he felt the same way too, of course he'll never admit it.

"He'll make us leave the door open," Kurt giggled. "And I simply cannot have someone walk past the room whilst I'm crying to Titanic - last time that happened, Carole asked me if someone I knew had _died_."

Kurt was smiling at the idea of Chloe coming over, it meant that Puck could have time with Finn to play on the XBox or watch football; Kurt could always watch DVDs with Chloe and plait her hair whilst they talked about cute boys. He wouldn't mind playing dolls with her either - maybe he could get his old tea set out from when he was a child. "It's perfectly fine for Chloe to come over. I'm sure I can keep her occupied."

"Wow. You're not different from the other girls I hooked up before. Some of their dad's are like that too." He laughed softly but suddenly confused about the Titanic movie part. "Why would you cry? Isn't that the ship or something?"

"Cool. But I'm warning you, she's a lot like me. I don't know if you can handle a little girl like Chloe Puckerman." Puck snickered then winced. He felt pain on his cut so he loosen his grip around Kurt. "Sorry, baby. It's just.." Puck hissed and laid flat on his back, leaving Kurt with only one arm around his shoulders loosely. He laid his free hand on his stomach and closed his eyes.

"It's… I can't believe you're not registering Titanic," Kurt blinked, genuinely shocked. It'd have to be one of those films that Kurt would force Puck to watch - and he'd also spy on him to see if he cried or not. Kurt's giggles were cut off when Puck winced. Kurt pursed his lips and climbed off of the bed, holding Puck's hand so that they were sill touching in some way.

"Do you want me to get a nurse?" he asked softly, really worried about his boyfriend, he hated seeing Puck in so much pain. If only he could go back and make it not happen.

"No, no. Come back here." Puck pouted and pulled Kurt down again next to him. "I'm fine. It just stung a little. That's all." He sighed softly and moved his arm around Kurt's shoulder once again. "So once my cut is fully recovered.. What do you think we should do after we go to school together hand in hand?" Puck smiled and rested the side of his head to Kurt's as he thought of things they can do now that he was out.

Kurt pursed his lips and sighed, he couldn't help but worry about his badass boyfriend. Sometimes, Puck was a little too badass and it scared Kurt to think that he could end up in more hospitals in the future. All Kurt wanted to do was kiss him over and over, to let Puck know that Kurt cared. He smiled at Puck's question, however. The smaller boy loved it then Puck would ask him questions like this, ask about plans, about the both of them.

"We have prom coming up," Kurt said in a suggestive tone, "but I'm going shopping with the girls for my outfit. No boys allowed. This is strict business. Other than that, you'll have to speak to my agent to see if I'm free," he said with a diva nod at the end of his sentence.

Puck chuckled at Kurt's diva nod. So he knew the only way to get his diva boyfriend's attention. "But baby.." Puck put on his pout face and placed his hand over Kurt's stomach, rubbing it gently. "What about me? You're gonna leave me all alone? What if I rent the wrong tux? How could I go on without you?" He dragged his bottom lip on Kurt's cheek then down to the pale boy's neck, kissing it slowly. Puck whimpered loudly against Kurt's neck as he continued to rub the smaller boy's stomach then up to his chest.

Kurt felt Puck's warm hands through his clothing, it felt so relaxing. Puck was being really gentle with him and really sexy at the same time; something Kurt would never ever object to him being. Especially since he was being soft. The way Puck kissed Kurt's neck felt incredible, with each one he felt himself tingling and his heart was getting warmer. The pale boy placed a hand on Puck's arm, feeling his toned muscles and his delicate skin.

"I'll give you a color pallet to choose from," Kurt sniggered; he wanted it to be traditional. They'd shop for their outfits separately and not see them until the night of prom. "You'll have Finn there to help you!"

Puck sighed but kept kissing Kurt's neck. "Fine. But I ain't letting Finn help me. You know him. I'll just have to do it on my own. I'll ask the people who work there." He stuck his tongue out and lightly licked Kurt's neck, missing how Kurt tasted.

"I could do this all day." Puck whispered into Kurt's ear before nibbling on his earlobe. He just wanted to be affectionate with Kurt. He lowered his hand a little, caressing as much as he can.

"So what about Sam, Mike or Artie? They're… reasonably fashionable," Kurt smiled, feeling the top of his boyfriend's head against his jaw as he kept kissing the same delicate spots on his neck.

"I know," Kurt replied as he turned his head so he could look at his beautiful boyfriend. He sighed and placed a kiss to Puck's cheek, wishing he could do more to him, give him the affection that he deserves and treat him like he could give Puck the entire world and whatever else he wanted. He kissed his cheek again, only closer to Puck's lips - determined to get as close to them as possible without bashing his broken nose or hurting anywhere else on his current fragile body.

"Yeah. Maybe I can ask Sam." Puck said and looked into Kurt's eyes when he turned his head to look at him. He licked his lips and stared at his beautiful boyfriend. "So you'll sleep on my bed tonight. Okay? I ain't letting you sleep on the couch." Puck said sternly. He kissed the tip of Kurt's nose and up to his forehead. "I wanna kiss every inch of your body. Is that too much?" He snickered and continued to rub the smaller boy's stomach.

Kurt shook his head and blushed lightly.

"I wish I could make you feel as amazing as you make me feel," he admitted, holding onto Puck's shoulder with one hand - still being incredibly gentle with him. "I want to kiss all of your bruises… I want to make the pain go away," and with that Kurt placed a kiss to Puck's bottom lip, making sure that he didn't touch Puck's nose or came close to it in the slightest. He was so scared of inflicting the slightest bit of pain; he knew how delicate Puck probably felt right now. Kurt was still recovering from his Karofsky injuries too; though Puck's were probably ten times worse.

"What if a nurse finds me in here? Won't I get kicked out?" he asked, pursing his lips at the thought of having to drive home at 3am in the morning, then having to sneak back into the house only for Burt to ask why Kurt wasn't at the hospital like he said he'd be.

"I'll tell them I need you here. And what if that blonde nurse comes here and sees you? You'll totally love that stupid look on her face with my hands all over you." Puck quirked his eyebrows and snickered. "And I won't let them take you away from me, babe. I'll threaten them that I'll come with you if they kick you out or something. I just want you here. And that's final."

"Just kiss me and I'll tell you when it hurts." Puck tilted their heads on the opposite sides and kissed Kurt full on the lips without his nose being touched. He stuck his tongue out and brushed it along the smaller boy's rosy lips.

Puck was being so incredibly passionate despite his current situation, how was he such an amazing human being? As they kissed, Kurt felt that it was his turn to now do something for Puck - no, they couldn't be as intimate; especially with Puck's condition, but if Kurt could made Puck feel loved then that was all that mattered. Kurt knew how much Puck longed for sex and bold intimacy, but sometimes he wanted to show Puck how much he loved him, as well as how much he enjoyed being with him when they had intercourse.

Kurt moved the tip of his nose against Puck's cheek as he traced down to his neck, kissing softly against the tanned skin that he hadn't been able to kiss properly for a few days. He moved to Puck's shoulder, gently kissing the first bruise he saw, moving down his arm. He wanted to kiss every part of Puck, every part that didn't hurt, that was bruised or cut or scarred. Kurt wanted to make it all better.

Puck closed his eyes as he felt Kurt's lips kept going down his body. He smiled and licked his lips, enjoying every sensation that Kurt's lips were giving to his aching injured body. Puck moaned softly. "B-Baby. What are you d-doing?" He was hesitant to ask at first because it felt too awesome to make him stop just to answer so he placed his hand over the back of Kurt's head.

Puck brushed the toes of his foot on Kurt's leg. He has his torso injured but at least his legs aren't that bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't be shy to post a review :)<strong>

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Rachel visits Puck in the hospital.


	10. Rachel Visits

**Author's Note:** Here is the 10th Chapter of Secret Crush! Thank you for all those you viewed, read and reviewed. Viewed + read = reviewed! Lol. I know, I is lame. Haha.

Btw, I'd like to thank JasonDragon64 for basically reviewing on every chapter posted. You rock, man!

Anyway, enjoy this slightly short chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of the characters. This is from an RP I was in. So there are 2 POVs. Please bear with me. I just love me some Puckurt.

* * *

><p>When Rachel heard through the grapevine that Puck was in the hospital, she swore her stomach sank more than she'd ever felt before. Her first thought was questioning his well-being; her second was how much she <em>could not believe <em>Karofsky; and her third was that Noah Puckerman was a deadman for not telling her this bit of information. Stab wound or not, he should have been on the phone with her, she decided.

Grape slushie in hand, cell phone in the other, she questioned the first nurse she found about Puck's whereabouts. She navigated through the hospital's rather confusing halls (she did not approve of this), up a flight of stairs, and down another hall before she found his room. Rachel was on a mission.

"Noah Puckerman," Rachel stated harshly as she entered the room, brow furrowed. "I swear, if you die on me…" _What? You'll never hear the end of it? I'll bring you back to life to fully convey my anger at dying in the first place? I'll never forgive you? _Rachel paused, glancing over him and her demeanor softened. "Are you okay?"

Puck was alone in his hospital room, watching some lunatic driving his car on a brick wall. And he was enjoying every minute of that show. He remembered what he did with the ATM and wished he had a footage of it to send it to the makers of the show.

He was alone since he sent his boyfriend home and 'present' himself to his dad. Puck didn't want any trouble with Burt that he would think that he's making his son his hospital slave. But role playing that with Kurt would be totally hot and awesome.

Puck's thoughts were cut off by a familiar voice that came in his room. He furrowed his eyebrows at his fellow Jew who had a slushie in one hand and suddenly change her demeanor after a few seconds, pausing. "Yeah, I'm alright. Just a small cut on my abs." He shrugged his shoulders and returned his attention back to the television. "How'd you know I was here, my Jewish princess?" Puck asked without looking at Rachel.

"A small cut, huh?" Rachel questioned disbelievingly as she walked over to the side of his hospital bed. She placed the slushie on the table near Puck and casually dropped the straw next to it, wordlessly offering it to him. Grape was her favorite flavor, he even knew that, and it seemed sort of natural and humorous to bring him one. It seemed to be their thing.

"Oh, I found out through the grapevine," she stated offhandedly. "You know, since _someone_ neglected to inform me of recent happenings," Rachel sighed, noticing he was hardly paying her any attention anyway. She plopped down on the seat next to his bed and glanced up at the television.

It only took a few moments for her to wonder how such a silly show could capture his attention. Who drives a car on a wall, anyway? "How can you _watch_ this?"

Puck saw through his peripheral vision that Rachel placed the slushie on the table next to his bed. Sure he loved throwing them at the gleeks before but he totally loved having brain freeze because of it. Of course by drinking it not by getting slushied. He was getting confused by the minute. "What the hell is a grapevine?"

Puck felt that he was the one Rachel was saying that neglected to tell her about what happened. "Hey, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I was in surgery for six hours, I was asleep for almost two days and I didn't have a chance to call everyone and tell them what happened to me. I was assuming people will spread it to other people and those people who cared would just come to me." He said with one breath as he gasped for air when he was done. "Sorry. I was preoccupied." Puck took the slushie and started to drink it. "Thanks, Rach. And it's a cool show! I've done it already. Remember? Volvo, ATM, juvie." He said as he sipped.

"Cool. Grape. Your favorite flavor." Puck smiled and patted the space he made on the bed for Rachel. "Kurt said it's more comfortable up here. I don't want my Jewish American princess to have a sore ass." Puck laughed as he waited for Rachel to come sit with him.

Rachel rolled her eyes, watching as Puck rushed out a slew of words in a single breath. It would have impressed her if she wasn't capable of the same exact thing. "_People will spread the news to other people_… That's through the grapevine. It's an idiom, Noah," she sighed once he'd finished his mini-rant. "Now that you're done, I would just like to say that I'm glad you're okay."

She nodded at his _Thanks_ and couldn't help but raise a brow at his response. Who drives a car on the wall, anyway? Oh, right, Noah Puckerman. "Of course, how could I forget," Rachel deadpanned, waving her hand airily in front of her. A smile curved her lips, though, as he recalled that grape was her favorite flavor.

"You know," Rachel started as she stepped toward his hospital bed, plopping down in the space he'd made for her. "I'm almost positive your level of _badassness_ has increased tenfold due to this incident," she laughed lightly, after emphasizing the word 'badassness.' She was sure it wasn't a word nor was she prone to cursing, but it was Puck she was talking to—one of the few people who didn't judge her too harshly, if he did. "So, care to tell me the whole story?"

"Ohh. Didn't know it was an idiom. Wait. What's an idiom again?…" He thought for a second. "Nevermind." Puck's face scrunched up a little but continued to watch his amazing show while sipping on his slushie. "Thanks. Good thing Karofsky didn't stab me hard. The doctor said if he stabbed me with a little more pressure, I'd be in critical condition right now. I even had a blood transfusion because I had minimal internal injuries because the stupid asshole kicked me a lot of times before stabbing me." He sighed softly.

Puck turned his head to look at Rachel, who was now lying right beside him on his bed. "Tenfold? Dude, I've been in a lot of fights and some of them I ended up worse than this that's why ma doesn't give a shit when I get hospitalized anymore. And I kind of liked the pain before because the nurses loved to take care of me but now.." Kurt suddenly flew in his mind. "I wish I didn't get stabbed because a person cried a lot for me." Puck shook his head and looked down at his drink.

"Well.. I tricked Karofsky into saying that he's gay. And I was right. He is gay and he likes Kurt. But who the hell hurts the person they like? Like literally. He injured Kurt's hand and Kurt had a lot of bruises so I told Karofsky to back off Kurt and we ended up having a fight. I asked Sam and Finn for help. Sam and I faced Karofsky while Finn was in charge of calling a teacher if it started to get messy. Karofsky punched me on the nose first then he kicked Sam in the nads then kicked him a few times when he was down." He paused and thought about his promise of Sam never getting hurt, sighing as it was broken. "Then I put Sam in the car so he wouldn't get hurt anymore while I confronted Karofsky. He wanted Kurt but I said no way. So our confrontation ended up with me in the hospital and him in juvie. Awesome, right?" Puck's tone in his question was sarcastic.

As she watched Puck's face scrunch up in minor confusion, she bit her bottom lip to keep the laughter that threatened to bubble up at bay. Her gaze finally wound up on the pointless television show as she relaxed into the bed, listening to Puck's words. She winced slightly once he mentioned being kicked repeatedly, and she felt her cheeks flush as anger toward Karofsky began to course through her veins. How Karofsky could be _such_ a neanderthal absolutely boggled her mind.

Her eyes met his when he turned toward her, her expression transforming from one of anger and sadness to pure interest. She lifted a brow, her interest piqued at this mysterious _person_, but she didn't interrupt him just yet. His story was one that had her full attention, and she listened intently.

Rachel sighed heavily, placing a comforting hand on his arm as she looked up at him. For once, Rachel Berry was speechless because _so much_ had happened and if she was overwhelmed, she could only imagine how Puck was feeling. She also figured that he'd had to recount the story to every person who had visited, and she took a chance at assuming he was done talking about it. She squeezed his arm gently, almost afraid of hurting him. "You're a good guy, you know that?" And he was, even if he was too badass to admit it. He was protective and supportive—he made sure Sam was safe while he was out defending someone's honor. _Kurt's_ honor.

Wait.

"Oh. _Oh,_" She pursed her lips, thinking. "You and Kurt," she said knowingly.

Puck smiled, still looking at his Jewish friend. "Thanks." He kept his smile as he leaned back on his bed. Puck appreciated that Rachel told him he's a good guy because in the past few years, he was a big ass douche even a bigger douche than Karofsky ever was. And he was ashamed of it.

Puck pursed his lips, trying not to laugh, as Rachel said her last statement. "Yeah, me and Kurt. What's wrong?" He slightly turned his head to the side to look at Rachel. "Is there a problem?" Puck raised an eyebrow, waiting for a response from the brunette.

Rachel returned the smile with one of her own and a tiny shrug. "No need to thank me for simply stating the truth, but you're welcome," she replied as she repositioned herself slightly next to Puck, finding a more comfortable position.

"Oh, _please,_" the brunette raised a brow to match his, getting into full-on ramble mode. "I have two gay dads, Noah, and I've even thought about the possibility of my getting involved with a member of the same sex, if you're insinuating that that would be the problem. I haven't seen you two together, but I'm sure you two make a wonderful couple," she breathed, reaching for the remote beside Puck. She flipped through the channels absentmindedly. "The only _problem_, per se, is that this is yet another aspect of your life in which you have neglected to inform me of!" Rachel sighed dramatically, teasing.

"Woah. Woah. Woah." Puck put up his free hand to get Rachel's attention. "What did you say?" He was a shocked at Rachel's revelation to him. "You've been thinking of hooking up with another girl? Damn, Berry!" Puck was excited to hear more about this thought of Rachel. He was looking forward to seeing her kissing another chick. _That would be so fucking hot._ Puck thought as he licked his lips. "Since when have you been thinking about this?! You neglected on telling me this too!" He started to smile goofily as he daydreamed about Rachel getting it on with another hot chick right in front of him. Puck shook his head and turned his attention back to the brunette. "So who have you been having your eyes on?" He quirked his eyebrows as he sipped on the remaining of his slushie.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER:<strong> Kurt and Puck receive good news from the doctor!


	11. Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much to all who viewed, followed, reviewed, read and favorited this story. You are all loved :) Here's the 11th chapter of Secret Crush. A 3 more chapters and this story will be completed. Thank you all for reading! Anyway, enjoy this full of fluff and smut chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of the characters. This is from an RP I was in. So there are 2 POVs. Please bear with me. I just love me some Puckurt.

* * *

><p>Kurt had gotten used to the long drive to the hospital, the packed out reception and the hallways which led to Puck's room. He was given a few odd looks from people in the hospital; of course he would get given weird looks for wearing a skirt in public, though to be fair - he still wore skinny jeans underneath them. The pale boy saw the flirty blonde nurse and smiled smugly at her whilst strutting along the hallway to Puck's room, causing her to walk off and give him the finger.<p>

"How pleasant," he mumbled to himself. He kept his head held high and smiled brightly at one of Puck's assigned Doctors. He must've been in his mid-40's, jet black hair and green eyes peaking through thick rimmed glasses.

"Kurt, what a nice surprise," he said. They'd gotten to know each other over Kurt's past few visits. "Here to see Noah, I assume?"

"Of course," Kurt replied. "I'd never step foot into a hospital otherwise… no offence."

"Non-taken," the Doctor replied, holding Puck's chart in his hand. "Hmm."

"What's wrong? Is something wrong?"

"No, no. It seems that Noah is healing quite well. We'll be able to discharge him after we've sorted out the correct first aid for him to take home with him."

Kurt nodded, understanding. Puck would probably have to take some form of pill to stop the pain, and then have disinfectant to use on his wounds.

"I'll go and speak to Nurse Ann about it, I won't be too long."

Kurt's blue eyes lit up and continued to knock three times against the door before stepping in and closing the door behind him.

"Guess who…"

Puck was watching random movies on HBO. While Kurt was at school, he was pretty much bored all the fucking time since his true friends had visited him already and everyone else didn't really care about him, which he really didn't care. He got so bored that he started to talk to some of the nurses and doctors that were always around to check up on him. Of course except the blonde nurse. He was scared to talk to her actually. Kurt might cut off his balls or something.

When he heard someone knocked on the door, he fixed himself a little and kept watching the movie that was playing. But then when he heard the voice that came in, he quickly looked at the door and grinned. "Hey, baby!" Puck was so happy that he spread his arms and waited for his boy to approach him, wanting hug and kisses from the pale boy.

Kurt hurried over to his boyfriend, placing his bag onto the chair next to the bed. He placed a kiss to Puck's lips, hugging him tighter than what he could a few days ago - Puck was improving, thank God. Kurt only wanted the broken nose to disappear so that they could actually _kiss_ properly.

"I've missed you. How're you feeling?" he asked with a smile as he propped himself up on the corner of the bed, smoothing out his skirt so that it didn't crease too much.

Puck puckered up when Kurt kissed him and grinned when the smaller boy hugged him tightly. He was so happy that Kurt came back and wasn't scared to hold him tighter than the usual. Puck held on Kurt's hand and looked down when the smaller boy smooth out his skirt. His eyebrows shoot up and a smirk formed on his lips.

"I've missed you too, baby." He squeezed Kurt's hand tighter and just stared at his boy with his smirk still on his face. "I'm doing great. The doctor actually came by just awhile ago and told me that my nose is almost healed. Look." He touched his nose and he didn't winced. "So, how about you? How are you? How's school without me?" Puck wanted know what was going on with Kurt while he was still in the hospital.

"Your… your nose? So… does this mean I can _actually_ kiss you?" he asked with a smile on his face. He'd missed kissing Puck properly with feeling, they'd kissed whilst Puck was in hospital but it was always difficult with Puck's nose aching or feeling sore. He gestured by moving forward before his boyfriend spoke aloud, asking about school. The pale boy looked down at his lap. Though Puck and Kurt had kept their relationship secret whilst going to school, it was different to return with everyone knowing. It meant Kurt had to face some accusations on his own, people questioning him as he walked on by - obviously Kurt wouldn't tell Puck this.

"It's been lonely without you," he said as he looked up at his boyfriend with a weak smile. "It's weird. I miss you in Glee club, I miss seeing you in the hallways or out on the field. Mr. Schue keeps trying to get me to be open with him and explain exactly what's going on," Kurt scrunched his nose, not liking the thought of that. "Sue… apparently wants to talk to the both of us when we get back. I have no idea why. Other than that, everything is fine."

He lifted Puck's hand and kissed the back of it once, smiling at how warm his skin was. "And you? Have you been watching any more of your crazy car movies?"

Puck chuckled and nodded. "Yes, Kurt. You can actually kiss me. Like our usual heated kisses." He quirked his eyebrows. "But the doctor said not too much macking until tomorrow. Yeah, I asked him if we can have hot make out sessions." Puck grinned.

He frowned a little when he heard Kurt's answer. "Aw. Baby. You've been through so much. Not seeing your stud for a long time." Puck pouted playfully then grimaced at the mention of Schuester and Sylvester. "Damn. I'm really sorry, Kurt. Once I get back to school, I'll talk to them." He placed his other hand on Kurt's cheek and stroked it with his thumb, trying to comfort Kurt in a small way for going through those things without him.

"I'm doing okay. Been talking to people whenever I got the chance to get out of this room. And don't worry. The older nurse took care me, not the blonde one. I kept ignoring her." Puck smiled and nodded. "Hell yeah. That show's my favorite. So.." His voice trailed off as he looked down on Kurt's lap and let his hand snake down from Kurt's cheek down to the pale boy's thigh, grabbing the skirt. "What's with the skirt, babe?" He looked up with a smirk and kept his hand on Kurt's thigh.

Kurt pouted when Puck mentioned the 'macking session' but his look soon faded into a smile when Puck was joking about not being able to see him.

"I don't mind them talking to me. Sue is… surprisingly nice to me. But Schue? I don't know… I'm surprised he's not in jail, he's that close to all of us," Kurt laughed softly. He made a bitch face when the blonde nurse was mentioned, Kurt was going to hold a grudge over her for the rest of his life. In the back of his head he'd even considered reporting her to the hospital board and having her fired, but she seemed to be staying away which was what Kurt wanted.

"Oh," Kurt smiled - thankful that he was wearing skinny jeans underneath the skirt too. "I own a few skirts… you've never seen them? I wore one to school once… when we were doing the Britney Spears session." He looked down at his lap and gulped nervously, for reasons he didn't even know. What if Puck thought he looked stupid? No, no, he couldn't. He was grinning… unless he's laughing? _Stop being so paranoid._"Like I always say; fashion has no gender," he stated.

Puck laughed about what Kurt said about Schuester and about Sylvester too. Sylvester being nice? There was definitely a catch. He placed a hand on his stomach as he laughed a little harder. Schuester was too close to all of them but he only thought that he's been a good teacher. He's like a male role model for him especially his dad was a fucked up one.

"Really? I don't remember. Damn. I forgot." Puck frowned a little as he was really trying to remember but he can't. "But damn, babe. You should wear skirts more. You look hot." He smiled and licked his lips as he started to think of dirty things he could do to Kurt while wearing a skirt. _Damn. Fucking. Hot. _

Kurt's face lit up with happiness when Puck complimented him.

"So you like it? Oh good, I'm relieved. I thought you hated it for a moment," he giggled, looking down at the black skirt. He tilted his head for a moment and blinked a few times, watching his boyfriend's reaction. "Baby, are you okay?"

Kurt was thinking back to the doctor he had spoken to in the hallway, when he said Puck would be able to come home soon. Would he want to go straight to Kurt's house or home? Obviously he'd need to see his Mom and let her know he was alright, plus he'd need clothing and whatever else. It was almost like a mini vacation, except they'd go to school and other stuff in between.

Puck nodded. "I'm fine and I definitely love it, babe. Especially on you." He laughed softly. "But next time, can you wear it without the skinny jeans under it? We'll have so much more fun with only your skirt." Puck smirked and waggled his eyebrows as he caressed Kurt's thigh.

"So, what's my status, nurse Kurt? How long will I be here? 'Cause I really wanna go home and make our visions happen for real." Puck smiled and stroked the back of Kurt's hand with his thumb. He really wanted to get out of the hospital and into Kurt's home even though there were house rules. At least there was Finn and Carole who he knew since he was a kid but he was kind of nervous to be around Burt. Puck feels that Burt will have a shotgun with him around the house if he tried something on Kurt under his roof.

"W-without the jeans but… that would mean showing my legs," he stammered uncomfortably. He didn't really like the look of his legs and of course, as much as Kurt was fabulous he still had his insecurities about how he looked. Kurt smiled at the next question, obviously he didn't know when Puck could head home with him but the Doctor's feedback was good, with any luck Puck would be home the next day.

"I forgot to mention… Dr. James said he'd go and speak to Nurse Ann about whether you can be discharged or not," he grinned, shifting himself closer to Puck on the bed. "I can't wait for you to come home."

Puck slowly frowned. "Yeah, of course. That's the point of skirts. Look at the Cheerios. Their skirts even have pleats. They totally look hot in it." He shrugged and continued. "If you wear a skirt without the jeans, that would be totally hot. I'll let you ride me without taking the skirt off. Fuck.. So hot, with your milky smooth legs." Puck licked his lips as he was lost in his thoughts, staring at Kurt's skirt.

Once he snapped out of his train of thought, he smiled at the good news Kurt had told him. "Cool. Then we can be in one roof, finally!" Puck grinned and let Kurt lie down next to him when he tried to shift closer to the larger boy. "I can't wait to have you as my personal nurse." He smirked and nuzzled on Kurt's neck.

"I… oh my God," he blushed. He couldn't stop thinking about it now, the idea of them going at it, Kurt being on top… oh my God. He felt himself hardening the more he thought about it, thankfully his skirt was covering it up but goodness, he wanted to do Puck there and then.

Puck looked at Kurt when he said 'Oh my God.' "Oh shit." He whispered to himself, realizing he said his fantasy out loud. Puck gulped and laughed softly at Kurt's reaction. "Want that to happen, babe?" He grinned and laughed softly more.

"Yes.. oh yes.."

"Noah Puckerman?"

Puck whimpered slightly when Kurt climbed off the bed. "What's up, doc? Me and my man just got our cuddle on." He smirked.

Kurt quickly climbed off of the bed and let the doctor walk into the room with the older nurse behind him. "I believe we can discharge you today," he nodded, looking over the charts. "We'll have to give you medicine to take home and check up with you in a few weeks, other than that - you're pretty much free to go."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Puck and looked at him, awaiting his reaction.

Puck grinned and screamed. "YEEEEEES! AT LAST!" He almost jumped on his bed but remembered that he still got hurt when he gets in too much physical activity. And sad news, sex is under too much physical activity. He sighed internally but was still happy that he's finally getting out and going home with Kurt. "Thanks, doc. Just give the other deets to my lovely personal nurse right here." Puck pointed at Kurt with a knowing smile. The nurse gave the medicine to Kurt. "Thanks again, doc." He grinned and stretched his hand to shake his doctor's hand. "You're welcome, Mr. Puckerman." He shook the younger boys hand and walked out of the room.

Puck looked over at Kurt with a huge smirk, waiting for his boy to speak up.

Kurt covered his mouth with his hands and squeaked with excitement, jumping up and down once the Doctor had left the room. He smiled brightly and placed a kiss to Puck's cheek, holding both of his hands and swinging them gently. He couldn't believe that Puck would be coming home with him, Kurt couldn't even believe that his Dad had given him permission for it!

"What were we uh… talking about?" he asked; completely aware of what they were talking about, he just needed to hear Puck say it out loud again. "Are you ready to go home?"

He wanted to get home before they did anything; maybe Puck would be more comfortable if he could rest on a properly quilted with extra pillows for him to rest up on. Not to mention, it meant that Puck could go to school soon… they'd be able to walk in together, just the way Puck said. Kurt would wear Puck's hoodie, they'd both be holding hands too. This was almost like a new beginning for them.

Puck just laughed at Kurt's reaction. The smaller boy grabbed his hands, swinging them gently only made Puck laughed longer. He raised an eyebrow at Kurt's first question. "Which one? You riding me with your skirt on or being my personal nurse when we get home." Puck grinned and could imagine Kurt in one of those nurse outfits, bringing him food and maybe fucking him with it too.

"Totally ready! I asked my mom already and she said yes. My nana will take care of Chloe while she works. She thought it was a great idea for me to stay at your house while I recover because she knows you'll take care of me." Puck held Kurt's hands tightly, being so excited to go home with Kurt. "Should I start dressing up? But I think I need your help." He batted his eyelashes adorably at Kurt.

"The uh… skirt thing. Maybe when you're better, okay?" he smiled, wishing that they could do it sooner. Kurt smiled and reached for Puck's clothes, unfolding his McKinley jumper. "I'm going to take good care of you okay? As soon as we get home you're going to rest."

Before Kurt did anything else, he stood on his tiptoes and started to kiss his boyfriend, he didn't care that Puck still probably couldn't kiss probably but Kurt wanted to be close to him, he wanted to have that feeling of butterflies when they kissed - and he did. The held onto one of Puck's arms and clung to the cotton fabric of Puck's jumper in the other.

Puck licked his lips and smirked at Kurt's suggestion. "Baby, even if we do it when we get home. It will be totally hot." He licked his lips again as he fantasizes.

Puck grimaced at the word rest. "Rest?! That's all I do here. I wanna have fun or do something else other than just lying down." He pouted as he stood up carefully to start to dress up and then greeted by a pair of soft lips on his. Puck smiled into the kiss and kissed back, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's waist as he felt Kurt's grip on his arm. "Missed me that much?" He whispered against Kurt's lips and continued to kiss his boy passionately this time, not feeling his nose aching anymore. "Cause I missed you like hell, babe." He said between kisses.

"Of course I did," Kurt replied with a smile on his lips, he gestured for Puck to bend down so that he could put the jumper over his head, pulling it over his arms and his torso; fitting it perfectly on his body. "I'm so glad you can come home… you have my fabulous presence to keep you company," he grinned, fixing the jumper on Puck.

"If you don't want to rest… what do you feel like doing?" he smiled, knowing Puck must be glad to get out of this place, especially happy to get outside. The poor boy had been cooped up inside for the past few weeks.

Puck had a smile plastered on his face from the moment Kurt said he did missed him. He let Kurt put on the jumper on him. "Your fabulous presence is all I need, Kurt." Puck quirked his eyebrows and was about to answer Kurt's question but then there was a knock on the door.

"Mr. Puckerman, here's the wheelchair for you. You can't walk too long, the doctor said. You can just leave this to the guard in the parking lot when you have reached your car." Nurse Ann said.

"Thanks." Puck nodded and the nurse left.

"I wanna do everything except walk." He said to Kurt and sighed softly. A light bulb appeared on the top of Puck's head. "We can have a macking session." He grinned.

Kurt laughed softly and thought to himself for a moment, he was still trying to get used to Puck's ways with making out etc. He raised his eyebrow; forming an intrigued look across his face.

"Isn't not walking technically a form of resting?" he asked, looking up at his taller boyfriend. He was slightly confused as to what Puck wanted, but he'd go along with it. Kurt didn't know where Puck wanted to go or whether he didn't want to go anywhere at all, if he wanted to go straight home.

"Well I really don't have a choice now, do I?" He raised an eyebrow back at Kurt and laughed softly to himself. Puck went to his bag and started to fix his things, slowly folding his clothes, slowly putting them inside the bag and slowly putting the bag on his bed.

He took the plastic full of snacks that he never got to eat because the doctor told him to eat healthy while he was in the hospital. Now that he was going out, he's so excited to eat them all while watching television or playing some video games like the usual. Puck placed it also on the bed beside his bag. He looked around and was searching of things he might have forgotten. "Oh! My toothbrush." Puck slowly walked towards the bathroom.

Kurt sighed to himself as he folded the rest of Puck's clothes into his bag, stuffing the teddy bear he bought for Puck into the bag too. He looked at all of the snacks and laughed to himself whilst Puck was in the bathroom, he knew that Puck had a sweet tooth, especially when it came to candy corn. Kurt was going to be honest with himself, all he wanted was to be close to Puck right now, but Puck still wasn't well enough. Maybe that could happen soon, after all, prom was coming up quicker than expected.

Kurt started humming the female part to 'Somethin' Stupid' by Robbie Williams and Nicole Kidman to himself after listening to it in his car on the way to visit, it'd been stuck in his head since. He'd also fantasized Puck singing it with him, though he probably didn't know the song at all. If anything, Puck would probably rather duet to 'Kids' by Robbie Williams and Kylie Minogue. He turned his head to speak to Puck and realized that he was making his way to the bathroom; Kurt couldn't help but watch.

When Puck came back from the bathroom he had his toiletries in one arm while his free hand tried to clutch on anything that was stable for him to lean on. He was about to say something about the song Kurt was humming but then his eyebrows suddenly furrowed when Kurtsie bear went missing. "Baby, where's Kurtsie bear?" He pouted a little as he looked on the bed, where he left the little thing he cuddles with every night Kurt wasn't around. He dropped the toiletries on the bed then found Kurtsie bear in his bag. Puck sighed out of relief and quickly took him out and sat on the bed.

"You know, you need to spray your perfume on him again." He took his gaze from Kurtsie bear to Kurt with a smile. Puck stood up and walked towards Kurt. He hugged the smaller boy from behind and kissed Kurt's neck with Kurtsie bear on Kurt's stomach in Puck's hands. "Let's go home." He whispered into the pale boy's ear.

"I'm right here," Kurt joked. "I'll spray perfume on him later."

Kurt shivered when Puck whispered into his ear, a good shiver. He lent gently into Puck's touch and craned his neck; turning to kiss his lips. He pulled away and strapped Puck's night bag over his shoulder, not complaining about how heavy it was. He took the handles of the wheel chair and gripped hold of them, waiting for Puck to sit down. It brought back memories of when Mr. Schuester made them sit in wheelchairs for the day in order to see what it was like in Artie's shoes for the day.

"Home, huh?" he giggled. "We'll be living together for the next couple of weeks… it'll be a taster of L.A. - for when we get there," Kurt smiled, thinking about the conversation they had the other day.

Puck snickered but Kurt was right. He was there. So he doesn't need Kurtsie bear the bear to cuddle with. But he'll totally need the bear when Kurt goes to school and he'll be all alone in their room.

Before Puck got to kiss Kurt back, the smaller boy pulled away and made the bigger boy whimper. But he guessed there will be time for that when they arrive at Kurt's house. Puck took the plastic bag filled with goodies from the bed and hooked it on one of the handles of the wheelchair before taking the bag from Kurt and placed it on his lap as he sat down on the wheelchair with Kurtsie bear on top of the big bag. "I ain't letting you carry this bag. It's too heavy for you, babe." Sure Kurt was going to take care of him but Puck doesn't want to tire the pale boy just because of him. He didn't want to become a burden.

Puck grinned when Kurt mentioned their LA fantasy. "Of course. Don't worry. I'll be a good roommate." He threw his head back to look up at Kurt as he started to push him out of the room. Puck sighed out of relief to actually get out of the hospital. He waved goodbye to nurse Ann who took care of him most of the time, mouthing 'Thank you.' to her as they passed by her.

"I know you will, just so long as you can cope with me singing around the house all day," Kurt chuckled to himself. "Thank you! We'll visit soon… hopefully all in one piece," Kurt called to nurse Ann, she laughed and waved goodbye as Kurt pushed Puck out to the reception. He stopped the wheelchair and went to the front, crouching down in front of the chair.

"Of course! Please. It's like having my own portable radio." Puck snickered and was confused when Kurt stopped pushing him and went in front of him.

"You realize that… when we leave here, it's a new beginning, okay? No Karofsky… just us…" he whispered. Hopefully, everything was going to be okay now. They wouldn't have any more troubles from him or anyone else for that matter. "You're going to get better, and you're going to rest… then we can go to school together and-" he began to blush only slightly, "we can be together and let people know we're not afraid of that."

Puck slowly smiled at hid boyfriend's little speech. He took Kurt's hand and covered it with his other hand, caressing it. "I'm not afraid to face other people as long as we're together. I don't care about them. I care about you." He took a deep breath, still staring at Kurt's blue eyes. "A new beginning for us. A really good new beginning." Puck laughed a little nervously, not knowing how to say the right words to Kurt. So he just said what he knew what he really feels at the moment and he knew he'll feel it until he died.. "I love you, Kurt. Even though I say it to you a lot, it's because I really do and it's what I feel. I love you."

Kurt's heart started welling up at his boyfriend's words; he loved how simply Puck put it into words because it still meant _everything_ that Puck would even say such a strong thing to him. Kurt didn't care if people were watching the two of them right now, he didn't care if people were muttering 'fags' under their breaths as they walked on by or if people were pointing them out because Kurt was wearing a skirt and questioning if Puck was his boyfriend or not. He smiled, but it was a different kind of smile, it was almost as if he was reminiscing in the words Puck had just said, his heart filled with joy and happiness and everything positive.

"I love you too," he replied. "I mean it with all my heart, I've never loved anyone this much," he admitted. He crouched up slightly and lent over to kiss Puck, placing a hand on his cheek. This wasn't Kurt being flirty, or 'macking', this was him being passionate yet incredibly tender towards his boyfriend at the same time. It was romantic, and heartwarming.

Puck grinned when Kurt returned the way he was feeling for him. Love. He felt every single drop of it. And to top it all off, a very simple yet a very emotional kiss. Puck kissed back softly as he leaned on the pale boy's small yet very warm hand. Once the kiss stopped, Puck wasn't quite finished yet. "You're the only person that made me feel this kind of love and I want to give back all that love and so much more, baby." He whispered against Kurt's lips and continued. "I wanna make you feel it. I wanna show you in any way I can.." Puck smiled goofily at Kurt and sighed quietly out of contentment. Now he just wanted to go home and make love to Kurt and do all the things he can do for Kurt because he wanted his boy to be happy and make him feel that he's not the Puck everybody knew. This was Noah and this was all for Kurt.

Kurt was wondering what was making Puck be so emotional, if Kurt's speech triggered this then it was a job well done. He'd never seen Puck act so open about anything before.

"I want to show you too, I want to show you - if I can, just how much I love you and… how much you mean to me," he said shyly; cupping one of Puck's cheeks again. He felt like in that moment, they were the only two people on earth. The fuss around them, the busyness of the hospital in the background didn't matter - it didn't exist. It was background noise created so they could talk over it, it was a scene to be set - that was all it was. He kissed Puck's lips once more and whispered closely; "shall we go home?"

Puck couldn't stop grinning goofily at how cheesy they were being in public. If they can handle this public display of affection in a hospital with all the people fussing about them and how they were acting, then they can definitely go through it in school. And now, Puck's more confident than ever! He wants to flaunt Kurt to everyone in McKinley and announce that the talented soprano is his and only his.

"Baby, I know you can show it.." He quickly said before Kurt closed the space between them once again with another kiss. Puck was sure to himself that he actually blushed and he was a little embarrassed about it. He nodded and waited for Kurt to return to his back to push him out of this crap hole and go to his new home. Only just a couple of weeks though.

"I hope I can…"

Kurt smiled and stood up again, pushing his boyfriend out into the fresh air, his car was parked right by the front, which was good. It meant Puck wouldn't have to walk so far. He opened the car door for Puck to help himself into the car, then took Puck's bags and opened the trunk, packing the bags in neatly. One of the hospital nurses came to take the wheel chair back and Kurt nodded, thanking her as he got into his car. His blue eyes watched his boyfriend and lent over to help him fasten his seatbelt before fastening up his own.

"Get ready Mr. Puckerman, you're spending the next few weeks with none other than… wait for it… _me_," he grinned. 

_You're already doing it, Kurt._ He thought to himself when he heard Kurt.

Puck inhaled the fresh air deeply, having his freedom back. He saw the navigator, Kurt's car, and smiled at Kurt when he helped him up. "Thanks, babe." Puck said before Kurt started to put the bags on the back.

He snickered at Kurt's statement and at Kurt's gentleman-ness. Puck actually thought of the day they first hung out. He fastened Kurt's seatbelt for him because he was actually scared of getting caught and going back to juvie. He's sure Kurt doesn't remember that happened.

"Can't wait to spend time with you, Kurt. I've been looking forward to this. Sleeping in the same bed, maybe do my homeworks with you if I have any. You're gonna cook for me. And other stuff… I just wanna spend time with you." Puck smiled at the boy right beside him and took the small hand, gently caressing it.

Kurt remembered every moment so far between them; however could he forget that it was a sign of Puck being so careful when they met up for the first time?

"You're not leaving my sight," Kurt smiled. "I want to spend as much time as possible with you. When we get home, I want to be able to go straight to my…_our_ room and just," he paused, looking up at Puck, "cuddle up with you or something until my parents come home."

He looked at their hands and grinned. He couldn't get over just how much he loved this boy. He truly loved Puck with everything he had and it felt impossible to show him that because it was so much, he tried everything he could though. He tried so hard. He started the engine and backed out of the parking spot and started to drive their way home, taking his time so Puck could have a look at the neighborhood after being away for so long.

Puck raised an eyebrow and smirked at Kurt's statements. "Don't worry, babe. I won't go anywhere. When you get home from school, I'll be waiting on our bed." He winked and chuckled softly. "Well if I'm not on our bed, I'll be in the bathroom or kitchen, looking for food. You know me and my appetite. I need some real food. No more tasteless hospital food." Puck made barfing sounds and made faces as well.

"Can we make out later? I really fucking miss macking on your luscious lips and sucking on your face." He grinned as Kurt started to drive. Puck yawned slightly and looked out at the window to watch what where they were going through. He has the turns memorized when he goes to Kurt's house but he never really just looked and watch the friendly neighbors interact. "Wait.. You said your parents ain't home right now, right?" Puck had his mischievous smile back.

Kurt pulled up outside of his home and nodded with a smile. He could tell Puck was being mischievous instead of the romantic and cheesy attitude he saw a few moments ago.

"It's only 2pm, Carole is visiting her sister for a few hours and won't be back until 6pm. My Dad is in the shop until 5pm and I think Finn is hanging out with Sam," he said with a curious tone. He unfastened Puck's seatbelt, then his own, and hopped out of the car, walking around to open Puck's door. The small boy then hurried to the trunk, unpacking all of Puck's bags and carrying them to the front of the house, opening the front door so that Puck didn't have to stand and wait until it was open. He placed the bags down in the hallway and walked back out to the car, helping Puck out. "Welcome home," he giggled.

Puck had a smirk plastered on his face, knowing that they had the house all for themselves until 5PM. They should do everything they want to do before Burt came home. Puck slowly shifted his body to get out of the car but he was instructed by his boy not to get out of the car without him. So he just stayed there with Kurtsie bear in one hand. He wanted to help Kurt with the bags but he was told not to move. So he just let Kurt do all the lifting but pouted a little as he watched the pale boy do all the work.

Puck slowly got out of the car with Kurt's help. He chuckled softly with one arm around Kurt's shoulder, still walking a little limply but he can manage. "Let's go to our room, please." Puck grinned and bent down slowly to get the snack filled plastic bag and took it with him upstairs as they made their way into Kurt's room. "Home." He smiled as he opened the door to their bedroom. Hell yeah. Their bedroom.

"Mhmm, home," Kurt smiled. He closed the door behind them and then sat on the bed, smoothing out his skirt as always. He tapped the space next to him and waited for Puck to sit down, before Kurt took his hands and lent forward to kiss him. Kurt was going to do everything that he possibly could to take good care of his boyfriend, he didn't care if it meant staying up all night or missing school; Kurt didn't want to leave his boyfriend alone for a second. It would be weird going back to school with Puck - Kurt would forever be in fear that someone was out to get them both but, with Karofsky now in jail it seemed their biggest problem had vanished for a while. They had nothing to worry about… other than prom and slushies but, they could easily handle that, and Kurt couldn't wait until the day when Puck returned to school with him. "What do you want to do?" Kurt asked between kisses.

Puck couldn't believe it. They were in Kurt's room, well _their_ room, and Kurt was on the bed. _I could definitely get used to this._ With a smirk on his face, he sat right on the spot next to Kurt. He was a little surprised when Kurt kissed him. Puck was smiling throughout the whole kiss. He purred a lot of times, enjoying the missed the soprano's lips on his.

"I wanna do you." Puck chuckled in between kisses. He slowly placed a hand on Kurt's thigh and gently caressed it. Puck pulled back from the kiss with a smile as he stared at Kurt, still caressing the soprano's thigh. "Can you.. take off your pants for me? Just wanna see you with the skirt. Please?" He grinned and crawled in bed. He laid his head down on the pillow with his arms under his head to elevate his head more. Puck waited as he looked at Kurt.

Kurt stood awkwardly for a few moments, looking down at his jeans underneath his skirt. He untucked his jeans from underneath his combat boots and then disappeared outside the room.

He came back with the jeans folded neatly in his arms, his boots still in place and the skirt revealing his pale, silky smooth legs. He pursed his lips nervously and placed the jeans onto his dresser table. The smaller boy took a deep breath and looked at his boyfriend. "I-is this okay?"

Puck slowly sat up mesmerized when Kurt went back in the room. He looked down at Kurt's legs finally free from his skinny jeans and a smirk appeared across his lip. "Hell yeah. You look hot, babe. Like really hot." His gaze went back up to Kurt's face and stared at his blue eyes. He could feel Kurt was nervous and he wanted to make that feeling go away. Puck pushed himself off the bed slowly and walked towards the pale boy. "You look beautiful and fashionable as always." He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and buried his face on Kurt's neck, kissing his boyfriend's sweet spot.

"Mmn, thank you," he whispered as Puck kissed his neck. He held Puck close and sighed contently when his boyfriend placed his hands tighter around his waist. Kurt took a few steps back, bringing Puck with him to lay on the bed together, Kurt now moving, placing two fingers underneath his boyfriend's chin, bringing Puck's eye level to meet his own.

He blushed as he lent forward to kiss Puck again, playing with the hem on Puck's jumper; he slipped a hand to Puck's waist and felt the warmth on his fingertips.

Puck kissed back deeply, really pushing his lips on Kurt's as he stepped forward to follow Kurt. He purred as he felt Kurt's hand under his jumper. Puck pulled away and took of his jumper, leaving him shirtless and dropped it on the floor. He sat down on the edge of the bed and held the back of Kurt's jean-less thighs, pulling his legs open to straddle his lap.

"Wanna make my fantasy come true?" Puck asked as his hands snake up Kurt's skirt and squeezed his firm pert ass that he really missed. He licked Kurt's bottom lip as he waited for an answer.

Kurt nodded and held onto Puck's shoulders.

"What if I hurt you?" he asked, his voice filled with concern. Though Kurt wanted to do this he was more bothered about Puck right now, the slightest injury would cause him pain and the amount of pressure… Kurt was scared for him. He shook his head and cupped his boyfriend's cheeks, "if I hurt you… you could end up in hospital or…" Kurt trailed off, if Puck guided him so that they were safe it'd be alright. After all, they managed to get away with things in the hospital.

"Shhhh." Puck placed his finger over Kurt's rosy plump lips. "You will not hurt me. I'll just be lying down while your ride me with your pretty little skirt on you. Fuck.." He looked down at the growing bulge on his crotch and removed his finger off Kurt's lips. "Just thinking about it makes me hard." Puck chuckled then looked up at Kurt, who was still worried for him. "Baby, don't worry. I'll have my hands on your hips." He placed his hands on Kurt's hips and continued. "If I feel pain, I'll just push you off or make you stop." Puck smiled to reassure Kurt then latched his lips back to the young soprano's neck, biting down on his sweet spot as he left a huge mark. He was dying to give Kurt new marks, seeing that PUCK on the other side of the pale boy's neck was fading already.

Kurt tilted his neck so that Puck could make more marks; he held his shoulders gently and felt Puck's erection growing the more time he spent near his neck. He let out a soft sigh- almost a moan, and reached his hand down to start rubbing against his boyfriend's crotch. Kurt was getting used to all of this, and though sometimes he would rather have romance than plain sex - he didn't mind it now. He knew Puck loved him and that was all that was needed to persuade the boy to do such things.

"I love you so much," he whispered; feeling he needed to say it over and over after Puck's stabbing. He could've given his life for it all, he could've been killed. But he wasn't, he was safe and he was now home and in Kurt's arms where he belonged.

Puck smirked against Kurt's neck then he groaned when the smaller boy started to rub his erection. "I love you too, baby." He breathed out as a whisper then he pulled back his lips from Kurt's neck to the pale boy's lips. Puck kissed Kurt passionately and started to unbutton the smaller boy's shirt with one hand like a professional as he slowly backed down, his back laying flat on the bed. He pushed Kurt's shirt off over his shoulders and threw it to where his jumper was without breaking their kiss.

"You're so fucking hot, Kurt." Puck said in between kisses as he ran his hands up and down Kurt's bare milky soft back. He kept moaning during their kiss. Puck let one of his hands drop to Kurt's ass and squeezed it through his skirt. He couldn't believe they were actually doing this. Puck was so excited that Kurt was going to ride him in a skirt. So fucking excited.

Kurt moaned softly into the kiss, taking off his boyfriend's shirt and lifting it over his head to throw onto the floor. He pushed Noah back gently, so he was laying on the bed and then broke the kiss to rid Puck of his jeans and his underwear. Kurt's heart was in his throat from staring at his boyfriend's erection before him, God it looked like it would be painful to feel, Kurt knew it'd be painful inside of him too.

He crawled onto the bed and straddles Puck's hips, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend again. He was trying his best to be as hot as possible for his boyfriend, after being stabbed, he deserved this. He deserved what he wanted.

Puck was so turned on at how Kurt was trying to dominate. Kurt was on top of him and he was underneath him all naked except for his bandage. Puck was really enjoying this. His fantasy playing out right in front of him. He ran both of his hands under Kurt's and started to push his tight briefs off of the way. As he was pushing it off his round pert ass, Puck ran his fingertips through Kurt's crack and brushed the entrance of the pale boy's hole with a smirk on his face.

"This is so hot and you're so fucking sexy babe. Seriously." He said with a raspy hoarse voice. Puck teased the entrance of Kurt's hole with his pointer finger and captured the soprano's lips with his, passionately kissing hiss boyfriend.

Kurt moaned lightly as his nibbled Puck's bottom lip, thrusting into Puck gently, repeatedly and trying to send him over the edge. Kurt wanted Puck to practically _beg_ for him.

"How're you feeling?" the usual question; he asked in a soft, sultry tone. He maneuvered his hands; one stroking Puck's waist and the other was placed at the side of Puck's neck. He kissed along Puck's jawline, making sure that when he kissed, he thrust his hips in timing with it. He wanted Puck to be happy and enjoy every moment as if was a total new experience. "My boyfriend is so hot," he whispered with a smirk, "he's handsome too… and…" Kurt wanted Puck right there and then but he waited, stroking Puck's member a few times, "apparently, incredibly hard right now."

Puck threw his head back at the pleasure he was feeling all over his body. He wanted to buck his hips to get more friction on his throbbing length but he knew Kurt was in charge for this one. So he did what he hasn't done before.. beg.

"Please, babe. Please let me be in you. Please. I'm so hard for you. Please ride me. Fuck!" He arched his back out of frustration and wanting more of Kurt's touch. _Shit shit shit. _Puck cursed in his head. He was in heat and needed more attention. Puck knew that Kurt can only be the person can give him that much attention. "Baby, please.." He tried to pout even though he was breathing heavily.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't be shy to leave a review! :)<strong>

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Puck returns to school.


	12. Back To School

**Author's Notes**: BATHROOM SEX! Lol. Just wanted to give a spoiler cause Puckurt smut is the shiz yo. Anyway, here's 12th out of 14 chapters of Secret Crush! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of the characters. This is from an RP I was in. So there are 2 POVs. Please bear with me. I just love me some Puckurt.

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled his car up into the usual parking space, watching as students passed. Rumors were out that Noah Puckerman would be returning to school today and sadly that was all anyone seemed to be able to talk about, what happened, the stabbing, Puck being gay… the poor guy didn't deserve to have that on his first day back. Kurt looked at the seat next to him and smiled at the tall boy as he turned off the car engine.<p>

"Well?" he started, "are you ready?"

Kurt got out of the car and went to open Puck's door for him, grinning at the smile on his face when he knew he was back at McKinley. The small boy rushed round to his side of the car and grabbed an item of clothing from the back, slipping it over his head and locking the car afterwards. He fixed the black hoodie accordingly so that it was still a little baggy, however it fitted perfectly with the rest of his outfit. This was how they said they'd enter school, and this was how it was going to be. The small boy took hold of Puck's hand and entwined his pale fingers with the others, looking up with a smile. Puck was 'home' and that was all that mattered, they'd get through this together.

Puck nodded and smiled as much as he can. He was really nervous in going back to school and facing everything and everyone after the fight happened. Puck slowly got out of the car with the help of Kurt and let the smaller boy entwined their fingers together while he carried his backpack on his free shoulder. He took a deep breath before looking down at his boyfriend and smiled. "Let's do this, babe." Puck leaned down for a long kiss then they started walking towards the entrance of McKinley. He walked with his head high like he usually did but this time he had someone to brag to everyone.

Puck nodded to some of the jocks that were by some car and they nodded back. After the fight, they had a lot of respect for Puck and they didn't care if he was gay. They even said hi to Kurt, in a friendly way of course not the taunting way anymore. Finally they entered the halls of their school and all eyes were at them. All Puck could do was put up a smirk and squeezed Kurt's hand as they continued to walk.

Kurt smiles as the jocks said 'hi' to him, what was happening? Had everyone just… stopped being homophobic? Kurt didn't care, because for the first time in his life, he was walking into school holding hands with the boy he liked. Kurt smiled at Mercedes, followed by a blush from something that she mouthed to him. He looked up at his boyfriend as they approached Kurt's locker.

"Ah, of course," he smiled as he opened it. The picture of Blaine had gone, the cutting out of letters that spelt 'courage' had also gone - however Kurt was still in contact with Blaine, they were still friends. The pale boy reached into his bag and pulled out a picture of himself and Puck from their date in the park, sticking it up in the centre of his locker. "That's better," he giggled, leaning up to kiss Puck's lips. As he pulled away, he found himself gasping at a smack in the face with an ice cold slushie - both him and Puck had just been slushied by Azimio himself. Even though the homophobia had gone, fact was, they were still losers in some people's eyes. Kurt pursed his lips and wiped the slushie from his eyes. All Kurt could do was laugh, laugh and lean up to kiss the slushie from his boyfriend's lips in the hallway; not caring if anyone was staring.

"Welcome back," he laughed.

Before Puck could ask where did Kurt got a picture of them on their first date, blue cold starch hit his face and he guessed Kurt was hit too as he heard Kurt's gasped while his eyes were closed, getting stung by the slushie. Puck laughed when Kurt started laughing and kissed him. He licked his lips and wipe off the slushie from his eyes so he could open them. Puck saw Kurt and laughed harder. He licked Kurt's lips and purred. "This was a nice treat for my comeback." Puck grinned and laughed more. He helped Kurt get the slushie off his boyfriend's eyes with a smile. Puck just watched at how adorable Kurt was. He wanted to lick every part of Kurt's face. Puck closed Kurt's locker and pulled the smaller boy into the nearest bathroom.

Once they arrived inside the bathroom, Puck scared the other guys who were inside and they all went out. He placed his hands on each side of the smaller boy's head. He leaned and started to lick Kurt's face slowly, being as gentle as he can. And when he reached his lips, he sucked and kissed Kurt. "I should thank Azimio later." Puck chuckled and continued to kiss Kurt.

Kurt's eyes widened when Puck started licking him - it soon turning into a soft giggle as Puck started charming him. "Usually I'd be grossed out if someone started licking my face, but because it's you I'll let it go," he laughed, placing a kiss to Puck's lips again. Kurt was thankful that the slushy didn't touch his hair after spending a good half hour on it in the morning; he wanted to look perfect for his boyfriend's first day back to school. The smaller boy grabbed some paper towels and dampened them with water, dabbing Puck's shirt to take away the stickiness of the slushy.

"You have French first period, I'll be in cooking class, then I believe you have Physical Education whilst I'm in my textiles and fashion class… then we have Glee club at recess… I'll wait for you by your locker if you want?" he asked shyly. Kurt was still terrified that even though Karofsky had gone, somehow he'd still be lurking the corridors, ready to attack either one of them. Kurt's paranoia also made him protective of Puck, even though he was a small boy with a 'weak' looking frame - he could probably provide a good kick if needed (this being shown as an example from when he was a kicker for the football team) and he was certainly good with comebacks if anyone were to backlash them vocally.

"Wow. You memorized my schedule? Damn. You need to give me a copy of yours by the end of the day. Okay?" Puck wasn't suggesting, he was demanding. He was a little ashamed that he didn't memorize or even know Kurt's classes. What kind of a boyfriend is that, right? Puck shook his head as he watched Kurt clean his shirt. "It's okay. I can wait for you by your locker if I get to be dismissed early and when you get dismissed early, you can wait for me by my locker. We'll be texting 'cause I'll miss you too much." He shrugged and just stood there, staring at his very caring boyfriend. He's so thankful that Kurt was so amazing as he cared for him for the past few days at home and now at school. "I love you." Puck blurted out and he just stared at Kurt with his smile that was only for Kurt.

"I only memorized it so that…" he paused, blushing, "so that I know where you are and no one can hurt you."

Kurt didn't expect Puck to know his schedule, Kurt was just being extra careful because he didn't want his boyfriend to end up in hospital again. He'd even stuck a copy of Puck's schedule in Mercedes and Rachel's lockers just in case something happened and they could come and help. Kurt knew that Puck wasn't the 'romantic' type as such, so it didn't bother him in the slightest. If anything, Kurt liked the idea of himself showing up outside of Puck's classes just so he could kiss him in the hallway and say 'hello'. Kurt's eyes softened and he held the paper towel to his boyfriend's chest when he said 'I love you'. He smiled softly and kissed Puck's lips slowly, just the once.

"I love you too," Kurt whispered just before the bell sounded.

Puck smiled and closed his eyes as Kurt kissed him. He quickly opened them when Kurt said 'I love you too". Puck smiled but then heard the bell. "Dammit." He sighed, grabbing Kurt's hand and laced their hands. Puck threw the tissue napkin that Kurt used to wipe his shirt and used it to wipe his face too. He threw the tissue in the waste bin and pulled Kurt out of the boy's restroom. Puck walked hand in hand with Kurt like it was just a normal day and walked towards the Cooking classroom. "Here you are." He stopped right in front of the doorway and looked at Kurt. "See you later?" Puck smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "Sext me." He whispered into Kurt's ear before pulling away and started walking towards his French class with a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>KURT SEXTS PUCK DURING CLASSES<strong>

**Kurt:** Hey handsome, are you at your class yet? x

**Puck:** Yep. Just arrived in time. How's cooking class? You better learn how to make cupcakes so we can bake together at home ;)

**Kurt:** It's okay, boring without you :( Please, I already know how to make them ;)

**Puck:** Aw. Well that's why I told you to sext me. Really? Why didn't you tell me? You can make a cupcake on me. You know you want to ;)

**Kurt:** I've never sexted or anything before... stop, you're making me blush. Mercedes keeps looking at me with questionable looks.

**Puck:** HAHAHA! Now we're sexting, babe. I wanna see you blush... Did you know that whenever you blush, your cock blushes too? You're so damn beautiful.

**Kurt:** Noah... your flattery never fails to make me feel incredible, someone as handsome as yourself deserves a compliment once in a while too though. You really are handsome, and brave... and hot ;)

**Puck:** Don't worry, babe. You make me feel all those things so you don't need to tell me. Anyway... What'cha wearing? ;)

**Kurt:** You know what I'm wearing... I saw you five minutes ago. Have you forgotten? Are you feeling okay? :(

**Puck:** Babe! Of course I know what you were wearing but I wanna know what you're wearing inside. Are you wearing panties or boxers? Because you know me, I ain't wearing any underwear today. Full commando, babe. Full commando ;)

**Kurt:** Um... tight boxers, actually. Do you ever wear underwear, Noah? You're lucky I'm not with you right now, you're making me feel excited...

**Puck:** Mmmm. Tight boxers? Just like your tight hole?. Nope. Don't want to. I'm making you feel excited? Why? What will you do if you're here with me, Hummel?

**Kurt:** Oh, you know... the usual business ;)

**Puck:** What? I don't know what it is. Tell me, babe. Text me that usual business.

**Kurt:** I don't know how... um. *kisses your lips*

**Kurt:** Like that? x

**Puck:** If I was there with you I would slip my hand on your lap and rub your cock through your pants. Want me to do that?

**Kurt:** ...you're killing me here. I practically just squealed, Mercedes is onto us! That's a yes, by the way x

**Puck:** Shhh. Don't be too obvious. Now put your hand on your crotch and think it's me rubbing you.

**Puck:** Are you doing it?

**Kurt:** Yeah... I wish you were here to do it for me... it feels so good.

**Puck:** Good. Now slowly open your zipper.

**Kurt:** WHAT?! In front of everyone? What if I get caught?

**Puck:** I do it all the time when I get bored. Come on.. Don't you want me to give you a handjob? But if you really don't want to, fine. We'll stop.

**Kurt:** I guess I could pretend it's you...

**Kurt:** Okay, zipper is open.

**Puck:** Yeah, pretend it's me babe. Pretend that my hand is going inside your tight boxers and grabbing your cock. Mmm. Just thinking about holding your cock made mine twitch.

**Kurt:** I'm trying so hard to keep quiet... forget sexting, I'm asking to be excused from class. I need to go the bathroom.

**Puck:** Race you there!

* * *

><p>Kurt zipped up his zipper and left his belongings on the table.<p>

Puck slipped out of class without excusing himself to the teacher. He quickly went to the boy's restroom that was closest to Kurt's classroom. Puck wanted to see Kurt touching himself for the first time and just thinking about it made his pants tighter.

"Excuse me? Can I go to the bathroom? I feel like I'm about to vomit…" Kurt said to his teacher bluntly. She nodded and he faked putting his hand over his mouth as if he was about to be ill at any moment, he frowned and ran quickly out of the room, heading towards the nearest bathroom with a huge grin plastered across his face. He was praying that Puck would be close - Kurt didn't know how much longer he could hold out. He stood for about 2 minutes before giving up, opening his zipper and starting to rub himself. He turned and saw Puck standing in the door way, thankful that it was no one else.

Puck opened the door slowly and was faced with a very horny and frustrated Kurt, rubbing himself through his tight pants with his zipper open. "Fuck.." Puck whispered to himself and slipped in the restroom with a hand on his crotch, rubbing himself as well. He locked the door before he slowly walked towards the pale boy, his eyes darkened with lust.

"I bet I look so unattractive right now," Kurt murmured bringing his hand back out from his pants. He dragged Puck into a cubicle and locked it, kissing him hungrily.

Puck was shocked that he was dragged into a cubicle by Kurt Hummel. Yes, Kurt Hummel dragged Noah Puckerman into a cubicle and not the other way around. Puck was getting really excited with this turn of events. He kissed back hungrily as Kurt did, holding the smaller teen in his arms tightly. Puck moaned into Kurt's mouth, opening his mouth to let out his tongue and Trace Kurt's lips with it. Puck pushed the pale boy against one of the walls of the cubicle and grinded his hips on Kurt's. He could feel Kurt was hard as he was and it just made him harder. "You.. looked… fucking hot."

Kurt placed his hands tightly on Puck's shoulders as he started to grind against him. The boy moaned quietly and brought himself to press harder against Puck.

"Please, Puck… I need you…" he whimpered, feeling his erection forming harder. He kissed Puck passionately and lifted a leg up, wrapping it around his waist. He'd never been so turned on in his life… why now? Why in school? Why not at home where Kurt could shove Puck onto a bed and do whatever he liked instead of a horrid school bathroom? He looked into Puck's eyes, practically begging for him.

Puck licked his lips at Kurt's begging. It was turning him on even more but he really wanted to see Kurt touch himself first. So he fully pulled away from Kurt and rested his back on the opposite side of the cubicle. "I'll give you want you want but.." Puck smirked and folded his arms over his chest. "You touch yourself in front of me." He quirked his eyebrows and started to unbutton and unzip his own pants, trying to motivate the smaller boy, who was looking a little hesitant. "Come on, babe. You want me, don't you? Want me in your tight twitching hole? Want me to come in you?" He took a step closer as he pulled his shirt up and took it off, hanging it on the door of the cubicle. Puck placed his hands on the wall on each side of Kurt's head. "What do you say?"

Kurt glared at his boyfriend, this was not what he wanted. He frowned and looked at Puck, still glaring into his beautiful brown eyes.

"…Fine," he concluded, unzipping his jeans and shoving his hand into his pants, taking hold of his painful erection. He started to rub himself slowly, closing his eyes and leaning back against the wall, Puck in front of him. "F-fuck… I hope you're happy," Kurt said, moaning his boyfriend's name as he stroked himself, "please Puck, please… _shit_…" he started stroking himself harder, looking at his boyfriend with his eyes practically begging Puck to do him right there.

"Hell yeah…" Puck said, well more like moaned out. The sight of Kurt stroking himself and begging for him was 100% heaven to Puck. "You're like a cat in heat, babe. So fucking hot. Yeah, continue to stroke yourself and I'll give you everything.. you.. want." He said the last few words seductively and captured Kurt's lips, kissing him slowly teasing. Puck snaked a hand behind Kurt and it went down on the pale boy's ass, fingering the entrance of his boyfriend's hole. "Is this what you want?" He whispered against Kurt's lips, looking into his blue shiny eyes.

"Yes… yes, Puck, please… please stop teasing."

Kurt didn't know what had gotten into him, he felt so turned on, especially with Puck teasing him in this way. He tilted his head back slightly and placed his free hand onto Puck's waist, stroking himself over and over, still throbbing and hardening despite the fact that he was trying to ease himself off. He felt somewhat disgusted in himself for coming down to this, he felt dirty for getting off in front of his boyfriend and being out of control - part of him was begging himself to stop but he couldn't, he couldn't stop and he wanted Puck to help ease it all off.

Puck looked down and he could see Kurt was still stroking himself while begging. _Oh fuck. He's really, really horny right now._ He smirked and pushed his pants on the ground with one hand while his other hand was still on Kurt's ass. Puck slowly inserted a finger in his boyfriend's hole. "Damn, babe. So fucking tight!" He buried his face on Kurt's neck and nibbled on the exposed flesh before him. Once he felt Kurt relaxed, he started to thrust his finger in and out slowly. With his free hand, Puck took Kurt's hand that was stroking him and pinned it to the wall behind the smaller boy. He grinded his erection against Kurt's, making his finger in the smaller boy's hole go deeper. "Is this what you wanted?"

Kurt's lips quivered, a breathy sigh passing his lips as he felt Puck thrusting in him. He pressed his forehead onto Puck's shoulder and moaned quietly. "Yes, please… I-I want you…" he sighed, his voice sounding a little timid that usual, and of course he would - he was scared of getting caught. Mercedes was already onto him in class. He ground himself gently against Puck, feeling the temperature in his body rising more and more, the more contact, the hotter the room felt. "I'm so sorry…" he panted, feeling ashamed for how excited he was, but he couldn't help but continue. He wanted to continue… but for some reason he didn't feel right.

Puck's eyebrows suddenly furrowed when Kurt apologized. He shook his head and stopped every ministration he was doing and he just stared at his boyfriend with a very confused face, panting a little. "Why are you so sorry, babe?" The hand that was on Kurt's ass was now on the smaller boy's back, caressing it as he tried to comfort Kurt. "If you don't want to… W-We can stop." He licked his lips and gulped. Puck slowly stepped back until his back hit the other side of the cubicle.

Kurt shook his head and laughed shakily.

"No, no… I-I was apologizing for being so… out of control…" gently takes hold of Puck's arms and pulls him back towards him. "You just… excite me, that's all and… I wish we were at home… so I could… y'know…"

He could feel his cheeks flushing a deep pink, his erection was still painfully throbbing and he felt he could come right now if Puck just told him to.

"Puck," he said timidly, looking up at him with desperation. He placed his tiny pale hands on Puck's naked chest and kissed him fiercely.

Puck grinned and snickered into the very fiercely and hot kiss. "That's.. really.. my effect.. on you?" He asked in between kisses and ground his hips slowly into Kurt's. Puck just couldn't believe Kurt Hummel, getting out of control because of him. And he found it really, really, really hot.

Puck snaked his arms around Kurt's waist and lifted him up, letting his pale legs wrap around his waist. He aligned his cock on the smaller boy's hole and let Kurt slip down on his cock a little, the head passing through the first ring of muscle with a little difficulty without prep-ing his boy. Puck groaned at how tight Kurt was and good thing he was already leaking pre-cum or else Kurt will be really, really sore after. His lips never left Kurt's and once the smaller boy opened his mouth in a perfect o, Puck took the opportunity to slide in his tongue inside Kurt's mouth and explored as if it was his first time.

Kurt groaned as Puck entered him, letting his boyfriend explore his mouth. It felt good already, and they'd barely even started. Kurt snaked his arms to Puck's shoulders, holding on tightly so he didn't fall, his hands against Puck's warm skin made everything feel so much more surreal. He moaned into the kiss, feeling Puck deepen himself into Kurt, it made the smaller boy twitch and tighten his closed eyes. It hurt, and it was sore but not as much as usual, and it'd probably wear off in no time.

"Sweet Gaga… Puck, that's so good," Kurt moaned, breathing heavily against his boyfriend's lips.

Puck smirked but was panting a little. It was getting hotter and it was a good thing he took off his clothes. He let Kurt's back lean against the wall behind the pale boy as he slowly let Kurt lower onto his cock. Puck groaned as Kurt's hole ate Puck's cock inch by inch and it felt amazing for the tanned boy. "Yeaaah. So fucking tight. So hot. So sexy. So.. beautiful." He said a little breathy, looking at his pale boyfriend.

Once Puck was fully in, he stopped for a while so Kurt could adjust on how big he was. He peppered Kurt's face with kisses to help him relax a little and let his hole stop strangling his cock.

Kurt moaned, letting out a sigh of 'oh's' and boyfriend's name.

"God… I-I hope we don't get caught…" he sighed, hissing quietly when he felt Puck deep inside of him. "Puck… you…you're so amazing," he whispered, moving his hips against Puck as best as he could whilst being held against a wall. "You're… so hot, Noah," Kurt said, his cheeks flushing from the heat between the two of them as they moved together, the way Puck held him as if he wouldn't let go and he wouldn't let him fall. Kurt pressed a trail of kisses to Puck's neck, feeling the warmth of his boyfriend's skin as he caressed him with his lips. This was probably the dirtiest Kurt had ever been in his life, and he never ever wanted to do something like this again… mainly because the boy's bathrooms were rather unattractive and they smelt like a wet dog. Otherwise? He looked forward to doing this with Puck at home… which he knew would happen, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"You're so much hotter and sexier, babe." Puck breathed heavily and pressed his lips on Kurt's hard.

He started to move in and out of Kurt, thrusting up slowly. "So tight." Puck whispered against the smaller boy's lips and moaned. He pulled his head away just slightly. "Step on the wall behind me." When Kurt looked like he was hesitating, Puck caressed one of the pale boy's legs that was wrapped around his waist. "It will help you to get you to move if you wanna buck your hips." He sighed when Kurt still looked like he was thinking about it. Puck thought why his boyfriend was hesitating. "I won't drop you, babe. Trust me." He moved his lips on Kurt's ear. His nose caressing the smaller boy's earlobe. "I love you too much just to let you fall."

Kurt did as he was asked and positioned himself so that it was easier for him to move against Puck without falling. He moaned softly, over and over as he started to feel better in Puck's grip. He smiled with his mouth parted, breathing heavily against his boyfriend's neck.

"You… you love me that, that much?" he said through soft sighs, clinging onto his boyfriend's shoulders, his fingers feeling the heat and his muscles. He tilted his had back for a slight moment, before lifting it back up to kiss Puck's lips - a little sloppily as he tried to kiss without moaning or crying out. He could feel beads of sweat across his forehead, his hair losing it's position in the quiff. "Puck… oh, God… yes…"

"Yeeeeeeees." Puck moaned out his answer to Kurt's question. "I love you so much. I-I even took a knife for you, remember?" He let out a breathy snicker and continued to move his hips in the rhythm that they both found together.

"Here?" Puck thrusts on the same spot and Kurt mewled and nodded vigorously. He grinned devilishly and pistoned his hips upward to that very same spot that he thinks it was Kurt's prostate. Puck let Kurt bounce on his cock as he held on Kurt's waist and as tight that he knew that his hands will leave a mark there. "Feels good?" His voice vibrated as he thrusts fast and at the same time letting Kurt fall on his cock hard. "Fuck yes! Fuck… Shit." Puck was breathing heavily on Kurt's face, lips parted and eyes closed shut.

"Yes, yes! Puck! _Right… there! _Yes!"

Kurt moaned, louder and louder as Puck kept thrusting. He was panting hard, his heart felt it would break out of his chest from the amount of pumping it was doing. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, trying to keep up with the thrusting as best as he could, though his knees were bucking and he felt like he was about to come at any given moment. He was breathing heavily against Puck's skin, the sweat dripping from the two of them, the chemistry between the two of them was immaculate and beautiful… even in this situation.

"Puck, _Noah_, I-I'm close!" he exclaimed, shortly feeling himself tensing up, coming hard and faster than ever before. He fell weakly against Puck's body once he'd finished, still thrusting gently with him. His chest was rising and falling like he'd ran 10 miles without stopping. "…I, I love you so much," he whispered. "A-and I never want you to take a knife for me again," he said quietly, looking into his boyfriend's eyes. "I never want to lose you…"

Once Puck felt Kurt's cum on his chest, he opened his eyes and watched Kurt loose it. With Kurt's hole tighten its passageway strangling his cock and the way how disheveled his boyfriend looked as he came just because of him, it took Puck over the edge as he released his seed in Kurt with a strangled cry.

He kept Kurt and himself up with all the strength that was left in him, even though he just had one of the best orgasms, with Kurt, in his life. Puck smiled at Kurt, panting of course, as he heard his boyfriend's words loud and clear. "Baby.." He was trying his best to talk normal while he was trying to catch his breath. "I'd rather.. get stabbed.. than you.. getting hurt…" Puck held Kurt tightly, never wanting to let go. "And you'll never.. ever.. lose me." He shook his head, staring into Kurt's tired eyes but still he could see it glistening. "You're stuck with me, babe." Puck said with his signature smirk and kissed Kurt sweetly as he tried to say the words he hasn't said yet through actions.

Kurt's eyes glistened as he teared up with joy, he kissed back just as sweetly, just as gently, lowering himself until he stood on the ground, leaning up to his boyfriend. He didn't want to move… even if they were in a cubicle in the boy's bathroom. The smaller boy no longer regretted his actions… in fact, he was rather happy right now. Something sultry and dirty had turned into an incredibly beautiful moment. He blushed as he cleaned himself off with a tissue and pulled up his jeans back up, then he cleaned off Puck's chest - blushing at the mess he'd just made.

"I want to go home," he whispered. He knew that they couldn't though, at least, not today. Puck needed a full day back at school as he'd missed so much from being off with the knife wound. He laughed softly and looked around the cubicle. "Why is it that we choose to be romantic in a restroom?"

Puck pulled up his pants with a huge smile on his face. He was really happy that his stitch has really healed already. He just had a small leg cramp and that was all. And the fact that Kurt initiated the whole bathroom sex was so amazing. He put his shirt on as soon as Kurt finished cleaning his chest and saw his boyfriend blushed, thinking how adorable he was being all shy for coming on him.

Puck laughed and opened the cubicle. "Well you said you're going to the bathroom.." He grabbed Kurt's hand and stepped out of the cubicle. "So I went here and here you were. You were the one who pulled me in a cubicle." Puck looked at Kurt with a smirk on his face and an eyebrow arched. "We could have went into the janitor's closet." He shrugged and took some tissues. Puck faced Kurt and wiped the sweat off the pale boy's forehead. He even fixed Kurt's hair as well and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't be shy to leave a review! :)<strong>

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Puck received an unpredictable call on a regular day with Kurt.


	13. A Surprise From The Past

**Author's Note:** Hey, guys! Here's the second to the last chapter of this story. I hope all of you will enjoy this chapter and the last chapter of Secret Crush.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of the characters. This is from an RP I was in. So there are 2 POVs. Please bear with me. I just love me some Puckurt.

* * *

><p>Kurt lay stomach down on his bed, reading through his homework as Puck switched between TV channels. This had become their routine now for the past few weeks, Kurt's parents didn't mind Puck staying over - after all, he was a good kid, and an incredibly loyal boyfriend. Sometimes Puck would even help Burt fix up some of the cars in the shop. It was completely perfect.<p>

The small boy reached for his satchel as he heard Puck's cell phone ringing. He pulled it from the satchel and handed it over to the boy, frowning as there was no called ID. It was probably a relative of Puck's just wanting to ask how he was.

Puck was watching television too seriously. Why? Because he'll be doing homework in a few hours. Kurt gave him a curfew for watching television so he could have actual time to do his homeworks. Kurt has changed Puck's studying habits for the better and his prize? We all know what it is. Kurt on his lap or Kurt pinned on the bathroom tiled wall. Puck's greatest motivations.

He took his phone from Kurt without looking at him and answered the call. "Sup for Puck?"

"Uh. Hello. Is this Mr. Noah Puckerman?" A woman on the other line asked.

"Yeah this is him. What's up?"

"I'm Abigail from the Lima adoption agency and I would like to inform you that Shelby Corcoran has died from a car accident."

"What?!" Puck sat up properly at the bad news. _What about Beth? _But before he could ask, Abigail continued.

"Beth Corcoran, your biological daughter is with us right now." Puck's line went silent.

"Mr. Puckerman?" He couldn't speak as he heard Beth's name. Puck just froze.

"Noah?" Kurt asked, watching as Puck froze on the phone. He frowned to himself and knew in that moment that something wasn't right at all. Puck looked distant, somewhat not able to speak at all. Kurt scurried to his side and pulled Puck into a tight hug. "What is it?" he asked quietly. Puck said nothing. Kurt bit his lip nervously and took the phone from his boyfriend.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Puckerman?"

"No, no, he's a little overwhelmed… who's speaking?"

"I'm Abigail from the Lima adoption agency, Shelby Corcoran has died from a car accident a few weeks ago. We've spoken to Beth's mother but for an unknown reason she doesn't want to take custody of the child, Noah Puckerman being the father, we were calling to see if he could take her into her care or else we'd have to give her up for adopti-"

"I'll be there with Noah in half an hour, please don't… start filling the adoption papers in just yet. I'm sure he'd love to see his… d-daughter. Is it okay if we discuss things when we arrive?"

"That's fine, we'll see you then Mr… uh-"

"Kurt, Kurt Hummel."

"We'll see you soon, Mr. Hummel."

The drive to the adoption centre was long and quiet. Puck still seemed to be out and overwhelmed, Kurt was trying hard to keep himself together. He didn't know how Puck was feeling but one thing for certain, he was probably heartbroken, unsure of what to do, confused… maybe even lost. Kurt pulled up and parked accurately, then turned to his boyfriend in the seat next to him. His pale hand reached for Puck's.

"Sweetie?" he asked, smiling softly. Kurt didn't know what else to say, so he went with the one thing he knew they could both say and know everything would be alright no matter what. "I love you…"

Puck slowly looked at his side to look at Kurt. He half smiled and gave his boyfriend a chaste kiss. "I love you too." Puck appreciated Kurt for going through this with him. He took a deep sigh and nodded to Kurt to get out, signaling him he was ready. As soon as they got out he grabbed Kurt's hand and held on it tightly, Puck not wanting to let go. They went into the building and directly walked towards the front desk. They asked where they can find Abigail and they were escorted to her.

"A-Abigail?" Puck stuttered as they stood in front of a woman in her mid 30's, who was doing something on her desk. "Mr. Puckerman?" Puck nodded. "And you must be Mr. Hummel." She asked as she saw Kurt. "Please sit down." She gestured on the two lounge chairs in front of her desk. The couple took their seats without separating their hands.

"Mr. Puckerman, I'll be blunt here.. Do you want to get your baby back? Do you want to take care of her?"

Puck's mouth went dry on her questions but he manned up and answered her. "Yes. I want Beth back and I want to take care of her." He squeezed Kurt's hand tighter. "I-Is she here? C-Can I see her?"

Abigail shook her head. "I can't. I am fully aware of what happened and how your biological daughter was adopted to Ms. Corcoran." He looked at Beth's adoption papers.

"No!…. It's.. Her mother.. who wanted to give Beth away…" Puck shook his head and looked down at Kurt's and his hand. "But not me.."

Kurt glanced at Puck, seeing how heartbroken he was. Kurt could see how much he wanted Beth back, how much he was willing to care for her, and Carole and Burt were always willing to help them out. The pale boy stood and gestured to see the adoption papers.

"Here, look…" Kurt said, pointing at a section on the papers saying 'Father _' with no signature from Puck. Kurt held it to Abigail as he tried to prove his point further. "We're… Puck's willing to look after Beth… as am I, _please_…"

Kurt looked at Puck who nodded to Abigail. Kurt could see how much Puck wanted this, and even though Kurt was unsure - he was agreeing. Kurt wasn't really sure about children, though he had a feeling Puck could change his mind about that.

"Please, let Noah see Beth, please?"

Abigail looked at the papers and glanced at Puck through a pair of thin rimmed glasses. She sighed and nodded slowly.

"She's in the first room, down the hall and to the left… I'll see you in half an hour with your decision on whether you'd like to adopt her or not, Mr Puckerman."

Kurt thanked the lady and took Puck's hand, slowly walking to the room with him. He was trying to work out how old Beth would be, considering he didn't even know what she looked like, or how she was… his heart was pounding at the thought of Puck being upset over it all. That scared him more than anything.

Puck was seriously thankful for Kurt. If Kurt didn't come with him, Puck wouldn't know what to do. He wouldn't have this opportunity to get to see Beth again. He was really lucky that he has found someone who truly cared for him and his biological daughter. Puck hoped that someday Beth can have both dads.. him and Kurt. That would be a perfect family for him. As he thought of those things, he had a smile on his face and he wasn't nervous like before. He was more likely excited now.

Puck thought that Beth was maybe around 14-15 months. He could imagine Beth with hair and he couldn't wait to know if she's a brunette or a blond.

Once they arrived at the door, Puck took a deep breath with his hand still gripping on Kurt's. He looked at his boyfriend first and saw a smile that he knew it was to give him moral support. He really loved this pale but gorgeous guy.

Puck took hold of the knob, turned it and pushed it open revealing a small nursery room. There the crib was. In the middle of the small room but couldn't see the face of the baby that was in it. Puck stepped inside, pulling Kurt with him. As soon as he saw the baby, he knew it was his little Beth. "Beth.." Puck whispered with a smile and his eyes watering just slightly.

Beth had brown hair and brown eyes, just like her father. Her hair was already growing and she grew so much from the day she was born.

Kurt kept a little behind Puck when they entered the room. He closed the door behind him and made his way with Puck, over to the crib. Kurt was unsure of whether he wanted to look or not, but for Puck's sake, he did.

"Wow," Kurt gasped quietly. His heart suddenly… changed. Kurt had never had an interest in children before, at least, not until now. He looked at the little girl. She looked just like Puck, everything about her. Kurt pursed his lips and teared up - knowing he shouldn't, but he couldn't help himself. She was so beautiful. "She looks just like you," he said quietly, leaning his head against Puck's upper arm. For the first time in Kurt's life, he could've sworn that he wanted children. He could picture it perfectly in his head. Puck and himself, holding Beth's hands as they take a walk through a park, maybe the same one where they had their first date. They could sit under the same tree that they cuddled underneath whilst Beth played with her new friends from Kindergarten. Kurt was unsure of if Puck wanted Kurt to be a part of it all though, for all Kurt knew, he may have wanted to be a single father.

Kurt watched Puck's facial expression as her deep brown eyes cast upon him. Kurt had never seen anything so moving in his entire life.

Beth giggled the most adorable giggle in the whole world (Yes, even more adorable than Kurt's giggle.) as Puck carried her out of her crib and cradled her in his strong arms. "Does she really look like me?" He looked at Kurt and faced Beth to his boyfriend as well. Puck laughed softly when Kurt took out his iPhone and took a picture of them. "You better send that picture to me later." He said as he looked down at his daughter. His beautiful daughter.

"Hey, baby girl.. I'm Noah Puckerman. I'm your daddy." He chuckled when Beth was trying to reach for Puck's nose, opening and closing her hands in the air. "Why are you so adorable?!" He held her by her armpits and raised her up and down. Beth kept giggling every time she was going down to meet Puck's face.

His eyes started to water when Beth placed her small hands on Puck's cheeks like she knew who he was. Puck turned to Kurt and a tear fell. "I want to take care of her, Kurt. But.. I'm already living with you and Finn and I don't want to burden you guys with me and her…" He returned his gaze to his daughter, who was smiling at him.

"You could never burden us…" Kurt said softly, a tear straying down his rosy cheek. Puck looked so happy, Kurt couldn't believe it. He felt so scared though, scared of losing Puck, and Puck not wanting him to be a part in Beth's life. He sighed softly and let another tear fall, but it was a tear of happiness. This was love, and he could see the adoration in his boyfriend's eyes. "I swear… I've already spoken to my Dad about it," he whispered. "As long as one of us found a job… it'd- … it'd all be okay…"

He looked down at the floor, for some reason feeling a little heartbroken. He wished that they lived alone, or things were easier for them both. All Kurt wanted to do was stay with Puck but he was somewhat unsure of what Puck wanted, did Puck want to be with Kurt? Would it be too much?

Puck placed Beth back in the crib and turned around to look at Kurt. He was looking down and there were tear trails across his cheeks. "Baby?" He approached Kurt and cupped his pale cheeks, gently pulling Kurt's head up to look at him. "What's wrong?" Puck wiped his tears with his thumbs. "And are your parents even really okay with me staying with you? I'm just.. If they're really not okay with me, I… I can move out and take care of Beth in my house. I don't want to burden you or your family." Puck sighed as finished, knowing if everything happened he really needed to move out and be away from Kurt. He was so used to being with Kurt the whole day, even in the bathroom.

He shook his head rapidly.

"No, no… Puck, my Dad loves you… he wouldn't kick you out… he wants you there," Kurt said, smiling weakly. He was being honest too, Burt really did want him there, they'd got so used to having Puck around that he was practically a part of the family.

Puck thought of something to ask Kurt but he was hesitating a little so he manned up and asked his boyfriend. "Do you want to raise Beth with me?" He smiled at Kurt as he caressed his pale cheek with his calloused thumb.

Kurt's mouth parted slightly when his boyfriend asked about raising Beth. Did he mean like… a friend who's helping out or… a Dad/Mom or something?

"I-… I'd love to, Puck," Kurt said with a huge smile. "I'm sure you could use a friend to help you out…"

Puck's eyebrows furrowed. "Friend?! Baby.." He let his hands fall down Kurt's body to grab his boyfriend's hands. "When I asked you if you want to raise Beth with me, I mean that as if you want to be another daddy for her." Puck smirked at Kurt's surprise look. "I've been thinking about it for the last few hours now and.." He paused as he leaned his head closer to Kurt's as soon as their foreheads touched. "I want to have a family with you." Puck said truthfully, genuinely and every -ly word in the world. The positive one though.

"I love you, Kurt. I can't imagine myself with anyone else but you."

"A… a _family_?" Kurt asked, gleaming at Puck with happiness. He took a deep breath for a moment, his heart welling like never before. He smiled, letting a few happy tears fall. "You mean, we're going to be fathers? _Together_?"

How on earth was this happening to the two of them? In some… weird way, everything felt wonderful. Usually, two teenagers wouldn't want to have a baby thrown at them to look after but this was different. Puck was Beth's father, and he and Kurt were in love with each other, they were a lot stronger than most couples and they had what it takes to make things right. Sure, it'd be hard at times but… they were perfect together, and nothing could tear them apart. Kurt was certain of that.

"I love you too, Puck. I love you so much…"

Puck nodded. "Yes, a family." He grinned and licked his lips, his forehead still pressed against Kurt's. "I want you to be Beth's daddy too. So yeah, we're gonna be fathers to Beth. But.." Puck bit the inside of his lips. "If you don't want to… I-I'd understand. I-I can just let Beth be adopted again by someone I know." He let go one of Kurt's hands as he rubbed his mohawk and pulled his head back a little. "I don't want to force you, babe."

"No, no… I want this…" Kurt said, taking Puck's hands and squeezing them supportively. The only time Kurt ever thought about kids was when he was married and old enough to look after them but, hey… why couldn't he start early? Except for the marriage thing, of course. Though he wouldn't mind it. "Me, you… and baby Beth," he said, looking into the cot where she lay. Her big brown eyes gazing at the two of them, and though Kurt wasn't blood related to her as such, he still felt special that Puck would even want him to be a part of Beth's life - as a father. "A little family of our own…" he said, happy tears streaming down his face as he leant up and kissed his boyfriend.

Puck's eyes watered and tears rolled down his cheeks as he kissed back his amazing boyfriend. As he pulled back from the kiss, he grabbed Kurt and hugged him tightly. "I'll take care of you and Beth with my life." Puck kissed the side of Kurt's head and pulled back from the hug. He went to the crib and picked up Beth slowly. Puck slowly approached Kurt. "Do you want to hold her?" He looked at his boyfriend with a big smile while Beth was doing the same at Puck.

Kurt had never been so proud of Puck in his life. They were only 17, though Puck was turning 18 soon, and they were going to be taking on such a huge commitment, in which they'd need to support each other no matter what. Kurt couldn't help but let a few tears escape when he saw the beautiful baby girl in his boyfriend's arms. He nodded hesitantly, only because he was frightened of dropping her. He watched as Puck handed her over and felt her warmth in his arms. He sobbed quietly, happily, looking into the baby girl's eyes. He panicked, not knowing what to say, but he was in such awe of her, her tiny body, her face, her fingers, her nose… everything.

"H-Hey…" he whispered softly, cherishing her in his arms. He looked up at Puck and stood next to him so Beth was looking at them both. "You already know Noah, don't you? He's your Daddy… a-and I'm now…" he looked up at Puck, not knowing whether he should say 'other daddy'. He was begging inside for Puck to speak, begging to hear him say it out loud.

Puck looked at Kurt as he noticed that his boyfriend was looking at him. He chuckled softly, knowing that Kurt was expecting him to continue for him. He placed his arm around Kurt's shoulders and his other arm around Kurt's arm to hold Beth too, placing his hand over his boyfriend's. Puck looked down at Beth and smiled at the adorableness of his child. "Kurt's gonna be your dad too, baby girl. So whatever he tells you to do, you should follow him. Okay?" Beth smiled like he knew what Puck said and giggled as she raised her hands up, closing and opening her hands. Puck laughed and kissed her forehead. He moved his lips on her ear and whispered. "I love you, Beth." He stood up properly and tightened his grip on Kurt. "And of course, I love you." Puck said to Kurt. "Thank you." He smiled softly and rubbed Kurt's arm. "So, I was thinking.. I change Beth's name to Elizabeth then Beth can just be her nickname. What do you think?"

Kurt looked up at his boyfriend, then back down to their baby girl. He shook his head and smiled, tears still lingering in his eyes. Puck was such a gentleman, he clearly knew how much he liked the name Elizabeth because of his Mom. Kurt knew how much Puck liked the name Beth though, and Kurt didn't want her to be known as anything else.

"How about Beth Elizabeth Puckerman?" Kurt whispered, handing Beth over to Puck as gently as possible. He watched Puck take her small body into her arms. The way Puck cradled her made Kurt well up inside, his heart swelling. This was the side of Puck that Kurt loved most of all - seeing him in his caring nature, his romantic and sensitive side. "C'mon," Kurt said quietly, letting tears fall again. "We have adoption forms to sign…"

"But… I want it Elizabeth. At least Beth is still in it. We can call her Beth. I want it Elizabeth, Kurt." Puck said with finality and turned around to face the crib as he placed Beth in it again. "We'll be right back, baby girl." He said to his daughter before leaving her alone in that room again.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh softly as his boyfriend's stubborn attitude. "Alright," he sighed. "_Elizabeth Beth _Puckerman, she'll be known by her middle name, okay?"

As they began to walk back to Abigail's office, Puck wanted to be certain that Kurt really wanted this. He stopped on his tracks and Kurt followed as well. "Baby…" Puck looked at his boyfriend seriously. "Are you sure you want this? Are you sure you want to be Beth's daddy?" Puck asked for the last time. He wanted Kurt to say yes but he really hopes that his boyfriend didn't just say yes because they're going out or out of obligation.

As they were walking, Kurt was already busy planning out things in his head for the three of them. They'd be going to university soon, and having Beth with them would mean that they would officially be a family of their own, they'd have their own little place in New York or Boston or wherever they ended up staying. It'd be perfect.

Kurt's eyes met Puck's with a gentle smile crossing his lips. Of course he wanted this. Granted - he was so scared, but to have Puck there beside him was all he'd need. Beth was already a year old, almost 2 years of age - so they wouldn't have to put up with as much hassle as a new born baby. It'd be okay. "Noah… if I wasn't okay, I wouldn't have even gone to see her with you," he said, laughing softly at his honesty. He reached for one of Puck's hands and fitted his into it gently. "We're… our own little family, okay? I don't care what anyone else thinks… this is what I want. I want you, I want you and I, _us. _I want a future with you and… of course, I want Beth to be with us… like a new chapter in our lives."

Puck shook his head out of disbelief on how he got so lucky to have Kurt. "You're pretty fucking amazing, you know that right?" He sighed out of relief getting to curse and laughed at his own thought. "I wanted to say that when we were with Beth but I thought it was a wrong move. It would be pretty cool if Beth was badass as me but I don't want to have migraines all the time like ma." Puck snickered and embraced Kurt. "Whatever happens and whatever people think of us, I love you and I would never leave you and Beth… Like what my dad did." His eyebrows furrowed and looked down at their stomachs. "I would never leave you. Never." He looked up at his boyfriend with a serious face. Puck would never want to be like his jackass dad, who left him to be a fucking rock star. Sure Puck wanted to be a rock star but now that Beth was parentless, he can never let this opportunity pass ever again.

"I hope that's a promise," Kurt responded to the leaving comment. "You better marry me someday," he said jokingly - though he meant it in his heart. He smiled and placed a kiss to his boyfriend's lips, smiling right the way through the kiss, his heart fluttering just the way it did when they first got together.

Puck pulled Kurt into Abigail's office. "We're gonna adopt her. Her name will be Elizabeth Beth Puckerman." He looked at Kurt and smiled as he said Beth's name.

Once the forms were filled out and things were discussed with the adoption agency, it was finally time to collect Beth from her room once again. They walked down the hallway, taking their time, hand in hand as usual. Kurt allowed Beth to enter the room first, watching his taller boyfriend move towards the crib. Kurt was carrying a baby seat with a handle so that they could sit her in the car safely. The adoption company had been so supportive to them both. They even promised that they'd fund $150 each month towards food and other things for Beth, as they were only 17 after all.

Puck didn't say anything to what Kurt said about marriage. He wasn't promising anything because he was gonna do it all. He couldn't imagine himself with anyone else other than Kurt and now Beth is back in the picture, it's perfect. Kurt brought out the best in him so Puck had confidence that he can be a great father to Beth. And at least if he made a mistake, Kurt can be there to fix it, if it's fixable though.

Puck took Beth in his arms once again but this time he knew it wouldn't be the last. He knew he could get to see how Beth will grow into a young lady but he didn't want that yet. He just felt amazing to be actually there when Beth grows up. Puck was thinking of that as him and Kurt took Beth to his truck in her little baby seat and assembled a car seat for her at the back before they took her for a ride home.

Once they arrive in front of the Husdon-Hummel household, Puck took a while to get out as he stared at Beth, trying to figure out what straps she was surrounded by as she kept biting and pulling them. He couldn't help but laugh at her adorableness. Beth looked at Kurt who was trying to catch Puck's attention.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't be shy to leave a review! :)<strong>

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Puckurt after 5 years.


	14. After 5 Years

**Author's Note:** Over 4k views on this story for only this month, which has only been 15 days! Overall views of this story has reached over 10k! Thank you all so much for reading this lovely story. Sadly, it is about to end with our last chapter. I hope all of you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed co-writing. Thank you for everyone who favorited, viewed, followed and most especially reviewed! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of the characters. This is from an RP I was in. So there are 2 POVs. Please bear with me. I just love me some Puckurt.

* * *

><p>"Beth! You're going to be late on your first day!" Puck called out from the kitchen. It was Beth's first day in first grade in elementary school and Puck was preparing her favorite snacks. "Baby, you're going to be late too!" He called out soon after as he prepared Kurt's lunch next.<p>

There was a small giggle that came from his back and he turned around to smile at the adorable little boy who was on top of the counter, sitting on a baby carrier. "Is that an evil giggle because they're gonna late? You _are_ a Puckerman." Puck chuckled and kissed Toronto's forehead before going back to preparing his boyfriend and daughter's food for school. "Come on Kurt and Beth! Toronto's giggling. Just get something to wear 'cause I ain't driving fast just to get you guys in time."

Kurt was plaiting Beth's hair when he heard his boyfriend call through. He rolled his eyes playfully and kissed Beth's cheek, carrying her through when he'd finished. "Being fabulous takes preparation, you know," Kurt giggled, planting a kiss to Puck's lips as he walked by. "Isn't that right sweetie?"

"Uh huh!" Beth replied, giggling as she held onto Kurt. He placed her down gently and fixed his bowtie, looking incredibly sharp for college, as per usual. He was a fashion student, of course. Then when he finished his lessons he would return home and help Puck look for recording companies and producers who could help him pick up on his music career. They also performed together in bars sometimes, cafes other times… and Puck had made an appearance at one of Kurt's fashion shows in college. Kurt leant against the kitchen counter and tilted his head as he looked over at his boyfriend. "You remembered that I finish early today, right?" he asked, blinking softly.

Puck made a face at Beth when she agreed with Kurt that made her giggle more. He knelt down and hugged her, picking her up. Beth was spoiled by Puck. He always wanted to carry her even though she's almost 7 years old and can actually walk already. She's still his little girl. "Of course, babe. I've got all of your schedules memorized even Toronto's." He said proudly as he looked over at his boyfriend with a smirk. "So you're coming with me later to look for some clients or managers to listen to my crappy music?" Puck asked as he placed Beth down and walked closer to Kurt, trapping him against the counter. "I won't be mad if you don't want to." He kissed his boyfriend's lips and he went down to Kurt's neck.

"EWWWWWWWWWW! Daddy, leave papa alone!" Beth said and giggled as she pulled Kurt's blouse to pull him. Even Toronto was putting his small hands over his eyes like he knew what was going on.

Kurt pursed his lips and laughed when he felt Beth tugging him away. "It seems someone doesn't like us kissing," he grinned, looking into Puck's eyes. He looked down at Beth and pretended he'd forgotten something from before. "Beth, honey? Can you do Daddy a favor? Can you and Toronto go and get me _one_ of your favorite books each? I forgot to get them before" he asked, watching as they both nodded and ran off to collect them. The books were just to make them leave the room for a moment, of course. "Mm, where were we?" he asked softly, he took hold of Puck's waist and pressed himself against him, kissing his lips in a teasing manner - of course, he would never do anything like this in front of the children, but he knew that if he didn't do it now that he'd have to wait a while before he could. He pulled away from Puck's lips and smirked softly, "of course I'm coming with you… but, we also agreed that Finn would be looking after the kids this evening, meaning that we have the house to ourselves," he voiced in a suggestive tone, biting his lip as he realized what he was suggesting. He'd become a lot more dominant as he grew older, he wasn't as afraid of sex and more importantly, he _knew_ what could drive Puck crazy.

Puck was proud at how Kurt changed in the intimacy department. Before, he was the one who is always asking Kurt if they could be alone and get Beth out of the house for one night but now, his boyfriend's arranging babysitters for them and suggesting a night alone.

Puck growled softly as Kurt bit his lip. He always thought of Kurt as sexy and so hot but when he does those little things in front of Puck, it made him want Kurt even more if that's even possible. He ground his groin against Kurt's and went back to kissing Kurt's lips, not wanting anymore teasing from his boyfriend. "I don't know…" Puck said against their kiss. "Are you sure Finn's capable of the kids?" He lifted Kurt up and let his legs wrap around his waist, letting him sit on the counter without breaking their kiss. Puck kissed down Kurt's jaw and to his neck again, teasing that he'll leave a mark. "If Rach is with him, I'll approve of it." He said a little breathy against Kurt's neck.

Kurt found it incredibly hard to keep quiet whilst Puck was grinding against him, so he let out a few small moans as quietly as possible. He held Puck closer to him when he was on the kitchen counter and arched his neck slightly to allow Puck to have a better access. Fuck college, Kurt was ahead in class anyway and he didn't have much to do, so he decided to text a classmate quickly whilst Puck was kissing his neck, after the text was sent, he smirked to himself - he'd told the classmate that he was ill, which was a total lie but he really didn't want to go to class when he had nothing to do and could be in bed with his boyfriend.

"Of course Rachel will be there," he said with a breathy and slightly husky voice, "I wouldn't leave Finn to look after a plant, let alone our children," Kurt laughed. This felt all too good and he didn't want to stop. He reached a hand down to Puck's crotch and started rubbing it gently, moaning again as Puck started teasing him. "Mm, Puck, I…" Kurt panicked for a moment as he heard the tip tapping of feet racing down the stairs. He nodded to Puck and they separated; Puck heading over to Beth's bag and placing her lunch inside, Kurt hopping off of the counter and fixing his hair in the reflection of the microwave. "Ready to go?" Kurt asked, picking up the car keys and handing them to Puck. "Oh, honey? I'm not going to college this morning… I'm ahead of schedule anyway so it won't matter," he said with a smirk, followed by a wink. He took Beth's hand in one of his, Toronto's hand in the other, leading them out of the front door and strutting in a way that he knew would drive Puck crazy.

Puck couldn't believe how much Kurt was driving him crazy. When he heard Kurt let out soft moans, he couldn't help it but to let out his own moans as well. "Fuck, baby." Puck whispered against Kurt's neck as he felt his boyfriend's hand on his crotch, not wanting the kids to hear him because they have a 'No Bad Words' rule around the children. He groaned when he heard the children running back to the kitchen and saw Kurt's signal so he walked away and fixed Beth's bag. He took the keys from Kurt and smirked as he heard the most wonderful news for the morning. Puck spanked Kurt's pert ass and walked past them to open the door for them with a slight predator look in his eyes as he looked at his boyfriend.

Once Puck, Kurt and Beth transferred to LA, Puck thought of selling his old truck and bought a new van for the family especially when their family got bigger because they adopted Toronto.

Puck drove to Beth's school faster than the usual. He let Kurt stay and carried Beth and Toronto out of the van and to their school. Toronto was only 2 but Kurt and Puck decided that he should study earlier so he could be ahead of his classmates in the future. It was more of Puck's idea. He didn't want his child to do what he did, slacking off.

Once Puck got the children into their classrooms, he ran to the van and excitedly hopped inside. He looked at Kurt, smirking with his eyebrows quirking. "So, you're really not going to college today?" Puck asked as he placed his hand over Kurt's leg, caressing it.

"Mhmm," Kurt whispered with a smirk. He tipped his head back against the seat of the car as Puck caressed his leg; he really wished that he wouldn't do that because he could feel himself getting harder with every movement. "I'm off all day," he whispered with a moan. Puck was driving him crazy. They were both incredibly good parents to their children, but sometimes it was nice to have a little private time together - like they would be doing today with a little bit of luck. Kurt closed his eyes as Puck kept stroking his knee, God, he just wanted to get home so that he could be close. He needed Puck, he needed him _with_ himself. "Baby?" he whimpered desperately as he looked at his handsome boyfriend, "um… could you… drive home as quickly as possible?" he asked shyly; gesturing to the ever growing erection in his skinny jeans.

Puck had an evil smirk on his face as he saw Kurt's ever growing erection. He licked his lips and continued to caress Kurt's knee and placed his hand in between his boyfriend's thighs to tease the aroused boy. "Don't worry, babe. I don't think I can take it any longer too." He said as he rubbed Kurt's hardened crotch with his free hand. Puck moved his torso a little bit closer to Kurt's so he could whisper into his ear. "I'mma punish you for being such a bad boy today. Cutting class even if you're ahead. It's against the rules and you need to be punished." As he said that, Puck's hand was on Kurt's erection, gripping on it as much as he can. "Will you be ready for your punishment? You might not take it." He purred.

Jesus, that voice. The way Puck was whispering and the way he was treating Kurt; he wasn't going to last this way, no, not at all. He placed his hand over Puck's - the one grabbing his erection, and started rubbing himself gently. He let a soft-shaky moan escape his pale lips, slouching down in his seat and tilting his head back a little more. He was teasing Puck this way, he knew that Puck _loved_ seeing his boyfriend getting all wound up and making noises. It was the same for Kurt, if Puck were to moan and look like he needed to get off it would instantly turn him on. "Baby… I've been bad, haven't I?" he teased as he started to subtly move his hips, "mm, I think I can take it. It just depends on how _rough_ you want it to be…"

"Fuck.." Puck whispered as his breath started to hitch. He licked his lips as he saw his boyfriend rubbing himself on his hand, practically having sex with his hand. And those noises… He just felt himself got rock hard. Puck slowly smirked. "I'm gonna be so rough, you'll have to be absent for a whole week." He got closer. "And you'll have to ride me like a mechanical bull, baby." Puck felt Kurt shudder slightly and thought he was successful at teasing his boyfriend. He sat straight on his chair as he started the van. Puck started driving back home with his hand still on Kurt's crotch, teasing the aroused boy.

"A whole week?" he said with a pout, stopping the rubbing now as they were almost home. He leant over and kissed Puck's cheek, whispering lowly into his ear, "looks like you'll have to nurse me back to health."

As they pulled over at their house, Kurt made no hesitation whatsoever, hopping out of the car and pulling out his keys. He took Puck's hand and rushed towards the door, opening it with slightly shaky hands as the excitement grew in him. He couldn't help it; this was the guy he'd been in love with since he was 17, they'd grew up together and Kurt was comfortable doing things like this now. Quickly, he stepped inside and closed the door after Puck had entered the house. Without a word, Kurt pressed Puck against the back of the door and kissed his boyfriend's lips, nibbling his bottom lip gently in a seductive way. He was enjoying this all far too much for his own good.

Puck couldn't help but smile at how Kurt was being in control. He moaned and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, letting Kurt lean against him. Puck kissed his boyfriend deeper. Every time he had the chance to kiss Kurt, even if it's just a chaste kiss, Puck felt like he was the luckiest man on Earth, having the best boyfriend in the world. Kurt's the only person who has loved him no matter what and he has been thinking of making Kurt his and only his.

As he kissed Kurt, he pushed himself off of the door and started to walk towards their room slowly. Puck kept an eye open so he could see where they were going. His hands started to rip Kurt's shirt off, wanting to feel skin on skin contact. Their lips got separated for a while so Puck could take off Kurt's shirt fully. He tossed Kurt's shirt on the couch, still fearing that Kurt would have a fit if his clothes got stained. Puck took off his polo right after and attacked Kurt's lips with his hands all over Kurt's bare back. He lifted Kurt up on his thighs, wrapping his boyfriend's legs on his waist. Puck carried him to their bedroom and tossed Kurt on the bed with him on top. He stopped kissing Kurt and just stared at the boy he's in love for almost 6 years now. "I love you, Kurt." Puck smiled and ran his thumb on his boyfriend's cheek.

Breathlessly, Kurt looked into the familiar brown eyes and smiled softly. Whenever Puck said those words it was as if his world stopped for a moment and it was just the two of them in another dimension, at least; that's how it felt. He lent up and kissed Puck's lips fiercely before pulling away and pressing a kiss to his forehead, "I love you too," he whispered softly, reaching his hand down and fumbling with the belt buckle on Puck's jeans, his breathing becoming heavy the more he had Puck right there. He needed this, he needed Puck there, he needed him inside of him and to be with him; that was he'd ever need. So long as Puck was in his life, Kurt would be content and happy with everything in his life, they had their own family now and to think it all started with Puck throwing Kurt in a dumpster, _to _this. It was a dream come true.

He slid Puck's belt out of the loops and unfastened the button on his jeans, leaning up to pepper Puck's neck with kisses at the same time. Kurt was the the luckiest man alive, not only did he have a beautiful family with his boyfriend but Puck could probably get anyone he wanted; yet he chose _Kurt._

* * *

><p><strong><em>THE END.<em>**

**Don't be shy to leave a review! :)**


End file.
